Tin Armor
by FeistyFox
Summary: After the witch falls DG may need more than optimism to make it in the O.Z.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: New story! Cha-cha-cha! Dance with me even though none of us own Tin Man… Unless the writers are watching us… What the hell? They should dance too!

"Glitch? Which way did Az say it was?" God she needed to sleep. She swayed exhausted in the dark corridor that was somewhere in the depths of the Tower. This was crazy, she'd killed the witch less than an hour ago and she was already doing something else that was utterly stupid. Shouldn't there be, like, a time limit to this kind of idiocy? Apparently not.

Glitch was looking at a nearby empty prison cell with interest. "Glitch!" Not that she wanted to mess with his obviously carefree moment but they kinda needed to get the medical supplies Az had mentioned before she freaked out at the thought of what they were needed for. It had taken both of her real parents to get her sister to calm down enough to breath, then the moment she had caught sight of 'her baby sister' she had burst into tears. Az had started crying inconsolably about how she'd killed her and the only thing that seemed to help was her absence. So she left in search of those elusive medical supplies desperately trying to forget the heart-shattering look on her sister's face.

By the time she left her family the only other person in the room was the Queen's former advisor. She had no clue where Raw, Cain, and Toto had run off to but they were gone and, well, at least Glitch knew how to fight if they ran into trouble. She had yet to see the wounded but she wasn't so idealistic that she thought there wouldn't be any. She seen the rebel camp earlier that day, they were sorely lacking in the supply department. Except now she was pretty sure they were lost and she knew they would need this stuff as soon as possible.

As she looked up and down the rusty corridor Glitch stopped next to her. "Why do you look so sad, Doll?"

She pushed a tangled bunch of hair behind her ear. "We need to find the medical supplies Az was talking about. The wounded were being brought in when we headed down here. Do you remember?" She glanced tiredly up into deep brown eyes. She saw him focus on the question and process it. She waited as patiently as could knowing that pushing Glitch would only…make him glitch. Then he gave her an optimistic smile and turned left trotting quickly toward another joining hallway. He made a sharp right then stopped directly in front of a thick metal door.

"Here we are!" He said brightly. She snorted at him shaking her head. Only Glitch could have half a brain, forget what they were doing, and still manage to find what she'd been looking for. Then he frowned slightly pointing at the handle. "Looks like its locked."

That was an understatement. A large steel bar was over the door and secured in place by a weird looking padlock. She cursed quietly wishing Az had mentioned the fact that they would need a key. "We should go back to your sister and get the key from her." She wondered if being connected to his brain had knocked some of Glitch's circuits back in order because that was about the most logical thing she'd ever heard come out of his mouth. Still that didn't make her feel any better about the situation.

"We don't have time!" She screeched frustrated. "By the time we do that and get back who knows how many people could bleed to death!" She looked desperately up and down the hall as if a key would magically dance over to them. "Damn it!" She slammed her palms against the door the stress of the day finally catching up with her. Glitch jumped in surprise at her outburst but before she could apologize her hands flared bright white. The door let out a muffled boom and cracked down the middle the metal splitting in a jagged line between the places where her hands rested.

She stepped back alarmed by what she had done yanking her hands back to her chest as she trembled from the magic drain. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the feeling of being wrung dry. It didn't feel normal and her head started to pound painfully. The remains of the door fell to the ground with a resounding crash leaving the lock securely on the wall. Glitch patted her on the back with an encouraging smile. "You solved that problem. Come on let's get what we came here for." He moved past her then hesitated in the doorway. "What did we come here for again?"

"Medical supplies." She responded faintly.

Glitch snapped his fingers. "That's right! For the wounded!" He sauntered in flicking on a light switch as he went. She stared at the remains of the door and jumped when he called to her. "Are you coming?" She nodded absently trailing after him. He had already found two rucksacks and was filling them with bandages and ointments. Reaching to the nearest shelf she started to help carefully setting glass bottles inside the nearest pack. Unsure of what they contained, being neither a healer or familiar with Outer Zone medicines, she simply grabbed everything she could get her hands on. Once they had filled both large sacks full Glitch began to load up two boxes.

By the time the exited the room it was nearly bare and she could feel her already abused arms screaming at her from the strain of carrying the loaded box. She began to retrace their steps hoping she didn't make a wrong turn on their way back up to the main hall. Three flights of stairs latter and she thought cutting her arms off would be less painful than carrying this damn box any farther. She was just about to call for a short break when three Longcoats ran around a corner to their left.

She immediately dropped the box and shrugged out of the knapsack as she shouted a warning to her gangly friend. "Longcoats!"

Glitch dropped his box and let the sack he had placed on top of it hit the ground. The Longcoats paused momentarily then charged at them. Glitch leapt in front of her tripping the front-runner immediately and flat handing the second soldier in the face effectively breaking his nose. As the advisor spun around to kick the third man the first rolled to his feet intent on taking down his adversary from behind. Acting on instinct she threw herself at the man knocking them both across the hall and through into a wooden door which burst inward on impact.

They landed hard and she flipped over him skidding across the cluttered room and hitting the side of her neck on something cool and rusted. She heard a number of things crash to the ground but the dim light made it nearly impossible to see. Seeing the Longcoat struggling up she searched the ground frantically and her fingers wrapped around something metallic. Adrenaline pumping she swung it at him as hard as she could as he leaned toward her with a snarl. It connected with his head with a sickening splat and the Longcoat fell to the ground.

She sat up scrambling back toward the open door. As she tried to stand she felt her hand and foot slip in something sticky and warm and she fought back a wave of nausea. "DG!" Glitch's worried voice cut through her panic and she tripped away from the body and back into the hallway. Glitch caught her as bolted out of the room. "Where's the last one?" He pushed her behind him immediately going into a fighting stance.

She spotted the other two soldiers unconscious on the ground and went toward the supplies as she talked. "He's not getting up anytime soon, Glitch. Come on we need to go." She was impressed with how steady her voice was. He had turned to look at her then focused on the bloody metal bar she dropped next to the supplies as she struggled back into the knapsack. His eyes flicked back to the room as he walked back to his own box. "Doll… You're covered in blood." The happiness that normally pervaded his voice was gone.

Unable to meet his eyes she picked up the box and started walking. "Nothing I can do about that now." She was trying not to panic because now was not the time. In fact she hadn't had time to panic since she landed here and was getting somewhat used to bottling things up. Glitch made a soft sound as he caught up to her but she quickened her pace her eyes darting every direction in search of anymore danger. Five minutes later and they heard voices up ahead.

Lugging the box up one last flight of stairs they emerged at a side entrance of the main hall where the wounded were being treated. She silently thanked every holy thing she had ever heard of and began searching the room for signs of Raw. Glitch seemed to have forgotten what they were doing because he was humming happily under his breath as he held their stolen booty.

Before she spotted her furry companion she was accosted by a young woman with chestnut hair. "What do you have?" The young woman's voice was authoritive and she met her hazel eyes evenly liking the younger woman immediately. Her cloths were battered and had light splatters of blood on them.

"Are you the medic?" She knew she'd seen this woman in camp but for the life of her couldn't remember her name. She wasn't even sure they'd been introduced in the whirlwind of activity the camp had been in the hour she'd been there.

"Yes, I'm Anna." The woman was looking her up and down as if she were some sort of alien species. She was too tired to care and her head was starting to feel like it was about to explode.

"We found the medical supplies. Where should we put them?" Anna pointed wordlessly toward some nearby cots looking dumbstruck by her good luck. Walking over she set the supplies down carefully and Anna began to rummage through Glitch's box before it touched the marble floors. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The medic glanced up at her briefly before returning to the glass vile she had been inspecting. "Not unless you've been trained as a healer."

"No." She said slightly discouraged. "I did take a first aid course though."

"A what?" Anna didn't even look at her this time as she began to quickly sort through different colored liquids.

By this point Glitch had wandered off and she found herself willing to do almost anything to not have to think about what was happening. She was tired, her head hurt, she had just killed two people in the last hour, and the longer she was away from Cain the more anxious she was becoming. Three days ago she would have slapped herself for such a thought but they'd been through too much and she felt completely out of place here. The only thing that had her anchored to any form of sanity was his unruffled presence.

But he wasn't here and she had no idea when he was going to get back. "I can't stitch or anything but I can bandage minor cuts and wrap up sprains." Anna raised a skeptical eyebrow and she rolled her eyes at the young woman her temper fraying. "Do you think you can heal all these people by yourself? I can at least figure out what's wrong with them while your busy and try to keep them from bleeding out!"

Anna stood up pointing a finger at her chest. "Fine. But if you get in the way I'm not going to keep my mouth shut just because you're the princess."

"Good, if you did you'd be the worst doctor in history." Anna relaxed at that and she nodded apparently pleased by her answer.

She pointed over to the front entrance. "See those men over there?" When she jerked her head the medic continued. "Figure out which ones I need to look at first and if you can get the ones that aren't about to die over there." She indicated the back of the hall. "Once you've sorted them take care of the fighter's you can and stop whatever bleeding that might be going on while they wait to see me. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that." She took off her jacket and tossed it next to one of the boxes thinking that getting anymore blood on it was a bad idea. Besides it was bulky and would only get in the way.

"Good, hurry, I'll be over as soon as I find what I need." With that Anna bent back over the supplies and began to organize them rapidly. She turned away and hustled over to the injured men and women that needed to be looked at. She spent the next several hours doing what she could to help the rebel fighters. Two hours in and Anna had pulled her away from bandaging minor wounds and started using her as an assistant. It was gruesome work and she decided she didn't want to become a surgeon ever. However she held her tongue and her stomach until they were done.

Anna was wrapping a bandage around the last man's arm watching the wound intently. "Thank you for your help. You should go rest."

She opened her mouth to protest but before she could get anything out a large hand wrapped around upper arm. She twisted away startled her head rearing up when the hand didn't loosen its grip on her. Her eyes came up to Cain's tired face and she relaxed immediately. "Come on, Kid. I've been looking for you." His eyes swept over the hall. "We need to get you back up to your parents."

She stood up shakily and walked back over to where her jacket was. Before she could get it Cain had snatched it up and used his free hand to guide her to a nearby hallway. As they left the wounded and walked into the musty hallway she was suddenly very aware of the fact that she smelled like blood. She glanced down at her hands and her head throbbed and her stomach heaved in response. Oh crap. "Cain…"

"What's the matter, DG?" There was no hint of annoyance but the exhaustion she heard in his voice made her feel guilty for breaking the silence. But she couldn't help it.

"I'm going to be sick. Is there a place more private than the hallway I could throw up in?"

His ice blue eyes darted to her and took in her face and posture quickly. Without a word he moved them toward a nearby set of rooms and opened the door for her. She practically ran into the bare room thankful that at least no one other than the Tin Man was going to see this. She caught her hair in one hand and lost her stomach in the far corner of the room as Cain found the light switch. Wonderful, because he couldn't let her throw up in the dark, you know where it was private?

"Kiddo?" She straightened gasping for air as his worried voice cut across the room. The soft sound of his boots suddenly sounded like a drum line to her pounding head.

Despite herself she let out a ragged laugh as she pushed herself away from the wall. She rather thought she sounded a bit manic truth be told. She felt the Tin Man wrap his arm back around her and pull her against him and she struggled. "Let go! I'm going to get you all bloody!"

He tightened his grip lifting her off the ground as he got her away from the corner she'd been sick in. As soon as they were on the opposite side of the room he spun her around so her face was pressed against his chest. Feeling trapped and helpless, two things she wasn't accustomed to, she pushed against him with her elbows trying not to touch him with her blood soaked hands. "Hush, DG." She heard and felt his voice drop to a lower octave than it usually was as he soothed her. One of his arms left her back and began to stroke her tangled hair and suddenly all the fight just went out of her.

She chocked on a sob unwilling to let herself cry in front of him again. She could cry when she was clean and by herself. However she couldn't stop her body from trembling. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" She wasn't even sure what she was apologizing for, for everything she supposed.

Cain grunted pressing her face against the crook of his neck. "It's alright. I've got you, breath, Darlin." He continued to run his hand through her hair until her breathing returned to normal and her heart rate evened out. Once she was calm and standing limply against him he gently tipped her head back. His eyes were soft and so inviting for a second then suddenly he zeroed in on her neck. His thumb came up and traced the bruise that had been forming since she had been slammed into that unknown object during the fight. He hadn't been able to see it earlier because her hair had been hiding it.

"What happened?" His voice clearly indicated that she should not lie about this. She looked down at his vest biting her lip. He was going to be so angry when he found out she'd gone and run off without him.

Author Note: Well the new story votes won so here ya go! Leave me a review because they make me smile and write more! Woooo!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Don't own Tin Man. And I also don't understand why my disclaimer keeps doubling. Sorry about that.

Bad, bad, bad. She was staring fixedly at his vest buttons. "Promise you wont yell at me?"

The hand he had on her back twitched. "No. If you're asking me that then I'm most likely going to be yelling."

She fidgeted. "Then can I tell you tomorrow? My head feels like someone's twisting a knife around in it."

He growled and the vibrations rocked through her body. "DG?"

She tried to back away but he held her close waiting. "Glitch and I went to find some supplies downstairs…" She felt Cain tense up and stopped talking afraid he was going to explode.

"And?" His voice was tense.

She licked her lips still refusing to look up. "On the way back we got jumped by some stray Longcoats." The Tin Man was silent so she continued. "One tried to get behind Glitch so I tackled him. When we fell I hit my neck on something."

"Where is he?" Cain's voice snapped over her.

Crap now she'd gone and gotten Glitch in trouble. Sure he could take care of himself but there was no reason for the Tin Man to be out for his blood. "I don't know. Glitch wandered off when we got back upstairs. It wasn't his fault, Cain, it was my idea to go get the supplies."

"Not the Headcase!" He grabbed the back of her neck and tilted it up so she had to look at him. His eyes were flashing in anger. "The Longcoat!"

Oh. She began to tremble again. She was having serious difficulty meeting his eyes but he wouldn't let go of her neck. "He's dead."

He let out a long breath relaxing somewhat. "Glitch killed them then?" She didn't deny it but he must have seen something in her eyes. He was searching her face and she wondered if all Tin Men were human lie detectors or if Cain simply had a special gift when it came to reading her. "You killed him." He stated this with quiet certainty as he looked down at her.

She felt guilt and shame twist unpleasantly inside of her and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Cain anymore. "We needed the supplies. Jeb's fighters didn't have anything left. More of them would have died for no reason at all." She forced out the words knowing it was true but still hearing the metal pipe impact with the man's head.

"DG, look at me." She braced herself to be scolded or worse and opened her eyes. To her surprise there was no anger in his blue eyes, only understanding. "You did what you had to do. He would have killed both of you given the chance." He held her gaze for a long time as if he was making sure she got the message. Then he moved her head so he could look at her neck more closely. He leaned in closer so he could see it and she felt his warm breath run along her neck. She suppressed a shudder as he started talking again. "Why did you go anywhere without me?" She could have sworn she heard exasperation in his voice.

"I didn't know where you went. I had to get away from Az and someone had to get stuff for the healer."

"Of course it had to be you." He muttered to himself as his fingers started their own exploration of her skin tugging the collar of her shirt to the side so he could see how far the bruise went. "And why would you want to get away from your sister? I thought the whole point of today was so that you could be with her again."

Ok she needed to sleep because now she was saying stupid things. And the man was being distracting. She was going to avoid this subject if at all possible. "Actually the point was to kill the witch. Mission accomplished by the way. Go us." She struggled to see him from the angel he was at. "And where were you?" She could hear anxiety in her voice, which meant he could too.

"With Jeb rounding up the last of the Longcoats. Apparently we missed a few." She heard the annoyance in his voice. He stood back up letting her shirt fall back into place. "You didn't break anything but you're going to be black and blue for a few days." Awesome, she was sure that would make her mother happy.

"DG-" His voice was suddenly deadly serious and she looked back up at him. "I need you to promise me you wont go anywhere without me again."

She gazed at him bewildered. Her mind was whirling a mile a minute. "You're not-" She closed her mouth before she finished the sentence. Cain raised an eyebrow and she sighed and tried again. "Why are you asking me that?"

His jaw twitched. "Because you have a habit of getting into more trouble than you can handle on your own. I want to know that you'll tell me before you run off."

He had obviously not gotten the question she had been asking. "Cain…are you asking me this because of the promise you made to the Mystic Man?" While it would most likely kill her if the Tin Man left she would be damned if he go stuck here because of some stupid sense of honor. After all he had been through he deserved his freedom if that was what he wanted. She was not going to let him tie himself to her out of a sense of duty to a dead man, no matter how close they had been before he had died.

His head jerked back. "What?" His eyes narrowed. "How did you even know about that?"

"We were stuck in adjoining cells for fifteen hours. We had to have something to talk about that didn't involve the emerald."

He sighed removing his hat and running his hand through his hair. "No, that's not why I'm asking you to give me your word on this."

She stepped away from him slightly. "You're not leaving then? What about Jeb?"

He was giving her another one of his calculating looks as he answered. "No, I'm not leaving you alone. Especially not now, you're in as much danger as you were when the witch was after you. And Jeb and his fighters are going to be around for a while at least. The Queen needs some sort of militia around until the realm is stabilized. As for what happens later I can't say."

She went still staring at the far wall for a long time trying to work up the courage to ask her last question before she agreed to this. Finally she looked him dead in the eye. "Is this what you want? You spent eight years in a metal suit, Cain. I'm not about to trap you again."

The calculating look left his eyes immediately. The corners of his mouth twitched upward as he watched her. "Just when I think I have you all figured out you turn around and pin me with that damn perceptive compassion you're so full of." She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. "You're not trapping me, Kid. Trust me, I know full well what it means if I stay, probably better than you do. I did make a promise to the Mystic Man to help you but that's not why I'm staying now."

She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Cain didn't lie to her, or anyone for that matter. If he said he was doing this because he wanted to then he was. "Alright, then I promise not to go anywhere without you."

He nodded and she could have sworn she saw relief flash in his eyes before he suppressed it. "Good. Now let's go find your parents and get cleaned up." Now that their little chat was over she saw fatigue creep back over his face. "And we both need to sleep, three days is a bit much even for me."

She couldn't have agreed more. The Tin Man opened the door eyes searching the passage to make sure it was safe before he let her follow him. As he was going crazy with safety protocol she put her jacket on zipping it up so most of the blood on her was covered. She didn't want her family, particularly Az, to freak out again if they saw her. She managed to wipe some of the blood on her hands off on the bottom of her shirt hem as they walked. She was pretty sure Cain was watching her as she did this and shoved the bottom of the shirt up under her coat. She cursed internally figuring she should give him a heads up before they encountered her sister.

"I don't want Az to go into another fit when she sees the blood. Although judging by the way she reacted to me before I was cover in blood I doubt she'll need it as encouragement."

He gave her a sharp look saying nothing as they walked up yet another flight of stairs. She decided she should tell Glitch about elevators; no doubt he would have a field day with that concept. After what felt like an eternity they came to a halt outside the room she had left so many hours ago. She really felt no urge to go back in, she'd rather go back down with the wounded to sleep. As Cain knocked she made sure her shirt was completely covered by her jacket and her hair cover the bruise on her neck.

Opening the door Cain guided her firmly in apparently noticing her lack of enthusiasm. To her relief Az had apparently passed out on the couch. She figured Raw might have played a big part in that as he was sitting on the edge of the sofa with his eyes closed holding one of her slender hands in his gloved ones. The Queen and Consort looked away from her sister when they entered the room and she felt another wave of guilt hit her when she saw relief wash over their faces.

Ahamo stood up crossing the room. "Where have you been?" His voice was quiet but worried. He obviously didn't want to wake up her sister.

"Helping with the wounded." She was going to leave out the part about getting attacked. After the week she had and the fact that she could barely remember her parents she didn't feel like she owed them much of an explanation as to her whereabouts.

"Is there a place we can clean up and rest?" Sweet, Cain was apparently going to help her out with this one. "And we need clean cloths." His voice left no room for argument. Ahamo opened his mouth to say something and sensing resistance she decided some persuasion was in order. She began to sway on her feet not having to act all that much.

"Of course, you must be tired." Her mother stood up and walked over to them. "We should be able to find some rooms on this level. I can get you cloths with my magic."

She looked at the Queen strangely. "You don't have magic."

The white haired woman smiled wanly at her. "Not much. But now that I'm free from the prison the witch had me in I can reconnect to the Outer Zone. It can help me stabilize what magic I still posses." You know what? Whatever, she didn't have the energy to ask right now. She simply followed her silently from the room stumbling after Cain until he caught her around the middle.

Pulling her against him the Tin Man looked worriedly over at her. She stared blankly ahead her head hurting too much for her to think anymore today. She could feel her body shutting down and was hoping some rooms were close by or Cain was going to have to carry her. Her mother stopped outside one of the doors her eyes closed. She waited slightly confused for a moment then felt her skin tingle as magic rippled over the Queen. Surprised by the sudden display or simply the fact that she could _feel_ it she pressed into Cain's side. So the last week had made her jumpy, could anyone really blame her?

Before she could recover her mother had pushed open the door and walked into the room. It was less than spacious but she found herself not caring at all. There was a bed and a small fireplace with a chair in front of it. A sofa was pushed in the corner next to the hearth and a pile of old firewood was stacked haphazardly across from it. Cain helped her to the chair where she slumped down on the worn cushions focusing on staying upright.

Cain moved from her and removing his gun from its holster walked to the doorway across from them shoving it open and checking for intruders. While he was occupied her mother bent over her brushing a hand over her forehead. She cringed backward; she had this thing about personal space and strangers, although Cain never seemed to benefit from it, poor man. Her mother's odd lavender eyes flashed with hurt but she didn't press the issue. "How do you feel, My Angel? You used much of your magic today."

She winced. "My head feels like it's going to exploded. Does it always feel like this?"

"Perhaps for you it will. You should feel better after you've rested. I'll come for you in the morning." The Queen straightened and turned to the Tin Man who was standing next to the window his eyes scanning the land outside. "My daughter wont be able to use her magic for a few hours. She drained herself since she left us." Lavender eyes landed back on her and she squirmed until she turned back to Cain. She still wasn't going to tell her mother what had happened though. She filed the fact that her Queen could read her magic level away for later. "Will she be safe with you?"

The Tin Man didn't hesitate. "Always." Something inside her stirred pleasantly at that.

Her mother nodded and waved her hand and a pile of clothing appeared on the bed. "I'll leave you to rest for as long as I can. I can't make any promises as to how long that will be. Until tomorrow." With one last look at her the Queen turned fluidly and left shutting the door softly behind her.

"Best clean up now, DG." He pointed toward the room he had been searching. She stood using the chair for support and walking to the bed gathered up the cloths that were meant for her. She felt a surge of gratitude when she found that her pile contained pants and a shirt. At least her mother hadn't tried to put her in a dress. She sidled past Cain and into the room he had indicated shutting the door behind her.

When she turned the lights on she found herself in a proportionally small bathroom. Setting the clean cloths on the small sink she turned the faucet on the tub and started stripping out of her cloths while the tub filled up. Stepping in she grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed herself clean. She never thought she'd appreciate a bath so much but one week without plumbing could really change your perspective on things.

She would have spent longer in the water but she knew Cain was waiting so she limited herself and after her hair was clean got out of the tub letting the murky water drain away. She stood dripping in the cold room as she searched frantically for a towel. Cursing she finally found one stuffed in the very back of a cabinet. Drying herself quickly she pulled on the new cloths as she kicked her dirty, bloodstained ones into a corner. She was starting to worry that the last thing she had from her old life was ruined.

Forcing that to the back of her mind she walked out of the room to find the fireplace lit and the door firmly locked. The dark curtains that had been pushed to the side of the window were now tightly closed so no one could see in. The Tin Man looked over at her from his crouched position next to the fireplace as he tossed another log on. "Done?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be out in five minutes. Do you think you can stay out of trouble for that long?"

She felt her lips twitching as she plopped down on the floor in front of the fireplace next to him. "I'll do my best but I can't in good conscience make any promises."

He chuckled softly. "I guess that's all I can ask for." His eyes twinkled at her as he stood up and headed to the bathroom. She heard the door shut and moved as close to the flames as she could without catching on fire. She pulled her hair over her shoulder so the heat would help it dry as she attempted to untangle it with her fingers. She really should have asked her mother for a brush but it hadn't occurred to her.

She found this to be a frustrating process as her fingers kept getting snagged in her hair. She was pretty sure that when it dried she was going to look like a giant frizz ball. Awesome. But the fire was crackling softly and for the first time in days she felt herself relaxing. She hissed in annoyance when her fingers got caught yet again and then jumped in surprise when she heard the chair behind her creak. Cain groaned as he settled himself behind her.

Staring into the fire she asked a question that had been niggling at the back of her mind since the witch had melted. "Cain, what happens now?"

He sighed. "Now we sleep. The rest we work out after we wake up." It made her feel better that he said we.

Author Note: Loving the amount of reviews I got! You guys kick ass! Leave me some more cause see how fast I wrote this? Reviewing works…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Don't own Tin Man!

"Leave it to you to be all logical about it." She stood, giving up on her hair as she took a step toward the couch. Cain caught her wrist and she turned to look at him in sleepy confusion.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Her eyebrows came together. Was he for real? She looked around to make sure they were indeed in a bedroom. Once she was sure they were she turned back to him. "Umm, to sleep?"

He snorted tugging her body in the opposite direction "In the bed, DG."

She stumbled slightly glancing over at the bed. If the blankets were any other color she would have happily jumped into it without complaint. But they were disturbingly similar in color to the coffin she had been forced into and the shape of the bed's headboard wasn't really helping the situation. It reminded her too much of the flaring rectangle she'd been forced to stare up at as her air supply slowly dwindled away. She hadn't exactly told the guys what had kept her trapped in the mausoleum for so long.

Her eyes went back to the couch; it was made of old brown leather and was not at all threatening. "I'd rather sleep closer to the fire."

"You're not sleeping on the couch." Damn him and his honor. "You'll be plenty warm under the blankets." Ok so the rational part of her mind was telling her this was utterly ridiculous but the other part, the part that had been screaming for help while she was trapped, was balking.

Her voice was strained despite her best efforts when she started edging back toward the couch. "Pass. Seriously all yours. I don't want the blankets."

That last thing may have tipped him off. He caught her wrist again halting her progress as she tried to pull it out of his grasp and make it to the couch. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing! The bed's just freaking me out! Please, just let me have the couch!" Her voice was steadily rising in pitch as this conversation continued.

He let go of her abruptly and she staggered backward tumbling to the leather cushions when the back of her legs hit the edge of the long piece of furniture. She pulled her knees up to her chest avoiding his eyes. "Thank you."

He was still staring at her so she stretched out turning her back to the room and pressing her face into the backrest. He was still staring at her, she could feel it. Grumbling under her breath she pulled her knees up and closed her eyes wanting to sleep. She'd almost forgotten what sleep was like.

She heard Cain get up and wanting to avoid talking anymore tonight she threw her arm over her face and focused on her breathing. He moved toward her and she tensed worried that he was going to pick her up and toss her on the bed. Instead she felt a warm weight settle over her as he laid his duster over her. She relaxed and he pushed her damp hair away from her face and arm before he walked away. Once she was sure she was securely ensconced on the couch she felt her body surrender and she fell asleep almost immediately.

When she opened her eyes again there was light filtering through the thick dark fabric of the room's curtains. Somehow in the night she had flipped over and dragged the Tin Man's duster along with her. The fire had gone out long ago and she sat up wincing as her back popped. A glance across the room told her the Tin Man was still fast asleep his breathing deep and even. She scooted back so she could prop herself up on the armrest wanting to let him sleep as long as possible. She had only gotten a brief overview of what they had gone through while she was with Ahamo but it had sounded less than restful.

Speaking of Ahamo… Her head fell back and she let her eyes stare blankly at the ceiling as she finally allowed herself to think about the last week. It had been weird to say the least. She had wanted to get out of Kansas, away from her life. Wish granted. It had just come with a number of unimaginable loopholes she couldn't have planned on. Maybe next time she wanted something she should be more specific. She should word it something like, 'I want to stop being a waitress and go for an extended holiday in Australia. After all I worked double shifts while going to school for over a year to afford it, but hell, I'm a princess in a strange world so never mind.' Seriously why didn't anything every work out right for her?

Eight days ago she had bought her plane ticket. She had _bought_ it! Taken action, kissed her old life goodbye with a jaunty wave. Her plane was supposed to take off sometime yesterday. No doubt it had taken off but she certainly hadn't been on it. She'd been either in a balloon, a coffin, or melting someone. And now… now. She felt an ironic smile flit over her face. She'd effectively given up her freedom forever. She wasn't as naïve as _some_ people thought she was. She could see the writing on the wall. She was stuck here. No more adventures for DG. One week of adrenaline pumping action outside, making a difference, and bang! Metaphorical doors slammed shut on her nose. Hope you can live on memories Deeg.

Not that she regretted coming back. She set the witch free, it was her responsibility to get rid of her. Maybe this was her punishment for that. Everyone else had suffered for her mistakes. Now it was her turn. A better punishment than being locked up in a castle for the rest of her life surround by politics and dresses even the witch couldn't have come up with. The smile vanished from her face and she pushed her unruly hair behind her ears as she sat back up. So be it. She figured she deserved it after what she had done. She bet she would last three weeks before she went insane or had a breakdown.

"Kid?" Cain's voice was gravely from sleep.

"Morning, Mister Cain. At least I think it's morning."

He grunted as he sat up throwing the blanket off of him as his feet swung to the ground. "Don't call me that. Makes me feel old."

"And calling me Kid makes me feel like I'm back in grade school. It seems we've reached an impasse, Tin Man. What do you propose?"

He chuckled as he reached for his boots. "Tell you what, you call me Cain, or Ozma help me, Wyatt and I'll try my best to stop calling you Kid."

She grinned at him. "Deal, Wyatt."

He shook his head at her as he put on his second boot and stood up. "You feeling better today?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to freak out on you last night."

"Freak out? You keep saying that. What does it mean?" He glanced over at her amused as he adjusted his holster over his shoulder.

She sighed. Her Otherside lingo was so underappreciated here. "Panicked, scared, high strung, jittery." She would have kept going but he held up his hand.

"I get it." He jerked his thumb at the bed as he walked over and sat down on the old chair beside her. When he asked the next question his amusement was gone. "What about the bed 'freaked' you out?"

Super! What a way to start the day! No sarcasm in her inner voice this morning. She tried quickly to think of a way to get out of this but having no coffee made her give him a less than stellar response. "It's green."

His eyes bore into her. "You had all night to come up with a story and you tell me its green?"

She shrugged. "I was sleeping all night. Makes it harder to come up with a good lie. Besides, that's too absurd to be untrue."

He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Explain."

She didn't want to so she just sat looking at him. He opened his eyes and she felt like she was under a microscope. Time for a new subject. "Do you think there's food in this place? I haven't eaten since we were in the Realm of the Unwanted."

"You haven't eaten in over three days?" Now he was even more alarmed. She shrugged and gave him her most pathetic feed me face. His eyes narrowed and he pointed a finger at her. "Don't try to change the subject. Tell me why you were afraid of the bed and then we'll find food."

What the? "You're blackmailing me with food? Cain, that is so wrong! I'm hungry!"

He smirked. "Then you should probably tell me fast."

She looked sharply away muttering. "I told you it was green. It looks like the coffin."

There was a lovely moment of silence she treasured before the Tin Man burst. "Coffin! What coffin?"

She crossed her arms defensively his duster sliding down to her lap. Cain was out of the chair and spinning her around faster than she thought possible. He took hold of her shoulder and she suddenly found herself confronted with an extremely concerned Tin Man. "Princess? You need to talk to me."

"For heavens sake! You're like a dog with a bone! Why can't you ever let anything go? The witch locked me in a green marble coffin alright! She sent Ahamo I don't know where and magicicked me in! It took me over two hours to get out and I couldn't breath because it was sealed shut and I just panicked when I saw the bed because it's the same color!"

There, she hoped he was happy because now she felt even more idiotic than she had before. He was staring at her his eyes unreadable. She twisted her fingers together nervously. "Can we go get food now?"

He didn't answer but his hand moved from her shoulder to her face. She pressed her lips together averting her eyes. He ran his thumb gently across her cheek and she leaned into his hand closing her eyes. She was trying not to think and his easy touch was helping. "This hasn't been an easy week for you has it, DG?"

She snorted her eyes popping back open. "I don't think it's been a walk in the park for you either, Tin Man."

"You worry about me to much."

"And you like to pretend the worry only goes one way. Wake up, Wyatt Cain, you're so stuck with me and my, what did you call it? 'Damn perceptive compassion' until one of us is dead." He gave her a smile something flickering in his eyes. She shook her head and before he could get away she leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you found Jeb." He patted her back letting her hold on longer than she thought he would before he eased her carefully back.

"Put on your shoes. We need to get you some food." She could have done a happy dance but he was in the way. Instead she let him help her to her feet and she walked back to the bathroom to retrieve her footwear. It really didn't go with the O.Z. cloths her mother had provided her with but she was lacking in the options department. As soon as she had them tied he drew his gun and opened the door scanning the hall for possible threats. "It's clear. Come on, Princess."

Had anyone else been calling her princess in such a manner she would be protesting. However not only had she just won the Kiddo battle it was Cain. When he said it it was more like a pet name than a title. She trotted next to him dreaming of pancakes but expecting bread. At this point she'd eat anything that would stay still long enough for her to grab. Did the Outer Zone have grocery stores? Or were they more of a market people? This place was going to be fun to get used to all around.

Walking back to the room her family seemed to have taken residence in the Tin Man knocked once again and opened the door. Her mother was standing by the window and as she craned her neck around the Tin Man she caught sight of Ahamo sitting in a chair across from her sister and running his hand over her hair as she frowned down at her lap. Her mother must have made new cloths for her as well because the freakishly shinny silver dress was gone. She was now sporting a soft brown cotton dress, the emerald still hanging from her neck. And Az wasn't crying, maybe she should leave now before she was spotted.

Before she could flee her sister looked up. She groaned inwardly and started praying she wouldn't start to cry again. She wasn't sure either of them could take it. Ahamo turned to see what his oldest daughter was looking at and smiled tiredly at them. "Good morning. We thought you'd be sleeping longer."

"Hey." Hmmm what to say to people you didn't remember but were closely related to? She glanced to her sister who was watching her fearfully. That was weird, she wasn't all that awe-inspiring. "You're totally rockin the bling, Az."

Everyone, including Ahamo, was looking at her in bafflement. Cain twisted his head so he could see her and raised his scarred eyebrow. She twitched, ok so she went the wrong way with that one. "Uhhh… I like your necklace?" Cain snorted and pushed her farther into the room shutting the door behind them.

Cain addressed Ahamo. "Is there any food up here? She needs to eat."

Her father was in the process of shaking his head when Az spoke softly. "What…what do you want to eat?"

She smiled and trying to be as casual as possible walked slowly toward her sister. "If its not moving I'll eat it."

Az seemed to consider this seriously because her eyebrows knit together briefly before she closed her eyes and let her magic out. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, because she was still finding the feeling magic thing way weird, and light flashed on a nearby table. When it faded a loaded tray of assorted foodstuffs was waiting for her. She didn't recognize about seventy-five percent of the things that were on it but she grinned anyway. "Cool!" She squealed and without thinking about what she was doing she hugged her sister around the neck and took off after the tray.

She picked up an apple because she knew what that was and bit into it humming happily. Cain moved next to her picking up an oddly colored piece of fruit for himself as he murmured softly next to her ear. "I need to go see Jeb. Will you be ok up here with them for an hour or so?" She jerked her head slightly in affirmative grateful for his consideration. "Ok, I'll bring Raw back with me so he can take care of your neck. Remember don't leave here without me." She indicated she heard him as she continued to devour the apple.

He stepped away from her and told her parents he'd be back before he left. When the door closed she felt oddly alone despite the fact that her parents and sister were in the room with her. Finished with the apple she considered the tray carefully. Ahamo must have sensed her uncertainty about the food because he left Az's side and took the Tin Man's place. "Do you like strawberries?"

She glanced up at him mentally questioning the necessity of the muttonchops. "Yeah."

He smiled and reaching out took hold of a bright blue oval fruit that was about the size of a kiwi. "You should like this then." She took it hesitantly but she was too hungry to contemplate the new food for long. She'd always been pretty adventurous about new things anyway so she didn't see the point in waiting. She was glad she tried it because it was great.

Swallowing she smiled. "Neat! What do these other things taste like?" He started comparing the O.Z. foods Az had provided to their Otherside counterparts as she ate. When he hit one pink tinted bread that he swore up and down tasted like onions she almost chocked.

"That's gross! Who wants a roll that taste like an onion?"

She saw his eyes gleam. "What? The farm girl can't appreciate the finer things in life?"

Rolling her eyes she pointed at him. "Don't even go there. There is nothing fine about onions! And you're one to talk Mr.Slipper. You're a carnie from Omaha."

His jaw dropped. "How did you-?"

"Dude. Ahamo? Omaha? I am capable of reading words backwards. Lame by the way."

He just shook his head lips twitching. "I thought it was rather clever myself. No one here knows how _lame_ Omaha really is. So if we could keep that between us…"

She was about to answer when there was another knock on the door. She turned and for the first time noticed that both her mother and sister had been watching them as they talked. She felt suddenly uneasy but pushed the feeling away as Cain, Jeb, Raw and Glitch entered the room. The sight of her traveling companions put her at ease more than her family could. She smiled when she saw them but one look at Raw's worried face and Cain's closed eyes made her falter.

Author Note: …You want to click the button to the left… You see it….it calls to you… it say… leave Jessy a review… she loves them…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Here Tin Man, Tin Man, Tin Man. Where are you? I think it knows I don't own it… But I'd be willing to adopt.

Before she could ask what was going on Jeb was bowing to the Queen as Cain introduced him. Ahamo left her and went to her mother as she finished the last of her meal. Raw had stopped next to her sister and was smiling gently at her. "Princess feel better. Raw help?"

Azkadilla ducked her head shyly at her furry friend. "Yes, thank you very much, Viewer Raw."

"Pretty Azkadilla welcome." Az blushed badly at him. "Will get easier. Raw will help if Princess allows." Her dark eyes came up in surprise at his offer.

"I couldn't ask that. It can't be comfortable for you to be near me."

Raw reached out and took her sister's hands again. As she watched them interact Glitch noticed the tray of food and bounded happily over to it. She observed him picking through the tray as he searched for the treats he liked as she continued to listen to the conversation between her sister and the healer. "Azkadilla should not add worry. Raw helps because Raw can. Helping will make everyone feel better. This is what Princess wants yes?"

Her sister nodded reluctantly. Raw rumbled at her. "Good. Raw keep nightmares away. Kalm will help also. Teach Azkadilla to smile again." She ducked her head again and Raw patted her hand before he stood back up.

He waved his hand at her so she would follow him to the far side of the room. Glitch had grabbed one of the pink onion roles and trailed after them curiously. As soon as they were away from her family he moved her hair away from her neck so he could see the injury Cain had obviously told him about. He mewled at the sight of the dark stain on her lightly colored skin before he placed his hand over it. Glitch bit into the role shaking his head at the sight.

A viewer had never healed her before and she found it to be rather soothing. A warm tingly sensation spread out from Raw's gloved hand and into her abused skin. She sighed in contentment as the pain faded away. When he took his hand away she gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Raw."

He rumbled worriedly. "Need to talk to DG."

The feeling of offness returned as she met the healer's warm brown eyes. "Sure, Raw." She paused. "Is something wrong with Kalm?"

"Kalm fine, safe. With medic helping." She waited unsure of why the viewer seemed so concerned. "Went to find Longcoats that attacked DG and Glitch last night." Her stomach knotted and she nodded in understanding. Still she had no clue why he was upset. She knew why she was upset, she'd killed a man, maybe he was just reacting to her emotions.

Glitch had finished the roll and suddenly grinned at her. "We did do that!" He said brightly remembering. Her lip twitched as she took in her suddenly very excited friend. "We found your nurture units, Doll!"

She jumped up and down yipping in excitement trying to get past the viewer. "They're here? Where are they? Are they downstairs?" She hadn't been this happy in days. Sure they were robots, but they'd raised her, she loved them. Raw grabbed her hands suddenly and she was forced to stop. She was grinning from ear to ear, eager to see her foster parents.

"Whose downstairs?" Glitch looked at her his toffee eyes sparkling as he reacted to her excitement. His synapses must have misfired but she wasn't all that worried about it.

"Momster and Popsicle. Let go Raw! I haven't seen them in a week!" He held her more tightly.

"Not downstairs, DG." Raw's voice was grave and she stopped her bouncing. Something was wrong. Her eyes darted between a now lost Glitch and Raw. His dark eyes were leaking compassion. She sucked in a breath and a strange sort of stillness came over her.

"Where are they?"

"DG-"

"Where are they?" She shouted. The conversation across the room ceased immediately.

"Gone, DG."

Her world changed again. "What does that mean?" She asked returning to a composed reasonable tone of voice.

"Broken, torn apart. Found in room where dead Longcoat was."

She tore her hands away from his standing motionless. Had she hurt her neck slamming into the remains of her foster parents? Oh god, oh god. That was wrong. The stillness wormed more deeply inside of her. Everything from her life on the Otherside was gone now. Her home, her parents, even her cloths. All gone. She didn't know how long she had stood there before someone took hold of her arm. "Princess?" She finally blinked and found herself staring uncomprehendingly up at Cain.

"Yes, Cain?" Her voice didn't sound right. There was no emotion in it at all.

His eyes were flashing with worry. She glanced past him and noticed that everyone else in the room was watching her as if she were going to turn into a dragon and eat them. Azkadilla had pressed herself into the far corner of the loveseat she was in and was clutching the emerald as if her life depended on it. "Follow me, DG."

She put up no resistance at all as the Tin Man propelled her out of the room and away from all the watching eyes. She didn't remember the trip back to the room they had spent the night in and she had no idea how she ended up on the floor next to the small fireplace with Cain's duster around her shoulders. But it seemed that suddenly they were there and she clutched at the waterproof material like a lifeline. "Even if we get his brain back in Glitch can't fix them can he?"

Cain was kneeling in front of her adjusting the material around her. "No." Straightforward man, she wasn't sure he even knew how to lie.

She bowed her head her breath hitching. Her hands went to her hair as she drew her knees up to her chest. Cain ran his hands over her hair trying to get her to stop yanking at it. She resisted momentarily, the physical pain was keeping her away from the emotional pain. "Why was everyone looking at me like that? Like they were scared of me?"

He sighed managing to get her hands loose. "They were afraid your magic was going to get out of control. It's tied to your emotions." She met his eyes for the first time since they had left everyone. "I'm not sure Azkadilla could have stopped you even with the emerald. You're much stronger than her."

"They're afraid of me?" That was perfect. Her lip began to quiver and he made a soothing noise in the back of his throat.

He sat down in front of her never breaking eye contact or letting go of her hands. "No, they were worried because you don't know how to control your magic yet."

"Then why are you still here? It'd be safer if I was alone."

He cupped her face. "I told you I'm not going to leave you. Besides you'd never hurt me, Darlin." He said it with absolute confidence and for some reason it made her hurt even worse.

The quiet that had taken her over vanished in that instant. "I've hurt everybody I've ever come in contact with! Not to mention everyone in the Outer Zone I have yet to meet! I hardly think you're safe!" Panicked she tried to force her way past him.

He caught her as she tried to stand pulling her into his lap despite her struggles. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she fought against him. "Fighting me isn't going to make the pain stop, DG... It wont make them come back."

A sob tore through her as the reality of the situation hit her. Curling her hands into his vest she felt tears rolling down her eyes as her vision blurred. His arms loosened the death grip he had on her and began to run from her head down her back as she cried into his chest. "I know it hurts." She tried to burrow deeper against him and he didn't try to stop her. In fact he adjusted her body so she could mold herself to him more easily as she grieved.

After a long while her tears stopped falling and she sat hiccuping and trembling in the Tin Man's arms. He snuck his hand under her long hair and caressed the back of her neck. "See now? I'm still whole and unharmed. Not nearly as dangerous as you seem to think you are." Her hands left his vest and went around his neck her mind feeling fuzzy from her outburst. "Unless you count the water stains of course." She let out a strangled hiccupping laugh against his neck.

"Good girl." His hand continued to kneed the muscles of her neck his hand dipping down under the collar of her shirt. "It's better than not knowing." She knew he was right even as pain ripped her heart apart. She sat back reluctantly finding his hands much more appealing than she thought she should have. She blamed the emotional trauma because had she been in her normal mind she would have listened more closely to that voice in her head that told her he was grieving as much as she was.

Wiping the back of her hand across her eyes she sniffed. "I feel I've been saying thank you an awful lot to you lately. Maybe I should get you a card or something."

He used his thumb to help dry the tear tracks that had wound there way down her face. "A card? I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that's an Otherside custom." When she sighed his lips twitched. "Don't worry about it, DG. Ozma knows we've been through the mill the last few days."

She sniffed. "Still… I think I've cried more in the last week than I have in the last seven years. You must think I'm either insane or completely girly."

He looked at her oddly as he finished rubbing her face off. "You're not crazy, you're human. I'd be more worried if you hadn't burst into tears when you found out about your nurture units. Especially after the way you dragged me across the Papay Fields after them… Although I do think you're a girl. Don't know why that should be upsetting."

"I guess people aren't categorized in the O.Z. What with all the viewers and Guild Members that are running around."

"Of course they're categorized. But apparently not the same way." He leaned back more fully against the wall of the hearth making sure they were both comfortable before he continued. She thought he might be trying to give her something to think about other than the fact that her nurture units were gone. "How would you categorize yourself?"

"Oh, I'm a tomboy. Although some people referred to me as 'the loner'."

"The loner?"

Oops. She hadn't meant to say that. But he was watching her in that way that made her tell him the truth for no apparent reason. That way that said he wanted to know because he wanted to learn about her not because he was judging her. She blamed it on his eyes…She might as well finish telling him now. "I didn't fit in real well. Most people thought I was a bit off so after a while I stopped trying to make friends." She felt tears threatening to fall again and her throat constricted as she pushed them back. "Momster and Popsicle never seemed to think I was weird like everybody else. But then again they knew who I was didn't they?"

"Hmmm." He flipped the collar of his duster up so it hit the back of her ears. She glared at him and he raised his eyebrow at her. "I doubt they were worth the trouble if they didn't take the time to find out anything about you. You seem to make friends easily enough to me."

"Either you're trying to get in my good graces, which we both know isn't true, or you're tying to distract me."

He snorted. "Well I don't have the option of frolicking off into the Longcoat infested forest like a certain princess I know in order to distract you."

Her throat was still sticking together but he was making her feel a little better. "Geez, do that two or three times and suddenly I'm labeled for life."

"Yes, I should go ahead and stamp trouble across your forehead so I'm constantly reminded what I'm up against."

"And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor. Was it hiding under the duster and escaped when you put it on me?" She poked his shoulder good-naturedly and he winced. Her eyebrows knit together. "What's with the face?"

He grunted. "Nothing, I got hurt in the brain room yesterday."

"Did you get hit?" She focused on his arm her hands darting out to the edge of his shirt collar.

"In a manner of speaking." He muttered catching her hands in his bigger ones.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Wyatt Cain, I will poke you again unless you tell me."

He rolled his eyes at her. "The Furball healed me, I'm fine."

"Oh and that's why you flinched in pain when I touched you?" Sarcasm dripped from every syllable.

He grumbled. "I may have been shot. Healers can only do so much."

"You got shot!" Her already precariously balanced emotional stability cartwheeled out of control. She twisted her hands out of his and attacked the buttons on his vest intent on making sure he wasn't lying to her about Raw fixing him.

He grabbed her hands again after she only managed three buttons. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him as if he were totally insane. "Making sure your arm isn't going to fall off! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? What is _wrong_ with you?"

He was taken aback by the intensity of her outburst. "Relax, DG. I've been shot before and I didn't have a viewer with me to patch me up afterward either. My shoulder'll be fine in a few days."

"That makes me feel so much better!" She got free from him again and went for the top buttons of the black shirt her mother had found for him. He tried to grab her again and she reared her head back and leveled the most annoyed look at him she could muster. He blinked at her in surprise. "I'm looking at your shoulder. If you try to stop me again I swear I will get Toto to teach me to turn you into a toad. We clear, Tin Man?" If he thought he was going to just walk away hurt he was out of his tin plated mind.

His lip twitched at her but he dropped his hands to the side. "Very clear, Princess." Growling low in her throat at the fact that he found this humorous she worked another few buttons free and gently peeled the dark fabric away from his injury. If he hadn't told her he'd been shot yesterday she wouldn't have known. The bullet hole was closed over but was bright pink and puffy. She bet it was sore and she'd accidentally hit it dead on. What he really needed was some ice for it.

She sighed knowing that wasn't going to happen. Even if she could find some it would probably be melted by the time she got back. She frowned thinking. Then her eyebrow twitched up. Az and her mother had been able to call things to them at will why couldn't she? She leaned back in his lap slightly and opened her hands palms upward focusing on her inner light the way Toto had told her to. He said she had to want it badly enough.

Cain was watching her with interest but she ignored him putting every ounce of willpower she had into calling what she wanted to her. She felt her magic stir in answer to her silent plea and her light flared brightly in her open hands. When it faded a white handkerchief lay over her hands covered in snow. She felt Cain go still beneath her as she folded the material around the white powder and placed it over his shoulder.

Once it was secure she glanced up at him. He was watching her with the oddest expression on his face. She shrugged. "It'll help with the swelling."

"How did you do that, DG?" He asked softly his eyes searching hers.

She couldn't understand why he wanted to know. He'd seen her mother and Az do this trick in the last twelve hours. Frowning she answered. "Toto said if I wanted something badly enough I could use my light to call it to me. Does it feel better?"

He grunted leaning his head back against the stone behind him. "Much." He was working something out again; she could see it in his eyes. Then he changed the subject entirely. "We're going to be moving to Finaqua tomorrow. You ready to get out of this Tower?"

"Finaqua? What about Glitch's brain?"

The Tin Man glanced down at the handkerchief she had pressed to his shoulder. "You need to talk to your mother about that. Think you want to put it back in his head badly enough?"

He had to be joking.

Author Note: You guys are being awesome about the reviews! Seriously, I'm flattered and impressed. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Excuse me?" It was official his time in the iron maiden had driven him over the edge.

He continued on calmly. "You said if you wanted something badly enough your magic would get it for you. Do you want Glitch's brain back in that half empty head of his badly enough to shove it back in with your light?"

"Cain, I was talking about calling things that wouldn't change someone's life forever! If I screwed that up, not that I would even know where to start, he'd never be right again!" And she'd be damned if she wasn't still sniffing. She was sure she was so pretty right now.

"I've seen you do more impressive things than what I'm askin you to do now." She rolled her eyes. He grabbed her face so she they were staring at one another. "Don't belittle yourself!" He snapped. Her eyes widened at his forcefulness. "I asked you a question and I need an honest answer. There aren't any alchemist here that I would trust within a hundred yards of Zipperhead. We have to leave and when we do there's no guarantee that his brain will be safe."

She gulped falling into his too blue eyes. "You know I'd give anything for any of you." The voice in the back of her head whispered something disturbing to her that she was trying not to listen to. It was telling her she'd put more effort into this if it were Cain. The thought caught her off guard but didn't make her statement any less true. "But… I might accidentally kill him." Her heart wailed and she continued on brokenly. "I'm not sure I can take loosing anyone else."

"He was brilliant, DG. I may not have known him before but I had heard of him, everyone in the realm had. He did a lot for the people, much more than he can remember right now. If you were him would you want to stay the way he is?" She said nothing finding herself torn between what she knew Ambrose would want and her own fear. This wasn't like her; she was better than this.

She wrapped shaking fingers around one of the hands holding her face. "No. No I wouldn't. I'll try my best but why do we have to leave?"

His words never faltered as he told her. "We did stop the Longcoats that were here but that was hardly all of the Witch's army. It's only a matter of time before word gets out that the youngest princess of the O.Z. is alive and killed her." She searched his eyes trying to understand. She hadn't been raised to understand politics and had never found the practice all that appealing on the Otherside. He saw her processing what he was saying. "DG, you're going to be a hero and a target. And once the people know your mother is still alive things are going to start happening very quickly. She's going to have to reorganize the government very fast to avoid any outside interference form the fringe zone kingdoms."

"So my families in danger?"

"To an extent. If she announces publicly that you killed the witch, which I'm suspecting is what she will do, only you'll be." The tone of his voice told her this strategy went well beyond pissing him off.

Her eyebrows came together and she shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I know, which is why I need to be sure your listening to me." He waited. "Are you?"

"Yes." He had her full attention, no doubt about it.

"You killed the most powerful sorceress anyone has encounter in centuries. I know you didn't realize it but running in here yesterday was paramount to suicide. I honestly thought we were all going to die." Good thing he hadn't told her that before, not that it would have changed her mind about going to free her sister. "By killing her you announced to everyone that you're stronger. DG, you _have_ to back up your mother when she retakes the country or civil war could erupt."

"Civil war? I thought the people hated the witch."

"They did but the Longcoats didn't. With her gone they're going to turn to the one that killed her, the one that proved she had more power." Holy mother of God. She felt her eyes widen to what she assumed were the size of diner plates. Cain nodded sharply pleased that she was following him. "If you back your mother they'll be forced to go into hiding, surrender, or melt back into society."

"Back up the Queen. No problem. Why Finaqua?"

"With that hedge maze it'll be easy to defend. No one's ever gotten through it except the witch and that's only because she was using your sister to do it. You'll be safe there while Tutor gives you a crash course in magic."

"That's all just dandy but there is no way I can stop a bunch of people from killing me if they want to." She figured they should be realistic. "I'm no fighter, I don't know how."

"Leave that to me. Until you know how to use your magic you will be vulnerable. Do you trust me to protect you?"

She gave him a look. "Duh, Cain. That was a stupid question."

He chuckled. "Thought I should ask. Now you ready to go fix Zipperhead?"

"No but I'd better before I loose my nerve."

Shaking his head he helped her to her feet and ushered her to the bathroom. Once they were there he grabbed her hips and plopped her up on the small counter. Letting out a small sound of shock she sat still when he kept one of his hands on her. Rummaging around with his free hand he found an old rag and ran it under the taps. Once it was wet he squeezed it to get rid of the excess water and held it out to her. She took it then glanced up at him.

"For your eyes." The tear thing, right. Washing her face she let the cool rag stay pressed against her eyes for a few minutes before she removed it setting it on the edge of the sink. He was taking in her appearance critically.

"You're making me feel like I'm a bad piece of art being critiqued."

He snorted. "Just thinking you could use a few days to rest…or at least a hairbrush. Did a papay decide to nest in your hair last night?'

"You know what? You really know how to make a girl feel special. Had I wanted to be callously insulted I could go find one of the Longcoats I'm sure you have in custody."

He grinned eyes sparkling with amusement. "We need you to inspire awe in the people and here you are looking like an underfeed homeless person. Not the picture of a powerful princess of light."

She gaped at him. "Hey! I am not underfed!"

He prodded her ribs and she smacked his hands away. "DG, the rebel fighters are plumper than you." He was pleased he had riled her up.

Not fair! "They had down time between raids! I usually don't stop moving long enough to blink let alone sit down for a meal!"

"One week of running for your life shouldn't have made you this skinny, besides you were scrawny when we met."

She spluttered. "I wasn't talking about this week! And scrawny? You know you're digging a hole, Cain."

He tilted his head pushing his fedora back. "What were you doing that kept you so busy?"

"Working! Now I believe I have to go fix Glitch." She hopped off the counter and headed for the hallway. He moved ahead of her to do the now familiar hallway check before they left the room.

"You worked?"

She gave him a disbelieving look. "I had to pay for school somehow."

She could tell he was trying to work that one out. "Why would you pay to go to school? Weren't you apprenticed?"

"Apprenticed? That's not how it works on the Otherside. If you want to go past high school you have to pay to attend a college program. It's expensive and what we made off the farm couldn't cover it."

He raised his eyebrow. "That makes no sense at all. Why would you pay to take over a job that society needs to be filled?"

"I've often asked myself that question while not sleeping."

Lip twitching he continued his line of questioning. She though he needed a criminal to interrogate because apparently eight years out of the job sent him into overdrive or something. "What did you do to make money?"

She refused to tell him about the stupid uniform she had been forced to wear. "I was a waitress. I worked at a tiny restaurant in town during the day and went to class in the evening. In between I helped out on the farm."

She could tell he was impressed with her. "How long had you been doing that?" She fidgeted uncomfortable. "Princess?"

"A few years. I was working my last week at the diner when the travel storm picked me up."

"Were you done with your schooling?"

She cast him a sidelong glance as they approached their destination. "No, I was leaving." His eyebrows shot up to his hairline but before he could ask her what she was talking about she opened the door to the large room.

She was immediately engulfed in a hug by her mother and stiffened uncomfortably. The Queen moved back trying to hide her disappointment and concern. "Are you all right Dorothy?"

She didn't like being called that but nodded her head. "Sure."

Her mother didn't seem to be convinced but she pressed on. "Cain said we had to leave." Lavender eyes flicked up to the Tin Man curiously before returning to her. "I want to try to put Glitch's brain back in now before we have to leave. Can you tell me how?"

Her mother was obviously surprised by this request. "That would be very hard for me to do with all my powers. We should really wait for an alchemist."

She raised her chin defiantly. She never had taken no well. "We don't have time. Tell me how and I'll do it." Amethysts eyes were measuring her up and then the Queen raised her fingertips to her forehead and she felt a surge of magic flow between them. A flash of memory assaulted her and shaking her head she staggered backward.

"What the hell was that?"

Her mother seemed slightly appalled by her language. "You asked me to show you how to heal Ambrose. Simply focus on the memory I gave you." _Obviously_. How could she have misinterpreted that?

She chose not to comment and closed her eyes so she could go over the memory her mother had given her. This was going to be hard and possibly painful for her friend. She fought back a groan as she came back to the present. Turning she spotted Glitch and Raw who were both with her sister this time. Jeb was deep in conference with Ahamo both of them bent over a map. She'd let them go at it, she had her own problems. "Glitch come're, we're going on a field trip to see your brain."

The advisor sprang up in excitement. "Back to the brain room? Did you know my brain stopped the machine? I really am a fascinating individual once you get to know me."

She snorted. "I thought that the moment I found you trussed up like a turkey in that cage." She glanced imploringly at Raw. "Can you come? I think I'm going to need your help with this."

Raw smiled at her before turning back to her sister. "Azkadilla help Jeb and Consort. Knows things they do not." Her sister shook her head empathetically but Jeb had heard that.

"You know where the Longcoats are?" His blue eyes came up briefly from the map. "The viewer's right you can help." He crooked a finger at her. When she didn't move he barked at her. "We don't have time for this right now. I know you're upset and I'm sorry but we need your help. Act like the princess you are." Her shoulders went back and she stood moving uneasily toward them. She was still jittery but Jeb seemed to have knocked some sense into her. It must have been a Cain trait.

Raw shook his head as he joined them shooting a glance at the Tin Man as they walked out the door. "Son much like father. Stubborn and bossy."

She started to laugh and managed to turn it into a very poor imitation of a cough. Cain rolled his eyes ignoring her. "I had noticed Furball, but if you think he gets that willful streak from me you can think again."

Glitch, who had been singing off key under his breath since they left, turned to him. "Was Adora stubborn?" Her laughter stopped as she listened. Cain had never talked about her before and she wanted to know what he had to say. It might make him feel better if he talked about the good things instead of constantly remembering the last horrible hour of his life with her.

He shook his head a small smile playing on his lips. "Like a mule. Never seen anything like it. At least until I met our little stick wielder over there."

She humphed at him. "Don't think I can blame her. Have to be stubborn to deal with you."

"You wound me, Princess."

"Truth hurts, Cain."

Glitch and Raw were both watching them amused. Then Glitch appeared to remember where they were headed. "Why are we going to see my brain? What do you need to know today?"

"Nothing, Glitch. I'm putting it back in your head."

The advisor froze and she could have sworn even his dreadlocks stood on end. Then he moved fast as lightning wrapping his gangly arms around her as he forced all the air out of her lungs squeezing her in a tight hug. She squeaked as she patted his back. "Can't breath, Glitch."

He set her down and she saw tears in his sparkling eyes. "You mean it?"

"I'm going to try. I think it might hurt and I'm not sure I can. Are you sure you want me to do this? It's your choice."

He held her shoulders his fingers tightening their grip. "Yes, Doll."

Cain grunted. "Let's move then. The sooner this is done the sooner we can leave."

Glitch's head bobbed energetically and linking his elbow with hers took off down the hall. She tripped after him quickly coming to the conclusion that his legs were significantly longer than hers. Raw's soft laugh followed them down the last set of stairs. "Glitch very excited. Even more than normal. Makes Raw's fur stand up."

Yeah and it made her nearly face plant on the marble floor but she wasn't complaining. The Tin Man managed to stop the overeager advisor before he threw the doors open to the brain room. He shook his head amused at the thin man as he cracked the door open with his six-shooter in his hand. Once he was sure the room was clear he ushered them in and shut the door firmly pressing his back to it. Apparently no one was going to get in while she was preoccupied.

This room was fascinating and disgusting. The odd erratic pulsing light that emanated from the tank was creeping her out. "You know this place could use a woman's touch."

Raw laughed as they walked to the bubbling water. "Raw, can you tell, well his brain, what I'm about to do?"

The healer rumbled and placed his hand on the moist glass. His body went stiff and he growled putting his other hand on Glitch's temple. As the Viewers eyes remained pressed tightly closed in concentration Glitch's opened wider. "Tell now." Raw sighed softly.

She stepped in front of him and his toffee eyes were suddenly radiating a cool intelligence. "Glitch?"

His cheek twitched. "My name is Ambrose." He replied haughtily.

He did not just correct her. She frowned not liking the brains tone. "Well, Ambrose, talk to me like that again and I'll blast you across the room. Kay, Peaches?" She heard Cain muffling a laugh.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me in such a way? I am the royal advisor." She saw his eyes flicker in amusement. She remained impassive as she studied him. Then she realized what he was doing. He might not know who she was but he was testing her. Trying to goad her into letting something slip. He was to smart for his own good. She needed to get him to trust her.

"I'm Princess Dorothy Gale, Ambrose." Shock registered in his eyes. "So you remember me then? Good. I'm here to put your brain back in your body if you stop being so snippy with me."

"While I appreciate the offer I don't tend to trust liars. Princess DG is dead and was seven years old when she died."

Raw growled. "Ambrose confused. Not know how long in tank."

"I did die, mother brought me back and sent me to the Otherside to hide me from the Witch. Can you access the other half of your memories right now?" He said nothing but she figured he couldn't when the silence became more pronounced and he began to glare at her.

"Fine. You want proof?" She held up her hand and let her light flare outward. His jaw dropped. "Feeling more secure now?"

"The members of the royal family aren't the only ones with magic girl."

She poked his chest. "Ok now you're just pissing me off! Raw, break the connection. I'm shoving his brain back in his body. Then I can kick his scrawny ass, we'll see if his spin kicks of doom can protect him from my temper." She saw his eyes flare before Raw took his hands away.

Glitch shook all over and suddenly his happy persona was back. "How'd it go?"

Cain crossed his arms over his chest smirking. "Ambrose and DG got on very well." She threw him a scathing look before placing her hands on either side of Glitch's face.

"You ready?" He grinned at her bobbing his head. This was going to be _super fun_.

Author Note: Fun Fun Fun. I'm enjoying the haughty one aren't you? Once again I shall humbly ask for your thoughts on the chapter. Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Pity I'm not delusional or I might think I owned Tin Man.

She took a deep breath. "Raw, as soon as I put it in you need to be ready to block the pain while I fuse it. Can you do that?"

Raw moved behind Glitch hands poised to grab his head instantly. "Can."

She smiled into Glitch's friendly brown eyes. "Here we go." Then she focused everything she had into placing his brain squarely back where it belonged. She must be getting used to calling her magic because her light responded to her instantly. This time her hands weren't the only things glowing. Her light flashed out from her entire body due to the force of the spell she was using. Her mother hadn't been lying when she said this would be hard.

With one hard tug she felt his brain slip back into his head. "Now!" Unfortunately that was the easy part. Raw's gloved hands clamped down over the advisors skull and he hummed softly. Doubling her efforts on the spell she began to weave it around the way the memory the Queen had given her indicated. As she worked her light slowly seeped into Glitch and her body began to dim. Sweat was pouring off her and she was breathing hard by the time her light contracted in her hands.

She could feel Glitch's body shaking but she didn't take the time to wonder if it was the advisor shaking or one of them shaking him. Reaching her limit she gasped hurling the last of the spell into his skull before she let go. Her knees gave out under her and she collapsed onto the floor in a limp heap. Her eyes were heavy lidded and her head was throbbing again. "Princess?" Cain's worried bark cut across the room but she didn't have the energy to react.

From her position on the floor she watched Raw let his hands fall heavily to his sides as he stepped wearily away from Glitch. His furry chest was heaving as if he had run a marathon and he sagged against the now empty tank. Glitch was shaking his head and rubbing his forehead vigorously. Ignoring the newly re-brained advisor the Tin Man was hurrying over to where she lay prone on the ground.

Before he could reach her Glitch's head snapped up and he spun catching Cain completely off guard. Elbowing him in the ribs Cain doubled over before Glitch spun back knocking his legs out from under him while pulling the Tin Man's gun from its holster. Before the startled Tin Man could recover or even fill his lungs Glitch had cocked the hammer back and was pointing it straight between his blue eyes.

Raw growled in alarm. "Glitch must stop!"

"Enough, Viewer!"

Brown eyes darted to where she lay at his feet. Happy Glitch was gone. Angry Ambrose was hovering over her with a gun pointed at her Tin Man's head. "Who are you?" The haughty tone was gone now. A poised forceful one had replaced it. She'd give him props for taking out a trained Tin Man so fast.

Still, she never was one to take things lying down. Damn, even in her own mind that sounded dumb given the situation. "I told you who I was." Her voice sounded unruffled even if it was barely above a whisper. She didn't have the energy to raise it any higher. "Don't shoot Cain, Glitch."

"Stop calling me that!" He snapped. "My name is-"

"Ambrose, yes, so you keep saying." Pushing her arm under her she managed to shove herself into sitting position using her arms to keep her upright as her breathing became even more labored. The room began to spin. This required far too much effort right now. She craned her neck up so she could see the tall man. "You'll always be Glitch to me. So you best get used to it. Now put the gun down."

He didn't move. "If you think I'm going to take orders from an exhausted ragamuffin of a girl you are clearly not in your right mind." Considering she had just put _his_ brain back in that was kinda harsh.

Cain growled up at him. "Watch your mouth, Headcase! That woman's saved your life more than once."

"I doubt that." His eyes had never left her. Her temper was starting to fray. "Are you going to tell me who you really are? I am actually fairly impressed with what you've accomplished. Did the witch send you to do it? She must know I would never trust her. Even if she is in Azkadilla's body."

She raised an eyebrow. She could have sworn she heard underlying rage when he mentioned the use of her sister by the witch. "The Witch is dead, Glitch."

"No one could kill her."

"I did. Yesterday." This wasn't going well. She saw Cain shift slightly his eyes burning and thought she better work out a better plan than letting him do something stupid and then get shot.

"Now I know you're lying."

"You know I liked you more when you were all optimistic and cheerful. Maybe I should have left you that way!" Tears began to form in her eyes and she let them. Cain had said her magic was tied in with her emotions so why not let them out to play? "I've had a bad few days you know?" She felt her magic flicker. "And now you're pointing a gun at one of the only people left that I care about! _Put it down, Glitch_!"

"Not on your life-" She blasted him backward with a spell she didn't have a name for. The gun flew from his hand landing next to Cain as he skidded across the floor. The Tin Man snatched it up as her arms gave out and she toppled back to the floor. She was out of the fight for sure now.

Raw surged past her as Cain regained his feet the gun now aimed at Ambrose. The advisor lay stunned against the far wall. "Cain calm! Ambrose very confused! Let Raw help."

The Tin Man growled low in his throat but made no effort to stop the viewer as he rushed to Glitch. As the advisor flailed Raw laid a paw over his forehead. Glitch stilled as Raw's body tightened and relaxed. After several long minutes of watching while trying to stay conscious the seer moved away. "Glitch remembering now."

Cain lowered his gun slightly as he stepped back toward her never taking his eyes off the stirring man. Soon his boots were mostly obscuring her vision as he put his body between hers and the mentally unbalanced one. She really did have odd taste in friends. From between the boots, which he really need to clean off, she saw Glitch put his hand against the wall and push himself upright. "Who?" He shook his head hard twice. "What..." His head snapped up thoughts running across his expressive face as his eyes found her. "Princess?" She heard the confusion in his voice.

Moving to stand Cain practically snarled at him. "Don't move!" He froze. The Tin Man addressed Raw. "Is he Glitch again? Is he going to switch back?"

"Not Glitch. Not Ambrose." She could almost hear Raw reading him at a distance. "Both now."

"He's safe?"

Raw rumbled. "Will take time for both sides to remember everything but will not hurt. Cain upsetting him. Upsetting DG." True, but only cause she was worried he was going to shoot Glitch. Not like he'd meant to go all fussy on them.

Cain holstered his gun and turned to kneel next to her. He pushed her hair out of her face and she pressed her eyes closed. "You ok, Princess?"

"Head hurts." She groaned when she heard more footsteps approach. Glitch paused several arm lengths away when Cain glared at him.

"Be nice, Tin Man. He didn't mean it." Cain's eyes flicker to her in irritation.

"All I can remember about you is a cage." Ambrose was out but she could hear that strange perplexed tone Glitch used so often when he misfired. She totally forgave the whole gun incident but this sucked. He couldn't remember? But Raw said he would eventually. She'd have to wait it out.

She cracked one eye open. The advisor had wisely kept his distance from the still enraged Tin Man. "Sok, Glitch. I'd probably be weird if I had my brain shoved back in my head too. Raw said you'd unscramble yourself. In the meantime do you think you can do long division again?"

He frowned at her completely unamused. Since he had scared the hell out of them she was going to screw with him. It could make Glitch come back out.

She smirked finding the cool marble under her cheek soothing. That and the Tin Man was checking her over for breaks. "What's fifty-seven divided by twenty-two if you round to the second decimal place?"

He answered automatically "Two point five nine." Then he frowned more deeply as if second-guessing himself. "Is that right?"

"How should I know?' Cain snorted finally relaxing and putting an arm under her shoulders as he sat her up. She had no choice but to lean against him seeing as her body felt like a limp noodle. His arm wrapped around her keeping her close.

Raw simply laughed softly at her as he placed a hand on her head and chased her headache away. "DG being silly." She smiled in thanks.

"Hey, gotta take his brain out for a test drive right?" Seemed logical to her although she would admit having a calculator handy before screwing with the uppity advisor would be handy.

The Tin Man sighed. "I don't understand half the things that come out of your mouth."

"That's a shame, I'm pretty witty." She snickered. "And I can rhyme on a dime." Her body started shaking with giggles. She realized she had hit the point of tiredness where she found everything funny. The stress probably wasn't helping. Ambrose was looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

"I think it might be your bed time, Princess." Cain stood dragging her up after him.

"Who do you think I am, Sleeping Beauty?" She snorted unable to suppress her laughter. "If I wake up surrounded by seven turkey munchkins I swear I'm going to go on a rampage." Raw tilted his head at her as Cain started dragging her toward the door. "I can see it now… Glitch fleeing from them in fear as they try to gnaw off his ankles as you gallantly ride up on that white horse you managed to find, Tin Man!" Ambrose was now mortally offended… On second glance she thought he might just be pretending to be mortally offended. She thought she might like him as long as he wasn't pointing dangerous weapons at people she liked.

"What are you talking about now?" She could tell Cain was thoroughly amused with her as they headed back up the stairs. She burst into another fit of hysterics picturing the serious Tin Man in tights and a jerkin. "Remind me not to let you near the whiskey if this is what you're like sober."

"Please." She was gasping now. "I could so drink you under the table. But I'd rather do it with Tequila than whiskey." Raw made a startled noise picking up on her memories. Cain looked between them and sighed.

"I don't think I want to know."

"About what? Tequila or my drinking prowess?" Cain looked heavenward refusing to be baited. He was no fun at all.

Ambrose sniffed at her blatant impropriety. She doubted her boasting about drinking was helping the princess cause. "Why do I keep picturing us in a cage? And where are we going?"

Hmmm… Stuffy advisor could be fun. Her inner demon giggled deviously. She really needed an outlet. Ambrose fit the bill, she figured Glitch would approve. "We, o stuffy one, are going to see my mother." He glanced at her sharply as she continued. "Then maybe you'll believe me." She turned to him as Cain continued to drag her upward. "And the reason you keep seeing a cage is because that's where we were when we met."

"Why was I in a cage?" She noticed he didn't ask why she was in one.

"Not a clue." She replied happily. She knew that would tick him off. Raw shook his head as the Tin Man snorted softly. They so knew what she was doing. Ambrose didn't. "But you weren't just in a cage! You were tied to the top of it!" She sighed fondly. "Like a Christmas ornament!"

His jaw twitched. She wasn't sure if he thought that was funny or insulting. He was much better at hiding things than Glitch was. Plus he probably didn't know what Christmas was. His voice was cool when he started talking and she realized she had found a new sparring partner. Oh goody! "Tell me, did you look as attractive then as you do now?"

Ahh! Cain was shaking silently against her. He would pay later. "Does it matter? I totally saved your ass from the Eastern Guild." Her eyes went distant. "That was right after they took my locket." Then she shook it off not wanting to think about it. "Anyway after that you tried to help me find the brick route to Central City and failed miserably."

"I do not fail."

She grinned. "Oh you failed. But it was good that you did cause we found Cain when we were hopelessly lost in the woods." She turned her head to look at him seriously for the first time since she had blasted him. "Do you remember that?"

He turned his eyes to Cain inspecting him critically. His eyes shone it what she was beginning to categorize as his remembering stage. "I remember ice and snow. You were nearly dead." He paused as if surprised. "I helped you."

Cain raised his scarred eyebrow. "Don't look so shocked, Headcase. Believe it or not we are friends. Although can't say I like you all that much at the moment." She broke into another fit of giggles. "At least you're keeping DG entertained."

The advisor's jaw fell open. "You've been baiting me!" She snorted clutching at Cain. Then a small smile flit across his face. "Clever."

Raw rumbled proudly at her. "Brave Princess." She blushed turning to look ahead as they made it to what she decide to term the conference room. Raw moved ahead of them to open the door and Cain hauled her inside. Once again they were the center of attention. The unruffable Tin Man ignored the stares and plopped her down on the loveseat next to Az. Her sister cocked her head at her tired form and hesitantly reached out to take her hand. She smiled slightly making no move to stop her.

Ambrose was watching their interchange through narrowed distrustful eyes. Then he caught sight of the Queen and his back stiffened. He turned back to her and she smirked sticking her tongue out at him as she crossed her eyes. She could tell he was fighting back a grudging smile as he moved farther into the room. Jeb and Ahamo had seemed to have come to some sort of agreement while they were gone.

Jeb called to his father. "Not many Longcoats around Finaqua. Only thing we'll have to worry about is the bridge over the gap. I'd rather avoid a fight with all the wounded we have. You or Glitch have any ideas?" Her mother must not have told them where they had frolicked off to.

"I see you're not the only one who's going to insist on calling me that." Ambrose commented dryly. Her entire family turned to him in amazement.

She huffed at her mother. "I told you I'd put his brain back in his head! You should have told me how annoying he was before I did it."

Her mother ignored her. "Ambrose?"

He gave her an easy practiced bow as he smiled at her mother. "Your Majesty." Ahamo let out a barking laugh and walking over to him slapped him on the back. She felt Az's hand clutch at hers and she found her sister turning away from the exchange.

She swore there were tears in her sister's eyes and guilt was so blatantly apparent on her face that she winced. She needed to start thinking. This was all her fault, of course seeing Ambrose would upset her sister. Leaning forward she pulled her into a hug whispering softly in her ear. "Shhhhh. Not your fault. It was all the witch. Az, don't be upset, see he's all better." Her sister whimpered burying her head against her shoulder as she talked to her quietly. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head.

Ambrose had crouched down in front of her sister and was giving her an understanding look. She locked eyes with him and told him without words that if he hurt her sister she would pulverize him. He tilted his head imperceptible and indicated that he should be allowed to speak with her. She let go of Az reluctantly moved back. Her sister sat quivering and wringing her hands not daring to raise her eyes to his. "Ambrose… I'm so, so sorry."

Ambrose reached out and caught her hands stilling their erratic movements. "It wasn't you, Tulip." His voice was warm and affectionate. Her sister's eyes darted up and for the first time she noticed that she had lavender specks in them. "I should have protected you better." Her sister sucked in a breath and then to her absolute amazement she hurled herself into the advisor. He caught her without hesitation and held her close as her sister cried his eyes closing in relief. Her mouth fell open and when she raised her eyes she saw no shock in her parents eyes.

Author Note: Should I ask? No! You guys know what I like!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

She had missed something. Something huge. She got off the loveseat carefully moving away from her sobbing sister and toward her parents. Once she reached Ahamo she hissed at him. "What's going on?"

He sighed watching Ambrose set Az on the couch as he murmured quietly to her. "They were close when you were younger." She threw him a glance that told him she wasn't stupid. His lip twitched. "He was very young when he came to court, about the same age as you are now, and Azkadilla found him fascinating. I'd never seen your sister make a friend so fast even if he was a few years older than she was. He never treated her like royalty either; I think she liked him more for it. She was old enough to know when people were trying to use her." Ahamo shook his head in concern. "When the witch took her he did everything he could to help her. He's the one that finally figured out who was controlling her. Then I had to leave after…"

She didn't press any farther turning her attention back to the advisor. They were friends then? Judging from how Ambrose was watching her sister he cared about her as more than a friend. How old was Az when she'd been possessed? Thirteen? Fourteen? He had probably been waiting for her to get older before he said anything. She was now even more relieved she'd put his brain back in.

He could help her sister, probably better than she could, the way Cain helped her. Her mind stuttered to a halt. Where the hell had that come from? She shouldn't be having thoughts like that! Cain was grieving for Adora. He was trying to get used to having Jeb again. These thoughts were careless and selfish. This had to be the effects of the last few days. Her head wasn't on straight. Shoving every single inappropriate thought away she leaned against the table. She needed to go back to sleep but wasn't sure she had that luxury.

She looked over at the maps and then her eyes came up to Jeb. He was watching her as opposed to the drama that everyone else seemed so absorbed in. Her parents had gone to go talk to Ambrose and the rapidly calming Azkadilla. She found it disturbing that they could be so isolated with so many people in the room. The space was simply too large for her taste. "Thank you." Jeb said softly.

She looked over her shoulder to see who he was talking to. He chuckled and she looked back at him. His blue eyes were tired but kind. "I was talking to you, Princess."

"It's DG, Jeb. And you're welcome?" She wasn't sure why he was thanking her but she figured she should be polite.

He grinned at her. "You have no idea what I'm thanking you for do you?"

"Jeb, it's kinda been a long day. Would it be rude for me to ask or should I simply accept it and move on?" Had she mentioned she was tired? She was all muddled but at least the giggles had subsided.

He grinned wider. "I see why Anna likes you."

"Ahhh, the medic with the backbone. I like her too, she's tough."

"You have no idea." His eyes were sparkling. Cain was going to love _that_. She snorted at his oh so obvious admiration of the young woman. "I was thanking you for helping my father."

She studied the maps again. "You don't need to thank me for that. Trust me, he's done more than enough to pay me back for letting him out of that tin can I found him in."

"Not what I meant." She looked up at him sharply. He sighed running a hand through his shaggy hair glancing over at his father. "I was in one of those suites for two days." His eyes were haunted. "Two days and I thought I'd gone mad. I can't imagine what it must have been like for him. Being stuck in there for eight annuals."

"Jeb…It's not your fault."

"I know. He knows. Doesn't change the fact that he was there." He turned back to her. "He's not the same man that went in, DG. He wont ever be the man I remember." She opened her mouth reaching out to take his hand. He let her touch him but didn't let her talk. "I wont ever be the same kid he lost either so there's no point in pretending that we can go back. But when he's with you he smiles. Not many people who survive the suite can claim that. So thank you for keeping him sane."

She stared at him for once at a loss for words. "I didn't…"

Eyes that looked eerily like the Tin Man's wouldn't let her go. "You did. Promise me you wont let him fall back to wherever he was before we found each other."

"Jeb, he was fine when he got out… Ok, not fine but he wasn't crazy. Just, you know, bent on revenge."

He sighed. "For my father that was crazy. He was a Tin Man, DG. They don't do revenge… Promise me." His eyes were pleading with her.

"Is it a Cain trait to make me promise things?"

"What?"

She sighed thinking her ties to Cain were getting thicker fast. Not that she would deny the man or his son anything they asked her. "I promise, Jeb."

He seemed to relax all over, as if she'd taken a terrible weight off him. Before their conversation could continue the man in question appeared at her elbow. "What have you two found to talk about?"

Jeb gave him a smirk. "I was just telling the Princess about the time you went out to the market to get bread and came back with a broken rib and a cuffed fugitive." She took the subject change as a sign that they weren't going to talk about her watching out for Cain.

His eyes narrowed at his son. "Uhuh. Did you happen to tell her why I needed to go to the market in the first place?" This sounded interesting. To bad when she leaned forward to listen her legs gave out from under her. Ruined the whole story. "Whoa, there Princess!" Cain lunged forward catching her before she could hit the ground. A wave of dizziness hit her as he pulled her upright.

This was getting out of hand, or foot as the case may be. She glared down at her legs willing them to listen to the commands she was giving them. She started muttering under her breath. "Stupid legs…."

Cain shook his head at her; he must have heard that. "You need to sleep."

She grumbled. "I hate when you're right."

Jeb laughed out loud at that and she knew Cain was grinning as he carried her to the door. "Night, Son."

He waved. "Till tomorrow." Her family wished her a good evening as they left and her mother handed Cain a bundle of cloths as they passed. Ambrose was watching their exit with his intelligent brown eyes.

The door whooshed shut behind them. She wrapped her arm around Cain's neck so she could walk easier. "Did you see that look? I don't think I want to know what Stuffy Pants was thinking."

Cain's lips twitched. "You like him."

"I guess." She said grudgingly.

He pushed the door to their room open as he continued. "Don't even try to pretend you don't. I saw how much fun you were having driving him up a tree." He kicked the door shut behind them.

"I always did like a challenge." He helped her to the bathroom and set her on the edge of the tub.

He set some of the cloths down along with a brush, thank you god, and tossed a question over his shoulder. "Are you going to be able to bathe by yourself?"

She honestly couldn't help what came out of her mouth next. His question was too priceless. "Unless you'd like to conserve water and join me." She knew her eyes were sparkling with mischief as his body jerked involuntarily.

He nearly gave himself whiplash as his head came around. His eyes were disbelieving and she could swear she saw a slight tinge of pink at the tips of his ears. "You did not say that."

She snickered enjoying the fact that she had embarrassed him tremendously. "Say what?" Her voice was completely innocent and his eyes narrowed. He left the bathroom closing the door with a snap but not before she heard him mutter 'trouble' under his breath. Her bath was as fast as the one the night before, mostly because she was afraid she was going to pass out in the tub if she didn't hurry.

After she dressed she took the brush and went into the bedroom. Cain was watching the small fire from the chair with his legs stretched out in front of him. She stepped over his legs so she could curl up on the couch as she brushed her hair. It was going to be difficult with her. She cursed as she nearly ripped a chunk of it out on her third attempt. One of Cain's blue eyes opened lazily to watch her. "Enjoying the show?"

"Seen better."

She bet he had. He should be careful, she had decent aim and this brush was made of pretty dense wood. Nice and hefty. At least now she was making some headway. 'Headway' and people said she wasn't funny. Eventually Cain worked up the energy to stand and go clean himself up. She heard the muffled sound of water hitting the bottom of the old porcelain tub as she defeated the last of the tangles. Dropping the brush under the couch she stretched out and closed her eyes the dancing fire lulling her to sleep before Cain ever came out of the bathroom.

Soft rustling woke her up. A week of being hunted and vaporous nightmares had her sitting bolt upright at the unfamiliar noise. The fire was nothing more than a few embers and there was no light coming in from the window. She looked frantically around the darkened room searching for the source of the sound. A soft whump had her eyes darting to the bed. Her heart contracted when she saw Cain twitching around his fist clenching in those horrible green blankets.

Pushing his duster off of her, he must have put it over her after she'd fallen asleep; she put her bare feet on the cold marble floor. She padded quickly over to the bed ignoring the lingering memories it was producing. She reached out shaking his arm gently. "Cain? Cain, wake up. You're having a nightmare." He grunted twisting toward her. She shook him harder. "Cain?"

Suddenly his free arm shot out fingers wrapping around her upper arm and flipping her over onto the bed. Before she could react she heard the click of his gun being cocked as his body weight rolled over her as he breathed heavily. She froze realizing her error. She really hoped he was awake. "Wyatt?"

His arm jerked out and away from her the guns hammer falling back safely pointed toward the floor. He reared back on his elbow and even in the dark she could see his eyes flashing angrily as he hissed at her. "What the hell are you doing in the bed? I could have killed you!"

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and she was trying not to start yelling. Adrenaline tended to make her angry and in this situation she didn't think that was smart. "You were having a nightmare. I was trying to wake you up." She was really trying to stay calm but between the bed that gave her the jitters, the adrenaline coursing through her veins from the gun incident, and Cain's body that was playing havoc with her senses she wasn't doing so hot.

Cain hadn't moved as he processed what she had said. She took a deep breath trying to regain her equilibrium. She could see the headboard from this angel and was flashing back. It was making the whole having the Tin Man on top of her thing not as fun as it should have been. "Are you ok now?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm fine. Thank you for waking me up."

"You're welcome." Her voice was strangled. Now that she knew he was fine she was starting to panic. "Can you get off me? The bed…"

He blinked down at her then shifted his weight. She scrambled off the bed hitting the floor with an ungraceful thump in her haste to escape from it. Backing several feet away she panted slightly. "DG?"

"I know it's stupid, I'm fine. Good night, Cain." She retreated to the safety of the couch knowing she wasn't going to be falling back asleep anytime soon. She lay back down facing the wall and gripping the edge of Cain's duster like a teddy bear. Perfect, he must think she was a complete spazz. Run through the Fields of the Papay? Ok. Fight Longcoats? Sure. Kill an evil witch that took over the whole O.Z.? No problem. Face a green bed? Run away. She was officially pathetic. She found no comfort in that thought as she stared at the cracked leather of the sofa for an immeasurable amount of time.

She heard him get up behind her. "You're not sleeping, DG."

No freaking way. She turned her head. "How? How could you know that?"

"Other than the fact that you answered me?" She rolled her eyes as he stood up and walked over to her. "Your breathing wasn't right."

"Unbelievable." She turned her head back to the couch. "Can't even pretend to be asleep to avoid humiliation. You would think, eventually, I'd catch a break." He snorted and shoved her feet so she was forced to hike them up against her chest. He sat on the end of the sofa. "Umm, I believe this is my space. Yours is over yonder." She waved a hand toward the bed.

In response he grabbed her feet that were tucked under his duster and dragged them over his legs stretching her back out. "Figured we could talk seeing as neither of us was sleeping."

"Yes because you're so effusive."

He smirked at her. "Insulting me isn't going to get me to leave you alone." He held her ankle and ran a finger up the bottom of her foot. She yipped at the tickling sensation. "In fact it'll only end badly for you." She glared at him and suddenly his eyes softened. "There's nothing stupid about being afraid, DG."

"I don't need a pep talk!" She yanked her feet back and closed her eyes refusing to have this conversation. Then his hands were around her waist and he had hauled her upright. She spluttered at him. "Unwanted physical contact, Cain! Put me down!"

His eyes glittered. "No. You're acting like a spoiled brat. Be good and I might let you go."

"How dare you! I am not a child to be scolded! Just because I don't want to talk about something does not mean I am acting spoiled or bratty!" He was pissing her off. She could piss him off right back. "Tell you what, tell me what your nightmare was about and I'll answer any question you have for me." There that should get him to let her go. Or more likely have him toss her back over on her side of the sofa.

Of course the normally silent man had to go and call her bluff. He situated her so she was straddling his lap. His eyes were deadly serious as he answered her challenge. "I dreamed about Zero killing Adora. He strangled her to death. I'm not sure if that's what really happened or not. I haven't asked Jeb."

God damn it. Her anger melted away and she sighed reaching up to stroke his cheek the way he did to her. "I shouldn't have asked you that. Forgive me?"

"No." She flinched but he continued. "Probably good that someone asks me about it. If I didn't want you to know I wouldn't have told you." She let that sink in feeling oddly special that he was allowing her in. "I've thought Adora was dead for eight years, DG." He sighed. "When the resistance man and his wife told me she and Jeb were alive I knew deep down it was to good to be true. Seeing her grave was hard." He stopped for a second. "But knowing what happened to her for sure brought me peace, even if it wasn't the end either of us imagined."

"It must have been a shock when you found Jeb."

The sorrow in his eyes was replaced with humorous contentment. "I think we nearly gave each other heart attacks. He looks so much like his mother I knew who he was as soon as I saw him." His eyes flashed with unease. "I'm not sure he trusts me yet. I feel as if I abandoned him. I missed out on too much, left him alone too long." Guilt and anger laced his words.

"Jeb's not angry with you." His eyes focused on hers and she squirmed uncomfortably. "And he does trust you. He's just trying to reconcile who you were with who you are now." Cain's blue eyes were whirring around that as he held her still. She figured she should distract him not wanting to betray Jeb's trust even if it meant another uncomfortable talk with the Tin Man. "So… you had a question for me?"

Author Note: Hey I've been asked by several of you and I wanted to clear something up. This story does have a plot (I promise) but it's not going to be like my other two stories. I wanted to focus more on character development then all out action. I know its different (gasp) but I wanted to expand. Hopefully this doesn't loose any of you but I wanted to be honest. Anyway leave me a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Tin Man… Not so much mine.

His blue eyes were studying her again. "Not right now, DG."

Sorry what? "But… I told you I'd answer-"

He snorted his arms moving around her waist. "You don't know when to shut up do you?" She eyed him warily. What kind of game was he playing? She wasn't good at these kinds of games. She tended to fail at them miserably. She opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about and he smirked at her. She hesitated then pressed her lips together not knowing what to do. It wasn't fair that he could confuse her so easily.

He seemed to sense her uncertainty and his eyes went soft thumb coming up to push her hair back. "DG, I'm not going to get answers out of you as a trade. That's not how this works."

"How what works?"

He gave her a look. "You've been by yourself to much."

She'd already told him that, he didn't have to rub it in. She'd miss stepped again and she knew it. She looked at the wall behind his shoulder feeling awkward and unprepared for this type of situation. With a sigh he pulled her against him and twisting sharply laid them both out along the couch. She flailed off balance until he adjusted her. She found herself spooned firmly against the Tin Man as he reached over her body snatching his duster off the floor.

As he draped it over her tucking it around the front of her body he spoke softly above her head. "Some things are worth having patience for. Building trust is one of them. If it takes you more than a week to tell me what frightens you voluntarily I think I can manage to hold out."

She stared across the room liking the warm weight of his arm over her stomach. It was different but comforting at the same time. "I do trust you, Cain. And you told me about your nightmare."

"Made me feel better. But I've had friends and lovers in the past. I know what to expect and look for when I'm confiding in someone. You're still learnin. And I know you trust me but you can take it easy finding the right time to go about it. I don't want to push you and you shouldn't trust anyone that does."

She lay still mulling that over for a few seconds. "Ok. But why are you on the couch now?"

He grumbled as if he thought she wasn't going to ask. He should know better by now, she never stopped asking questions. Not that she was complaining but she was curious. It wasn't every day she had a fearless protector voluntarily snuggling up against her. In fact she couldn't recall a time it had ever happened before. She prodded him when he didn't answer. "Cain?"

He answered her grudgingly. "You help me sleep."

Her eyebrows shot up. "_I_ help _you _sleep?" He had to have that backwards.

He tightened his arm around her. "Yes, I don't know why. The only time I seem to have nightmares is when you're away from me." Her mind shot back to their journey. The few times Cain had slept she'd been curled up against his leg as he sat sleeping against a tree.

"You slept last night."

"Briefly and only because I was exhausted."

She sighed dramatically. "Fine, guess I'm your new bed buddy then. Or couch buddy as the case may be. But so you know if they put me in a room with a green bed at Finaqua I'm becoming a pyro and setting it on fire."

He chuckled and she felt him getting comfortable behind her. "Now that that's settled. Go to sleep. We have to walk tomorrow and you may need to use your magic."

"Yes bossy one! And here I thought I was the one supposed to be giving out commands." He snorted his hand snaking around so he could press one finger over her lips.

"Quiet time, Princess." She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see that in the dark but relented. She was tired and the heat he was giving off was making her feel all cozy. Closing her eyes she felt his body relax and heard his heart beating steadily next to her ear. The next thing she knew someone was knocking loudly on the wooden door separating them from the craziness that was the Outer Zone.

The Tin Man was fully awake behind her as her fuzzy mind was trying to understand why anyone would be making noise at such an ungodly hour. Moving her so he wouldn't knock her off the sofa when he got up he snatched up his six-shooter edging toward the door. "Who is it?"

The viewers voice was muffled but unmistakable. "Raw. Must get up now. Leaving soon." Cain lowered his gun and opened the door. Raw smiled in greeting and stepped inside as she sat up more fully. "Breakfast now. Dress quickly."

She nodded sleepily and headed to the bathroom in search of socks. She knew there had been some in here last night. Once she had located them she put them on jumping around to keep her balance. After bouncing off the doorframe her feet were covered and she felt fully prepared to put on her shoes. As she went out to dig them from under the couch she found Wyatt putting his duster on as Raw watched him inconspicuously. For once the Tin Man didn't seem to notice that he was being watched.

Her tilted her head at the seer but his knowing look vanished like smoke on the wind. "Glitch back today."

That was weird. "He woke up Glitch?"

Raw rumbled an affirmative. Cain raised an eyebrow as they prepared to leave the room. "Do you need anything from the room? We're not coming back."

She shrugged helplessly. She'd given her cloths a once over the night before and knew there was no salvaging them. On second thought the hairbrush was a keeper. And at least she still had her shoes. Bending down she claimed the hairbrush as her own and waited as Cain glanced from her to the bathroom. "They're ruined."

He nodded and led them out of the room. She felt silly walking into breakfast with a hairbrush but she didn't have anything to put it in. Someone had found a table big enough to fit her family, Toto, Glitch, Raw, and the Cain's. She smiled at Az pulling the free chair out that was between her sister and her mother sitting down pleased when her sister gave her a small but real smile. Then she froze when her mother's soft voice floated next to her ear so low that only she could hear it.

"My Angel, you need to wait to sit until someone pulls the chair out for you." It was barely an admonishment but it caught her so off guard that she felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. She remained completely still as her mind tried to understand what had just happened. She was a farm girl and a waitress. She served other farmers and small shop owners their meals when she wasn't fixing machinery.

For the first time she realized how out of her depth she was. What did she know about being a princess? About politics? About running a country? She picked up a piece of toast as a plate was passed to her. She'd been going to school part time as a writing major! She'd wanted to move to a city and get a little apartment and live on her own.

She buttered her toast as her fear began to build. She hadn't had time to think about the repercussions of killing the evil dictator that was the witch. Cain said she had to back up her mother, that she was stronger than Az. Did that mean she was going to become Queen? The poem had said whoever had the emerald would take the throne and Az was still wearing it. But would her mother see it that way? She couldn't rule. That was crazy, her mother would be crazy to think that!

Momster would never expect her to run a country! She had wanted her to find her own path. But Momster wasn't here anymore. The Witch had made sure of that. But then… she could blame that on herself couldn't she? If she hadn't let the witch loose Momster and Popsicle would still be alive-

"DG!" Her head snapped up from her plate at Raw's sudden call. He was watching her worriedly and she forced a smile when people started staring at her. She wasn't at all surprised he felt her overwhelming anxiety. She'd need to be more careful about her thoughts around him.

Grabbing the small plate before her she held it across the table toward her friend. "Did you want the butter?"

He took the plate his eyes telling her he knew what she was doing. Her smile faltered and she began to pick at her food once people returned their attention to what they had been doing before. She figured she should wait to think about this when Raw wasn't near her and instead turned to talk to Az. "Was Ambrose always like that?"

Az set her fork down delicately and turned to her with a question in her eyes. "Don't you remember?"

"No. I only remember a few things. The lake and the bear." Az's eyes crinkled in memory. "And the cave."

Her sister seemed concerned. "That's all?"

Was that so wrong? Not like it was her fault. It wasn't just the magic that was keeping them locked away. She'd been young! Even the memories she could access were hazy. "Yeah, oh and one of Toto's magic lessons."

"Ambrose was always very kind. I'm glad you put him back together. After you left he told me he might have upset you. He didn't mean to. He didn't know what was happening."

"He was certainly happy to see you."

She blushed and began to eat again. "We were friends. He used to bring me flowers and make me the funniest little mechanical puzzles. He made you toys you know."

"Shut up!" She grinned delighted by this information. "What did he make me?"

Her sister laughed softly for the first time since the witch left her. "A few things. But your favorite was a mechanical signing parrot. The thing drove Mother to distraction. It could learn any song you taught it and sing it back if you gave it the right password."

She burst into laughter. That sounded like the coolest toy a six year old could imagine. Az shook her head at her delight. "You loved it so much you made him show you how he made it." She slapped a hand over her mouth picturing her stubborn six-year-old self giving such a demand.

She managed to gasp out her next question. "Did he show me?"

Az grinned. "Yes. In fact the two of you built another one together. Apparently you wanted to make one for Daddy as a birthday gift. Except he left you alone with it for ten minutes when I came for my dancing lesson and somehow you reprogrammed it to, as he put it later, 'show far too much affection to its owner'. When Daddy turned it on two days later it chased him around for an hour dive bombing and singing happy birthday to him until Mom stopped laughing long enough to freeze it with a stasis spell."

She was laughing so hard she had stopped breathing. Her mother must have been listening to the story because she let out a tinkling laugh. "The dreaded Dementia. That really was the best present you ever gave him. Even if he didn't think so."

"Dementia?" She managed.

"It's what we named her." The Queen answered with a twinkle in her eye. "We tried to wake her up after putting her in a cage but she kept breaking out of them and attacking Ahamo with what he calls 'show tunes'."

It was over. She was a goner. She had to put her head between her hands and not look at anyone while she tried to regain control of herself. That was possibly the funniest thing she had ever heard in her life. "I helped to create a possessed bird that sang show tunes while it attacked its victims?"

Az giggled. "It only had one victim. And he is still alive."

Ahamo spoke up from the other end of the table. "What have you two done to, DG?"

The Queen's voice was sweetly innocent. Now she knew where she got it from. "Nothing, Dear. We were telling her about Dementia."

She heard him groan and set down what sounded like a glass. "I still have a scar you know."

She put her head on the table her entire body shaking now. She was left alone for several second before Jeb reluctantly cut in. "Sorry to break this up but we need to be leaving. The wounded should be loaded in the wagons by now."

She gasped sitting up as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. She grabbed an apple as she left the table shoving it in one of the pockets of her new jacket for later. She might want a snack on the road and she doubted they would be stopping for lunch. She apparently wasn't the only one with this idea. Jeb had a pack and was quickly scooping all the leftovers that would keep into it as everyone began to stand up.

As they left she noticed that her mother and Az had also dressed in pants in order to travel better. She found the sight rather odd since she'd never seen either of them in anything other than dresses. Still she thought it was a good plan. As they headed for the door the Tin Man was suddenly at her elbow as Jeb took the lead. Glitch was bouncing merrily between Az and the Queen, the latter of which was asking him something about their journey together.

She turned to Cain. "How long is it going to take us to get there with the wounded?"

"Two days give or take." His eyes darted to her. "Figured that should make you happy. You don't like being cooped up inside." This man was to damn perceptive. Eventually he was going to pin her down and she wasn't going to be able to get away.

"Sooo true."

The next twenty minutes were spent watching Jeb throw out orders to his militia as they stood by uselessly watching. She saw Cain trying to suppress a proud smile as he watched men and women scurrying to do what Jeb said. But when the young blond approached the wagon with the wounded and tried to hurry Anna along he was chased back so fast his head nearly spun off his neck. She snorted and Cain tugged his fedora down over his eyes taking in the interaction between his boy and the feisty healer. She could tell he was trying to put two and two together but was having problems processing the fact that his son had just been told off by a very outspoken woman under his command.

Poor Cain had missed the early dating year period. When he lost Jeb the boy still thought girls had cooties. She was right, the Tin Man was going to love this. And if he didn't she would love watching him struggle with it. So much fun to be had all around. Then the medic seemed to be satisfied that her charges were secure and she saw Kalm's head poke out of the back of the wagon as Raw went over to help.

Jeb said something to her and she put her hands on her hips in a way that clearly conveyed she was unimpressed with his argument. He continued and she threw her hands up, poked him in the chest and stomped to the cart. He grinned as she stormed off and yelled to another one his men who opened the door. The Tin Man continued to watch this his eyebrow arching. She decided some teasing was in order. "It's called flirting, Cain. I realize you've been out of the game for a while but surely you remember what flirting is."

"The medic?" He asked to be sure.

"I thought you were the observant one." She teased. "Geez, you look like someone told you your puppy was dead. He's seventeen, Cain." He glared at her and she grinned impishly. "You could try to get to know her. She's nice." He continued to glare as if she was to blame for this.

Author Note: Glad everyone is pleased with the character development angel. And so you know I'm starting my internship tomorrow after my week off so the chapters may not be coming as fast but I'll try. If you're not busy write me something!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I have no rights or claim over Tin Man.

Cain was sulking next to her as they crept through the woods around Central City. Sure he was pretending to be all alert and stuff but really he was sulking. He had barely said two words together since he found out Jeb had a crush. Or as she put it a 'Luuuuuv Interest.' That hadn't helped with the whole talking situation. He had glared daggers obviously annoyed with the whole situation and told her, when she started asking questions about plants, that if she wanted a lesson she should go ask Tutor. She thought that might be hard at the moment since Toto was bounding around in his doggy shape.

She had sniffed at him and his sullenness and joined Az and Glitch. Glitch was telling Az about their trip in Demilo's wagon when she walked up. Except he was telling the story backward starting from where he had pulled Cain into the backseat near death and moving to when they were heading into the North Country. She giggled winking at her sister as she looped her arms in his. "Glitch you're telling it backward."

"Am I?" This didn't seem to bother him at all as Az started to giggle softly. He grinned over at her sister and promptly glitched. "Hello! My name's Glitch and this is DG! Have we met?" She found it endearing that he now glitched her name as automatically as his own.

Az's eyebrows came together and sadness came over her face. She thought this was the first time all morning she'd seen her sister down. While the resistance fighters were certainly keeping their distance from her none of them were being openly hostile. The glances they were shooting at her ranged from curious to suspicious but all of them were covert. Jeb must have told them what had happened or they had seen it from the battleground. Whatever the cause her sister's new appearance was helping. Worn men's cloths and loose hair had transformed the way she looked drastically. And Glitch had been waltzing next to her all morning and come to no harm.

"I'm Azkadilla." She replied in a disheartened voice.

Glitch shuddered all over and stopped moving. She tripped to a halt next to him seeing as her arm was caught in his. He blinked rapidly several times his arm tugging her so she wouldn't fall over. He glanced around quickly then at the two of them. He hummed under his breath and turned to her sister. "Tulip? Where are we?"

Holy crap! He'd turned back to Ambrose! "That is so freaky!" She exhaled. Then she poked the side of his head. He bent his neck away from her as he glared. "Do it again!"

"Do I look like a pet to you? I don't do tricks!" She grinned cocking her head to the side as he dropped her arm. He really did have a way with words, they all made her feel like doing naughty things. He returned his attention to Az who was now practically glowing with delight at the reappearance of the advisor. "Your sister is a pest. I see nothing has changed except her height."

They had been stopped so long they had fallen to the back of the pack. The grumpy Tin Man was walking toward them from his rear guard position making a shooing motion. "What's the hold up? Move it! We're in Guild territory now, no stopping!"

Ambrose offered his arm to Az gracefully and as soon as she accepted it he sauntered off throwing her and Cain a disgruntled look over his shoulder. She made an eager sound and not wanting to get left behind and practically skipped after them. Cain huffed behind her apparently still in a tiff. "Ambrose?"

She saw his eyes flicker with humor but he kept his tone dry. "Yes?"

"Exactly what is it you do? Other than build stuff that is."

He glanced at her as if he was expecting yet another joke. But she had meant it. She was really curious. He gazed at her dubiously but when Az bumped her shoulder against him he answered her. "I advise the Queen and Consort on political and economic matters as well as negotiating treaties, laws, and building plans for the realm."

Cain had come up behind them and she saw him listening behind them even as his eyes scanned the woods. "Wow. Isn't that tiring? Don't you ever get stressed out?"

He was now watching her more closely. Maybe he hadn't expected her to be interested in his well-being or something. "Of course its stressful. But it's a necessary job. Besides, I enjoy helping to make a difference."

She sighed. "Hope your ready to make a big one. I don't know much about the whole princess gig but I'm guessing serious damage control is going to have to happen soon."

He shrugged then smiled warmly at her for the first time, the way Glitch always had. "I find it's best to start with the small things and work your way up." He reached into a pocket of his battered coat and when he pulled his hand out she froze in her tracks so fast Cain nearly ran her down. Dangling from his long pale fingers was her locket. It swayed gently from the force of its accent from his pocket as he held it out to her.

"You mentioned it yesterday and after you left I remembered meeting you. The Witch had gotten her hands on it somehow and when I told your sister about it we went and got it out of her desk. I thought you might want it back."

She took the silver chain from him as a tear fell from her eye. Her locket had a picture of Momster and Popsicle in it. She would be able to keep them near her now, even if it was only an image. Then she threw herself at the startled advisor clutching the necklace in her hand. She held him tightly not speaking for a moment before she stepped back and with trembling fingers worked the clasp open so she could put it around her neck. Once she was done she cast him a watery smile and started walking again before he could move past the amazed statue pose. The man had actually rendered her speechless.

Her emotions were swinging wildly and she decided walking by herself might be a good choice for a few minutes. She ran a finger over the necklace as she walked flashing back to when Popsicle had given it to her. It had been a birthday gift from him for her seventeenth birthday. She hadn't taken the necklace off since then except when she was in the shower or the occasional pool. She had periodically changed her picture inside it but had never touched the one of her nurture units. She had never questioned why they looked the same year after year and now she realized how foolish that was.

She knew what the picture looked like and knew if she opened it and actually saw it she would start to cry and that was simply unacceptable. It was one of the few things she had ever owned that made her feel comfortable and she wondered if the item had originally come from this side of the rainbow. Not that it mattered at this point.

She heard footsteps approaching her and let her face smooth out shoving her emotions away and letting her hand fall to her side. When had she become this person that hid things? She used to be the blunt one. Now it seemed she wouldn't talk because she didn't know where to begin. How high could the pressure build before she blew a gasket like one of her old turbines?

Jeb had fallen back from the front of the party to talk with her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself?" She raised an eyebrow. This was a side of Jeb she hadn't seen before. She could see why he drove Anna nuts, and why the medic was forced to resort to near violence.

"Oh, you know, enjoying the scenery. Real question is why you're avoiding the wagon. Anna threaten to poke you with her scalpel?"

He cringed. "Don't joke about that! Girl could get ideas if she overheard you!" She laughed at him as he shot a worried glance at the wounded.

She ran her fingers over her lips as if she were zipping them closed. "Mums the word. No violent ideas for the medic." She shot her own look at his father. "You know he's been in a mood since he saw you flirting with her this morning."

Jeb tripped over his own feet nearly going down in the dirt but she managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "What! I was not!"

She let go of his arm and shook her head. "Jeb, please. I went to high school and college. Not only have I seen flirting in action on a nearly daily basis for the last six years but I've been on the receiving end. You were so flirting. You, Mr. Rebel Leader, want to get with Anna."

He was now severely paranoid. "Do you think she knows?" He hissed at her.

Was he serious? She felt like she was back in senior year watching her classmates pass notes and gossip about the latest shoes and whose butt was the hottest. "Umm, yeah. I'd say the super observant and straightforward medic knows you have the hots for her."

He scratched the back of his neck thoughts whizzing behind his eyes. "What should I do?"

She snickered. "You could talk to your Dad about this cause he's pouting." He seemed nervous about this. "Jeb, he missed out on a lot and it bothers him as much as it does you. He does have experience wooing a woman he can help." Then she prodded his shoulder. "Besides he's taking all his annoyance out on me. Have some compassion!" He shook his head blue eyes sparkling.

"This is going to be uncomfortable, Princess."

She needed more patience. "Once again, it's DG, and it's going to be uncomfortable no matter what you talk about. You might as well go for the most awkward thing possible. After that nothing can be that bad."

He opened and closed his mouth then tried again. "That actually makes sense in a perverse kind of way."

"Right? I am the all-knowing guru. Now be gone I was trying to enjoy the scenery."

He shook his head and let her pass him waiting for his father to catch up with him. He must really like Anna to be willing to do that so soon. Somehow she sensed she was still going to be catching crap for this advise. Ah well, at least people were leaving her alone for now. On second glance… they were staring at her. She continued walking watching them discreetly. What was she an animal in a zoo? She didn't like being watched. She tried to ignore it for the next hour.

She caught sight of Jeb talking to Cain several times and once even heard the Tin Man burst into laughter. At least someone was having a good time. She sighed wishing she could tell Popsicle about her adventure over the last few days. He would have loved to listen to it. He had so loved her stories…

She heard a snap overhead and glanced upward immediately. She didn't see anything so she kept walking as she searched the ground for her favorite weapon. She spotted a hefty looking stick to her right and meandered over to it. When she heard the sound above her again she lunged for the stick rolling across the ground as soon as her fingers wrapped around the rough bark. She heard shouts from the fighters around her as she bounced to her feet.

Guild Fighters were falling from the trees on their stupid rope bungee cords all around them. Why could she not get away from these crazed turkey munchkins? She pressed her back to a tree when a familiar red face spotted her. "It's the Scree! The Spy! Get her!"

Fuck all! What was it with these things? How did they keep finding her? And their outfits gave her the creeps. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a spy!_ Get away from me!_"

Redcap and four other Guild Fighters circled her with their spears and began to draw closer. She hissed swinging at them when suddenly a shot rang out clipping the feather off of the red painted man's costume. He leapt away from her his spear pointing toward the source of the bullet as Cain's voice snarled across the clearing with deadly calm. "Touch her and I'll kill you."

The Guild Fighter raised his weapon at the Tin Man who had his gun out and pointed at his chest blue eyes icy and unblinking. The other yellow painted warriors took several steps away from her. "DG, come here." She took advantage of their sudden fear and darted away from them and behind the Tin Man dropping her stick. His free hand circled behind his back holding her against him so he knew where she was. She stood still one of her hands on her back and the other on his hip as she glared at the munchkin over his shoulder.

Jeb had a knife in each hand and was next to them instantly glaring at the tiny warriors. "Redcap! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Oh they knew each other. Stellar.

Redcap glared at Jeb his eyes periodically returning to the Tin Man who had yet to lower his gun. "What do you think by bringing spies into my woods, Resistance Man?"

"There are no spies here." Jeb's eyes were blazing in annoyance. "That is the Princess!"

Redcap let out a disturbing laugh. "She fell from the sky a week ago and not four hours after we captured her the Longcoats found us and destroyed our village. Give her to us and you can go on your way." She huffed not especially liking that proposition. The Tin Man growled so low in his chest that she couldn't hear it, she could only feel it.

"Enough of this." Jeb snapped. "Enough fighting! Enough prisoners! The Witch is dead, Redcap. She was killed two days ago. Spread the word and let us pass."

Murmuring went up around the group of men. The blue warrior she hadn't seen dropped from a tree to their left. Cain's gun swung to him as he spoke. "You've never lied to us before, Jeb Cain. This is a bad way to start."

"He's not lying." Her mother stepped out of the group of resistance fighters with her father at her side. Stunned silence fell around the forest when the Guild Fighters recognized who had spoken. Once the Queen had there attention she continued in a firm voice. "My youngest daughter drove the Witch from Azkadilla's body and destroyed her. You are free form her rule."

Redcap stuttered at her. "Your Maj-Majesty… you- your youngest?"

"The one you call a spy." Ahamo spoke coolly. "She saved us all. You will show her the respect she deserves or you can be sure we will let the Tin Man have you." She held her breath amazed by his personality shift. Cain's arm twitched around her as he watched the Consort tossing out commands as if he'd been doing it all his life.

Then to her utter shock every single one of the Guild Fighters turned to her and bowed. She stiffened as she bunched the fabric of Cain's duster in the hand she had on his back. His arm squeezed her against him reassuringly when she pressed closer to him. Redcap straightened and she didn't think she would ever get used to that. "Forgive us, Princess. If you truly killed the Witch then you are most welcome in our forest. Please pass in peace."

The Tin Man tapped her side suddenly and she snapped out of her frozen stupor. "Jeb's right. No more fighting." Then she felt her eyes harden and she sidestepped out from behind Cain. "And the witch is dead. If you don't believe the Queen or Jeb, who you seem to know, then go to the Tower and see for yourselves. I'm sure whatever is left of her is melted to the top balcony." Her voice was as hard as steel and spoke of her displeasure of their doubt. One thought was running through her mind. Back up her mother.

Ambrose spoke up as soon as she was finished. "Once you're satisfied send messengers to Central City with the news. The Queen and Consort will be reconvening parliament in three weeks. The City Council had best be ready when they arrive."

Redcap and the rest of the Guild Fighters bowed to her Mother and the Consort and either melted back into the forest or disappeared back up into the treetops. She let out a quiet breath and started moving again as soon as Jeb sheathed his knives and ordered them on. When they started forward again Cain was so close to her side that they were brushing elbows as they walked. Once they were well on there way he leaned over whispering affectionately in her ear. "That's my girl, DG. Never back down." She tried to tell herself the shiver that ran down her back had nothing to do with his warm breath on her neck or how close he was to her. But she was starting to realize that she was lying to herself.

Author Note: Got you guys a new chapter! I was right about my update time though, it's going to be as sporadic as my new schedule but I wont stop posting so don't be afraid. Now give me what I beg you for so nicely…please?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Tin Man is not mine, at all, in any way.

If she hadn't been on high alert before they were ambushed she was now. This whole duck and run thing was getting old way fast. It was tiring come to think of it and now no one was talking. At least it seemed her parents and Glitch had a game plan. That was something they hadn't really had for the last week, at least not a plan with a reasonably high success rate. Her nerves were soothed ever so slightly by the fact that the Tin Man hadn't moved more than ten inches from her since the Eastern Guild had dropped by for a chat.

They continued walking as the first sun sank below the tree line. That meant they had another hour or so of light before they would be engulfed in the darkness that settled so thickly over the forest at night. She had actually been paying attention to the solar cycle as they had traveled, mostly because there were two suns. You know as in more than one. One sun, two suns… One more than normal. Who wouldn't be paying attention?

It wasn't the only thing she was paying attention to either. The stares she had been getting earlier had changed from curious to knowing. And she wasn't just getting them from the rebel fighters either. She'd caught Ahamo shooting covert glances at her twice now and Ambrose didn't even bother to turn his appraising eyes from hers when she caught him watching. What the hell? She was starting to get twitchy from all the attention. She would have really preferred to be left alone in the corner with her sketchbook and a pencil. She wasn't shy per say but she liked her privacy.

Cain started reacting to her edginess. "The Guild couldn't have scared you this bad." He said softly blue eyes directed straight ahead.

She huffed. "As if. Everyone is watching me."

She saw his lip twitch. "Of course they are. You killed the Witch."

"So? Do they need to gawk at me? It makes me uncomfortable."

"You? Uncomfortable?" Sarcasm was thick in his voice. "After the week you spent jumping all over me? I didn't think you had personal boundaries."

She let out an indignant squeak. "Totally different! And you make it sound so wrong! If anything I…" She searched for the right words. Ones that didn't make her sound perverted, as he seemed determined to do. "Was happy to see you." Wow that was lame.

He snorted his eyes darting to the side as he continued forward. "You pounce me without warning or provocation."

He was making her pissy because he was so in the right. So she went on the defensive, which of course made ridiculous things tumble from her mouth. "Fine! Wont happen again! It's your own damn fault anyway!"

His eyes glinted with humor. "How in Ozma's name is it my fault?"

She refused to answer him and stalked off toward Az. Hateful man and his utterly true statements! Why was it she only said stupid things… Ok, correction, really stupid things, in front of Cain? It wasn't cool when she was trying to impress him. Wait, she wasn't trying to impress him. She was trying to spend time with her sister. His rumbling chuckle followed her as she left and she decided she definitely wasn't focused on impressing him.

Her sister smiled at her as she drew even with her. "You look irritated."

She felt her eye twitch. "I'm not irritated."

Ambrose raised an eyebrow. "Did you and your suitor get in a fight so soon after he scared of the Guild?"

She quickly hit the side of her head with her palm. "My what now?" He couldn't possibly mean-

"Do they call them something different on the Otherside? I've only read ancient literature on the world your father grew up in. Here a suitor is someone who is seeking a ladies attentions or-"

Holy Hell. "I know what it means!" She snapped her face heating up. "Cain is not my suitor! Use your brain and reconnect already!"

He turned to her with an 'oh please' look in his toffee eyes. "He must be. With the way he stays near you. And you've been sleeping together. That's improper really but I don't think your parents are _that_ upset. Especially with you growing up on the Otherside as you did." He gave her one of the knowing glances she'd been receiving all day. As if he were pretending to keep a well-known secret. And now she knew what the secret was. "But you'll need to show more discretion once we return to Central City. You don't need gossip like that starting before you get engaged."

This was horrible. Az saw the look of utter dismay on her face. Her sister's eyes darted between her and the smirking Tin Man that was several yards behind them and well out of hearing range. "He's not?" She whispered confused.

"No!" She practically shouted. Her hands flailed about and drew the attention of everyone near her earning her yet more stares. She let out a sound of frustration dropping her arms to her sides. Not cool. She rolled her eyes and started walking again. This was all Cain's fault she was sure of it. He had to be all protective of her didn't he? He couldn't just let her get poked by the lawn gnomes.

"I don't see why not." Ambrose continued on unperturbed with her flat denial. "Despite the fact that he obviously has some things to learn about subtlety he would make an excellent Consort."

"No." She was going to stand firm on this.

"He is a natural leader and would have no problem getting the other politicians to listen to him-"

"No." He wasn't getting the hint.

"Provided we can pry the gun away from him before he goes into any parliament meetings."

"No." She could tell Ambrose was used to wearing people down.

"And he has no problem standing by you."

"No." She was going to have to rip his brain back out. It was the only solution.

"Not to mention-"

"I swear if you finish that sentence I'll throttle you." And not in a way that involved a motorcycle. She was thinking of a more unpleasant way.

Ambrose let a small grin slip over his face. "I don't see why you're fighting this. You're attracted to him. I can see it in the way you act around him."

She reached past her sister and grabbed hold of the advisor's coat yanking him over to her. Az lurched back out of the way as she spoke softly but honestly in his ear. "Ambrose, I know you're teasing and I can appreciate that after being stuck in that tank but not about this. You can't remember yet but he found out his wife was dead less than five days ago. What other people say doesn't matter, not to me. What I feel for him doesn't matter. That's my problem. What Cain feels and worries about does matter. So please no more. Anything else is up for jokes but not this."

She let him go and his eyes locked with hers. She saw his wheels turning faster than she thought possible. He nodded in understanding before stepping back to her sister. "I'm sorry I can't remember everything right now, DG."

She smiled at him. "It's not like it's your fault. You already remember meeting me. A few more days and I'm sure you'll reconnect completely."

He was about to reply when Jeb called a halt to their little party. "Alright lets set up camp. Then I'll assign posts once we're settled for the night." The wagon ground to a halt and Kalm and Anna hopped out eagerly. She couldn't blame them; getting stuck in a cart all day with injured people couldn't be very fun.

The rest of the fighters spread out in organized teams as they began to get the site set up. Jeb had stopped them near a small stream that was partially surrounded by trees. It looked, to her, like any other part of the forest but what did she know? The resistance fighters had been living out here for months if not years. Jeb knew his way around these woods the way she knew her way around an engine.

It was organized chaos. Fire pits, woodpiles, tents and cooking equipment were set up within minutes. None of the men or women bumped into each other and everyone knew their tasks. She felt in the way and moved back against one of the trees next to Az and her mother. "I feel like I should be helping." She sighed to them.

Her mother nodded seriously. "You could set a silencing spell around the camp."

A silencing spell? Now that sounded intriguing. And useful for future pursuits. "How?"

Lavender eyes regarded her as she spoke. "You must focus on your light the way you have been but this time you also need to think of a time when you were at peace. Once you have that feeling ready throw it out around the perimeter of the site."

She bit her lip thinking. Closing her eyes she ran over her memories. It would be hard to find peace inside herself right now. She let her thoughts drift and saw one of her drawing float in front of her eyes. Whenever she had felt beyond restless in Kansas she had pulled out her sketchpad and slipped away into what she now knew were her childhood memories. Maybe she should focus on that feeling.

Pushing away the noise of the busy people around her she let her eyes open so she could see the outline of the camp. She drew in a slow breath and as her mother instructed tossed her magic out like a giant net. Her hands flashed white briefly as the spell left her and heads turned. Several of the more paranoid fighters went for their weapons but the spell solidified before they could draw them. Feeling slightly drained she let her back rest against the tree and sank down to the ground pleased with herself.

Leaning her head back she saw the Queen smiling down at her. "Did I do it right?"

"Indeed you did, My Angel. And on your first try as well."

The fighters and Cain were watching the oddly flickering spell in awe. Ahamo prodded it gently and turned to her. "Can you make it stop glowing? While I agree it's helpful to have the noise blocked out this is going to be obvious as soon as the suns go down."

Jeb put a hand on his hip. "This blocks the noise we're making?" He eyed the shimmering dome more closely. "That's one handy trick."

She frowned even as he complimented her. Ahamo was right. Her mother continued to instruct her. "Tell it to stop shining, dear."

"How?"

"The magic is an extension of your will. If you tell it to do something and you're strong enough it must obey you."

These were tips Toto could have shared before. Was there a book 'Magic for Dummies?' She'd totally pay money for that. She focused on the light radiating off the spell and silently and sternly told it to turn off or else. The light disappeared instantly and Ahamo rubbed his hands together. "Excellent, Spitfire! Now we can make as much noise as we want." Her mother and sister left to inspect her spell and she sat watching the rest of the camp at work.

These magical powers of mystery were starting to become less annoying and more useful. A three week crash course might not be as bad or boring as she had thought. She looked down at her hands and evaluated her magic level critically. That spell had only thrown her for a few moments and now she felt almost as good as new. She needed to test her boundaries more but that could wait until they got to Finaqua.

The fighters seemed to be pleased with what she had done. They were testing how well her spell worked with glee. One young man had stepped through and was trying to listen to what was going on inside the invisible bubble while two others shouted at him. Once it was apparent nothing was getting through they stared laughing hysterically and shouting some things about the red head on the opposite side of the spell that she figured he hadn't wanted shared. When a number of his other compatriots started to shake their heads and chuckling he realized something was wrong and sprang back through tackling his buddies.

Cain took his place next to her leaning against the tree and smiled at the sight as Jeb grabbed the back of one of their collars and tossed the bigger man backward. The young blond was obviously suppressing his own mirth as he ordered all three to guard duty. They sulked off to different parts of the camp to take up their posts.

Head still tilted up she elbowed the Tin Man in the knee. "Seems Jeb has his fighters under control." She commented dryly.

Cain's lips quirked upward and he pulled his fedora down to hide his eyes. But from her vantage point it wasn't effective. "That he does." His voice, to anyone else, would sound bland. But she could hear the pride in it no matter how well he was hiding it. His eyes went down to her. "Are you hungry?"

She perked up forgetting all about his earlier teasing. "Do you have food?" She'd eaten her apple hours ago and she was starved. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow fruit handing it to her. She grinned taking it. "Thanks!"

"Don't fill up on it." She snorted at his tone. "The fighters'll have food ready soon."

She had stopped listening to him as she tried to figure out how to eat this particular Outer Zone oddity. The skin was all tough and bumpy. Was she supposed to peel it or go ahead and bite into the thing? The Tin Man sat down next to her and plucked the fruit from her hand. Reaching into his vest he retrieved his razor and flipped it open and began to cut the fruit down the middle. She leaned into him watching as the yellow skin parted to reveal a vibrant red center.

Setting one half to the side he cut the other again and handed it to her. "Don't eat the skin. It's not poisonous but it taste like candle wax."

"Do you speak from experience?"

His lip twitched. "Knowing you you'd try it before I could stop you."

"You didn't answer the question."

He shook his head. "Nope."

"I'm going to take that as a yes then."

"Take it however you want, Princess."

She settled back against the tree bumping her shoulder against his. "You know you're no fun at all. I can't even tease you." She began to munch on the fruit and found it to be pleasantly tangy.

"And yet you still manage to get my son to ask me for courting advise." She paused mid chew. Her eyes darted around looking for an escape route. "Tell me was that fun?"

She swallowed quickly realizing that she had once again been tricked with the promise of food. Her stomach was a traitor. "Who me? Send him to you? For courting advise? Never."

"He told me you did."

Tattletale! "He must have been talking about another princess. Have you talked to Az?"

He turned to her scared eyebrow raised. She laughed weakly. "Ummmm… So that's a yes?"

"DG." This wasn't worth the fruit. It wasn't that tasty.

Stall! "Wyatt."

His jaw twitched. "Should I even ask why you did that?"

She decided on the pathetic, please don't kill me approach. "He didn't know what to do." She pulled out the big blue eyes, her last true weapon as she scuffed her toe in the dirt. "And I don't know anything about how that works here. And, I mean, you do. Plus you're his father. I thought you two could bond."

"Uhuh." He seemed less than convinced.

"I was thinking about the future happiness of your only son."

He pointed at her face. "Do you always pull out the eyes when you're trying to get out of trouble?"

Damn it! Her eyes got even wider. "I don't know what you're referring to. Why would I be in trouble?"

"Trust me you're in trouble. For putting me on the spot."

"Awwww! Not fair! Come on! I heard you laughing!"

He grunted unconvinced. "And while Tutor's teaching you about magic I'm going to be teaching you about normal O.Z. practices. With the way you act I'm amazed you're not dead yet."

That sounded fun. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now eat your food. It seems to be the only time I can keep you out of trouble."

"I guarantee that's just not true."

He shook his head and handed her the next piece of cut fruit. "This is going to be a challenge isn't it?"

She grinned impishly thinking of all the ways she could drive the serious Tin Man crazy. "Duh."

Author Note: I love you for all your reviews! Thanks guys! Sorry about the update time I had two really long shifts and was tired. Anyway I should have one more up this weekend so keep a look out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Tin Man is not mine. Although I do own the DVD. It rocks!

The rest of the night was relatively uneventful. The resistance fighters were used to camping and integrating a few more people into the mix didn't seem to be a problem for them. The fact that the Witch was dead may have helped to lift their moods as well. They were very nearly jolly as they had gone about their tasks and had been eager to share their food and fires with her family and friends. They had also hounded them for stories about the last week and while she had smiled politely she had declined to comment on it. She needed some distance from what had happened before she could talk about it, particularly with strangers.

Even the most casual question about the storm that had picked her up had forced her to think about Momster and Popsicle and that hadn't been good. Hiding her thoughts she had tucked into a bowl of stew as Ahamo answered a number of questions about the realm of the unwanted. His time spent there hadn't been unhelpful. He had loads of knowledge about the underground that even the resistance wasn't aware of. Then an idea occurred to her.

"Ahamo?" Now she didn't know much about trade but from what she was listening to she would guess getting food into the O.Z. would be easier to do if they went through the crime lords. She started fidgeting with her spoon as soon as he glanced at her realizing she had accidentally interrupted him mid sentence. "Sorry, but, when we were in the Papay fields Raw said the people were starving. Is that true?"

He sighed but didn't appear to be angry that she had cut into the conversation. And now everyone else was listening to her, and she meant everybody, she'd rarely felt so uncomfortable. "Unfortunately yes."

She decided to forge on because she was already embarrassed. How much worse could it get? "I, ah, know I don't know anything about how the economy works here but why don't we get food through the black market? If what you said is true most of the people who ran into the realm of the unwanted were originally merchants and small business owners who were afraid of the Witch, not criminals. They'd know who to talk to outside the Outer Zone and probably be more than happy to help get the country back under control of the monarchy."

Silence reached critical mass when she stopped talking. She bit her lip face flushing as she spun the worn spoon in her fingers. Great, now everyone thought she was a moron. She was never speaking again. "Oook. Or not. My bad."

Cain grabbed her hand to stop her from squirming. "That's right clever." She glanced up at him and found his blue eyes locked on her face. He turned from her to her parents who were also staring at her.

The Queen pinned her with her odd eyes. "Did you study politics? Your nurture units were not programmed to encourage you to do that. It could have put you in danger when you got here."

Programmed? "What? No." She nearly cringed at the mention of them but before she could the Tin Man's hand tightened around hers before he let her go. Had her mother given Father Viewer specifications for them or something? That was disturbing, she didn't know how to feel about that.

Her father was grinning at her. "She must have gotten her political savvy from you, Dearheart." She sighed quietly going back to her food as Ahamo, Lavender, and Ambrose began to discuss how best to go about her idea. She wasn't sure how brilliant that idea was or how comfortable she was being compared to the Queen.

And now she was replaying every suggestion her roboparents had ever given her. How much of what they had done had been based on what had been best for her as opposed to what her mother had instructed them to do? They had said they had been programmed to love her. While they had claimed that hadn't made their love any less real she had to consider the fact that maybe it made a difference to her. Could she trust what they had meant to her when those feelings had been created? Suggested? Manipulated?

She set her bowl down her appetite gone. And really what did that say about her mother? On some level she could understand what her mother had done. It was essential to keep her hidden and safe. Any mother would do that for a child and as a Queen who needed two magically powerful children to destroy the Witch it made sense. But why had she chosen robots? Why hadn't she picked real humans to raise her? Should she ask her mother or was that something she should leave alone?

As these questions rolled around in her head Raw sat down beside her with a soft rumble of concern. "DG sad again." His voice was quiet but she was pretty sure Cain had heard the viewer because he shifted closer to them without turning his head from the conversation between the advisor and the royal couple. "Should not be. Idea was good."

She turned to the seer leaning into him and his familiar presence. "It's nothing Raw. I think I just need to rest for a few days. I'm sure everything will be better when we get to Finaqua."

He took her hand in one of his and stroked it with the other. "Princess not worry. Friends will be here."

She smiled gratefully. "I know, Raw. Like I said, I'm just tired."

His warm eyes searched hers and she felt a tendril of heat seep into her from the seer. "DG should sleep. Long day. Long week." She nodded in agreement. "Blankets by tree for Princess." He pointed behind his shoulder and she followed the line of his finger. She spotted a number of blankets spread out beneath two trees that were growing closely together.

"Thanks, Raw. I'll see you in the morning." She stood waving to her family in farewell as she trotted off across the darkened camp to the blankets. She noticed that the rumors of Cain's interest in her were widespread because there were two sleeping spots set out beneath the trees. She wasn't foolish enough to think that they had been set up for anyone else, especially with the amount of space between where she was sleeping and the rest of the camp. She rolled her eyes even as she picked the spot on the right and lay down. Cain had said he couldn't sleep unless she was next to him so whatever, she really didn't care what anyone else thought and she did feel better when he was close to her.

She didn't take off her shoes knowing better than that. Instead she wrapped the brown material around herself and yawned hoping Finaqua would bring her some amount of peace. She fell asleep to the sound of voices flowing around the camp. When she woke up dawn was still trying to creep up over the forest and there was a warm presence at her back. Cain had found her it seemed. She figured she should tell him what people were saying about them. Then a tiny selfish voice in the back of her head determined that this was to good to give up if he decided to stop staying with her at night. If that made her a bad person she was willing to live with it.

As soon as she shifted the Tin Man came awake. So much for sneaking off when he was sleeping next to her. "Can't you stay asleep until the suns are up?" He asked groggily from under his hat. How could he tell that when his eyes were covered?

"Apparently not." She whispered, sitting upright and pulling her knees to her chest. It was kinda nippy in the woods this early in the morning with all the dew and the light breeze that was dancing through the clearing. "Go back to sleep. I wont go anywhere." She shivered as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

He grunted shoving his fedora away from his face as he sat up next to her. As he yawned he reached out wrapping his arm around her shoulders and tugged her body up against his with one arm as he opened up the blanket with the other. As soon as she was situated to his liking, being too surprised to protest, he dropped the blanket around them both and leaned back against the tree shutting his eyes. Once she processed the fact that Cain had, for some unknown reason, tucked her against him she hesitantly relaxed into his side half afraid he was going to get up and walk away if she got to comfortable.

His arm dropped from her shoulder to rest at her waist and she mentally cursed every deity with such a sick sense of humor. This was torture of the worst kind. Enjoy the lovely closeness of Wyatt Cain but no touching back! So very wrong. Then he spoke again and she focused on that instead of the reactions he was causing her body to have. "Should get to the maze tonight."

"Super. Nothing like a romp through the green shrubs of mystery to brighten the day."

He snorted his eyes still closed. "This time at least we'll get to go into the palace you were good enough to bring back."

"Hope I didn't do a lousy job on the décor. Not how I want to be remembered. Princess of Light, Destroyer of Evil, and all around Bad Interior Designer."

He chuckled his eyes opening at last. "Do you ever stop? Or is this a constant state for you?"

"This? You should see me on a caffeine high."

"I think I'll take your word on that." His thumb tickled her side as he looked around the camp. "As long as we can get across the bridge this should be an easy walk."

She opened her mouth to ask if he was going to be ok going back over the gap before she thought better of it and closed it. It wasn't her place to nag the man about how he felt about getting so close to where his wife had died. To bad he was so damn observant. "Whatever it is just ask." She could hear the hint of humor in his voice.

She sighed trying to sit upright. He tightened his arm waiting. After a significant internal struggle and a serious inner debate about the wisdom of this question she went ahead. "Are you going to be alright walking by the cabin?"

His blue eyes were startled when they returned to her face. Not the question he had been expecting to come out of her mouth. "I'll be fine, DG." He sighed. "I wasn't lying when I said finding her grave brought me peace." His eyes went distant for a moment. "Jeb might not be comfortable with it."

She found his hand under the blanket a squeezed it gently. "Do you want to talk to him before we leave? He didn't lose her that long ago." She looked down. "Wound's still open ya know?"

He made a sound in the back of his throat. "Maybe he's not the only one that needs to talk."

That's it, she wasn't helping people anymore. It only got her into trouble. And where the hell did Cain learn psychology? She nodded reluctantly. "Yeah but no time for a counseling session now. Maybe when we get to Finaqua."

"I'll remember that." He would too. "I'm going to find my boy. Go find your family. The camps waking up." He let her go standing up and catching the blanket as he went. As he walked off he folded it up and tucked it under his arm. She grumbled as he left grabbing her own blanket as she headed over to where Az was huddled. The resistance fighters were waking up and fast.

She crouched down next to her sister who was snoring softly and shook her. "Wakey, Wakey!" Az jerked back to consciousness with a very unladylike grunt. Dark eyes glared blurrily up at her and she snickered in response.

"You're a bad person."

She could be truthful in the morning as well. "And you snore."

Her sister gaped at her. "I do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not!"

She grinned having to set the record straight. "Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Must stop! Giving Raw headache!" The seer moaned pitifully as he sat up across the fire bumping Kalm awake as he went. Both of them started giggling at the sorrowful look the viewer was giving them. Glitch sat up with a yawn at the noise they were making.

"Oh it's morning!" He stated brightly. So he was Glitch again this morning. This was getting weird. "Good morning, Azka-D!" She tilted her head with interest. Glitch was starting to reconnect if he could remember and be happy to know who her sister was when he wasn't Ambrose.

Her sister was unsure of what to do. "G-good morning, Glitch."

"Are you ready to stop the soldiers on the bridge?"

She nodded hesitantly at the thin man. "I'll do my best. I don't think it will be that difficult to freeze them with my magic." No one had told her about that! That was a wicked good plan! As she asked them for details the camp was being destroyed. Within minutes Jeb was shouting orders for them to start moving out. She helped her sister to her feet and they started out of the clearing. She paused long enough to take down her spell before she hurried to catch up with everyone else.

The Tin Man and Jeb were far ahead of the rest of the group and while she didn't see them talking she wondered if Wyatt's presence was doing anything positive for his son. She wished she had more memories of her parents from when she was a child or that she could have Momster and Popsicle back but things just weren't going to happen that way for her. As it was her parents just jangled her nerves every time they got to close or said something that she simply couldn't recall.

It was mid-morning before they heard the sound of the rushing river cutting the gap ever deeper into the Outer Zone. Jeb held up a hand and their merry band came to a halt silently. Several of the fighters crept forward into the bushes weapons drawn so the could scout out the area. Several tense minutes later they returned and one pointed silently to the left holding up four fingers and fisting her hand.

Jeb pointed to Az then crooked his finger. She moved toward him and he took her arm murmuring into her ear. She listened then nodded following him and seven other fighters into the trees. Glitch went stiff all over and made to go after them before Cain grabbed him and shook his head. While she knew that the small band was not only planned but more than capable of taking care of this problem it didn't make her feel any better about not being able to help them.

Her sister had told her that she simply didn't know enough about her magic to help if something went wrong and she lost focus. She hated to admit that she was probably right about that. So here she was forced to the sidelines. In her opinion it was the worst possible place to be. Once Cain was sure Glitch wasn't going to follow Az he walked back over to where she was shifting her weight from one foot to the other impatiently.

"You can't do everything all the time." He whispered.

"That doesn't make waiting any easier."

"No, you don't do patience well. But you do have faith in your sister. This is the time to show it."

"I'm trying."

"I know. You haven't even tried to run after her." He smiled down at her. "So already better than usual."

She rolled her eyes a smile tugging at her lips. "Why must you tease me in high stress situations?"

His eyes softened. "Because it makes you smile."

That was about the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. She was about to answer when two shots rang out across the forest. Birds took off out of the tree tops as Cain drew his gun and they ran off into the underbrush toward the bridge.

Author Note: Love your reviews! Leave me some more so my love for you will inrease!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Tin Man isn't mine and I don't think it belongs to you either. So there!

Her heart was in her throat as she crashed into thorny bushes in an attempt to reach her sister. Cain was right next to her, he may have had longer legs but he was having more trouble in the dense underbrush than she was, they were moving at about the same speed. In her peripheral vision she saw Glitch making his way after them a panicked look on his face. A twig snapped at her catching her under the eye and she cursed pushing herself harder.

Then they were suddenly through the forest and on the road. The Tin Man skidded to a halt his gun drawn as her hands flashed white with her magic. She was so ready for a fight that apparently wasn't coming. Jeb and his fighter's wheeled around at the sound of the three of them crashing onto the road as her sister released a blast of magic straight at her and her friends.

"Shit!" She hurled her own magic at the ball of energy on instinct and a shield sprang to life between them. Az's spell hit the wall of light and was absorbed with a whanging noise. She shook her head disoriented by the feeling of the magic getting absorbed. That felt bizarre.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jeb was not happy with there sudden appearance. "I told you to stay in the clearing! We could have killed you!"

Cain grunted holstering his gun. "We heard gunshots."

She crossed her eyes trying to bring the world back into focus. "It wasn't anything we couldn't handle!" Jeb growled indicating a dead Longcoat on the side of the road. He turned to a tall man. "Go get the rest of the group."

Jeb was glaring daggers at his father as she shook her head. Crossing her eyes hadn't helped. "DG?" Her sister had walked over to her from between the fighters and was waving a hand in front of her eyes.

She groaned at the rapid movement. "God! Don't do that Az! You're going to make me sick." She bent over holding her knees.

Glitch made a happy noise at the sight of her sister and his feet entered her line of sight. "Are you hurt, Tulip?"

She muttered under her breath the vertigo not subsiding. "I'm fine by the way. Don't even bother to ask."

"If you say so, Doll." Glitch said cheerily.

Even in her dizzy state she found that funny. Glitch was so innocent she couldn't help it. She slowly straightened up and found the sight that greeted her very odd indeed. The Tin Man and Jeb were having some kind of weird man stare down while the rest of the resistance fighter's were doing there best to melt into the scenery. Glitch was checking Az over as if she had somehow cracked like a raw egg in the last ten minutes and behind all of them six Longcoats were frozen in place like statues on the bridge.

It was too much for her to handle. She burst into gales of laughter at the picture. How did she manage to find these situations? Priceless is what this was. Both Jeb and Cain turned their scary glares of doom away from each other and onto her and they were so alike she laughed harder pointing at them. "You should see the looks on your faces." She swiped tears away from her eyes when both of them twitched. "Exactly the same self righteous glower." She started walking toward the bridge having an unbelievably strong urge to poke one of the frozen men. "Careful, one of you might burst into flames."

Cain growled at her but she ignored him knowing he'd get over it soon enough. "How long are they going to stay like this, Az?"

Her sister turned slightly from Glitch who had a firm hold of her hand. "At least a few hours. And don't worry, Captain Cain, they can't hear anything either so they won't know what happened."

Jeb nodded. "I guess I owe you more than one thank you then."

Az blushed shaking her head empathetically. "You don't owe me anything. We should go while we can."

Glitch frowned. "What happened?"

Jeb sighed and after telling the other fighters to spread out told them. "That Longcoat-" He indicated the dead man. "Somehow got overlooked when we ambushed them. The Princess saw him and knocked his gun up with a spell right before he shot me. I didn't give him a second chance to aim."

Cain raised an eyebrow at her sister watching her carefully. Az ducked her head and knowing she liked the attention even less than she did she made herself into a distraction. "Way to go, Sis. Now…you say they can't hear anything?"

She edged closer to the man closest to her on the edge of the bridge gleefully reaching out, finger pointed. The Tin Man barked at her. "No touching!"

She turned her head lip twitching, as her hand remained poised in the air. "What are you, museum security?" Ok she was baiting him. But she wanted his attention off Az and the glaring fest he was having with Jeb. Her hand got closer and his eyebrow went up in his silent warning phase.

Then he said something that fully creped her out. "Do you have any idea where that's been?"

She snatched her hand back a number of disgusting and unsavory scenarios running through her mind. "Ewwww! Cain! Totally gross!" She backed away from the soldier quickly as Cain smirked. He went and ruined the whole freezing thing for her. She heard Jeb and several of the fighters that were nearby laughing at her.

She glared at the now smug Tin Man as the rest of the party walked onto the road. Ahamo and the Queen did not look happy as when she caught sight of them. Jeb sent five of his healthy fighters across the bridge to scout the area before he allowed the wagon to be moved out from under the trees. Once they indicated it was clear the wagon, surrounded by six more uninjured men and women started across the bridge as they waited for their turn.

Her mother stopped beside Az and proceeded to check her over as thoroughly as Glitch had while Ahamo went to her hissing under his breath so no one else would hear him. His voice was more than angry. "Are you insane? Don't ever run off like that!"

Her head reared back at the unexpected scolding. She felt anger ripple along her spine and she retorted without hesitation, pissed off that he had the audacity to talk to her like this. "I'm not crazy, I was worried about Az! And not only am I not a child you haven't been part of my life for fifteen years so don't assume you have any right to tell me what I can or cannot do!"

His eyes went from angry to hurt faster than she could register. Unmoved she turned on her heel and followed Raw and Kalm across the bridge without once turning to look behind her. She didn't care if she had overreacted to his parental concern, she was going to stop any of this 'do what I say crap' before it started. She'd been doing pretty much what she wanted since she turned seventeen no questions asked at home. She wasn't going to change that now just because Ahamo felt like he should be needed.

Raw turned his head when she walked up next to him. "DG-"

"Angry?" His lip twitched as he growled in question. "I'm starting to really appreciate the fact that I don't have your gift Raw. I think it would give me a worse migraine than my magic does."

He laughed softly at her and Kalm looked up at her tilting his head. "Not feeling must be like not seeing. How do you know who is good and who is bad?"

She grinned down at the young viewer. Raw patted him on the head and answered before she could. "Humans talk more. Fight more. Trust more."

Kalm nodded. "Like Tin Man and Princess?" She glanced confused between Kalm and Raw.

He laughed again. "Yes." He turned to stare into her eyes his brown ones warm before going back to Kalm. "Feel around you. Do you sense difference between Princess and others in group?"

Great she was being used as a lesson for a young viewer. She rolled her eyes and Raw used his elbow to prod her side. Apparently she was supposed to be a silent observer in her own emotional deconstruction. "Many levels." Kalm finally answered.

Raw rumbled in agreement. "Good. Tell Raw." Kalm glanced nervously at her. Raw patted his head again. "Princess let you read her or Raw will eat her."

She snorted and smiled down at Kalm. "Go ahead. But don't try to dig into my memories they have magic around them." The young viewer nodded vigorously and held out his small hand to her. She took it and he hummed in concentration as they walked off the bridge and were led off the road and back into the woods by Jeb's scouts.

"Misses caregivers." His voice floated up to her and she sighed.

Raw nodded. "Yes. Move past sadness. Blocks other things, good things and bad things."

"Happy she freed sister but guilty over what happened." Raw waited so Kalm continued. "Uncomfortable around parents. Hard for Princess to trust. Feels betrayed." She nearly yanked her hand out of his fuzzy one but a single look from Raw had her continuing to submit to this. Damn her loyalty to the viewer.

"Trusts Raw." Kalm smiled up at the older seer. "Thinks he is brave and very kind. Would do anything for friends." Raw's eyes crinkled affectionately at her. "Finds Glitch sweet and Ambrose challenging. Wants them to be same."

Raw soothed her. "Soon now."

Kalm continued. "Feelings for Tin Man strongest. Mixed up."

"Humans complicated. Especially females."

"Hey!" Plain rudeness!

"All females?" Kalm asked unconcerned with her protests.

The older viewer shrugged. She felt her jaw twitch at their discussion over the weirdness of girldom. "Human females strange creatures. Can feel love and hate for same person at same time."

"Raw, I swear if this continues in my presence lesson over."

"What are feelings for Tin Man?" Seriously? She glanced hurriedly around to make sure no one else could hear this. This was embarrassing. She wasn't even sure what her feelings for Cain were and she was letting a ten-year-old viewer work it out? This was messed up.

"Uhhh, Raw? Is there a privacy policy to this because-"

"DG, not worry." Raw said off handedly. She thought he was showing less interest in her embarrassment levels than he should.

"Much confusion when with Tin Man. Wants him to be happy but is afraid she has taken this from him." Raw was now staring at her and she flinched suddenly realizing he had never read her for this information. "Wants to be loved but is afraid she intrudes on grief. Will not get between him and lost wife." Raw's eyes had widened as Kalm continued. "Finding it harder to keep distance after found out about nightmares. Fighting own feelings while protecting his. Has made promise to son." Kalm let go of her hand and she knew most of the blood had drained from her face. "Humans strange." He concluded.

She forced out a weak laugh. "Hope that was helpful to his education." And here she thought getting read was supposed to make her feel better. All this had done was bring to light how screwed she was. At least the little seer was dead on the money. "Good job, Kalm."

Raw agreed with her. "Princess right. Kalm do well. One more lesson today." Kalm tilted his head up to him listening raptly. He must have been excited that the older man had managed to get him a real life subject to practice on. "Viewers respect privacy. Must not speak of feelings with others. Understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Raw."

She licked her lips hoping he did, in fact, understand what her friend had told him. She didn't need that information getting around. Talk about awkward dinner conversation. 'Pass the salt, DG. Oh and by the way why are you trying to replace Adora?' Horrible visions of the Tin Man storming off invaded her brain and she nearly jumped out of her skin when Az tapped her on the shoulder.

"DG? What did you say to Daddy? He looks fit to be tied." She turned to her sister not wanting to get into this when her sister caught sight of her face. "Why are you so pale?" Her melodic voice went from curious to concerned.

She saw Raw send Kalm to the wagon. "Let cub practice on her."

Az's eyebrows came together. "That was dangerous. Your memories are cloaked in magic."

"Kalm leave memories alone." Raw assured her.

"Then why-"

"How long until we get to the maze?"

Her sister paused unsure of why she changed the subject so abruptly. "Not long now. Maybe an hour." She sighed gratefully, so over this trek across country. Her sister wasn't off by much in her estimation although she figured her silence was weirding her out more than a little. Thankfully Glitch and Cain joined them shortly after that and the advisor was keeping her sister more than occupied. The Tin Man had tried to engage her in conversation twice and receiving only short, distracted, one-syllable responses had given up and fallen back to his ever-reliable observant mode.

Up ahead one of the scouts called out. "Maze!"

Az grinned and grabbing Glitch by the hand dragging him forward to the front of the party so she could take them all safely through. Glitch laughed at her and as she turned to smile at him he convulsed. They were next to Jeb when he switched over this time and the resistance leader had no idea how to respond to the strange shift in personality. She couldn't hear what Ambrose said to Jeb but he leaned back on one leg and without missing a beat drew his knife nonchalantly as he began to dig dirt out from under his nails.

Cain chuckled as Ambrose kept his cool but ushered Az on ahead toward the bushes. "He's lucky he can fight or else that mouth of his would get him into trouble."

"Probably true."

"No probably about it."

"Think I could get him to teach me that spin kick move?"

"Do you really want to ask him? Ozma knows what the stipulations behind that would be."

The group started forward over the small hill and Cain pushed her to the center of the group. "I could ask when he's Glitch." She frowned. "Mostly Glitch."

He grinned. "You noticed that to?"

"Yeah. Raw wasn't lying when he said they'd merge was he?"

They entered the maze and began a series of turns and twists that she managed to remember four days ago. He glanced at her challenge in his blue eyes. "How long do you think it's going to take?"

No way. She grinned up at him mischief returning to her. "Are you proposing a wager?"

"I might be."

Time for the odds. "And what precisely does the winner get?"

"I suppose that depends on how confident you are."

"I'm so going to kick your ass." Oh so much fun to be had. "If I win I get to challenge you to a drinking contest and introduce you to Tequila." Nothing could be more fun than that.

He snorted. "That's what you want if you win?"

"Yeah!"

"You want to win only to lose? You're and odd woman." Overconfident….

"Hey! I'm going to win twice! Thank you very much! But on the crazy off chance I lose, what do you get?"

"If I win… If I win we use whiskey."

She giggled as she started to bounce around him. A drinking contest no matter what? Awesome! "I'm gonna win!"

His eyes were laughing at her. "We'll see. I give him one week from today."

She continued to bounce backward in front of him as they turned a corner. "I'm gonna win twice!" She held up her hand fingers splayed. "Five days. And then! Bum Bum Bum! Tequila!"

She shook his head. "Until then best face forward before you fall over. We're almost out."

She spun around grinning as they turned the last corner and stepped out of the maze. Finaqua appeared to be just as they'd left it five days ago. She heard exclamations of excitement go up around them as they headed across the lawns. Cain bumped her gently. "Time to see how bad you are at decorating."

"Hope nobody goes blind." She responded hopefully.

Author Note: Ok confession. I had to write another chapter before this one because it popped into my head and I had to put it down before it got away. So this one took awhile but trust me the one I wrote that'll come later in the story is done so when we get there you will all be way happy with me. Leave me a review because I feel as readers it is your responsibility to tell me if I'm rocking or sucking. If I don't know I can't fix it. And to those of you who always review, huge big thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Sadly the original Tin Man plot bunny was not mine. Them's the breaks

"I think at the worst you'd only have to use your magic to make glasses for everyone." The Tin Man replied dryly. She punched his arm lightly and he grinned down at her.

Ahead of them her parents had caught up with a practically skipping Az. Her sister was grinning from ear to ear and babbling excitedly to Ambrose as they got closer to the palace. She was glad Az was having a good time bonding but she was going to stay back here away from all the family fun. Her father was smiling at his oldest daughters enthusiasm and she felt out of place when her mother leaned her head against Ahamo's shoulder.

"Your sister is certainly happy to be back here." Cain commented as if he were talking about the weather. She immediately went on guard not trusting that tone at all.

She pretended to be unconcerned. "About time she was happy about something."

"Why don't you go catch up with them?"

"To do that I'd have to run. Too much physical exertion for one day." And you know, after yelling at Ahamo it'd be terribly uncomfortable. Not like I didn't tell him that he basically meant nothing to me or anything.

Cain hadn't bought that at all. "You're a horrible liar, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes "Never got much of a chance to practice. It doesn't help that you have mad Tin Man interrogation skills." He snorted. "I mean, really, what chance do I have?"

"None at all, Princess."

She grumbled. "Sometimes I don't like you."

He smirked. "Like I said terrible liar, of course you do. You going to tell me why you're hiding back here with me?"

"Because you make an excellent deterrent for the curious." He frowned at her so she gave up and continued. "I may have told Ahamo off."

Cain glanced up at her family then back at her. He may not have understood her wording but she figured he got the gist of the statement from the way her body posture changed. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket as a breeze caught her hair not feeling guilty exactly. While she did feel bad about hurting her fathers feelings she couldn't really place herself in the family he and her mother seemed so intent on recreating. Four or five hazy memories of her childhood left her feeling more disoriented than welcomed. They were clashing wildly with the life and relationships she had on the Otherside. Ahamo was living in some kind of dream if he thought everything was magically going to go back to the way they were. Life didn't work that way.

"What did he say to set you off?" The Tin Man's smirk was gone. He was watching her curiously.

She snorted. "He tried to tell me what to do." She peaked up at him from under her lashes. "You know how well I take that."

He grunted and she could have sworn humor flashed in his eyes. "He's your father."

She looked straight ahead annoyed. "I had a father. I don't need another one."

"DG-"

"No." She wasn't going to let Cain convince her that Popsicle wasn't her dad. He had raised her. He had taken care of her when she was sick and showed her how to fix machines. He had been the one that taught her to tell stories. For the first time since she had found out they were robots she was completely convinced that it didn't matter to her. You couldn't just replace all those things because someone else wanted you to.

By this point they had reached the front of the castle and being somewhere in the middle of the group had missed the first opening of the doors. She pulled her hands from her pockets and walked up the short flight of stairs stepping out of the setting sunlight and into the shadowed entrance hall.

She couldn't say it was a big place. That would be a lie. It was huge. Gigantic. Monstrous. Not at all what she was used to. She felt her eyes widen as she took in the airy and, her somewhat dumbfounded mind commented, lovely hall. Pale sandstone blocks stretched out in an organic flowing arch from the main doors to numerous hallways. Subtle designs in the stone layout could only be seen as one walked by, assuming you could tear your eyes away from the blue and green tile mosaic that covered the floor.

It was like she was walking over the lake outside. Whatever artisan had created the floor had known what they were doing. If she hadn't been able to see the hairline grout lines between the small tiles she would have been afraid of getting wet. Lily pads and soft waves lapped against the walls in smooth colors. She took a closer look at the walls and noticed that part of the patterning was a slightly darker shade of stone inlaid to take on the appearance of cattails and some other plants she had no name for.

She wove her way out of the group and traced the pattern with her fingertips fascinated. Soft footsteps came up next to her and she glanced over at her mother before turning her attention back to the strange bird she had found hidden among the water plants. For the moment she forgot about the oddness between them. "Who made this? It's beautiful."

There was a pause before her mother answered. "You did, My Angel."

She snorted crouching down as she continued to hunt for hidden creatures. It was like the best game ever. "No, I mean originally. All I did was bring it back."

"The palace was not like this before."

She stopped moving. Then she stood up and met violet eyes. "What? I didn't make this. I couldn't have."

The Queen didn't seem to understand her. "Of course you did. Surely you remember what the palace was like before." Her mother smiled at her. Umm no, actually she didn't. Her mother's smile faded away at her silence. A hand came out and rested on her cheek. "My magic may have been stronger than I intended it to be. No matter, Finaqua is even more exquisite than it was before." With that her mother turned and walked away leaving her staring back at the wall disconcerted.

She didn't snap out of her daze until Kalm ran back around a corner and that everyone had disappeared behind and tugged on her hand. Jerking her head around she followed him as he spoke rapidly to her. "Princess worried Tin Man. Uncle Raw had to send Kalm to find. What are you doing? Time to eat."

He had been leading her down a corridor lined with windows and toward a staircase. "Oh, I-"

The young viewer was reading her faster than she could voice her thoughts. "Was wondering about magic."

"Yes-"

He tilted his furry head. "And not hungry?"

"No, I was-"

He nodded seriously. "Wanting to find room."

This was either hugely helpful or annoying she couldn't decide. "Kalm know where Tin Man wanted to sleep. Will take you." He turned left clutching her hand and her lip twitched. She was going to go with helpful then.

"Could you-"

"Tell Tin Man? Yes." The young seer set a fast pace and they were up a second set of stairs and outside a set of double doors in less than a minute. Before she could thank him he let go of her hand and gave her a huge happy grin. "Princess welcome."

She giggled and took hold of his arm before he could scamper off. "Kalm, before you finish my next thought can I tell you something?" He nodded vigorously. "While I kinda like the fact that I don't have to tell you what I'm thinking some humans won't. Make sure you read them before you finish their thoughts out loud, kay?"

He smiled sensing her honest concern and nodded. "Will remember."

She winked and glancing conspiratorially up and down the hallway she lowered her voice and continued. "But if you ever wanna mess with the Tin Man or the Royal Advisor use your gift in the spirit of naughtiness." Kalm giggled before he dashed off down the hall in a blur of brown fur. "Enjoy diner!" She called after him.

With a shake of her head she opened one of the doors and entered the suite. She raised an eyebrow at the first of the rooms. She knew it was the first of the rooms because she could see the second one from the open set of doors over the couch. She glanced around what she assumed was a sitting room with a critical eye. The furniture passed inspection. It was plump and looked cushy. Making her way to the nearest chair she poked the cushion firmly and made a pleased noise when the dark blue fabric bounced back up. Yup, she could nap in that thing no problem.

Moving on she went in search of the bathroom wanting to get all the mud and dust off of her. On the way to the next room she turned on two standing lamps with shades that resembled pale blue bubbles. Once she was clean she needed to figure out these light bulbs because they were not the kind used on the Otherside.

Entering the next room, which turned out to be the bedroom, she was pleased to see that the blue color scheme had continued. At least she'd be able to sleep on the bed without having a panic attack. She turned on another lamp before walking over to the fireplace across the room from the wall length window. The sun was sinking and she didn't want to freeze to death after she got out of the bath. If she started the fire now the room would be all toasty when she was finished.

Two chairs were positioned on either side of the fire and she cast them a quick glance as she tossed a few logs in the hearth and using the tinder and matches in a small, carved pail next to the fireplace started up a small blaze. Being raised a farm girl had its benefits it seemed. As she stood up and backed to one of the chairs she shrugged out of her jacket draping it over the back before she sat and removed her sneakers and socks shoving them under the chair.

With a groan she stood back up and began to unbutton her shirt as she trotted to the bathroom. She had just flipped the light switch on when the door to the bedroom slammed shut. Jumping at least three feet in the air she wheeled around magic flashing as she stumbled backward. She spotted Cain standing in front of the now closed doors and almost yelled at him for scarring the hell out of her. Then she met his eyes and her jaw clamped shut eyebrows shooting to her hairline. Someone was not a happy camper.

"Was the food bad or something?" What could have happened in the last fifteen minutes to send the Tin Man to near boiling point was beyond her.

"What were you thinking!?" His shout made her jump backward into the bathroom. He started stalking toward her blue eyes blazing and she gulped totally confused.

To have a good excuse she would need a point of reference. "Ummm… When?" He growled and she had a feeling she had done something either very bad or very stupid but was at a loss as to what that something was. Her only goal at the moment was to calm him down before he killed her because she had no escape route from the bathroom.

He continued to advance on her and she tried to back farther away but he reached out fast as lightning snatching her arm, pulling her out of the bathroom and pressing her back to the doorframe. Damn it now she was stuck. Not that she thought he was going to hurt her, but really. Was the whole cornering thing necessary?

"Damn it, DG!" He snapped at her, his voice not as loud but just as forceful. She squirmed in his grip for once not wanting to be near him. He was almost scaring her. He held her shoulders so she couldn't wiggle as much. She stared up at him not sure if talking was a wise choice. Cain didn't let her make up her mind. "What did you promise me?" He barked.

She cringed. Shit. He shook her when she didn't say anything. She spoke haltingly. "I wouldn't go anywhere without you."

"Then why did you?" His fingers were tightening and relaxing around her upper arm as he spoke. "What were you thinking?"

She fidgeted still confused but now felling guilty and frustrated as well. She should have thought of that. She wasn't used to being worried about serious safety issues. After all she was only a waitress. "I'm sorry. I just… I just wanted to take a bath. You said Finaqua was safe. That no one but the Witch had ever gotten in here before."

He growled. "What if she'd taught someone else to get through the maze, DG? They could have been waiting in here for you! Assassins are patient! Do you have any idea how valuable you are? What you're worth to the realm?"

She looked away from his angry face immediately his words stinging badly. Great so now she was property of the realm? Something inside her went cold. When she started talking again her voice was frigid. "It won't happen again. I'll try to keep in mind that I'm now a valuable royal commodity."

When she tried to wrench free his grip on her tightened. She continued to stare across the room. "I said I wouldn't do it again. Now let me go so I can take a bath. Unless you'd like to check the bathroom first."

One of his hands came up and caught hold of her chin forcing her eyes back to his face. His voice was considerably gentler when he started talking to her again. "That's why they'll want you, DG, not why I'm protecting you."

His eyes weren't angry anymore and they were telling her the same things his words were. She gulped nodding slightly even as she looked down at his vest. This was only a lot uncomfortable. His hand moved from her face to her hair as he pulled her against him. She curled her hands against his chest surprised that he had initiated a hug. She mumbled an apology. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not used to having people out to get me. I wasn't anyone special on the Otherside."

He kissed the top of her head as his fingers tangled in her hair. She pressed her eyes closed telling herself this didn't mean anything more than the showing of simple affection or perhaps an apology of his own. "Just because you weren't royalty doesn't mean you weren't special. This is going to be different… You had a lot of freedom on the Otherside. I promise to make this as easy for you as I can but you have to help me."

She nodded again secretly worried about what constituted easy in Cain's book. He held her for a moment longer before he let her go pushing her smoothly into the bathroom. "Go take your bath." He shut the door behind her and she started the water before she reached down to unbutton her shirt. Her fingers brushed a bare buttonhole and she felt her face flush when she glanced down at her top. She had forgotten her top was almost halfway unbuttoned when Cain had stormed in. No way The Observant One hadn't noticed _that_. At least her baby blue bra was cute; it was her only consolation so she was going to cling to it.

Twenty minutes later and she was wrapped in a yellow fluffy towel as she contemplated her clothing situation. It was grim. She tucked her towel so it wouldn't fall and extended her hands over the counter the sink sat in. Calling to her magic she asked it for some sleep ware and pushed at her light. A bundle of soft cotton appeared and she smiled triumphantly. She had even managed to make more clothes for Cain. Dressed she opened the door and walked back into the bedroom thinking that she so didn't have to go to a mall ever again. She was so cool.

While she had been in the bath Cain had shut the white curtains and found his way to one of the chairs in front of the fire. Trotting past his back she jumped over the bed landing on her knees and bouncing with a soft giggle. She heard the Tin Man's chair creak as he turned to see what she was doing. His jaw twitched and she couldn't be sure in the fading light but she thought the tips of his ears were pink. "What are you wearing?"

Author Note: Finaqua yay! Ok so news! There is this wicked sweet contest going on that I thought I would share with you Tin Man fans. It's called the Tin Man Fan Fiction Grand Prix. A bunch of authors in this fandom are putting out promt fictions every week in a double blind contest to wrack up points. The stories are bound to be fun and you should check out the site. You don't have to vote but feel free if you want to. If nothing else some good stories are bound to pop up and I'm participating along with a number of other authors I'm sure you're all familiar with. The address for the site is right here

community./tmchallenge/24686.html

And as always I love it when you hit that button to the left!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Tin Man's not mine.

She straightened her back so she was upright, her knees sinking into the soft mattress. She felt her brow furrow as she held her arms slightly away from her body so she could look down at her outfit. What was he upset about? She was wearing Capri sweatpants and a black tank top, one of the nifty ones with a built in bra. Sure she'd gone a bit wild with the color of her bottoms, but who wouldn't want neon pink sweats if they could make them?

She glanced back up at Cain. He was definitely flustered, no matter how impassive his face was. She was starting to notice that he couldn't stop the color of his ears from changing when he was hit with a strong emotion. That would explain why he liked his hat so much, it cover the ears. "I'm wearing really awesome pants."

He closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. "Princess, go put on your clothes."

"Huh?" Flopping back on her butt she crossed her legs. "Cain, I'm pretty positive I'm wearing clothes."

He grunted his eyes snapping open to glare at her face; he was definitely glaring at _only_ her face. She knew she shouldn't be finding this funny but for some unknown reason she had thoroughly embarrassed the unflappable Tin Man. "DG, I swear you could test the patience of Glinda herself."

"Who?" Who was this Glinda person? If Cain was referencing her in this manner she bet she was a total stick in the mud.

His eyes turned icy as his annoyance increased. A thrill shot unexpectedly up her spine. He pointed to the bathroom violently. "Clothes. Now." He ordered.

She simply stared at his finger unmoved. His jaw clenched as she leaned back on her hands. Before he could work himself up anymore she had to ask. "Cain, what are you expecting me to put on?" Not that she was going to change but she was all curious now.

She saw his anger flicker and war with uncertainty when he noticed how intrigued she was by his insistence. He countered with a question of his own. "Is that what you would normally wear to sleep in?"

She tilted her head. "No." She quickly squashed the triumphant gleam in his eye. "But I didn't figure you'd want me sleeping next to you in only a baggy shirt."

The Tin Man twitched and silence stretched between them. His eyes were now flicking over her clothes that he could see from his twisted position in the chair. Suppressing the urge to both giggle at his sudden display of curiosity and squirm from the intensity of his gaze she remained still waiting. It wasn't often that she saw Cain uncertain of what to do in a situation, but by gum she'd managed to get him into one, and by accident no less. She could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. To ask or not to ask? That was the Tin Man's question.

When he gave in to his curiosity she had to suppress the urge to clap for him. "Are you telling me this is appropriate attire on the Otherside?"

"Yeah this is pretty mundane-" She pulled at the pink material. "Ok, maybe not the color but otherwise…" She shrugged.

Apparently once Cain decided to start a conversation he wanted all his questions answered modesty be damned. "I was talking about the-" There was the slightest hesitation. "top." His voice was level but she saw his ears darken when she started to snicker. It must be the spaghetti straps, low cut, or the tight fit. Or maybe all three combined.

"You think this is bad you should see my bikini." She couldn't help teasing him even if he didn't know what a bikini was. She was a bad person. His eyes narrowed suddenly at her obvious taunt and she grinned. "I'm not changing, Cain, I'm finally comfortable for the first time in days. So get used to it."

She saw him give up. He grunted standing and walking to the bathroom without further comment. Right before he shut the door she called out happily to him. "I made you some Otherside clothes to sleep in too! Way more comfy than those pants you're wearing! Enjoy!"

The door slammed shut and she smiled wickedly. She really hoped he put them on because seeing Cain in blue cotton bottoms would be a treat. She bet his butt would look so very hot- Damn it! Bad thoughts! She shook her head like a dog trying to shake water out of its ears. She got off the bed to turn off the lamps as she berated herself for her reflections. She wasn't Adora and had no rights over Cain at all.

Returning to the bed she pulled the blankets back crawling under them and turning her back to the fire as she got comfortable on the side closest to the window. While the couch she'd been sleeping on in the Tower had been a step above the ground this was so much better. Groaning softly she let her eyes drift close blocking out the small amount of light the fire was giving off.

Laying still and silent in a twilight state Cain must have thought she was asleep when he walked into the room because he stopped talking mid-sentence. "DG, what are these-" Concentrating on her breathing, because she knew he listened to that, she waited to see what he would do. She heard him snort softly before he sat something on the floor next to the chairs. From the sound of it she was guessing his boots. He approached the bed and she heard him set his gun on one of the small tables next to the bed.

As he pulled the blankets back he spoke softly to himself. "Maybe this time you'll stay asleep longer than the suns." He lay down turning his back to her as he yawned. He wasn't touching her but he was close enough that his body heat was warming up the bed. "Ozma knows you need your energy to get us in as much trouble as you do."

Her lips twitched at the fond tone his grumbling had taken on and she wondered if he picked up the habit of talking to himself in the last few days or if he was reverting to his time before the suit. He had been talking a lot more since they were in the Realm of the Unwanted, answering her questions in detail instead of growling at her or letting Glitch explain as best he could before he misfired. After a while she heard his breathing even out as he drifted off.

It must have been a strange experience getting out in the open again. With all the excitement and near death action she'd been going through she hadn't spent as much time thinking about what the Tin Man must have felt like during his first few days of freedom as she probably should have been. The Tin Man twitched slightly beside her and she winced remembering how she had yelled at him when he had initially refused to lead her and Glitch to Central City. Perhaps not the kindest thing for her to have done given the circumstances but sometimes she just couldn't control her temper. She could tell she was going to be just a super diplomat.

Still he'd been kinda mean at the time. But he'd still helped her. If she'd been in his position she wasn't entirely sure she would have done the same, hell she wasn't sure she'd even be sane. What had gone on behind those cold eyes in the few seconds he had looked over his homestead and away from an obvious Slipper and a Headcase she didn't know. Then she'd made him free Raw, she still wasn't sure why he hadn't left as soon as he knew what she was going to do, especially after the whole Papay equal certain death speech. Really he would have been better off on his own with the intentions he had. She supposed he must have been paying her back for letting him out of the iron maiden.

And then the real madness had begun and he'd made that promise to the Mystic Man to keep her safe…

Her thoughts ground to a halt and rewound. He had come back before that. Why had he come back? Her eyes opened as she jerked out of her drifting state and she stared at the white curtain. That made no sense at all; she'd have to ask him sometime when he was feeling talkative. Which really, with him, might be a while. As she contemplated the best way to squeeze a veteran Tin Man for information without giving herself away Cain twitched again, more forcefully. She twisted around and saw that his shoulders were hunched up as his body began to convulse. He was having another nightmare. Who had nightmares without making noise?

She moved as fast as she could surrounded on all sides by blankets. Pushing herself up she leaned over him catching his gun hand in hers first to avoid another unfortunate standoff with the barrel of his six-shooter. She used her free hand to pull him over so his back was to the mattress tossing her leg over his stomach quickly. If his nightmare hadn't been scaring her so badly she may have spent time appreciating the position she found herself in. As it was his face was not its normal tan color and his breathing was so irregular she was afraid he might stop that very natural process before she could snap him out of his vision.

She shook his shoulder hard as she tried to keep him from flailing under her. "Cain! Wake up!" His eyes fluttered open and closed and she dug her nails into the gray shirt she had made him praying the slight pain would get through. "Open your eyes, Wyatt!"

He came awake with a ragged gasp his left arm instantly circling around to run up the length of her back. He yanked her down over him and she let her elbows unlock wanting to do whatever he needed to help him relax. She lay straddling him with her face resting at the base of his throat and one hand clutched tightly in his as he held her in place. She could feel his heart beating rapidly as he sucked in a huge lung full of air. "Jeb-"

"He's safe downstairs." She promised not daring to move.

He exhaled slowly and she felt him relax minutely below her. "And you're here." He stated quietly as the hand that was holding hers released its crushing grip.

"Right here. Not going anywhere." She said in her most reassuring voice. She tried to flex her fingers discreetly to get her circulation to start again but he felt her move. Holding her against him Cain used his elbow to push them both into a semi upright position. Once he was propped against the headboard he began to rub gentle circles over her abused hand. Still pressed against him she managed to raise her head so she could see his face.

He was watching his fingers moving over the skin of her hand the way she used to stare blankly at a canvas before she began to paint. He was deep in his own head and she thought it might be best to pull him back out with her. She latched on to the first question that flew into her mind because he was starting to worry her and she wanted his attention. "Where'd you learn to give massages, Wyatt? You're really good at it."

He blinked and he was back, blue eyes locked on hers. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Darlin." She saw guilt flash in his eyes and wrapped her free arm around his neck so she could hug him. The arm on her back caressed her neck once before he lowered it to rest around her hips.

"Accident." She stated firmly in his ear. Then she sat back up considering him his fingers working their way up to her wrist. Now that he'd rubbed the pain away his fingers were sending far too many happy signals to the rest of her body. Somehow she managed to form a rational conclusion. "I don't think you should try to sleep without touching me anymore. You'll just have more nightmares and if I'm not awake I doubt I'll wake you up. You don't make any noise when you're dreaming."

He raised his scarred eyebrow. "You weren't asleep?" It wasn't so much a question about her conscious state but as to why her conscious state hadn't been, well, unconscious.

She shrugged. "I was thinking." He waited and while she wasn't about to tell him she had been thinking a great deal about him she figured there was some other stuff she could talk about that would get his thoughts away from the past. "I'm… nervous here." When his arm began to loosen she elaborated. "In the O.Z., not with you."

He hummed under his breath as he switch the positions of his arms so he could rub her other hand. "About what?"

She laughed softly watching their hands. "Pretty much everything. I think it would be different if I wasn't the lost princess of light. I could go find a farm to work on or something. I know how to do that. Then all I would have to worry about is figuring out the culture stuff. I was ready to go do that before the travel storm picked me up anyway." She broke off unsure of what he would think of her if she told him the rest.

"DG?" He coaxed her.

"I don't know how to be a princess. I wanted to be a writer. I don't even like politics. And my magic? I didn't think it was real until a week ago. Did you know I made this place? Lavender said it wasn't like this before. How is that possible?" She looked up at him begging for understanding. "What if I mess this up? What if I don't fit in here any better than I did on the Otherside?"

He was quiet and suddenly she felt extremely stupid. She nodded slightly thinking that maybe this wasn't something she should be telling him and this was his way of helping her save face. Shifting she went to move away from him but his arm tightened holding her still. He raised the hand he was holding up between them cupping the back of it with his own while his thumb caressed up into her palm. "Everyone makes mistakes. You're fooling yourself if you think you aren't going to make any. I know you haven't had a lot of room for any missteps the last few weeks but you don't need to panic. Everyone here will help you."

She sighed. "I know that's why we're here but I've been dragged off alone enough to know that I'm not always going to have backup. The stakes are as high as they were before except now I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing. There's no emerald for me to hunt down. I get the whole quest thing. It's the after part that has me worried."

"You're good at improvisation, DG. You think on your feet. That's a handy skill for a princess of the Outer Zone and one no one can teach. I've been at court before, you'll do fine." The confidence in his eyes helped ease her worry then they began to glint with humor. "And if anyone is giving you to many problems point them out. I'll shoot them for you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You would too."

He chuckled. "Anytime, Princess." He brought her hand to his face a kissed her palm lightly. She quivered at the contact although Cain didn't appear to notice as he continued talking. "And you fit in just fine with me and the other two so you can stop worrying about that right now." He set her hand down and she knew she was staring him. "What?" He asked.

She met his eyes dead on so he would know she meant what she was about to say. "You're a good man, Wyatt Cain."

She knew she had rendered him momentarily speechless by the way his eyes were watching her. He was trying to understand where that had come from and why she had been so sincere about it. All she knew was that he had made her feel better and it wasn't something she was accustomed to. No one had ever bothered to talk to her like he had before and she felt touched by his patience and understanding. She crawled slowly off his lap and tugged him back down on the bed behind her. Once they were both laying down she reached behind her and dragged his arm over her stomach so they were spooned snuggly together. "Night, Cain."

He shifted so his chin rested on the crown of her head. "Goodnight, DG." She feel asleep quickly and the next morning wondered if Cain was the only one benefiting from staying so close at night.

Author Note: Psst…Pssst! Yeah you! I know you're reading this part too. Leave me a review please? I love them and it'll make you feel better after you write something for me. All part of the creative process.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Tin Man simply is not mine. Won't be next chapter either.

Once again she woke up before Cain. This time she didn't move when she came awake not wanting to knock him out of his peaceful sleep. She had managed to sleep later today, light was filtering in through the thin white curtains, and now she was regretting her decision to skip diner last night. The Tin Man's arm tightened around her middle as he mumbled something in his sleep burying his face into the back of her neck. His nose tickled her skin as he moved and she shuddered her hand gripping the pillow it was propped under.

Feeling her move he came awake behind her with a muffled grunt pulling his head up. Yawning he loosened his arm as he looked around the room. "You awake, DG?"

If she wasn't awake after the surprise neck nuzzling then she was dead. But she could lie. "Barely. Can we go back to sleep for a few weeks?"

He grunted sleepily sitting up. "Afraid we're not bears so hibernation isn't an option. Besides we have to be in Central City in a few weeks and you have your first lesson in an hour. Do you really want to keep the Pooch waiting?"

She grabbed the quilt he had pushed down and dragged it back over her head. She knew her voice was muffled when she responded but she didn't care. "If it means I can sleep some more then yes, yes I do."

He snorted and she soon learned that hiding under the blankets was a poor way to avoid an issue with Cain. His hands attacked her through the material and he began to prod and tickle her sides. She squealed trashing at him hampered by the blankets. She heard him chuckling at her as she managed to get her face out into the air. "Not fair, not fair!" She gasped.

"Are you going to get up now?" He hit a particularly sensitive spot on her ribs and she flailed batting at his hands and kicking her feet free. He was way worse than any alarm clock she had ever owned.

"Alright! I surrender!" She giggled breathlessly. He let her go smirking at her flushed face in silent victory. She kicked him in the ribs since his arms were still raised with enough force to make a point.

He grunted from the light impact. "That was a low blow, Princess."

Sticking her tongue out at him she rolled out of the bed dragging the tangled blankets with her. They hit the floor with a soft whump and she grumbled jumping over the pile around her feet. Managing not to trip she glared over at him as she staggered toward the bathroom to change. "I will make you pay for that, Tin Man."

He continued to smirk unconcerned. If that was how he felt about it then she was going to put considerably more effort into her revenge. She shut the bathroom door putting aside her plotting long enough to make more clothes for them for the day. She picked up a pair of dark washed jeans and hugged them before she changed folding her pjs before she slipped into a short-sleeved black scoop neck top. She was rather proud of the creation; she'd seen a picture of a shirt like it in a magazine before she'd been tossed over. She may not have been the trendiest person in the world but she had never had the funds to back up any kind of impressive wardrobe.

Brushing her hair out she tied it up in a high ponytail in an elastic band she called to her thinking that Toto might be having her calling up wind or something equally as weird. She didn't need hair in her face for that. Once it was up she pulled on a thin forest green leather jacket that fell to just above her knees. Stepping back she eyed herself in the mirror critically. Her style was an odd cross between both sides but it was working for her. With a shrug to herself she then called up a pair of black boots balancing on the side of the tub so she could slip them on over her jeans.

Cain was gazing out the window when she reemerged. She thought he was sexy as hell in the gray t-shirt and blue cotton pants she had made him. For some reason the fact that he was barefoot and his hair was mussed made her mouth water unexpectedly. "I'm ready for my lesson." She gripped.

She saw his lip twitching and he pointed out the window not looking at her. "Good cause he's waiting for you out on the lawns." She walked over to him peering out. He turned to her about to say something else when he caught sight of what she was wearing. She tried to ignore him as she watched Toto bounding around near the reeds of the lake as if he were mapping the place with his nose. While she did this she could feel the Tin Man's eyes running discreetly over her body. "I'll get dressed and we'll get you some breakfast before the fun starts."

He left her side briefly and she stood in front of the window as she waited for him. Finaqua was breathtaking, she'd give it that. The lake glimmered as the early morning sun bounced merrily off its surface. The snowcapped mountains in the distance reflecting up out of the clear water would be mirror images if not for the soft ripples that rolled over the surface of the lake. The forest ran all the way up to the shore on the far side of large pool and she could see some kind of old shack in the distance. She briefly wondered what it was before her eyes flickered back to the trees.

She couldn't hear the witch's call anymore but she could see the trail to the cave in her minds eye as clearly as if she were walking it all over again. The soft crying had lured her in as surly as the holographic screams of Adora or the soft whimpers Raw had made trapped in that cocoon. She sighed thinking somewhat oddly that the emerald had called to her in much the same way. Or perhaps it had been her ancestor that had done that. Why was it she was the only one that ever heard these calls for help?

She listened carefully with her light and felt an answering call from downstairs. Turning her head toward the sound she waited confused. Something whispered so low she couldn't make out the words. She frowned and her eyes darted back to the window. Toto was still sniffing around the tall grass. It wasn't him. She turned away from the sunlight and edged toward the door and the call before she stopped remembering her promise. "Az?"

"DG, what are you doing?" Her head whipped around to find the Tin Man adjusting his holster and watching her carefully.

"I-" She listened again and the sound was gone. "I was-" She frowned turning in a circle searching for it. Cain grabbed her arm with one hand and her face with the other. Ice blue eyes were searching hers. "I heard something." His head snapped up and he drew his gun moving to the door. Grabbing his arm her fingers bunched in his duster. "I think it was the emerald."

"You-What?" He had stopped at the door glancing at her. She was as baffled as he was.

"It was talking." She was trying to explain this to him when she didn't understand herself. "But I was to far away to hear what it said."

He pushed her behind him and opened the door checking the room carefully before he allowed her to enter it. He moved swiftly across to the second set of double doors and repeated the process. Once he was sure the hall was clear he holstered his gun and took her arm leading her down the stairs Kalm had run down last night. "How could you have heard it?"

"I don't know. It could have been Az's magic. She hasn't taken the emerald off since she got it." He grunted his grip loosening slightly. They walked into the largest dining room she'd ever seen to find her family, friends, and a number of fighters eating breakfast. All of them were far more relaxed now then she had ever seen them before. Maybe Finaqua was as safe as Cain claimed it was. He put his hand on her back and propelled her to one of the many tables that dotted the large room. Her parents greeted them happily enough although as Cain let her go and pulled out her chair she noticed Ahamo watching the Tin Man somewhat suspiciously.

"Good morning, Deeg, Mr. Cain." Az said sleepily from across the small rectangular table. She had purple smudges under her eyes and didn't look like she'd slept at all. Cain nodded in greeting before excusing himself so he could go find Jeb.

She reached for a muffin. "Morning. You ok?"

Her sisters dark eyes flicked up to hers and she smiled briefly. "Long night." Her mother leaned over to say something but Az waved a hand. "It's fine. Too much thinking and not enough resting. My own fault."

She started eating glancing down at the emerald curiously. When her eyes came back up to her sister's purple-flecked eyes they were closed off in warning. She decided now wasn't the time to ask and took another bite sitting back more fully in the chair. If Az didn't want to talk about this in front of Lavender and Ahamo then so be it. Her parents hadn't noticed their silent exchange since it had happened so fast and she finished her meal quickly. Taking one last gulp of a strange juice she stood. "I'm going to go find Toto." She glanced at Az meaningfully. "See you guys later." Her sister tilted her head as she left the table in search of Cain.

She found him sitting at a table closer to the door they had come through looking amused. Jeb and Anna were talking animatedly as he sat silently shaking his head, hat on the chair next to him and eating his eggs. She grabbed the hat sitting in the empty chair next to him holding it as he finished, catching the tail end of a story involving a swamp and sixteen Longcoats. "And they followed you right in?" Cain asked suspiciously.

Anna snickered and Jeb grinned. "We may have motivated them a bit."

Cain set down his fork and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms. "Uhuh?"

"Set charges up behind them and blew up their supply line." Jeb's eyes sparkled.

Anna flared her hands out. "Boom!"

She smiled loving how animated the two were. Cain shook his head. "Boom?"

Jeb and Anna looked at each other and she leaned over to whisper in his ear. He nodded seriously waited and then shook his head. There was a pause as she continued then he grunted in agreement and leaned away. Anna looked seriously at the Tin Man and flared her hands out far more dramatically than before. "Boom!"

She burst in a gale of giggles as Cain rolled his eyes. "Good story." He said dryly even as his lip twitched. He stood up and took his hat from her hands. "Let's find your Tutor, Princess."

Anna and Jeb went back to their breakfast as they walked off and she heard Jeb get smacked away from the medic's plate as they left the room. "Weeeeelllll?" She hedged. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as they made their way toward a large stone patio. He said nothing; apparently he was going to make her work for information. "Are you going to give me anything to work with here?"

"Jeb seems to like her." He opened a tall stained glass door for her and they stepped out into the sun.

She grumbled wanting an opinion to work with. "Wow that was noncommittal."

He grunted and she accepted the fact that he was stubborn as a mule. Walking down onto the grass Toto spotted them and bounded over in his doggy form skidding to a halt before changing back into a human. "Are you ready to begin?"

She smiled nervously. "You bet, Toto."

He sighed in exasperation. "It's Tutor, DG! Tutor!"

"Sorry, Toto." Cain snorted and the older man huffed at her dark eyes rolling as he beckoned her toward the lake edge.

"So what are you going to teach me today?" She was watching the dark man as he glanced around before nodding to himself as Cain scanned the area for potential danger.

"You may want to stand next to me, Tin Man." He raised an eyebrow but complied. She glanced at her Tutor nervously.

"Why do you want him over there?" She rather liked Cain next to her.

"Because I don't know how big you're going to get. Or how you're going to act." He said without any further explanation.

At her alarmed look Cain turned to Toto. "What?" He snapped.

The man waved his hand at the Tin Man unconcerned. "You can never tell the first time a mage transforms. No need to worry it's why I'm having her learn this before she can do anything else. This way I can stop her if she gets aggressive."

"Aggressive?" She prompted. This, like so many other things on this side, was getting weirder than she had anticipated.

"Yes." He rubbed his hands together. "Now, I want you to call to your light and tell it to change you into your other self."

She stared at him as if he were insane because that didn't even make sense. "You want me to what?"

"Why are you being difficult? I thought you would be excited about learning to change into your animal form."

She brightened understanding at last. "You mean I can turn into a dog too? That's freaking awesome!" Cain sighed and she knew what he was thinking. Another way for her to get into trouble.

"That's not what I said." Her shoulders slumped. It was mean to get her hopes up like that. "I very much doubt you'll turn into a dog. But I've been wrong before. We won't know until you change. Every mage is different. Now focus as I said."

He was serious. She called to her light and her body lit up immediately. Toto seemed startled that she responded so quickly but he pressed forward his voice somewhat hypnotic. "Good now close your eyes." She complied and he continued. "Tell the magic to find your true personality and cast the spell. Don't waver and don't let it rebel against you."

Doing as he said she felt her magic snake around her body and push against her control. Unwilling to let this opportunity pass because of nerves she pushed back harder and felt the magic tighten and twist her body. She gasped at the sensation and a wave of dizziness hit her so hard she fell to the ground unable to tell up from down. She heard Cain call to her in an oddly loud voice before Toto told him to stay where he was in an equally loud voice.

She shook her head shoving her hands out in front of her on the ground while she tried to readjust to gravity. She didn't think the yelling was necessary. She took a deep breath annoyed that she had screwed this up. Maybe Toto would let her try again once her magic rebounded. Opening her eyes she froze and let out a yelp. Except it didn't come out as a yelp. It came out as more of a startled mewl.

She sprang up off the lawn only now realizing how much stronger it smelled. This was too weird for words. She tried to stand up realized she was no longer human and toppled over when her limbs got tangled. Scrabbling around on the soft grass she heard Toto laughing softly and glanced up at him incensed. Cain was staring at her open mouthed and she growled low in her throat at them.

Both men stepped back in alarm as she flailed her anger rising in time with her snarling. Then abruptly she caught sight of something mesmerizing and her growling ceased. Lunging over her own stomach she made a made a snatch at her tail only to have it swing away as she moved. She narrowed her eyes as it swung behind her and she got to her feet tracking it intently. The tip twitched and she ran after it swinging.

Cain's voice was disbelieving. "You've got to be kidding me."

Author Note: Ok, BookWorm you caught me! It's true I'm simply addicted to the reviews! Now I've admitted that I have a problem…. Sighhhhh, that was hard for me you know. I hope your freaking happy!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Told you it still wouldn't be mine.

She stopped chasing her tail when she heard Cain's voice her ears moving around on her head until they were facing the Tin Man. Her eyes followed quickly after and she regarded him her head tilting upward nostrils flaring. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she wasn't thinking normally. She was aware of who the Tin Man was but her senses were playing havoc with her and were blocking out most of her higher thought processes. And he looked different. Everything looked different. All the colors were muted except for the blues, which stood out as brightly as ever.

She lowered her head smelling around as she approached him warily. Toto took a slow step away from him and she froze when the Tin Man's head snapped around to regard the other man. She growled in warning fur bristling. "Don't make any sudden moves, Cain." Her Tutor's words floated to her and she only half comprehended them. "She's adjusting to the change. It's going to take a few minutes for her head to catch up with the sensory overload."

Cain spoke calmly. "And you think walking away is making me feel better? What is she going to do? I thought you said you could control her!" She started forward again intrigued by the noise, it seemed familiar.

The older man stood still several feet away as she began to circle a very tense Cain. "I'm not going to trap her unless I have to. If she panics it'll take twice as long for her to figure out what's going on." He paused as she edged close enough to sniff Cain's gun, which was at head level. The sharp metal smell made her whiskers stand out, very odd. When he twitched she jumped backward alarmed. "Don't move!" Toto hissed.

Voice still calm Cain responded. "When the black lion comes over and decides to sniff you then we'll talk about not moving."

Ignoring the angry man Toto took note of her appearance. "I've never heard of a black lion. And if you look closely you can see she has darker black spots on her."

Cain growled and she found that noise terribly interesting. She moved back to him swiftly standing up on her hind legs and placing one of her front paws on his leather vest ears facing straight ahead pressing her nose against his cheek smelling. She could see her own blue eyes reflected back in his surrounded by dark fur. He sucked in a breath and she could see his pulse beating hard against the skin of his throat. She could smell his fear and her ears went back in shame. She fell back to the ground sitting at his feet confused. She didn't understand why her mate would be afraid of her.

His head angled down and he watched her. She mewled pathetically bumping her head against his thigh. Caught off guard and too tense to recover he toppled to the ground landing on his back his hat flying off. She tilted her head at him thinking he was dreadfully ungraceful and stepped over his prone body picking up his hat with her teeth.

He sat up slowly and she turned around considered him momentarily with the hat in her mouth and then stepped back over him with her front paws before plopping down over his legs. He grunted and she set the hat down resting one of her paws on the brim as she sniffed it all over.

The dark man chuckled behind them and one of her ears flipped back. "I think it's safe to say she isn't going to hurt you."

Cain said nothing but hesitantly reached out a hand to touch her head. She pressed up into it pleased and began to purr. He chuckled his body loosing its tenseness. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"Probably four or five minutes. Then maybe she can tell us exactly what she is. I've never heard of a cat like this before." Toto walked around them taking his time until he was in front of her. She left the hat alone and looked up at him. "Princess DG? Can you understand me?"

She looked at the other man then blew air out her nose with disinterest. He wasn't nearly as appealing as the one scratching her ear. She turned and nipped his shirtsleeves gently finding the texture strange and he froze as if he were afraid of what she were going to do with her teeth. Then another tangled scent caught her attention and her head came up tail twitching. On the balcony two more people stood watching them. The younger one raised a similar weapon to the one she had smelled on her mate pointing it at them.

"Dad don't move!" Her brain screamed danger and she roared instantly on her feet and in front of Cain the fur on her back standing straight up.

"Jeb, no!" Cain grabbed her around the neck as she crouched preparing to spring up and stop him at the same time Raw threw himself over Jeb's gun arm. A shot went off hitting the stone walkway as Cain's body weight slammed them both into the ground. She snarled throwing him off of her claws extended as she pivoted landing hard on his chest fangs extended as she hissed up at Jeb. If she couldn't get to the boy she wasn't going to let the man get shot. The Tin Man grabbed the fur around her neck and barked at her. "Darlin, that's enough."

She twisted her head this way and that something striking a cord inside of her. Cain continued blue eyes blazing. "DG. DG, you need to focus." She sat up straighter her tail twitching as something fought to break through. "DG." Shaking her neck hard thoughts slammed into her brain. She looked down at her paws on his vest and everything clicked back into place.

She scrambled off Cain quickly feeling idiotic. The last ten minutes or so replayed and she huffed loudly picking up the hat again before setting it skewed on top of the Tin Man's head as he sat back up in way of an apology. He was smirking at her. "Remember who you are again, Princess?" Her eyes narrowed and she stuck out a paw shoving him over before she sauntered off tail twitching in irritation. She bet if he turned into an animal he would change into a donkey.

She heard Toto sigh in relief and she turned waiting. "All right, DG. That's enough for now. You need to turn back so we can continue on with shields. Cast the spell the same way except this time tell the magic to turn you back to your actual self."

She complied and when the spell was complete found herself on the ground again. On her back she whined sitting up. "That was embarrassing." She knew her cheeks were tinged pink and she felt utterly ridiculous. She heard Jeb and Raw approaching and drew her knees up putting her head in her hands. "Sorry, Jeb!"

Cain chuckled and she scowled up at him dropping her hands still unsure if her legs were going to work. "Going to tell us what you turned into? After you almost ate me, feel like I should know." Jeb and Raw were simply starring at her in wonder.

She blushed harder. "I wasn't going to eat you!" He raised an eyebrow and she saw curiosity in his eyes. Before he could ask what her intentions had been she answered his question. "I turned into a black leopard."

"DG very strange Princess." Raw commented. Jeb simply snickered. So uncool.

She fidgeted. "Is that going to happen again, Toto?"

He grinned. "No, only the first time. Although I must say that was the most entertaining transformation I've ever seen. Even better than when your sister tried to learn to fly."

Her mouth dropped open. He chuckled eyes alight with memory. "She turns into a hummingbird. Nearly lost her the first time she transformed except she kept dive-bombing me. Vicious little thing she is, nearly took out my eye." She snickered wishing she could have seen that. "Now are you ready to continue?"

Was he out of his magic loving mind? "No! I think that took care of my humiliation quota for the next year, thanks all the same!" Snorts of laughter went up around her.

"Nonsense, now stand up." She gave him a thoroughly pathetic look but got shakily to her feet. That had taken a lot of magic to pull off and she felt a little off balance. "Now you already know how to do this." She gave him a 'what the hell' stare and he frowned. "Azkadilla told me you did this near the bridge."

"I guess but that was an accident."

"Accident or no you know how to do this. You simply need to learn how you know." If he started calling her grasshopper she was outa here. He turned to the other three men who were standing around. "And you lot! No need for you to be here. This is dangerous; spells are going to be bouncing around. I don't want you in the way. You can come back this afternoon."

Cain raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to kick me out. If someone gets in here-"

Toto waved him off. "Then go patrol the perimeter. Anyone who gets close during this is likely to get blasted. Do you really want her worried about that? You know as well as I do she'd let herself get hit before letting a stray spell hurt one of you."

Cain's eyes flickered with annoyance but he finally gave in. "Fine. I'll be back." He stared at her. "Don't hurt yourself."

She grinned. "Like I can guarantee that." He glared finding no amusement in that comment and walked away Jeb and Raw following quickly. It took her approximately seven seconds to discover she missed them. Toto was a harsh taskmaster and had her blocking blasts of magic that set the lawn on fire more than once. By the time Cain came back not only had she missed lunch by several hours she was sweaty, grass stained, bruised, and her head hurt.

She sat silently on the grass panting, glassy eyed, and surrounded on all sides by burn marks. She very much doubted she could block even one more spell Toto threw at her even if her life depended on it. "What did you do to her, Tutor?" Cain's worried voice broke over her and she winced as her head throbbed in response to the sound.

Toto was watching her with a mixture of pride and wariness. "I was testing her limits. I didn't think she was this strong. I've never had an apprentice that could stop everything I threw at them the first time around." Toto appeared to be as tired as she was. His dark skin was ashy had a sheen of sweat all over it.

She said nothing too exhausted to respond to him. She could feel large bruises forming on her arms and back where she had been flung to the ground over and over again. Cain looked over at her worried by her passivity. "I think you may have pushed her to hard. She's not even talking."

Her teacher nodded. "She never asked for a break she just sat down. I thought she was ready to keep going until she started gasping."

Cain sighed. "Of course she didn't ask for a break, that would be sensible." She couldn't find the energy to glare. He leaned over her and hooked an arm around her back. Jerking forward she whimpered and he loosened his grip letting her fall a few inches back to the grass. "DG?"

"Bruised." She whispered feeling like a whimp. The Tin Man got shot and beat up on a regular basis and here she was whining about a little skin damage? It was official she deserved the crybaby award.

His eyes flicked with concern and he wrapped an arm around her much more gently than before. She pressed her lips together wrapping one arm around his neck so he didn't have to put so much pressure on her skin. "We need to get you to your room. Then I'm getting Raw."

In response she leaned against him as Toto spoke to her. "You did well today, DG, but you need to tell me before you hit this level of exhaustion. I don't want to accidentally hurt you if you don't have enough energy to protect yourself." She nodded slumping and Cain began to drag her back inside.

Fortunately they ended up passing Raw on the way up the stairs and he followed them after Cain told him she had managed to hurt herself despite his warnings. Raw had simply shaken his head and opened the door to the suite for them. The Tin Man was practically carrying her by this point and set her down on one of the large chairs in the main room. Bending down over her as she leaned back with her eyes closed he unbuttoned her jacket. "Sit forward for me."

She groaned leaning forward and he peeled the leather off one arm and then the other. Tossing the jacket over a nearby table he took one of her arms and turned it over so he could see the back of it. Raw rumbled at the sight of the purple and green splotches that ran from the tops of her elbows and up under her shirt. Cain simply pressed his lips together in a thin line before the viewer shoved him out of the way.

Raw placed his hand over her arm and she sighed as heat flowed into her. That felt so good. The viewer used his free hand to catch her as she teetered and let her rest against him as his hand moved to her back. Once he was done and she was pain free, viewers were so the bomb, he helped her sit back. "DG will not disappoint others if she paces herself."

She let out a long sigh and pressed her eyes closed. "We don't have time for me to pace myself."

"And we definitely don't have time to find a new princess if you kill yourself." Cain threw back immediately.

She opened her eyes to find both of them looking at her. She frowned at them as Cain stood with his arms crossed staring down at her and Raw sat on the edge of the table. "Tin Man right. Push to hard and DG get sick. Magic like anything else. Part of you."

She was about to reluctantly agree when she heard the emerald whispering again. Her head snapped around so fast it cracked. Her eyes landed on the door and she lost focus on the two men in front of her. Before either of them could ask there was a soft knock and her sister's voice floated through the wood. "DG? Are you there?"

Cain moved past her and turned the handle to reveal a nervous looking woman. Raw stood instantly as Az edged past the Tin Man. As she smiled tiredly at her sister the viewer pushed Cain toward the hall. "Will wait outside." The seer had the Tin Man out and the door closed before she knew what happened. She didn't think much of it as Az sat in the chair next to her.

"Hey, Az. What's up?"

Her sister's eyes darted around the room. "I need to ask you something." She heard nervous guilt in her words.

"Oook. Does it have anything to do with the emerald? Cause I keep…hearing it." She couldn't describe it any better. Maybe Az would know what she was talking about.

Dark eyes latched onto hers. "You heard what it said?" He voice was tense.

She sat back surprised by the intensity with which her sister was regarding her. "No, it's like someone is mumbling to low for me to hear. It's irritating actually."

"Yes, its about the emerald." There was a pause and she looked away. "And it's about me."

This was beginning to make her jittery. It didn't help that she was tired from a full day of getting magic blasted at her. "Spill then." Whatever this thing was it was driving Az nuts. Might be best to let her get it out of her system.

Az fidgeted then slowly raised her hand and wrapped her hand around the jewel around her neck. Licking her lips she raised the chain over her neck and held it out to her. She stared at it blankly as her sister held it out to her. "Take it, Deeg."

Author Note: The plot thickens! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate the fact that you take the time to write them!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Tin Man is not mine. And if you go through and look you will se it never was.

Her eyes darted between her sister and the emerald. "What? I don't want it. It belongs to you."

Az shoved it closer. "No it doesn't. And even if it did I don't want it."

A chill went down her spine as an inkling of terror began to dig in. "Az, it belongs to the one that's destined to rule. You know the poem as well as I do." She laughed anxiously. "It's the only legend I do remember about this place. 'Double eclipse it is foreseen light meets dark in the stillness between. But only one and one alone shall hold the emerald and the throne.' The emerald chose you at the eclipse, Az."

"No." Her voice was strained. "It went to you, Little Sister. You called and it came."

She stood abruptly from the chair backing away from Az. "You came to me! Not the stupid stone!"

"Deeg… Don't you think I would have thrown the witch from my body before if I could have? Her darkness overpowered my light. You're magic was stronger than hers; the emerald recognized that and went to you. It simply pulled my body along with it because that's what you commanded it to do."

"I didn't call the emerald at all. You wanted to come to me, the emerald helped you not me."

Az shook her head. "No, Deeg. Listen to me. The emerald may have felt my light but it respects the power you hold. You're the only one strong enough to hold the kingdom together now."

Az was saying something else under the surface of this conversation. "Power? Az, your light is brighter than mine. It always has been, since we were little." Her sister's purple-flecked eyes flashed with unease. "Az?"

"Light isn't necessarily what the Outer Zone needs right now." Her stomach dropped to her feet. She looked away from her sister guilt sweeping over her in a wave so strong she nearly fell. "Deeg, don't…don't be upset. It's not your fault, you can't help the kind of magic you get."

She flashed back to the first time Toto tried to teach her to get her doll to spin in growing comprehension. "That's why you helped me during lessons when we were little. It's why I had so much trouble when Toto wanted me to make my light work." Az nodded reluctantly. "It's why I heard her." She felt the blood draining from her face.

"You have light, Deeg. But the darkness within you harnesses it. For some reason Toto never saw that but it's why you were able to stop the Witch. You could feel what she was going to do because you understood her magic on an unconscious level."

She started to pace her exhaustion forgotten in her panic. "And what does that make me? You can't give me that thing! If I stopped her after all the things she did I could do twice as much damage to the kingdom as the Witch ever did!"

"Darkness is no more inherently evil than light! Just as bats are no more evil than birds! Power is power, Little Sister!" She froze at her sister's outburst. She had never seen Azkadilla so forceful without the witch present. "The Witch was evil not her magic. Magic bends to the will of the user and you were more powerful." She thrust her hand out again. "Now take it!"

She made no move to touch the pendent in her sister's hand. Az began to shake and she heard the emerald whisper again. "Deeg, please… I can't rule." She opened her mouth to speak but her sister cut her off. "Not because the emerald wants you." Tears welled in her dark eyes and she began to beg. "Please, Little Sister. I've been a prisoner for years. I'm sorry I have to ask, I am, but I want to be free to do what I want. Please…"

Every memory she had of her sister sprang into her mind. Never once had Az ever asked her for anything. She had protected her and loved her and played with her when no one else had. Her sister deserved the freedom she had never had, much more than she did. "Deeg." She pleaded. She reached out and took the pendent her heart wailing for all things that had been taken from her sister.

The moment her fingertips brushed it she knew her fate was sealed. It practically shouted in joy when she wrapped her fingers around it and pulsed softly replenishing some of the magic she had drained over the course of the day. Without asking she felt it sweep away her lingering fatigue and she felt clean as its magic caressed her. She stared down at the ground suppressing the urge to burst into tears. After a moment she wiped her face blank and looked back up at her sister.

Az was watching her guiltily. "Thank you. I don't know how else-"

She sighed and pulled her into a hug. "You don't need to thank me, Az. You deserve to be free. Promise me you won't worry about this anymore. Promise me you'll be happy." Maybe if she was this would be all right.

Her sister hugged her back fiercely before she stepped back nodding furiously. "I promise."

She smiled. "Good. Why don't you go find Glitch, or Ambrose, or whoever he is today and I'll meet you guys at diner in a few hours?" Az flashed her a brilliant smile, the one usually reserved for the advisor and agreed. As she walked to the door she called to her. "Tell Cain and Raw I'll be out in a minute please."

"Sure, Deeg." Az left quietly closing the door behind her. She waited several minutes before walking into the bedroom to make sure Az was well gone. She didn't look at the stone until she was inside the doorway.

She stared down at the emerald in her hand as it glittered at her mockingly. The rays of the setting sun hit it and the green stone flashed brightly as the light reflected off of it. With a gut wrenching feeling of helplessness she reached up with her free hand and yanked on her old silver locket that was around her neck as hard as she could. The delicate silver chain broke and she felt it leave a burn mark on her neck as the chain bit into her skin.

She stared at the two different pendants in her hands. One from her old life and one from her new one. How had she not seen this coming? Had she slipped so far into denial that she actually expected to get out of this? That her sister would be allowed to rule even if she had wanted to? How selfish of her was it to expect that? Her sister deserved the freedom she had been denied since she was fourteen, she didn't.

Several emotions began to role through her all at once. She felt guilt over the fact that her sister had felt the need to practically beg her to take the throne. She felt an amazing amount of fear over the prospect of actually ruling a country, one she could barely remember, one a Tin Man had promised to teach her about. She felt panic because she didn't know where to start or who to ask. She didn't trust her parents; they'd kept too much from her. But mostly, mostly she was angry that she was cornered in a life she had neither wanted or chosen.

She felt her temper rising in response to her distress. She didn't know how else to deal with these kinds of emotions anymore. Before she'd been able to ride off on her motorcycle or walk into the fields for a few hours until she could burn off what she was feeling. Or she could talk to Momster and she would make her French toast, no matter what time it was. Now she was stuck in this stupid palace and her parents, her foster parents, were dead! It wasn't safe for her to be alone anywhere. There wouldn't be anymore French toast or motorcycles or walks by herself!

She chucked the pendent Popsicle had given her onto her vanity as her temper finally snapped. It hit the smooth wood top and bounced up against the mirror. She must have accidentally thrown a spell with her necklace because as soon as it touched the mirror the vanity exploded with a deafening boom. Wood, glass, and an assortment of feminine oddities she would never touch flew splintered in every direction.

She covered her face as shrapnel flew all over the bedroom. When she lowered her arm she was breathing hard the emerald clutched tightly in her fist. Standing still she looked dispassionately over the mess she had made. The gem let out a low pulse of energy into her hand and her magic level jumped back up as if nothing had happened. She found herself less than interested in what it could do. Seconds later she heard the door to the main room bang open. She didn't bother to look up as she took note of the fact that her locket had somehow landed open next to her left foot. Perfect. Really.

"DG!" The Tin Man's worried voice shouted as she heard two sets of feet running toward the room and without thinking about it raised her hand and made a slicing motion slamming the doors between the outer room and her bedroom closed in the faces of Cain and Raw. She heard a thud as one of them impacted with them unable to completely stop in time. She heard a loud curse and then, what she could only assume was Wyatt's fist pounding on the wooden door. "What happened? Open this door right now!"

She caught a broken reflection of herself in the shards of mirror that were scattered around the carpeted floor. If she hadn't felt so alien to herself she probably would have been scared. Her eyes were reflecting the rage that was emanating off of her. "Go away, Tin Man." Her voice was pitched levelly but even she could hear the anger dripping from it. "I'm not safe right now." She wouldn't risk blowing up her friends, not in the mood she was in. "And don't bother trying to break down the door. I'm afraid brute force won't break my spell."

The Tin Man barked at her through the wood paneling. "Like hell I'm going to go away! If you don't open this door I swear I'll have Azkadilla pull down whatever spell you've put up with that damn jewel we chased after!"

"Az doesn't have the emerald so that would make your plan a bust. Now leave before I make you." She used to think threats were made with passion or at least some sort of conviction. Hers sounded uninterested. It made it eerie.

Silence descended in the other room. She heard someone move off and the soft sound of another set of doors closing. She tried to concentrate on her breathing knowing that having her magic this volatile was dangerous to everyone within a five-mile radius of her. Her ears picked up movement again and this time when Cain spoke his voice was soft and calm. "Raw's gone, DG." She made no comment finding this news less than reassuring. If he was in the building Raw was still within range of her magic, especially now that she had the emerald.

The sound of skin rubbing against wood followed this declaration; he must have put his palm against the barrier that was separating them. "Darlin…Let me in. Let me help you."

She felt her shoulders slump. "You can't help me with this. Besides it's too late anyway."

"I see. So you're the only one that's allowed to make people share their feelings. The only one that's allowed to care. Right hypocritical of you."

"Fuck you, Cain!" How dare he! Her magic flared again and the logs that had been placed in the hearth burst into flame. She dropped the emerald afraid of what she could do with it right now. It hit the floor with a clatter.

"I'd much rather you have the decency to insult me to my face."

"I guess no one is getting what they want today!" She snapped at him.

She heard him pause as if he were either reining in his own temper or working out how to approach her next. "I asked you if you trusted me to protect you while you were learnin about your magic. You said you did." He paused and then threw out his challenge. "Prove it."

"You can't protect me from this!"

His voice hardened. "Never took you for a liar, DG."

She clenched her fists as she stood amidst the wreckage. She caught sight of Momster and Popsicle's picture smiling up at her. They were gone. She looked up at the door. Cain wasn't but she figured it would only be a matter of time before he left her too. Maybe she should take him while she could, before she was left alone again. Before he realized what he meant to her. She lifted her hand hesitantly as she moved away from the emerald and the magic it lent her. Her shoes crunched over the remains of her furniture as she let her spell fall. One of the doors cracked open as she continued on her path to the hearth.

She refused to even glance at him as he entered the room. Crossing her arms she faced the fireplace finding little solace in the flickering flames. He shut and locked the door behind him as he took in the wreckage. "When you hit your breaking point you really hit your breaking point."

He started toward her his boots crushing the already destroyed furniture. He paused and she knew why. "Don't bring it any closer." He had spotted the emerald. "It reacts to me too easily."

He grunted and edged closer to her stopping right behind her, near enough that he could reach out and touch her if that was what he wanted. Near enough that she could feel the heat from his body against her back. "Why's the emerald in here with you?" His voice had turned calm again. She thought he was probably using some sort of interrogation technique on her.

"It belongs to the heir apparent."

He sucked in a quiet breath. "Is that why your sister was here? To tell you your mother decided to declare you?"

"No." That she could have fought. Giving the emerald what it wanted she could have fought.

"So you two decided this without talking to the Queen?"

She snarled spinning around to face him. "If she wanted Az to rule she should have let me die when she had the chance! I will not force my sister into another bout of servitude! If I have to send her to the Otherside so she can have the freedom she wants then so be it! She will not pay for my mistakes anymore! My mother no longer has any more choice in this than I do!"

She saw his blue eyes register shock for a split second before understanding replaced it. "DG, you shouldn't be punishing yourself for something you couldn't control."

She turned her face away from his gaze. It was offering comfort; she didn't want to be comforted. "And Az never deserved to be punished at all…It seems running doesn't work out for me. I'm starting to think standing still isn't going to produce results that are any better."

"This isn't just you looking out for your sister is it?"

She snorted. "No, this is about me doing what needs to be done. You of all people should understand that. Besides, the emerald wants me."

She tried to move past him, finished with this when his arm shot out gripping her arm. "Just because something has to be done it doesn't mean you have to let it destroy you."

"Cain, I gave up my freedom." She met his eyes dead on. "The only thing I had that was real on the Otherside. So you tell me how to not let it destroy me. I can't even go outside unless someone is with me." Not that she would take this back. She would give Az what she wanted.

"I know this is hard for you. Once the government is stable it'll be safe enough for you to go out on your own again." She could tell he wasn't at all ok with this but he was trying.

Still she saw a hole in this great promise of his. "And how long will that take? A year? Two? Ten?"

His eyes flashed with unease. "It wont take that long-"

She wrenched away from him. "Don't you dare try to lie to me, Wyatt Cain! Everyone else I've ever trusted has! Don't!" She felt tears in her eyes and she darted past him hurt beyond measure that he, of all people, would do that.

He snatched her around the waist holding her back flat against his chest as he whispered an apology into her hair. "I shouldn't have done that, DG, I'm sorry. I know what it's like to be trapped."

She stood shaking against him and felt his lips press softly into her hair his hand coming up to rub down her arm. "I'm afraid." She sounded so lost, she felt so lost. "I told you I don't know how to do this. And I miss my parents. My parents that weren't even real, that were programmed to love me. I still miss them."

"They raised you. It's natural for you to miss them. " She nodded slightly feeling relieved that someone else told her it was all right to love them back. He began to move backward taking her with him. She balked and he loosened his grip as he talked to her. "Come sit down with me by the fire. You're shivering." Bowing her head she followed him.

Author Note: Yay for craziness and plot and oh yeah reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: …… I don't like to say it. It hurts me deep inside…..

She sighed not bothering to tell him it wasn't from the cold. As soon as she saw his eyes she knew he knew that wasn't why she was shaking. He sat down on one of the chairs next to the hearth and gently pulled her toward him when she stopped resisting. And as he'd been doing since the battle at the eclipse he surprised her by drawing her close. She found herself sitting across his lap with his hand running through her hair.

This was becoming a kind of classical conditioning she was sure. The moment she felt his heartbeat thumping in his chest she relaxed all over letting her head fall to his shoulder. His fingers dancing over her skin as he held her she sighed pressing her face into his neck. He had started this and damn if he didn't smell good. She felt the beginning of stubble scratching her cheek as he turned his head.

"So this Queen business…Is it as bad as it looks?" She mumbled.

He chuckled as he picked a piece of wood out of her hair and tossed it behind the chair. "Won't be easy, especially on your furniture, but you'll do just fine, Darlin."

She grumbled internally at the injustice of being turned into Cinderella. "Why do you keep calling me that?" Her curiosity had been piqued and she wanted to focus on something other than her lingering rage. He used that endearment more than once in the last ten minutes. Then she figured she had waited long enough to tell him about the gossip mill. She doubted he was going to start keeping his distance anytime soon and she was starting to feel guilty about not telling him. Besides he had definitely called her that in front of Toto and Jeb. "People are going to start talking even more than they already do."

He stilled. "You've heard them?"

She raised an eyebrow sitting up in his lap so she could see him. "Cain, a deaf Mobat could hear them."

He tightened his arms around her waist as if she were going to take off on him. His eyes were in search mode suddenly. "How long have you known?"

She blinked. "Known about the rumors? Since we left the Tower. Ambrose, well he didn't tell me as much as he bugged the crap out of me until I threatened bodily harm." He cocked an eyebrow. Now she felt bad. "I should have told you sooner." He opened his mouth but she pressed on. "It's just you couldn't sleep and I didn't want you to worry about anything else so I figured it didn't matter. The week we had was bad enough and you're getting to know Jeb again and lets face it I'm a wreak anyway, with my nurture units getting destroyed and being tossed back here. So I just thought-"

He placed one of his large hands over her mouth and the rest of her words ended in a muffled disjointed trail. He gave her a few seconds before he took his hand away to make sure she was done. He had managed to stop her before her babbling got any worse. "And you let me keep staying with you at night? Because you didn't want me to worry?" Damn it. She couldn't tell him about her promise to Jeb, not that it had all that much to do with it.

She eyed him warily. She knew a loaded question when she heard one. There was nothing for it; he would know if she lied. She decided to go simple. "Yes."

"Because of my nightmares?"

"Yeah." Ok only a partial lie right? Which meant it was still mostly true.

He ran his fingers over her cheek his eyes focusing on hers. She froze not understanding what was going on in his head. "Only because of the nightmares, Darlin?" His voice had dropped to a warm rumble as he held her face stroking her jaw lovingly.

She caught her breath at the implication of that question. If she told the truth, the actual real truth, there would be no taking it back. She wouldn't be able to hide behind the friendship shield. Then the hand that wasn't holding her face carefully crept beneath the hem of her shirt and caressed the small of her back. She pressed into the touch automatically and knowing she had already given herself away by how his eyes dilated she answered. "No."

He cupped her face pulling it to his until their foreheads were brushing. "Why else?"

His lips almost ghosted against hers as he spoke and she found herself moving one of her hands to his chest for balance. His eyes were smoldering at her, they were so different from the cold blue eyes she had seen when she had first released him. She felt a tremor shoot through her at his proximity. "Because it was the only way I could have you." Her confession tumbled as a whisper from her mouth before she could think to stop it.

He leaned in so his lips brushed hers when he spoke. "You brought me back to life, DG. You've had me for a while now." She felt her heart rate skyrocket as he gathered her against him and his lips pressed warmly against hers. She whimpered softly eyes falling shut at the contact as his tongue darted out to caress the seam of her lips briefly, tasting, and withdrawing. His hand swept from her face to her neck tilting her head back so he could deepen the kiss.

Her hand found its way behind his head and tangled in the short hair she found there as she pressed herself against him. He squeezed her neck before he drew back so he could pepper her face with light kisses before he started to trail down her neck. She began to pant softly as his hot touch started making her stomach drop and her body temperature soar. "Wyatt." She said his name so quietly she was amazed he heard her.

He rumbled deep in his chest sucking on her collarbone before he sat back up capturing her lips a second time. This time he teased her, nipping gently at her bottom lip until she moaned. Taking advantage of this his tongue darted out again this time tangling with hers for a few moments before he slowly drew back his breathing somewhat erratic.

Needing a second to process what had happened she tucked her head under his chin kissing his neck right above his collar so he knew she wasn't trying to pretend that hadn't happened. He groaned and the hand that he had never removed from her back moved higher up sending waves of fire along her skin in its wake. This was insane; she had never felt remotely like this in her entire life. She could swear the room had gone hazy and the more he touched her the closer she needed to get to him.

She lifted her head figuring she wasn't going to feel any more balanced as long as he was holding her like this. He was watching her with softened blue eyes, his affection for her reflecting in them. "What would make you think I wasn't yours, DG?" One sentence and reality set back in with a crash. She ducked her head trying to get off his lap. She couldn't do this, it wasn't right; he still had his wedding ring on. He held on to her as she tried to flee. "No you don't!"

She shoved against his chest unable to meet his eyes. "I shouldn't have, Cain."

"Shouldn't have what?" He demanded softly not letting her budge an inch.

Other than fallen head over heels in love with you? "Gotten this close. Please let me go." She urged still struggling.

When he spoke she heard something very close to bitterness in his voice. "Because I'm nothing more than a Tin Man, DG?" She felt the sting of his hurt hit her like an arrow to the heart. She hurled the truth at him not wanting him to think that his station in life made any difference to her, that it should, that it would.

"Because I can't be Adora!" His arms loosened so abruptly that she practically toppled off of him. She somehow managed to get her feet to hit the ground before anything else and ran past the chair snatching the emerald from the wreckage before Cain could recover. Throwing the chain over her neck she felt the pendent swinging wildly over her chest as she shakily unlocked the door. Without turning around she spoke quickly to the Tin Man not wanting him to throw a fit when she escaped. "I promised Az I'd meet her for dinner."

With that she slipped out of the room praying that for once he would let her go. No such luck, she shouldn't have hesitated. Moving faster than she did he had her by the wrist and back in the room before she was halfway out. Holding her against the wall he kicked the door shut again trapping her against him. She was looking everywhere but at him her inner monolog spouting obscenities she hadn't even known she knew. Taking hold of her chin he forced her to meet his troubled blue eyes. "Of course you can't be Adora. You're not Adora. Why would you think I would expect that? Or even want that?"

Talk about being put on the spot. She pressed her lips together and slowly raised her hand to take the one holding her face. Holding it between them she lowered her gaze touching the ring on his finger guiltily. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat. She dared to glance up at him and she saw shocked understanding in his eyes. He was looking at his ring as if he hadn't seen it in years. "You love her, Cain. I can't-" She felt her chest twinge uneasily at the thought that he had lost something so precious to him. That she had been the cause. "I'm sorry I took her from you. I'm sorry I can't give her back." And if she could have, if there was any way, she would have happily given him Adora and walked away or died trying.

His eyes flashed back to her incredulously. "Zero took her from me!" He shook her. "I was the one that decided to join the resistance! Don't you _ever_ think that you had _anything_ to do with the choices I made then!"

She flashed back to the cave and the call she had heard. To when she had let go of her sister. The Tin Man shook her again as if he could read her mind. "She couldn't have taken over alone, DG. No matter how powerful she was she needed people like Zero to help her take over, to help her maintain power. Remember that before you start blaming yourself for everything that's happened. Had the people listened to your mother when this started, if they'd stood behind her like so many of the resistance leaders had urged, if they hadn't given into their fear or lust for power the Witch could have been controlled."

She had never thought about it that way before. Cain was better at seeing things from a distance than she was. But she was worried about the way his eyes had turned cold at the mention of Zero. She thought that was a subject for another time. Nodding hesitantly she found her face being gently stroked again as she watched him, his eyes thawing out. "I'll always love Adora, DG. But for me she's been gone for a long time. I thought you knew that." He sighed. "I didn't realize I was still wearing the ring. I'm sorry about that."

"You don't need to be sorry about wearing your wedding ring. Honestly, I get it." If he needed time to move past this she was willing to give it to him no more questions asked.

He growled as if she were being purposely difficult instead of understanding. "Apparently you don't." She watched him warily and he rolled his eyes heavenward as if seeking guidance. "I suppose this is as good a time for your first lesson as any. Of course we couldn't start with a normal subject like pixies."

"Pixies?" That was a _normal_ subject? He raised an eyebrow. "_Pixies are real?_ Are you serious?" That completely sidetracked her from the conversation at hand. She narrowed her eyes thinking he was screwing with her. "Have you actually seen one?"

He sighed. "Yes, DG. But we need to-"

"I don't believe you. What did it look like?" Unless he could either pull out a specimen from his duster or give her a detailed and anatomically correct description, not that she would be able to verify said description, she was going to call him on this one.

"This isn't important right-"

She lowered her eyebrows suspiciously. "I knew you were lying! There are no such things as pix-" He cut her off pressing his lips back over hers before she could continue. Whimpering softly as he pinned her between his body and the wall she forgot about whatever it was they had been talking about. While he may not have been letting her move he was being anything but rough with her. Brushing his lips against hers he applied just enough pressure to make her knees buckle. Catching her around the waist he pressed one last soft kiss to the side of her mouth before he moved back enough for them to breath.

He growled softly fingers tracing her side. "Are you going to listen to me now?"

"Huh?" Had they been talking? Talking was overrated.

Cain snorted eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'll take that as a yes. Now we need to have a chat, Darlin. And I need you to be honest with me about it. Can you do that?"

"Considering I can't actually lie to you I suppose I can do that."

His lip twitched like mad. "Do you want me to start courting you, DG?"

"Courting me? What are you talking about?" He must have seen the absolute confusion on her face.

"If you weren't the heir apparent-" He glanced down at the emerald. "it wouldn't matter. But since you are now it means I could end up as the Consort if you choose me. Now we'll have to be more proper about it." Her mouth dropped open, she hadn't even thought about that.

She stuttered. "Consort?"

He hummed as if unconcerned with the prospect of potentially ruling the Outer Zone. "We can keep this between us for now if that's what you want." His lip twitched. "I'd prefer that come to think of it. But not for long and that's assuming you want me at all."

"Courting me?" She repeated again more weakly. "Why would you want the headache of ruling the country? Are you really that crazy?"

He let out a full-blown laugh his face lighting up. "So you're not objecting to me courting you?"

"No, I'm simply suggesting you let Raw look at your head. Because there has to be something wrong with it."

He chuckled leaning forward to kiss his way up her neck to her ear. She arched against him bunching her hands in the front of his duster as he whispered to her his hot breath caressing her and sending chills running down her arms. "You do make me crazy, Darlin."

"That's unintentional, unlike what your doing." If he kept doing this she could not be held responsible for her actions.

She felt him smile against her skin right before he nipped her. "Liar, you've been flirting with me for days now."

She pushed his shoulders and his head was shoved away from her neck. "I have not!"

Cain shook his head regarding her with disbelief. "You're such a liar. We need to work on that before you get to court." She was about to protest this feeling the need to defend herself but he wasn't interested. "You said you'd meet your sister for dinner?"

"Yeah, but-"

He stepped away opening the door and glancing around the outer room. "Let's go then. You haven't eaten since breakfast."

They were just going to go eat? After everything that had happened in the last hour? "Yeah, but-"

He turned to look over his shoulder. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then we should go get you some food before you start to look more like a corpse than an underfeed homeless person."

She squawked, "_Cain!_ I don't look like an underfeed homeless person!"

"Of course you don't, DG." He responded sarcastically walking toward the hall. She trailed after him glaring. He was lucky she liked him so much but he was still going to pay.

Author Note: Let the fun begin! Unless it already has… I hope it has. If it hasn't it will… Wait? What? Did I hear a review in my in box? I did! It was from you!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Not mine….yet…..

The evening meal was being served buffet style tonight. Several of the circular tables had been shoved up against the far wall and plates, cutlery, napkins, drinks and food had been scattered over them in a fairly decorative manner. "Looks like someone has a flare for catering." She grinned when she spotted flowers dotting a number of the serving plates.

They were among the first to get to the dining room, only a few of the older fighters were there and they appeared to be more interested in socializing than the food on the plates in front of them. "Catering?" Cain had handed her a plate and was urging her forward as she began to pick out some of the foods she now recognized, and for a fun a few she didn't.

She groaned snatching up a piece of sliced bread; hopefully this one didn't taste like onions. "You people don't even have catering? You know, fancy food delivery? No? Nothing?" He shot her a look and she picked up a glass of water heading toward a nearby table. "That's so wrong. What do you do for big parties? Or weddings?"

He set his own plate down after redirecting her to a different table toward the back of the long room. As he pulled out her chair, which she still found way disconcerting, he answered her question. "Any big gatherings you go to you bring a dish or two to share. Since most families tend to go to the same parties year after year they tend to know what kinds of food to bring."

"Like a potlatch?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what that is, DG." She waved her hand so he would continue pretty sure that was exactly what he was talking about. "Weddings are a little different. The groom's family provides the food as a way of welcoming the bride into the family. It's a sign of respect and while all the ceremonies are supposed to be big the family tends to put more effort and expense into it if they like the bride." His lip twitched and she shook her head imagining the fiascos that had caused in the past. "That's human nature for you. Your wedding and your sisters will be an exception to that rule because you're royal."

As he finished telling her this Az and Glitch, and she could already tell he was Glitch today, wandered in. Filling their plates they joined them at the table before she could ask any more about weddings, not that she really felt the need to talk about them now. Bad timing much? And her sister and the advisor were only the front-runners of the dinner rush. Not three seconds after they sat down it seemed everyone staying in Finaqua lined up at the tables.

"How'd your lessons go, Cupcake?" Glitch questioned energetically as he speared a greed spud. She winced for the root.

She shrugged carefully considering some kind of pasta dish she had put on her plate answering him distractedly. "Fine I guess."

"She tried to eat me." Cain reached over and handed her some sort of spice as she gaped at him her hand wrapping around the shaker without her conscious agreement. "That'll make the noodles taste better. You should eat them before you get peckish and try to take a bite out of anyone else."

Glitch and Az had both stopped eating and were watching her floored as her mouth opened and closed before she finally burst out. "I didn't try to eat you!"

Ignoring her incensed posture he began to butter a role. "Whatever you say, Princess."

She began to splutter the spice still in her hand as her parents approached the table. "Is something wrong, Spitfire?"

She sprinkled the dark brown powder on her noodles and saw Cain's lip twitch. She would not rise to the bait he was setting for her. And she certainly wouldn't open the door that question could lead to. Was something wrong? Pfft… They had no idea and she wasn't in the mood to let them in on her personal crisis tonight. Plus Az was right across the table so freaking out, bad plan. In the most uninterested voice she could manage she answered her father as they sat down. "Nope, everything's dandy."

She began to eat ignoring everyone. She resolutely decided they all sucked anyway. Grudgingly and only in her mind she admitted the noodles tasted better with the spice the Tin Man had given her. For some reason the fact that she liked the food irked her more even as she devoured it as politely as possible. "Tutor told us you changed into your animal form." She let her fork clatter to the plate and tossed herself back in the chair trying not to pout as her mother said this. She saw Cain smirking behind his water glass.

"I hadn't realized you were getting daily reports." She felt the stirrings of annoyance beginning right before the emerald spoke to her for the first time. She went rigid finding the disembodied voice in her head startling.

_They are afraid for what the future holds. They should not be. You have more than proven yourself._

The emerald sounded…smug. "DG?" She twitched refocusing on Ahamo. She had no idea how long she had been silent but judging from the four concerned stares she was getting and the one understanding one from her sister she was guessing it was more than was normal for a response.

"What?" She suddenly realized that her jacket was covering the emerald. The only thing visible was the chain and that could easily be mistaken for her locket. She resisted the urge to try to tuck it more securely under the leather.

Ahamo was watching her with open worry, as if she were going to drop at any moment. Which really was ridiculous considering the time they had spent traveling together he had knocked her out, scared her to death, then run her ragged chasing down the talking stone around her neck. "You should go to sleep." Irrationally this pissed her off.

Cain cut in before she could snap at him again as she reached for her fork. "She needs to finish eating first."

She saw Glitch shudder all over at the same time Ahamo's eyes snapped up to lock on Cain's icy blue ones. She felt tension snapping between Ahamo and the Tin Man suddenly and wasn't sure if she wanted to bless or curse testosterone. She knew instinctively exactly what was going on. Cain was leaning back seemingly completely relaxed in his chair and her father was radiating that scary aura he had when she had thought he was The Seeker out to kill her, or worse.

"Who should we send to meet with the Guilds?" Ambrose cut in as if nothing at all were going on. His voice was Glitchily innocent but was radiating Advisor like intelligence. She had to do a double take to make sure he really had switched over. Ahamo's eyes darted to his advisor disbelievingly. Now she wasn't going to make accusations but she was willing to put some money on the fact that Glitch had done that on purpose. She felt the Tin Man shift ever so slightly next to her.

The Queen, who was equally aware of the remaining hostility, answered him. "It might be best to send Captain Cain or his second in command. They would be the most well known and trusted." Cain tensed again and warning bells went off in her head. His position had done little to protect them in the forest. The emerald pulsed again.

_A mistake. Wait for them here. Those who are loyal, who can be trusted, will come for you. Stay together._

Maybe she and the emerald could get along. They seemed to think the same way. "No." She sat back shoulders squared. Her mother turned to her startled. "Separating is idiotic and a good way to get killed. Set guards at the front of the maze. Let the Guilds come to us."

The Queen frowned. "It would be unwise to gamble our future fortune on the loyalty of the Guilds."

Her eyebrow shot up and she could practically hear Cain seething as Ambrose's dark eyes flash. Screw the backing her mother plan. That was totally unacceptable. She waved her hand casting a silencing spell over the table so fast her mother straightened her back in alarm. The only thing keeping her upright now, even with the emerald was her anger. "As it was unwise to gamble the future on the good graces of robots and strangers protecting your daughter? Of rebel fighters using guerilla warfare to kill the witches troops? Of Tin Men that risked their lives and their families to try to kill the Witch?" Lavender eyes changed from uneasy to stormy in seconds as they stared each other down.

"Dorothy, you have very little knowledge of what-" For the first time the Queen of the Outer Zone addressed her instead of her mother. And in that second she realized she was stronger than the woman across the table from her.

"Enough." The emerald hummed its approval of her clipped tone urging her to speak her mind. Lavender orbs sparked and she saw Ahamo open his mouth. She flicked her eyes to him briefly before returning to the Queen. The rest of the table had fallen silent and she was aware that outside her magic bubble people were watching, even if they couldn't hear what was going on. "I know you lost more than your magic when the Witch took control." Internally she knew that what was about to be said was going to cause problems between them. So much for the happy family dream. But she had to do this so she continued outwardly unmoved by the emotions playing over the Queens face.

"You lost your faith. We don't have time for you to constantly question the loyalty of people who have been showing it since you were imprisoned. Our home is in crisis and they need a Queen who believes that we can fix it together. We will not split up and no one will leave here until we return to Central City." She braced herself. "Not only that but if you ever publicly say anything like that in my presence again I will withdraw any support I could give you and find a way to take the throne." She paused watching her mother blanch. "Do you understand?"

Ahamo's jaw had dropped and Ambrose was barely breathing. Ahamo recovered first standing up from the table explosively. "DG, you cannot be serious!"

She stood as gracefully as she could, placing her napkin on the table as she went. "Look at your wife, Ahamo. She knows as well as I do that I'm right. Even a young inexperienced queen that the people will follow is better than one they don't trust. I won't let the Outer Zone crumble at my feet even if it means breaking every tie I have with you." She wavered momentarily but recovered. "I don't want to rule but so help me if she can't do it I will." Ahamo stood staring at her as if he had never seen her before in his life. "It might be best to finish this conversation in the morning and in private."

With that she nodded to her seething father and walked out of her spell face blank. She heard the Tin Man following her but was doing her best to ignore the stares of the resistance fighters that tracked her from the table and out the doors. She was dangerously close to collapse as they walked up the set of stairs to their room but she didn't slow her pace. It was a good thing Cain caught her when her legs gave out four feet inside the main room.

"Easy, DG." Picking her up he carried her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed before turning to close both sets of doors securely. She glanced around the room wishing she had magicked the mess away before they had left. At least none of it had ended up on the bed. "I have to say I didn't see dinner going that way."

She let out a short laugh. "But on the upside I kept the whole courting thing quiet right? No way they're even going to be think about that for a few days."

Cain removed his duster and hat setting them on one of the chairs before he turned to her with a small smile. "So that was the plan when you threatened to wrench control away from your mother?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously! Geez, you're slow." With a sigh she let her sarcasm drop along with her shoulders. "I didn't have a choice. I know what you said, Cain, but she can't act that way around the Resistance Fighters. I can't believe she thinks that." She was ashamed she realized, ashamed because of her mother. Ashamed because she'd been forced to talk to her that way.

She bent over tugging off her boots in a half-hearted manner. Getting off shoes should not be giving her this much trouble. Seconds later and Cain had them both off for her and had unbuttoned her jacket for the second time that day. Tossing it across the room and over his own coat he shoved her farther onto the bed. She toppled backward unable to stop herself from hitting the mattress.

"Don't worry about it anymore tonight. Besides I have to say I agreed with you." Cain began to remove his own boots glancing at her struggling to get back up. "Might as well stay down, DG. We both know you'll pass out if you get up again."

She grumbled a few choice words in his direction and he snorted as he set his gun on the nightstand. Lying down next to her he tugged her close cradling her back with his arm. She stopped complaining and let him settle her head on his shoulder. "See? Sometimes listening to me has its benefits."

"Those instance are few and far between, Tin Man." She teased.

He kissed her forehead and his hand wandered down to her hip tracing the outline of her body. "What happened to Wyatt?" A sigh of contentment escaped her as he reached out and pulled the blankets over them.

"Pretty sure you're right next to me." He snorted his fingertips exploring her over her clothes. She didn't want to think about anything having to do with the Outer Zone again today. She'd hit her limit and Cain was an excellent distraction. Moving her hand up she took hold of the emerald slipping it off her neck and reaching over the Tin Man placed it on the table next to his gun.

He growled as she brushed her body against his wrapping his arm around her waist and hauling her back down next to him. She giggled when his fingers tickled under her ribs prompting him to grumble. "Trouble."

She grinned impishly up into his eyes. "I'm starting to think you like trouble." Instead of answering her he caught her lips swiftly rolling over her as he did. Resting his weight on his arms he sighed against her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer as one of her knees bent up to press against his hip. Reaching down he caught her thigh pressing her up into him as he moved his mouth over hers for a moment before he drew away panting.

"This isn't something we should rush into, Darlin." Her body was buzzing and she groaned when he began to move off of her. Stopping was too hard to do. He pressed another light kiss to her lips as he lay back down next to her. "We're not going to do anything you might regret in the morning. Especially when I have a surprise planned after your lesson."

Even though she knew he had distracted her again she fell for it. "Surprise?" He repositioned her gently before he closed his eyes. She waited but he relaxed next to her his arm going limp over her back. Oh no way! "Hey! You can't say stuff like that and then fall asleep!"

His lip twitched and she huffed shoving at his shoulder. Tightening his grip he pressed her against him so she couldn't move. "Go to sleep."

"I'm not going to fall asleep now!"

"You're being difficult." The Tin Man commented as he tucked her head beneath his chin.

"You know what fine!" She'd show him the big tease. Seriously, it was wrong to offer her interesting things to consider right before telling her it was time to call it a night. Not to mention the fact that he had recently been so nicely situated over her. She had enough to think about without him adding to it. As she considered the fact that the Tin Man might secretly be evil she drifted off into dreamland intent on winning an argument with him at some point in time. Or at least getting his shirt off of him. Either or really.

Author Note: Huzzah for insane work schedules… Must sleep… Reviews when I wake up are stellar


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was.

When she woke up she was alone in bed. She jerked disoriented searching for her missing Tin Man. The blankets were still warm where he had been next to her so he couldn't have gone that far. Sitting up and pushing her hair over her forehead she heard water running in the bathroom and flopped back down. What time was it? She was still tired from yesterday and as events replayed she winced deciding that hiding under the pillow was a good plan.

God had she really said those things to her parents? Had she actually promised Az she'd be queen? She curled up tighter and decided she had gone so far over the line of sanity that it was now merely a dot in the distance. The door to the bathroom opened and despite the fact that it hadn't worked yesterday she pulled the blankets up over her pillow-encased head.

"DG?" From beneath the safety of the covers Cain's voice was muffled. She grunted sleepily in response. "Do you think the blankets are going to keep you safe?"

"Yes, their magical." She wasn't sure he heard her through them. She saw his fingers near her face as he lifted the pillow off her head. Blue eyes regard her with humor. She pressed her face into the mattress. "Still tired. Come back later."

The fingers that had so rudely let light into her pleasantly dark sanctuary ran over her neck sending small shivers down her body. "I'm sorry." He really did sound a bit regretful. "You need to meet Tutor. I let you sleep for as long as I could."

"Sok." She mumbled pressing into his hand. "Do I have to time to take a bath?"

Kneading the muscles in her neck he answered. "If you hurry."

Damn. She didn't want to hurry. His fingers were doing amazing things and were steadily moving down her neck to her upper back. In her newly awake state she wasn't monitoring what she was saying all that well. "Feels good."

He hummed and she could feel him watching her as she uncurled her body. Leaning in he moved the pillow away from her face kissed her exposed cheek. "I promise to finish this later if you get up now, Darlin."

A shudder went down her body at his words and she pushed herself up. "Never let it be said I can't be bribed." He snorted as she swung her legs off the bed and made her way to the bathroom waving her hand to get rid of the mess that had once been her vanity as she went. Ten minutes later and she emerged in a new pair of jeans and a white long sleeve button up shirt. The buttons made her happy, they were all round and brass and engraved like old-fashioned stars. Peaking out from beneath the shirt was a dark navy blue lace tank top. She sat on the bed and put her black boots back on tapping them once so they changed color. Now they matched her under shirt. She decided to let her hair hang free for the day.

Taking the emerald off the table she let it slip beneath her shirt so only the chain was visible once again. "All set. Do you guys have caffeine here?"

"You mean coffee?" He asked shrugging into his duster.

Oh shut up. She immediately pounced him from behind wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and refusing to let go. He could not get away if he had means of procuring liquid gold. He grunted in surprise stumbling, she had moved so fast he hadn't heard her. "Is there any here?" She wouldn't deny there was the slightest hint of desperation in her voice as she clung to him.

"Don't do that!" He barked. She ignored his annoyance rubbing her face against the bottom of his hairline.

"Where is it?" She practically purred kissing the skin below the base of his skull.

She felt him groan more than she heard it as he unwrapped her arms from around his neck. "If that was all it took to get you out of bed…" Undeterred when he spun her toward the door she spun back kissing him below his jaw. She was enjoying this game immensely. "DG." His voice was gruff and she smiled pressing more fully into him. "That's it! Down to Tutor now!" He shoved her toward the door and she cast him an imploring look.

"But…the coffee!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll bring you some once I'm sure you're there."

She smiled brightly and practically skipped the whole way down to her lesson. Cain's face was impassive as he left her there and she shouted to him not to forget her promised treat. He started grumbling under his breath but she couldn't hear exactly what it was he was saying as he walked off. She simply grinned and turned to Toto. "What's on the agenda for today, Teach?"

Her teacher's chocolate eyes had watched their exchange with interest but he let the incident pass without comment. "Today we're reversing roles. I'll be shielding and you'll be throwing any kind of offensive spell at me you can."

"Shouldn't I be aiming at rocks or something? What if I blast you?"

A small smile played over his lips. "I can shield myself, Princess. Believe it or not I do have experience."

She eyed him apprehensively. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She didn't trust her. She had very little knowledge of what she could do with her magic given the opportunity or motivation. "If you're sure I won't hurt you."

"Good." He was all business this morning. "Now to cast an offensive spell you have to tell the magic you want to cause damage, you understand?" She nodded slowly.

_I can help you._ The emerald commented pleasantly.

What the hell? "No! Not during lessons!" She snapped downward at it. The last thing she needed was a power boost. She'd blast poor Toto into the lake.

_Very well, but really, I feel you're being stubborn about this. He can't teach you to access your gift in its entirety. _

That was interesting. She was about to ask about that when she was interrupted. "Princess DG? Her head came back up to her Toto's face. He was looking at her like she was crazy. If she was him she would think she was.

"Ummmm." Fuck. There was no good way out of this. "Yes?"

"Who are you talking to?" As he asked her this Cain was walking back across the lawn toward them with a mug in his hands.

She glanced around. Cain was too far away to blame. "No one?"

He wasn't buying that at all. Watching her suspiciously she felt his magic stirring as the Tin Man drew closer. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she threw up a shield seconds before he tried his own spell. The Tin Man, assuming this was part of her lesson simply watched as a bolt of electricity meant to stun her bounced harmlessly into the lake with a splash. The jewel hissed. "Toto! Wait a second!"

"Cain, something's wrong with her!" The Tin Man glanced at her pin wheeling arms.

"No! Let me explain!"

Magic sparking around his body he began to circle her. Shield still up she yanked on the chain around her neck revealing the emerald. He froze eyes registering disbelief but his magic fizzled out. She let her shield fall heart rate returning to normal. "You know how I like to make new friends."

Cain snorted handing her the mug. She took it letting the emerald fall to her chest as Toto's mouth hung open. "How did you? When did you?" He glanced at the Tin Man. "Do you know what this means?"

Cain was indifferent. "Of course. Now get on with it. We have something to do at midday."

It took Toto a full minute to recover and even then Cain had to hurry him along with one of his icy glares. However once they were underway she found blasting far more fun than shielding. She could be a lot more creative. One thing she did notice was that these kinds of spells took more concentration to cast but less actual power. Shielding was far more tiring. By the time Toto called a halt to their morning she was still tired but nowhere near as bad as she had been the day before.

Toto on the other hand was beat. Wiping his face with a handkerchief he waved her off. "Impressive. Is there a particular reason you threw ice shards at me?"

She shrugged, she had remembered calling the snow to her and it had seemed like a reasonable jump. "I wanted to know if I could."

"Answered your own question, Sweetheart." Cain commented as he walked over to them from his place on the large stone patio. "Ready to go?" Toto raised an eyebrow at him when he used the endearment but was breathing too hard to say anything about it.

Finally! "Yeah! Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

He reached into his duster and handed her a roll. "That would ruin the surprise. Come on." She giggled trotting next to him as they headed toward the woods that surrounded the lake. "Looked like you were having fun. Does your head hurt?"

"Nope, that was easier than yesterday." She ate the roll quickly and he handed her one of the blue kiwi like fruits.

"Don't eat that." She raised an eyebrow in question. "If you don't offer them something they might swarm us and I don't feel like running today."

"Swarm us?" That didn't sound pleasant. In fact that sounded like something bugs would do. She didn't do bugs. Motor oil, yes. Machines, yes. Dirt, grease, and grime, yes. Hell, she'd even go talk to some more Papay. But so help her if he was bringing her to see some kind of nasty Outer Zone bug she was so gone. "Cain, I don't like bugs."

For some reason he found this funny. "You don't so much as bat an eye when you release the suns know what from a Papay cocoon but you start to balk when you think I'm going to show you a bug? I thought you grew up on a farm."

"Don't judge me! I can't help that they're all gross and creepy! And they all have, like, ten thousand legs and those freaky antennas!" He started laughing eyes glittering. "It's not funny!"

He was chuckling as he took her non-fruit holding hand leading her into the trees. "No bugs. And don't call them that, they might take offense."

Now she was intrigued. Several minutes latter he stopped them in front of one of the largest trees they had passed so far. Dappled in shadows from the surrounding trees it sat as a silent testimony to the age of the forest. It wasn't alive anymore but had died and broken about a quarter of the way up from the ground. It had smaller saplings and vines growing all over its skeleton. She found the scene remarkably beautiful. "This is really pretty, Cain."

He leaned in voice hushed. "Quiet and they'll come out. Their curious creatures and can smell magic. I doubt they'll be able to resist you for long." She glanced up at him and he smiled down at her from under his hat tilting his head back toward the tree trunk. She looked back at it waiting as his arm wrapped around her waist.

They stood silently for several minutes and then she thought she saw something purple glittering under some leaves before it disappeared. She shifted slightly narrowing her eyes to get a better look when a flash of orange appeared several meters to the right. Curiosity ratcheting up to unbelievable levels the only thing that kept her in place when another spark of yellow appeared was the Tin Man's hold on her.

"Hold out your hand." He whispered into her ear. She did as he said offering the fruit to she didn't know what. As soon as she did multicolored lights of every hue she had ever imagined began to flash all around the tree trunk. She caught her breath at the sight amazed. Then the bright purple light shot out of the tree trunk and zoomed toward her.

She pressed back into Cain but he remained relaxed holding her. It paused in midair a few feet in front of her and she finally managed to see what it was. She managed to breath out her only thought. "Oh wow!" Hovering before her was fairy.

His skin was dark brown and his eyes resembled those of a Papay, black and bulbous. His limbs were long and smooth and even as he hovered she could tell he was remarkably graceful. He had a small leather tunic over his slim body and dark pine green hair. But the most fascinating thing about him were his wings. Shaped like those of a dragonfly only broader, they weren't just glowing purple they were fluctuating with color.

"Now you've seen a pixie too." She heard the smile in Cain's soft rumble. The pixie must have heard him because he zipped up and down his lips quirking up into an amused smile. Closing the distance between them he landed lightly on top of the fruit and looked up at her. Cain raised his voice slightly. "Afternoon, Friend. Don't mean you or yours any harm, the Princess wanted to meet you."

His lips lost the smile they had been holding and shaped into an 'o' of surprise. His wings began to flash rapidly changing from his prominent purple color to an intricate display of pulsating colors. The tree behind him lit up in response and suddenly the air was thick with pixies of every age and gender. The one on her hand swept into an elegant bow his wings lighting up brightly.

"They don't talk the way we do." Cain rumbled quickly. "The color change is their language. They can understand you just fine and are showing you their respect."

"Thank you." She said immediately, no need to offend the creatures. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm DG."

The pixie straightened with a grin and she saw respect in his eyes. Then suddenly the emerald lit up as brightly as his wings and spoke to her quickly as the small man looked at the jewel recognition in his odd eyes.

_They will help you contact the guilds. All you have to do is ask._

She cocked her head at the pixie as he reached out a hand to touch her pendant. His wings buzzed excitedly and he looked back up nodding seriously. Could he hear the emerald?

_Yes._

"Will you help me?" She felt Cain shift unaware of what was going on. The pixie bowed again his wings pulsating as he turned and waved an arm to another of his people. A young female descended quickly her green hair sticking up in punk rocker spikes. They put on a brief light show of purple and yellow before she and three others darted off in separate directions so fast they were nothing more than blurs. "Thank you." She meant it.

He grinned again and held up two fingers. She supposed that meant two days until they returned. She smiled back. "I'm glad we met. If you want you're welcome to come visit us at Finaqua." His wings vibrated and he nodded before lifting off. Two different pixies flew in and grabbed the food in her hand tilting their heads respectfully before returning to the tree. As they left he swept his arm out toward the tree wings glowing softly.

Cain grunted in surprise behind her. "He's invited you back. He must like you." The fairy glanced up at the Tin Man and his wings pulsed again. "Likes both of us it seems. Thank you kindly for the invite."

With one last bow the pixie took off disappearing into the foliage. Cain pulled her backward gently his arm falling from her waist. She turned slowly following him back the way they had come reaching for his hand as they went. He held it as they picked their way over some fallen branches and she squeezed it. "That was amazing."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Easy to make you happy isn't it? What did you ask them to do?"

"Contact the guilds. They should be here in two days."

Cain paused head turning. "You got them to deliver messages for you?" There was an amazed quality to his voice. "Pixies?"

"They seemed happy enough to help."

He shook his head. "Only you. Only you could get pixies to do anything."

She grinned looping her arm with his. "Hey what can I say? I'm simply amazing."

"Amazingly lucky."

She bumped him. "It wasn't all me. You're the one that took me on the wicked awesome field trip."

He shook his head scanning the forest as they came in sight of the tree line. "Over here." He tugged her toward the base of one of the outlying trees and sank down to the moss covered ground. He guided her down to sit between his legs and she leaned back into his chest. His arm came around her and she tilted her face back so she could see him.

"Cain?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about being a Tin Man." Snorting he plopped his hat on her head and told her.

Author Note: Ok I had tons of fun with this chapter! No idea why, I just did. Thought I should share that. You know the drill by now!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Tin Man didn't love me enough to find me first.

"Shut up! You did not!" There was no way.

"If you're not going to believe me I'm not going to tell you any more stories." Cain stated good naturedly as he twined their fingers together.

"You did not pry DeMilo out from between two wagons that were carrying produce to the market while he was dressed in drag." That was a picture she simply did not need in her head.

"Sure I did. He was hiding because he had smuggled contraband into the city. He used to be pretty quick too. Nearly lost him when he ran through a gypsies shop but he left a trail of gold sequins behind him. Then he ripped his dress on a dumpster." He snorted obviously remembering the chase. "He never was the fastest Papay in the pack if you catch my drift."

She giggled helplessly practically rolling against his chest. "What? What did you do with him?"

"Took the contraband and threw him in the middle of Sin District Square. Gold really is his color. He got three propositions before I got out of hearin range." She was gasping for air, amazing was the only word for that. The Tin Man plucked his hat from her head and set it to the side so he could see her face. He smiled down at her as she tried to regain control of herself.

Once she was better he ran his thumb over her knuckles and glanced up at the sky regretfully. "We should get back. We've been out here for hours."

"Awww come on! This is the most fun I've had in forever!" Cain really did tell good stories and he had this dry sense of humor that had her reeling when he relaxed enough to let it out.

He smiled down at her. "Me too, DG, but we don't need a search party sent out after us. We can come back out tomorrow if you want."

She brightened immediately as she got up. "Maybe we could get closer to the lake so I can sketch it." She supposed she could magic a few art supplies to her.

"I didn't know you drew."

She shrugged as she helped hall him to his feet. "Yeah, I'm alright. I do it more to relax than anything."

They headed back to the palace as the first sun headed behind the mountains. "What do you draw?"

"I used to think I drew my dreams but really I draw things I saw in the Outer Zone before I was sent over." Her eyebrows drew together. "I drew Milltown all the time and even painted Central City. It was really weird when we walked over the hill and I saw it for the first time, I mean… again…whatever."

He was watching her as she worked that one out. "Is that why you were so quiet when we were hiking down? I just thought you were taking it in."

She snickered. "Well that and I was waiting to pry you and Glitch apart when he finally pushed you to far and you decided to strangle him. I knew Raw wasn't going to be able to help."

"Zipperhead, really doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

Finaqua loomed large as he said this and her smile fell when she saw Ahamo standing out on the lawns. He didn't appear to be all that happy with life. He was gazing out over the lake toward that weird shed a frown on his face. Cain glanced up from her suddenly humorless expression and spotted her father as well. Before he turned toward them she tucked the emerald away wishing circumstances were different.

It took the consort another few seconds to notice them and when he did his eyes took in their proximity quickly. They weren't touching in any way and were keeping a decent distance between them. She hadn't disagreed with Cain when he said he wanted to keep what they had started between them for a while. Heaven forbid they enjoy each other without having everyone watching their every move; bad enough people were all assuming things anyway.

"I'd like to speak to you, DG." His eyes flicked to the Tin Man. "Alone."

Cain reached up and tilted his hat to Ahamo locking eyes with her briefly. "I'll wait for you inside." She stood silent and tense five feet from her father as Cain disappeared into the falling darkness.

She waited. There was one advantage to being alone most of the time. She could handle prolonged silence like nobodies business. Ahamo sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I owe you an apology."

Ok so not what she was expecting. "It doesn't matter, Ahamo. Stress has been a little high lately. Can't change the fact that I'm a princess at this point." If they had been in different positions she would have been yelling too. Still she wasn't going to take back what she had said.

His eyes that looked so much like hers were conflicted. "No, that's not…" He stopped and tried again. "That wasn't what I was talking about." She raised an eyebrow puzzled now. "I know what I told you in the balloon. That my place was here." She heard guilt seep into his voice. "I wanted to be as close to your mother and sister as I could be. I was afraid that if I went over I wouldn't be able to get back to her and Azkadilla. When we sent you back to the Otherside I thought there was still a chance we could pull the Witch from her body without your help… You were so young, DG. I couldn't imagine how you'd be able to stop her. So I stayed after we sent you with the nurture units." Something twisted unpleasantly within her. "I had hoped we could kill her and have you back within a year. I never thought you'd be gone so long or that or that the Witch would hunt Lavender so ruthlessly."

He was watching her for some sort of reaction. He had explained most of this to her before and she had assumed some of the other stuff. "I don't understand."

Sadness took over his eyes. "I should have gone with you, DG. I should have been there with you while you grew up. I could have helped you find the emerald either way."

What did he expect from her? A hug? An everything worked out just fine but thanks for the apology? Well she wasn't going to and it hadn't. She looked away from him. "I had parents, Ahamo. They were good to me even if they weren't real. Besides we need what you know about the Realm of the Unwanted."

She heard him move toward her and she stepped back out of his reach head coming back up. "Is that all you have to say? That my knowledge about the Realm of the Unwanted is useful?" His lips twisted up in a bitter smile. "No yelling or ranting or blaming? I have to say I expected some sort of outburst, you are related to your mother. Awful temper."

"Can't say I feel much about someone I can't remember." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Her father's eyes broke. He looked as if someone had sucker punched him in the gut. She stepped farther away feeling like the worst person to ever live. There were really some things she needed to keep inside. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that."

"DG-" His voice was soft and searching. "You can't remember me?"

She continued to back slowly away. "It couldn't have been easy to have to choose between us. It's ok that you picked them." All she wanted to do was make this better, to make him look whole again. She didn't want to think about the fact that he had left her as surely as the queen had.

"Spitfire, wait."

She wouldn't let him finish. She didn't want him to know how alone she had always felt, how out of place. "You were right to stay. I'm sure The Queen felt better knowing you were in the Outer Zone. Besides it's not like I wasn't safe." And that had been the ultimate goal right? She had been given time to grow up. That was all the Outer Zone had needed.

Understanding was slowly mixing in with his hurt. "The Queen?" She could tell he was concerned that she had used her mother's title. "Can't you remember her either?"

She glanced back toward the palace wanting to get away. "I'm tired, Ahamo. Magic lessons kinda take it out of you." She edged closer to the building and the safety it offered.

She could tell he was worried now. "What do you remember?"

She winced eyes flicking between him and the cave she knew was in the distance. Total? About two hours of life before she had been sent over. One of which was filled with darkness and terror and thirty minutes filled with a hungry bear and an angry Tutor. She shuddered at the memories seeing her haunted eyes reflected in her fathers. "Only my nightmares. They were the only things I needed to kill her." She swallowed fixing her eyes firmly on Finaqua. "I found some pixies that were good enough to deliver messages to the guilds. They should be here in two or three days. Good night, Ahamo." Turning she fled inside wishing she were back out in the woods with Cain.

Fighting back the sick feeling in her stomach she made it inside only to ram into Glitch. She collided with him so hard they tumbled to the floor in a tangled heap. Despite the fact that they had hit the floor pretty hard he wheezed out a cheery greeting. "Hello, Doll. Pity not everyone has natural rhythm like I do."

"Come again?" She grunted disentangling herself from him.

He dusted his jacket off as she moved to a kneeling position. "Natural grace you know. Did the Prince Consort find you?"

"Yeah he did." She narrowed her eyes at Glitch. He would never use the term Prince Consort. "Ambrose?"

The gangly man pointed at his head. "He's in here somewhere. Or I'm in him. I can't tell anymore." He grinned pleased with this development arm dropping to the floor so he could hoist himself up. "Cain was waiting for you but got ambushed by his own son. It was actually rather amusing to watch. I promised him I would keep you with me until he got back." He rubbed his hands together and grinned. "So I figured we could have a private dinner with your sister in my old lab. How does that sound?"

"You found your lab?" That could be fun.

"And several of the project plans I'd been working on years ago." He eyed her conspiratorially. "I'd like to know how you brought those back."

She was watching him mystified. He was Glitch but he wasn't only in the moment. He was remembering things and keeping up with the conversation they were having. "I really couldn't tell you."

"I'll have to look into that when we get to the library in Central City. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've read a book?"

Ok she didn't want to sound callous or mean but she had to ask. "Do… you?"

He chuckled offering her arm and leading her down a set of stairs. "You mean one in its entirety? At least nine years. But no matter, I found several under a solar drill I'd like to read." She didn't want to know what a solar drill was. Coming to a large wooden door he lifted a heavy looking latch and pushed it open to reveal a large open room. It resembled a ginormous mechanics garage; except it was filled with machinery and parts she had never seen before. She went a little giddy at the sight.

"Oh sweet!" She let go of Glitch and raced over the nearest pile of parts poking through it carefully. "I think I could build a motorcycle with this stuff!" Motorcycle schematics began racing across her brain at light speed.

"A motorcycle?" Az stumbled out from behind a pile of rusted metal with a clatter. She took one look at her and rolled her dark eyes. "Great you're as excited as he is. I'll never see either of you again. Why couldn't you have made a music room?"

She grinned at her sister. "Why don't you? You act like I'm the only one with magic. There are probably four hundred rooms in this place. Claim one as your own!"

"I can't just set up shop, Deeg!"

"Why? Aren't you a princess?" Az opened her mouth to argue but she cut her off pointing at her. "You know what? As your sister and future queen I am ordering you to pick out a room tomorrow and turn it into a musical paradise. And make sure it's a big one with a good view." She turned to Glitch. "And you better help her, Dreads."

Glitch bowed jokingly. "Of course, Princess DG! I wouldn't dream of defying you!"

She threw a screw at him and he dodged it nimbly.

She waved her arm at the piles of metal and wires. "Mind if I experiment?"

Glitch grinned. "Dive in, Cupcake. The tools are over against the east wall. We can eat once the Tin Man gets here." She bounced excitedly and stripped out of her white shirt unwilling to get it covered in grime. She dragged a hair tie out of her pocket and pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she wandered farther back in the lab. Making a mental inventory of what she would need she picked a pile of metal at random and started digging.

When Cain found her an hour later she was humming happily covered in grease sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by parts. Glitch was beside him grinning at the sight as he raised an eyebrow. "I left her alone with you for less than two hours and look at her. She was clean when I left."

Glitch laughed. "Yes but she's much more content than when she came in. And she didn't even try to eat me or her sister." Cain rolled his eyes at the jibe as Glitch crouched down next to her inspecting the pieces she had managed to put together. "What are you making?" Cain leaned over his shoulder eyes scanning what she had.

"A combustion engine?" The Tin Man was surprised. She was amazed he recognized it so early on in its construction. He picked up a part turning it over in his hands as Glitch did the same. "Where did you learn to build engines? And why would you make a combustion engine instead of a spectro engine?"

"It is very antique." The advisor mussed distractedly.

She felt her forehead wrinkle. "A spectro engine?"

Glitch hummed his mind somewhere else as he answered. "They run on electricity and liquid magic. I have schematics for one somewhere." He stood up with the piston she had made and walked off as he turned it slowly in his hand. "This gives me an idea."

"That can't be good." Cain helped her to her feet inspecting the grime all over her body. A smile tugged at his lips. "Never saw anyone wear grease as well as you."

She stuck her tongue out at him and tugged him after Glitch. "You know you're jealous. What did Jeb need?"

"Just wanted to talk." She glanced over her shoulder at him waiting to see if he were going to elaborate. "Asked if I was planning to stay with you and your family. Apparently your mother asked him to stay and command the Royal Guard." Her steps faltered as he shook his head pride playing over his face. "Never heard tell of someone so young having a position like that."

"So you'll be able to stay near him?"

He nodded and she squeezed his hand immensely happy for him. "I'm glad."

"So am I." He admitted quietly as they neared a metal worktable. Someone, she was guessing Az, had set out food and drinks for them and was currently trying to pry Glitch away from the piston he was staring at.

"Later! Eat now!"

Glitch whined. "I might forget later."

"You won't forget." Her sister threw her hands up in exasperation. "You haven't forgotten anything in two days!"

She leaned over to Cain as they sat down watching the two across from them bickering. "Hear that? I'm going to wiiiiinnnnnn!"

Cain chuckled. "He's not done reconnecting yet. You are far too overconfident." He took off his hat setting it on the floor. "I'm going to win. Now… Do you want butter?"

"You're afraid cause I'm going to win." The piston went sailing over their heads and landed on the ground with a clang. "Sure I'll take butter. Thanks." He grunted as Glitch sighed and sat down at the table shoulders slumped in defeat. Damn her sister was harsh and she really needed a napkin to wipe her hands off.

Author Note: Hey guys. Wanted to let you know I'm aware I have a few grammatical errors here and there and for that I apologize. I've had a beta before and while she was truly awesome I found that it slowed down the process. I do appreciate the offers for betas and the fact that you guys love me enough to try to help me fix my story. That being said I'm going to continue on as I have been and take your comments to heart and try to fix stuff on my own so you can read this as soon as I'm done writing it. Hope you all understand where I'm coming from and continue to enjoy the story! And by all means don't let this comment stop you from pointing out my errors, I like to know when I make a mistake so I avoid making the same one in the future. Thanks guys!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This disclaimer thing gets old after a while. I don't own it. Never did.

"You can have it back after you're clean!" The Tin Man stated firmly holding the blueprints over his head as she jumped at them.

"Come on! I've never seen anything like that before!" Glitch had managed to dig out those schematics he had been talking about and she had nearly slammed into at least eight walls on the way back to their room as she studied it. Spectro engines were possibly the most fascinating things she had come across in ages. And the moment they had gotten inside the bedroom Cain had gotten sneaky and snatched the plans away from her.

He rolled his eyes. "They'll still be here when you get back." She jumped up again whining but he was taller than she was by several inches. "Stop acting like I've lopped off your arm!"

"But it hurts when you take things from me, Cain!" She complained melodramatically. He sighed throwing the papers on the bed and when she dove for them swept her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Hey!" Wow he was strong.

He started toward the bathroom and away from her new reading material. "You don't listen well."

"Ummm…Duh?"

He chuckled softly setting her down next to the tub. "DG, you're covered in grease." He kissed her nose. "Except for right there." She giggled and his eyes sparkled. "Now do I have to lock you in here or will you be good and take a bath?"

She pretended to consider this carefully before she finally nodded. "Only because you make a point, Tin Man." He shook his head leaving her alone in the small room. It took her ages to get the grease off of her but when she finally did she changed into the pj's that had made Cain spazz two days ago and rejoined him in the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed dressed in the clothes she had made him looking over her blueprints.

Kneeling on the bed in front of him she used her finger to lower the paper away from his face. She encountered one raised eyebrow. "I believe those are mine."

He snorted lifting the papers up and beckoning her to him. As she crawled closer he guided her back between his legs and handed her the drawings so they could both see them. "So where does the liquid magic come from?" Once she was settled he placed one of his hands on her hip and the other around her waist.

"Siphon it from viewers blood."

She jerked her head around nearly ripping the diagram in pieces. "What!"

He started laughing so hard his whole body shook. She elbowed him as she glared flattening the paper back out. "That is not even funny!"

Wiping tears from his eyes he held her as she grumbled about evil Tin Men. "You should have seen the look on your face." She refused to look at him sniffing and following the power lines through the electrical circuits. "There are springs around the O.Z. that produce magic laced water. It's collected and used as fuel. It's also used to make other things including those damn vapors the Witch was so fond of."

"Really? That's interesting. Are there any near here?"

He hummed thoughtfully. "Not that I know of. But we could go look for some tomorrow. This is lake country after all." As he spoke his hand snuck up under her hair and began to massage her. She groaned tipping her head forward promptly forgetting about engines and magic.

Cain gently took the blueprints from her letting them drift to the ground next to the bed as his fingers drifted up to the base of her skull. His other hand returned to her hip tracing it slowly. Fingers tangling in her hair he tilted her head back so he could kiss her fully on the mouth. Sighing she tried to turn around but he held her in place as his tongue pressed against her lips. Opening her mouth for him he groaned in appreciation as he tasted her, his tongue tangling hotly with hers.

Pulling back enough so he could sandwich her bottom lip between his the hand he had on her hip moved inward squeezing her thigh with enough pressure to make her tremble all over. Her body temperature began to climb as her legs spread to allow him easier access. He stopped kissing her long enough to whisper something to her. "You need to tell me if we're moving to fast, Darlin. I don't want to push you to do something you aren't ready for."

Nodding her understanding she reached up yanking his head back down to hers. Her only complaint was that he wasn't moving fast enough really. And if he crossed a line she wasn't comfortable with he was going to find out real fast. Groaning against her as she grasped at his neck the hand he had on her thigh slid firmly up her side as he turned his attention away from her lips and to her neck. Arching into his touch he pressed her firmly between his thighs and she felt him pressing hard against her back. Knowing instinctively what that meant she wriggled against him.

She began to pant her free hand bunching in the soft cotton over his leg. "Wyatt." She felt a rumble run deep through his chest as his hand dipped over her stomach and down between her open legs. She nearly came apart right then. She panted his name again as he stroked her over her sweatpants. Whimpering shamelessly as he rubbed her steadily she felt his breathing hitching next to her ear as he drove her higher.

"So beautiful, Sweetheart." He nibbled her earlobe and she called out feeling close to the edge of something. "So vocal." He brushed his lips over her collarbone. "Are you going to come for me?" She panted as he let his thumb circle her hard twice and she went stiff crying out a second time as stars burst behind her eyes.

When she came back to herself Cain was brushing damp hair away from her face. Breathing raggedly she lay limply against him as his hands ghosted down her ribs. "Are you alright, DG?" She was trying to process what he had just done to her body and found that she was much better than all right. She turned her head kissing his jaw. He sighed hands running through her hair as he attempted to lay them down. She blinked twisting sharply so she was straddling his hips. Groaning he kissed her and tried to set her next to him. "Time to sleep."

Oh she didn't think so. This was one argument he wasn't about to win. While she would admit she had no idea what she was doing she had read some stuff. Pressing her hips flat against him she locked their lips together and rubbed against him. He broke away from her with a gasp his hands wrapping around her hips. "DG, Sweetheart, if you don't stop I'm not going to be able to." It occurred to her suddenly that Cain hadn't been with anyone in any way in at least nine years, that couldn't be healthy.

It occurred to her just as quickly that she wanted him out of control because of her. She murmured against his lips as she moved. "Why would you want to?" That seemed to snap him out of whatever was holding him back. Holding her hips he pulled her as close to him as he could tucking his head against her shoulder as he thrust up against her. She let her head fall back as his breath gusted against her neck. One of his arms left her hip and ran up her back under her tank top splaying out over her skin. She met his next few thrusts hoping she was doing this right and he suddenly went stiff moaning her name into her hair as she helped throw him into his own climax.

Pressing her lips to his light colored hair she ran her fingers along his bent neck as he sucked in air. Lifting his head he placed a soft kiss on her lips his blue eyes pleasantly hazy. "I need to go clean up, Darlin. Lay down, I'll be right back." He kissed her again slipping her off of him and getting out of bed. She yawned snuggling down in the blankets as a kind of languidness took over her limbs. Her eyes felt heavier than they had in days but she felt lonely without Cain in the bed with her.

A few minutes later and the Tin Man had his arm around her as he spooned her against him. She murmured contentedly and he twined his fingers with hers. If that was what he could do to her with all their clothes on she had a feeling she was in for a _really_ good time in the future once she got his shirt off of him. Maybe she should start a mental to do list. Item one remove shirt, item two remove pants… Yes good plan. She would begin to implement it sometime tomorrow when sleep wasn't dragging her under.

A featherlike tickling sensation on her shoulder made her twist away before she fell back asleep for approximately three seconds. Then it started again and she grumbled batting it away still mostly asleep. A soft chuckle followed her useless hand movement and she cracked an eye open. Her head was resting on the Tin Man's shoulder and his arms were holding her in place. While she couldn't see his hand she was assuming his fingers were the cause of the tickling sensation around the strap of her top. He was watching her affectionately and she flashed back to the night before and felt herself flush.

He snorted kissing her forehead. "Now you go shy?" Ok not fair he was distracting her from her unusual display of modesty. Running his hand down her back he rested his hand on her bottom pulling her flush against him. "No need for that. Going to have you screaming louder than that before long." She moaned at that promise and she felt him smile against her lips as he kissed her before he pulled away. "Until then we need to get up."

She sighed as he slipped away from her. "So mean."

"So I've been told. Now up."

Darting into the bathroom as he was reaching for the door handle she shut the door with a victorious smile when he glared. Dressing fast in a pair of black pants and a white fitted t-shirt with a scoop neck and an artistic feather pattern running up one side she came out of the bathroom ready to face the day. "Ready for breakfast?" God she was perky this morning.

Cain shook his head as he walked into the newly vacated bathroom and she went over to put the emerald around her neck. With a wave of her hand a silver gray jacket sprang onto existence on the bed and she threw it on.

_Is there a particular reason you keep hiding me? You're making me have self-image problems._

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

_Hardly. I always thought I was rather pretty. Although I can't say much for this necklace the Sorceress put me in. Do you think you could do something about that? Honestly the hag had no taste at all._

She grabbed the emerald so she could glower at it properly. "You know what? All you've done is cause me problems and now you're making freaking demands? Are you out of your mind?"

_If you want to get technical about it I don't have a mind. I'm a stone._

She felt her eyelid twitch. "I don't think I like you."

"You're talking to it now?" Cain had come up behind her and had an amused look in his eye.

She was completely indignant about the whole situation. "It's giving me lip!"

_I don't have those either. _She spluttered. _Now back to the original question of keeping me in the dark. Do you know how long I was stuck in the Gray Gale?_

"Apparently not long enough to get you to shut up!"

_You're a bit feistier than your mother. You know their going to find out sooner or later. You might as well let them know now. I wont let them take you away from me. And I doubt your consort will either._

She considered the emerald for a second then poked it. "How do you talk? I mean really? You have a personality. It's creepy." Cain shook his head at her.

_I resent that. I am not creepy. After spending several thousand years with magically gifted women one tends to develop self-awareness. Soooo going to let me out in the light of day? _

"You're a pain in the ass." All she'd wanted was breakfast. You know coffee maybe a muffin. Now she was going to be attacked by her parents. She wasn't a viewer but she could see this coming a mile away. "Fine. This is such a freaking nightmare."

"What does it want you to do?" Cain was watching the jewel as it glowed softly.

"Wear it proudly and openly. Despite the fact that it doesn't have eyes it likes to see the suns. Only I would get a necklace that's a diva."

_Hey! Don't be judgmental!_

She heaved a sigh and let the jewel drop over her jacket. "Whatever."

"Are you two done?" Cain had put on his impassive face as he scooped up his hat and duster.

"You're trying not to laugh at me aren't you?"

He cleared his throat as he headed to the door. "No."

She narrowed her eyes as his ears changed color. "You're lying!" She accused.

He turned to her as he put his hat on his head face unreadable. "How can you tell?" He seemed certain that he was not going to get caught.

"Your ears turned pink!" He faltered eyes flicking with surprise as he tugged his hat more firmly down on his head walking into the main room.

"No they didn't."

She grinned pleased that she had ruffled him up and jumped on him wrapping one arm around his neck and grabbing his fedora with the other. "They always change color when you get excited about something!" His eyes dilated and he had backed her against a wall so fast she didn't know exactly what had happened.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." She chose not to point out that he was still lying as he was suddenly nuzzling the base of her throat in the most delightful manor. Gripping his upper arms she let her head fall back against the wall.

"Thought we had to go?" Even as she said it she wrapped her leg up around his.

He growled his hand reaching down to slide her leg up farther as he kissed his way up behind her ear. "How hungry are you?"

"I could wait till lunch." She managed to gasp out as his hand reached up under her jacket and ran smoothly under her right breast. Smiling at her he caught her lips again and her hands moved up from his arms to his head. She was so involved in how good he tasted that she didn't hear the door open. She did however hear someone clearing their throat, loudly.

The Tin Man's head came up and he released her leg his hand flying to his holster. Now off balance she let her bodyweight fall back to the wall and away from Cain so he could shoot whoever was out to kill them. Then she froze and she could feel herself blushing to the roots of her hair. Lovely.

Ahamo was standing in the doorway. It had to be Ahamo. It couldn't have been anyone else in the entire Outer Zone. The Tin Man took a quick step away from her his hand falling out from under her jacket and she wished for a hole to fall into. She wasn't sure who in the room was more uncomfortable at this moment. Cain reached down and snatched up his hat placing it on his head as his ears practically glowed. She knew her face was on fire and Ahamo appeared to be fighting the urge to either kill the Tin Man on the spot or burst into laughter at the sight of them springing apart so guiltily.

So she decided to voice the terribly obvious. "Well this is awkward."

Cain twitched and Ahamo made a strangled noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter before he regained control. "I should have knocked I suppose." He was watching Cain who was staring back looking less than regretful about the whole incident. In fact he was looking down right possessive.

She put her hand over her face and nodded knowing she needed to draw his attention back to her before there was a smack down. "So-" Her voice was strangled. "What did you need?"

There was a pause as Ahamo reorganized his thoughts. "Lavender and I…" He trailed off and she looked up wondering if he had decide to start scolding her instead of letting this whole incident pass. His eyes were locked on the emerald around her neck and she sighed, had she called this or what?

"Never a dull moment with me huh?" His eyes went back up to her face and she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry at his expression. Cain simply snorted as if this were the understatement of the century.

Author Note: Did you have fun? I know you did! Now let me have some by leaving me a review to read!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

She was going to give Ahamo a heart attack within the first two weeks of being back in his presence. He had gone well beyond anger or yelling. He was simply staring at her as conflicting emotions raced over his face. You know what? She was going to give him the space he needed to sort this out on his own. "Look at the time." Ok, true she wasn't wearing a watch, push past it. "I am soooo late for my lessons." She shoved Cain with her elbow and began to inch toward the door.

Then finally Ahamo exploded. "Lessons!" She wondered if he knew the door was still open because his voice was bouncing around rather indiscreetly. "You think you're going to waltz down to lessons!"

Diffuse the situation with humor. That usually tended to help. "Don't be silly, I don't know how to waltz."

Cain heaved a sigh as Ahamo ratcheted up a notch. He kept on still shouting. "DG! This isn't a laughing matter! Do you have any idea what wearing that means? Take it off right now before anyone else sees it!"

If she hadn't heard the underlying panic in his voice she would have been pissed at such a direct order. As it was she crossed her arms and leaned back toward the Tin Man for some silent support, it wasn't like she wanted the thing or the responsibilities that came with it. She felt him place a hand discretely on her back and felt better almost immediately. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" He was still yelling. She rubbed her forehead feeling a headache starting before she even started using any magic.

"I promised Az." She sighed out.

"You did what?" Now he was pissed off and confused. "This isn't something you two can simply trade off between yourselves like your old dolls!"

"Dolls?" She definitely didn't remember that. Plus she could never even remember a time when she liked dolls. She had always been more of a stuffed animal girl. Maybe now wasn't the best time to discuss that topic. "Look, Ahamo, the emerald was driving her crazy and she _really_ doesn't want to be queen-"

"And you do?" He snapped. She said nothing unable to let a lie that big pass her lips. Ahamo's eyes narrowed and his voice lost some of its volume. "You don't know anything about the O.Z.! Do you even know what your life will be like? Do you honestly think you can do this?"

She felt anger beginning to build in her. She expected some hesitance on her parent's part but not such a blatant disregard for her abilities. "As opposed to running across a magical and hostile world I know nothing about looking for a stone so I can stop my possessed sister who I couldn't remember?"

"This isn't the same, DG!"

Cain moved his hand to her shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. "You're right about that. This time she has people who can help her from the start." There was a very subtle hint of accusation in the Tin Man' voice. The Consort heard it as well as she did. "Time to get down to your teacher, DG." She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as the tension between the two men rose up again.

Her fathers blue eyes flashed in rage. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The Tin Man ignored him leading her toward the door. They were in the hall before her father caught hold of the Cain's arm. "Don't think you can simply walk in a take her, Tin Man! She may have chosen you but she is my daughter! I will do what's best for her!"

Cain let her go shoving Ahamo up against the wall with his arm eyes cold and unreadable. Before she could blink Cain had his upper arm pressed against the Consorts neck and Ahamo had a knife to his. The Tin Man was unmoved by the blade pressed against his skin. "The way you did what was best for her by hiding her with nurture units?" Ahamo growled and Cain's eyes flashed. "Weren't going to tell her why you did that were you?" She had been about to spring in and tear them apart until Wyatt said that. Her eyes went to her father's slightly pale face.

"She was safe with them!"

"Yes, she was." Cain simply stared at her father for a moment. "But it wasn't only her you were worried for was it? What you and your wife did was damn selfish. And now you're lying to her about it. I'm not surprised she's so jumpy around you. She may not be a viewer but she's more perceptive than she realizes she is. Most likely she feels how guilty you are through her magic." Abruptly the Tin Man let go of him and turned taking her by the arm. "Come on, DG."

"But…" He began to lead her down the hall as Ahamo watched them go looking desperate and shamefaced. "Cain, what are you two talking about? What was wrong with Momster and Popsicle?"

"Nothing." He soothed her softly tightening his grip on her. "There wasn't anything wrong with them."

She caught one more glimpse of Ahamo before he turned them around a corner and down a flight of stairs. "Cain, please." Trying to wrench away from him he caught her at the bottom of the stairs and held her against him whispering into her ear. "There was nothing wrong with them, DG, I promise. Now you need to go to your lesson, it's important."

Why did he think she'd been pushing herself so hard during them? "I know it is but-"

He cupped her face meeting her eyes. "After you're done we can talk alright, Darlin?"

She squirmed not liking being kept in the dark again but she trusted the Tin Man. "From the way you're looking I'm guessing we can kiss our relaxing afternoon in the woods goodbye."

He ran his thumbs along her face. "We can still go out if you want, Darlin. Although I doubt you'll be in the mood to do much drawing." She wilted at that but he kissed her forehead pulling her back against him. "It's over, DG. Focus on what you need to do now and worry about what you can't change later."

She hated when he made sense. Nodding he let her go and they continued to walk toward the lawns. And apparently Cain was now more worried about her mental health than their brief secret romance because when she tried to step away from him when they approached the dinning hall he grabbed her hip tugging her against him. She hissed in warning. "Cain? People are going to see."

He nodded without letting go. "Let them." That possessive gleam was back in his eye as they passed the open doorway and continued on through the hallway. When they found Toto waiting for her both of them were unusually silent. "I'll go find you something to eat. Tutor." He touched the brim of his hat eyes scanning the area as he walked back inside.

"Is something wrong?" Toto seemed slightly concerned by her lack of enthusiasm.

"No, Toto." Lying was getting easier by the day and her morning had been shot all to hell. "What are we doing today?" She would simply try to immerse herself in magic and forget about everything else.

He seemed convinced enough and with a shrug told her. "We'll be working on elemental magic today. You need to be careful with this, Princess. Once you tap into this type of magic you will be able to trigger it whenever you call it. You must maintain control over the magic or it might escape. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Now she was curious. "What's elemental magic?"

Toto fell back into his teaching mode. "Any elemental force that you can think of, fire, wind, you get the idea. I'm going to start you out by manipulating element that are around us and we'll go from there."

This sounded…intriguing. "Like the water?" She pointed to the lake tilting her head.

"Precisely. And judging by how you threw ice at me yesterday I think water may be the easiest thing for you to start with." She smiled slightly as they walked toward the reeds. "This will be simpler if you're touching it."

"Of course." She said sarcastically as she sat on the ground and began to remove her boots and socks. "What am I supposed to be doing with the water?" Rolling up her jeans to just below her knees she stepped carefully among the water plants until she was standing ankle deep in chilly water.

"Whatever you want it to do. Make waves if you'd like. Call to your light and see what happens."

_See what happens when you use the darkness._ The emerald was being gently encouraging but offering her no extra power as she had requested.

She lifted the jewel so she could see it. "I don't know how to call to it." Toto made a strange huffing noise as if she were purposely ignoring him.

_You feel your light? _She nodded assuming the thing could see her._ Touch it and flip it._

Her eyebrows came together as she felt her light. It had been hard enough for her to learn to use plus she wasn't getting the flipping reference. Then the emerald nudged her magic and she nearly fell she got such a bad case of vertigo. "Not cool!" As she staggered on the wet sandy surface her feet were on she pushed back at it hoping to right her internal equilibrium. As she did she felt tendrils of something that wasn't her light skittering over her senses.

_There!_

She wrenched on the magic and felt it twining willingly over her hands. It was far more compliant than her light had ever been. Toto let out a shout of surprise and she glanced down at her hands. They were pulsing with energy that was fluctuating from the deepest blue she could imagine up through an equally dark purple and then into midnight black. "Whoa." She breathed in amazement.

The emerald hummed cheerfully and she turned to the water uninterested in the agitated look in her Tutors dark gaze. The magic dancing in her hands wasn't only more obedient than her light it was practically jumping at a chance to respond to her. Grinning she told it to do something far more interesting than making waves.

With a flash of dark light a small twister of water as tall as her body rose up and spun past her to land on the bank several feet away from her tutor. It spun as she held her hands out focusing on what she wanted. The water bent and coiled around itself until it resembled a miniature liquid version of Central City. As soon as she had the details right she gave her magic one last order. A blast of cold extended to the water and it froze in a crystal ice sculpture.

She jumped up down thrilled splashing water everywhere as the darkness faded away. "That was so awesome! Did you see that, Toto?" She bounded out of the water to inspect what she had created up close. She wanted to see how accurate she had been.

Toto was gazing at her creation in wonder. "Do you ever do anything like a normal apprentice?"

Bounding around her ice model, which was a high as her hip, she giggled giddily. "Not a chance!" Oh this was the neatest thing she had ever made. Every other thought in her head disappeared for the moment. "That was even better than painting!" She was still bouncing around it like a pogo stick when Cain came back. "Look what I made!"

He raised an eyebrow as he handed her some bread and fruit. "Why Central City?"

"Why not?" Why did she need a reason? "Just felt like it."

His lips twitched madly as he inspected the ice more closely. "This is very good." He reached out and touched one of the building delicately. "You even have all the streets right."

"If you're done?" She rolled her eyes at Toto. "You can have her back at midday. We have work to do."

The Tin Man grunted as he straightened. "Don't let her wear herself out again." With that he turned and disappeared back into the palace again. Rubbing his hands together Toto ushered her back into the water so they could begin.

When Cain and Raw came out to find her she was muttering under her breath as she got out of the lake wringing water from her hair. The last hour hadn't gone as well as she thought it should have. Hence her soaked state. "I told you you needed to focus."

She growled as she shivered. She was drenched to the bone. "Oh shut it, Toto. Bad enough I'm sopping wet! I don't need you to rub it in." It was hard for her to focus when she was all paranoid over what had happened earlier that morning. Because once the newness of the water tricks had worn off she found her mind drifting.

Raw snorted at her annoyance with the situation. "DG, cold."

"No kidding!" Her teeth had begun to clack together as she snatched up her socks and stuffed them inside her boots. "I need to change clothes."

The Tin Man chuckled and let her stomp past him. "You have some lake grass in your hair."

"Uggg!" She ran her free hand across her hair until it encountered something slick and slimy. "That's nasty!" Shaking her hand she sent the wet plant sailing and continued her trek back up to her room.

"Raw going to find Kalm. Safer than Princess." She swore she heard humor in his voice. "And not so wet."

"I heard that!" The Tin Man snorted as he trailed after her unimpressed with her mild temper tantrum. Sloshing into her room she heard Cain shut and locked the outer door behind them. She couldn't blame him; she didn't want a repeat of this morning. She heard him following her as she headed to the bathroom and twitched even more annoyed when she saw herself in the mirror. "I look like a drowned rat." She grumbled digging around for a towel and her hairbrush.

She heard the Tin Man move behind her as she was digging. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Finding the hairbrush at last she stood back up and his arms wrapped around her unbuttoning her jacket. Once it was undone he peeled the wet material off her and she was hit with another bout of shivers as the cool air hit her wet skin. "Were you in the water the whole time I was gone?"

She frowned when he changed the topic. "Yeah but I didn't get totally wet until about twenty minutes ago." He grunted picking up the towel and running it over her hair. When he got to the ends he squeezed the excess water out. She watched him in the mirror and reached back for his hand feeling strange having him taking care of her this way. "You don't have to do that."

Trying to pluck the towel from his hands he let her take it for a moment before he kissed the side of her exposed neck. "I enjoy touching you, Darlin." His hand came up to her hip and ran a few inches up under her shirt. "I like feeling you under my hands. But if you want to me to stop let me know." She saw herself blush but let him have the towel back. He met her eyes in the mirror and a slow smile stole over his face. Never letting go of her eyes he leaned in and kissed her behind her ear as he began to raise her shirt slowly up.

Watching her the whole time he was raising her shirt his fingers tickled her ribs and she gasped slightly when they skimmed the sides of her breasts. Lifting her arms so he could get the wet material off of her she was momentarily blinded while he got rid of it. She heard a wet sound as the shirt hit the cool floor and he grabbed her wrists spinning her around.

Kissing her he wrapped the towel around her back when her arms went up around his neck. Continuing to kiss her he walked her backward until her hips hit the counter of the sink. Drying her with the soft material he pulled back slightly his eyes darker than they normally were. Setting it down to the side he reached out his fingers brushed her abdomen and hooking under the top of her pants unbuttoning them slowly, as if he were waiting for permission.

Instead of asking him to stop she moved closer to him and kissed his neck her hands hesitantly going to the buckle on his holster. Humming quietly he tugged her hips closer to him and shrugged out of his duster as she worked on the belt. At least it seemed he was working into her to do list. A few more seconds and she would have his shirt off at last. She was starting to wonder where this was heading somewhat light headily as his hand released her now loose pants and ran back up her torso to tickle her under her bra when there was an insistent knock on the outside door.

She froze trembling his fingers splayed out over her. He groaned grabbing her face and pressing a heated kiss against her mouth. "We'll have to finish this later, Sweetheart." She whimpered not wanting to stop. His eyes flashed as the knocking started again. "Soon now." He promised firmly before he let her go grabbing his duster off the floor before he exited the bathroom. She was going to _kill_ whoever was at the door.

Author Note: The review button is calling to you….


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Tin Man disclaimer…refer to all the others I have written.

She heard Cain answering the door as she changed into dry clothes. She was trying to get her body under control as she did this but was finding it impossible. Her hands were shaking and while she could easily blame this on the chill from the water she knew that wasn't the case and Cain wasn't going to buy it either. Running the brush through her hair quickly she set it down and left the bathroom wanting nothing more than to kick whoever was here out.

She suppressed a groan when she found her parents waiting in the main room for her. Cain was standing like a silent statue next to the window watching them as she walked in. Her father was standing behind the chair her mother was sitting gracefully in staring back at the Tin Man. She wondered if this tension between them was going to be constant thing. She didn't know much about how men interacted but Cain had never had a problem with Glitch or Raw, at least not one like this. Maybe it was a personality thing.

The Queen's eyes darted up to her as she came in and she felt a shift in the room. She really wasn't in the mood for some kind of intervention or whatever it was they had planned. "What's up?" Like she didn't know.

Her mother stood and moved to her reaching a hand out to take hold of the emerald her eyes unreadable. The second her fingers wrapped around the pendant it let out a pulse of light and the Queen hissed snatching her hand back. She jumped back alarmed and noticed that her mother's fingers were tinged pink as if they'd been burned. "It's chosen you." Her voice was soft and lacked emotion.

She kept her distance now worried the emerald or her mother were going to do something weird. "Yeah, I know."

Her mother nodded sharply and returned to the chair she had vacated. "We'll need to start teaching you about how our government works immediately. I had assumed Azkadilla would be Queen and this would not be an issue." She said nothing feeling like she was being slowly dragged down in quicksand as her mother continued. "Parliament will have to be informed and you will have to be publicly announced as heir apparent as soon as the country is aware that you are still alive, assuming it doesn't know already." The Queen sighed, "This complicates things."

Cain rumbled. "It doesn't complicate anything. She's your daughter and the people will follow her. Most likely easier than they would Azkadilla. She saved them and once word gets out she'll be a hero."

"She has no training!" Her mother snapped. "Not everyone will except someone who was raised on the Otherside!"

Cain's eyes flicked up to her father. "She's hardly the only Othersider that's ruled. And she was born here same as you. It's not her fault she was sent over."

Ahamo's eyes flashed in warning and she was suddenly downright pissed that they were all talking about her like she wasn't there. "Stop!" Everyone turned to look at her. She was fuming. "Someone tell me what's going on!"

Cain glanced at her parents. "Tell her. Tell her why she was raised by nurture units and why you both seem so surprised the emerald picked her over her sister. If you don't I will."

Her mother glanced at the Tin Man briefly considering him before she turned back to her. "We sent you with nurture units because they could be trusted to keep you safe."

"Don't sugarcoat it!" Cain's eyes were flashing with anger. "Tell her the real reason!"

Amethyst eyes blazed with annoyance. She realized the Tin Man, who hadn't been raised at court, had just out maneuvered her mother. "They could be programmed to keep you near the farm and to keep your magic suppressed. Had we sent you with humans they could have taught you how to use your magic or encouraged you to make lasting ties to people in a world you didn't belong in. You had to come back and stop the Witch, DG, but I never expected the emerald to pick you once I realized that your light wasn't the strongest thing about your magic."

She simply stared at her parents latching onto the thing that she didn't understand. The thing that made her insides twist unpleasantly. "You made sure they kept me isolated?" Her mind was trying to understand what her mother had just said. The reason Popsicle and Momster had encouraged her to work on her art or on the turbines on the farm since she had been so young. Why they hadn't been able to afford to send her to college. The reason they had lived out in the middle of nowhere. They had been trying to keep her so busy that she couldn't make friends.

Was that why Popsicle had always kept her head so far up in the clouds? Why they had wanted her to live at home while she went to school? Why Momster had freaked out so royally when she found out she had been planning on leaving? Her mother interrupted her thoughts as she was piecing her past together. "We couldn't afford you wanting to go back, My Angel. What if you had fallen in love? It was easier for everyone this way."

"Easier?" She asked vaguely.

"Of course. Can you honestly say you miss the Otherside? While I am very sorry that your nurture units were destroyed you have no reason at all to miss that place."

"Stop calling them that!" She could feel tears in her eyes and saw worry suddenly flash in her mother's eyes. "They were my parents! Nothing about this is easy! Nothing about being alone was easy! Who are you to decide where I belong?"

She heard anxiety in her mother's voice. "My Angel-"

"Leave." She said quietly turning away and walking back in the bedroom. She shut the door behind her leaving it unlocked so Cain could get in. Crawling onto the bed she pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face in them. She heard raised voices in the other room and nearly got back up to put a stop to it when she heard the doors slam. Seconds later and the Tin Man was in the bedroom shutting and locking the doors behind him with a snap. Without looking up she apologized to him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I somehow mess up everything and you keep getting caught in the middle. I wouldn't blame you if you took off right now."

Cain sighed and she heard him moving around the room as he removed his duster and hat. Sitting on the bed next to her he ran a hand over her head. "You don't mess up everything. You had nothing to do with that at all." She heard anger in his voice and cringed down farther. "Darlin, you don't need to hide from me."

Her body began to shake again as she fought back tears. Clutching her legs she couldn't make herself raise her head. She voiced thoughts she had never dared to out loud. "I always thought there was something wrong with me. Then I found out my parents were forced into loving me and I knew there was. When you three stayed with me I didn't know what was going on most of the time, why you kept coming back when we got separated. I don't understand why all of you are still here."

The Tin Man picked her up and set her on his lap pulling her head away from her legs and pressing it into his neck. Resting his hand on her cheek he answered her. "It couldn't possibly be because you saved the lot of us within seconds of meeting us. Or because you fight next to us or make us laugh. It couldn't be because you never made Glitch feel stupid or Raw feel like a coward. Or made me feel like my heart was beating again. Give yourself some credit, DG." He stroked her neck. "And give us some as well. I think we know how to pick someone worth sticking by. At least I do."

She turned her head into his neck with a sigh. "Damn you and your ability to say the right thing, Wyatt Cain."

She felt him chuckle. "Never heard a woman say that to a man before."

"Yeah, well, I'm weird. You should know that by now. And you made me feel better. Now I can't even throw myself a pity party in good conscience." He snorted and the hand that had been running along her neck moved down to her ribs and began to tickle her. She squeaked and began to thrash in his arms falling back onto the bed. Smirking at her he followed her down attacking her mercilessly as she giggled. "Cease and desist, Tin Man!"

He let out a bark of laughter propping himself on his elbows above her as she gasped for air. Catching her breath she found herself looking up into Cain's blue eyes as he watched her regain control. His smirk had melted into a warm smile and he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was suddenly very aware that his body was draped over hers. He must have sensed the change in her breathing or seen it in her eyes because suddenly his were focused and hot as he lowered his head to hers. Arching off the bed she pressed her body against his wanting him more than she had ever wanted anything else.

Her hands went up to his neck and now thinking that something about his buttons brought people to the door she dipped her hands under the collar of his shirt wanting to feel him. Groaning he kissed the side of her mouth as his hands caught the back of her now dry shirt. Sitting back on his knees he pulled her up with him and she wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall away from him. Grunting in amusement he ripped the shirt over her head before he laid her back down on the blankets.

Sitting up on her elbows she cast a silencing spell while she reached for the buckle on his holster again. As soon as her trembling fingers got it loose he shrugged out of it letting his hands return to her skin. Bending down he began to kiss her shoulder around the strap of her bra following the line down to the tops of her breast. Breath catching in her throat she clutched at his arms and he turned his head blowing gently on the wet trail he had made on her skin. Encouraged by her breathy gasps he began to kiss her over the thin material that was keeping her skin separated from his.

Moving to her other shoulder he rumbled against her skin as his hand ran up her side. "Darlin, you need to be patient this time."

"Yes cause I'm so good at that." He nipped her neck with a growl. In response she went for his vest buttons. While her fingers were busy he began to trace the outline of her bra with one of his fingers studying it with interest. Wriggling from the light waves of sensation that were running along her skin she raised up untucking his shirt from his pants. "It unhooks in the back."

"Interesting." Before she could start to unbutton his shirt, because really she felt she was making progress, he had lifted himself off of her and flipped her over on her stomach. Before she could protest this unexpected action he had fallen back over her and begun to kiss his way down her spine.

"Oh God." She moaned turning her head so she could see him. Flicking the hook on her bra she felt the material fall to the side as his hands continue to explore the expanse of skin he had exposed. Kneading her back firmly she went limp below him as he straddled her hips. That was it she was never letting him out of her sight if he could turn her into a puddle of goo so easily. "So good."

His hands slowed down and he moved off of her pulling her up and away from her now loose clothing and cradling her back against his chest so they were both kneeling on the bed. Cupping her breast in one of his large hands he let the other one fall to the button of her pants. "Sweetheart, I haven't even started making you feel good." Whimpering she rocked her bottom back against him and he rewarded her with a soft squeeze before both his hands shot down to her pants unclasping them quickly before he twisted her back around.

Pulling her flush against him he kissed her hard clasping at her hips. Her hands flew back to his shirt ripping at the buttons urgently. Once she got the top few undone he let her go long enough to tug it over his head and toss it to the floor. God bless him, he looked even better without a shirt than with one. Splaying her fingers over the light smattering of hair on his chest she kissed his chests taking a moment to run a finger over the scar he had gotten fighting in the brain room. Something about seeing that mark on him scared and thrilled her all at once.

Taking her hand he pulled it to his lips kissing her palm while he locked eyes with her. She began to quiver all over when he laid her back on the bed and began to peel her jeans from her legs. Lifting her hips to help him she was hit with a wave of nervousness as insecurities and stories she had heard began to bounce around her head. The fact that she was now nearly naked in front of Cain while his eyes raked over her body wasn't helping. She felt her whole body flush as he settled back over her pressing his knee between her legs.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" He must have felt her trembling because he slowed down his hot kisses and rested his forehead against hers. His hand swept up over her hair. "Do you want to stop?"

"It's just- I've never-I don't-" Great she sounded super smart right now. She was sure he was going to start laughing at her. Her cheeks heated up even farther and she closed her eyes briefly trying to regain some semblance of control over her body or at least her mouth.

But when she opened her eyes he was watching her with understanding, no hint of mocking in his blue eyes. "The first time will hurt for a while, DG, no getting around that. I'll be as easy as I can if you want to keep going." She sucked in a soft breath before she moved her head up to kiss him. While that didn't sound all that fun she thought stopping now would be ten times more painful than anything Wyatt might do to her, no matter how unintentional. Besides she _wanted_ him.

He rumbled deep in his chest and his hand ran down her body and found the edge of her panties before he pushed them to one side and began to stroke her. Crying out at the sudden hot pressure between her thighs she arched into his touch her eyes slamming shut as she lost herself in sensation. Rubbing her while her moans became increasingly loud he suddenly dipped two of his fingers inside of her and her legs fell open her hands flying to his shoulders while he moved his hand steadily in and out of her. She felt her body coiling and her legs tightened around his hand. Murmuring words of encouragement in her ear he crooked his fingers and pulled at the same time he pressed down on her clit with his thumb. She crashed shattering against his hand and moaning his name as he continued to rub small tight circles over the bundle of nerves that made her react so strongly.

"You are gorgeous when you come." Kissing her while she recovered he took his hand away removing her now soaked underwear as he went. She watched him get off the bed and remove his own pants dazedly congratulating herself on completing everything on her check list before her mind caught up with what they were about to do.

Before she could get nervous again she leaned up and grabbed him around the neck peppering his jaw and neck with kisses. Letting out a strangled groan the Tin Man sank down over her wrapping one of her legs over his hip. He rubbed his face against her collarbone. "Try to stay relaxed." Then he thrust into her quickly and she gasped as a burning sensation tore at her. Bucking against him he reached down and pinned her hips to the mattress his eyes flashing up to hers. "Stay still, Darlin." His voice was badly strained. "Give it a minute to pass then I can make you feel good again."

Fighting to do what he said she lay quaking beneath him and tucked her head against his neck her emotions running wild. She hadn't actually thought she would be in this situation with Wyatt. But he was over her, holding her, in her. She whimpered unconsciously tightening her inner muscles around him as the pain was slowly replaced with need. He groaned and began to move very carefully in and out of her. She mewled and he took hold of her neck pulling it back so he could see her face again.

Being able to see his eyes darken with his need for her was powerfully erotic. Clutching at his back she attempted to match the movements of his body as she slowly began to learn the dance he was teaching her. He grunted in approval between their heavy breathing lifting her leg up higher on his hip. Gasping at the change in the way his thrusts stroked her she felt herself spiraling up again her nails digging into his skin. Picking up speed he held onto her neck so their eyes were locked and her body began to stiffen her eyes falling closed. He hissed at her between clenched teeth his control about to snap. "Look at me, DG."

Dragging her eyes back open she felt him plunge into her again and she came screaming his name. Tightening around him he managed to trust into her twice more before he let out his own shout of completion sagging over her as he gasped. After an undeterminable amount of time where they lay tangled and shaking he rolled off of her onto his side falling out of her as he went. She didn't have time to feel lonely as he tucked her against him and wrapped the blanket around their rapidly cooling bodies. As she tried to get comfortable she felt a stickiness between her legs and began to fidget slightly. "We'll get cleaned up in a minute." Cain ran a hand down her back his eyes closed. She nodded laying her head against his shoulder and let herself enjoy the closeness.

Author Note: Ok you lot! You wanted smut; well here ya go! I best be getting some reviews for this!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Why! Oh why!! It's not mine! (kicks wall) Why!!

"Hot!" She hissed as he tugged her under the water with a splash.

"Well cold water wasn't going to help your muscles relax any." Cain grunted as he held her against his chest. She wasn't exactly comfortable being naked in the bath with Wyatt but he wasn't showing any signs of embarrassment over the situation and, well, she didn't mind being pressed against him like this.

"Agreed but you don't need to boil us. Princess and Tin Man soup should not go on the menu tonight." He snorted leaning his head back over the edge of the tub.

"You'll adjust if you stop fidgeting." She huffed skeptically but didn't want to get out of the water before she cleaned up. Her legs were more than just sticky. She scrunched her nose at the sight. Cain opened one blue eye to regard her reaching for a washcloth and soap as she flinched slightly. "Are you sore?"

"Not really." She lathered up the cloth before he sat up snatching it away from her.

"Liar." He stated good naturedly running the soapy cloth over her legs carefully. She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. "You are so bad at that."

"Fine! I'm sore! Are you freaking happy now?"

He kissed her temple lovingly. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. It won't last long." It was hard to stay mad at him when he was making her body tingle so nicely. And after he'd made her see stars and then run them a bath. Twisting in his lap she ran her fingers through his hair smiling when she got it to stand up in strange spiky patterns. Crossing his eyes he tried to see what she found so funny. She began to giggle at his expression and he looked back at her raising his scared eyebrow. "Do I mess up your hair?"

She grinned at him. "Nope. But if you did I'd have to set you on fire. I bet I could do that now." He stared at her for a second before he burst into laughter.

Pecking a kiss against his lips she straddled him tilting her head as his laughter died down to soft chuckles. She did love when he laughed. "You happy, Tin Man?" This seemed to be terribly important to her at this moment.

He hummed a smile playing over his lips as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist under the hot water. "I'm usually happy when I'm with you."

"Only usually huh?"

He smirked but continued running his hand around her waist to the inside of her thigh brushing his lips over hers. "But right now I'm very happy." Sighing she wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head against his shoulder. He leaned back again stretching out with her draped across his chest. Hand running lightly over her back they stayed in the bath until the water cooled. She was nearly asleep when he shook her shoulder and kicked the plug out of the drain with his toe. "Don't you know it's dangerous to fall asleep in the water?"

Turning her head so she could rub it against his neck she mumbled, "Shhhhh, I don't need my floatation devise giving me safety lectures. You're ruining my nap."

He snorted reaching over the side of the tub for a towel as the water ebbed away. "Why can't you nap in a bed like a normal person?"

Yawning she made no effort to move as he started to sit up. "You're the one that put me in here."

He sighed in exasperation. "And now I can't seem to get you out."

"You're very needy you know." He let the towel fall over her head. She giggled sitting up and pulling the towel down around her chest wrapping it firmly around her body. He was sitting with one arm on the side of the tub his fingers taping against the rim as he mock glared at her. "Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

The Tin Man leaned forward until he was inches away from her face his blue eyes boring into hers. She fought back a wave of uneasiness at his sudden intense cop gaze plastering an innocent smile on her face. "Would you get out of the bathtub now, Darlin?" While he may have framed this as a question it didn't exactly come out that way.

"And what do I get if I get out?" She was enjoying this far too much for words to express. His eyes were doing strange things to her body sending shots of adrenaline through her.

His eyes flashed with interest at the question a smirk forming. "I guess you won't find out unless you get up." Heating up at the low growl he emitted she stood slowly and stepped out holding the towel against her body. The Tin Man was out right behind her and seeing the closest thing to mischief she had ever seen in his blue eyes she threw a smile over her shoulder and dashed out of the bathroom.

"Get back here!" Really after chasing her around the Outer Zone he should have realized that wasn't going to happen. She giggled as she made it into the bedroom amazed she had gotten so far when she was limping slightly until two arms caught her around the middle and dragged her back until they both tumbled onto the bed. Taking hold of the top of the towel he dragged it away from her body as he nipped at her shoulder rolling on top of her. "Did you think I was going to let you get away?"

Gasping as he ran the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip he considered her seriously. Her tongue darted out to run over his thumb and his eyes darkened. Reaching down between her legs he brushed the inside of her thighs lightly. The unexpected touch made her hiss in pain. It felt like he'd hit a particularly sensitive bruise. He sighed getting off of her carefully. "Looks like we're both going to have to be patient for a few hours. I don't want to hurt you."

Sighing she sat up wrapping her arms around his neck so he was forced to drag her up as he went. "You won't hurt me." Treading her fingers in his hair she began to kiss under his jaw. Besides it had hurt at first last time but she rather thought the end had made up for it.

His hands wrapped convulsively around her waist before he pushed her gently away. "You're right because we're getting dressed." She pouted as he stepped away from her snatching his pants from the floor where they'd fallen. "Don't pull out the eyes! It's not going to work."

She sighed giving up. She should have known better than to try to get the Tin Man to do anything that might end with her even more bruised than when they started. She figured last time was going to be an exception to the rule. "Fine I'll leave you alone, Killjoy." His eyebrow arched at that but she pressed on hoping she could stop him from putting his shirt on. She stretched out on the bed pulling the pillow under her chin as she lay on her stomach. "I don't see why we have to get dressed though."

His eyes darkened and she congratulated herself for her devious nature. She was well aware of the picture she was making sprawled out on the bed they had so recently made love in covered in nothing but some rumpled blankets. He shook his head snapping out of his slight daze as he searched for his shirt. She frowned spotting it on the bed next to her. When he turned his back she tucked it under the pillow suppressing a maniacal giggle.

"Have you seen my shirt?" He had found his vest and holster, not to mention her clothes and set them on the bed next to her. She eyed them as if they were snakes.

"I've seen all your shirts, Cain." Ha! All about the wording! You know maybe if she did turn them into snakes and one bit her the Tin Man would be forced to suck out the poison. Sure, it seemed a bit extreme but given the circumstances, but she was willing to give it a-

"DG?" Her eyes went back up to his.

"Huh?"

He was eyeing her suspiciously. Ok there was no way he could actually read her mind was there? He crouched down in front of her. "My shirt?"

She could dance around this for a while she was sure. "What about it?"

His lip twitched. "Do you know where it is?"

"I don't know. What's it look like?"

"Considering you practically ripped it off me a little over an hour ago I thought you might remember."

She put on a fake sad face. "You know I have a problem with my memory. It hurts me that you would bring something like that up."

She could tell he was fighting the urge to either laugh or strangle her. He decided on a third option, which kinda made her nervous. It was way disconcerting when he used sarcasm. "You're right that was wrong of me." She shifted slightly letting her leg arch up over her back in an innocent manner. He ignored the gesture and she cursed internally really thinking that that should have worked. It always worked in stories. Unfortunately when she shifted a corner of the shirt was exposed. His eyes zeroed in on it and she flopped back down before he could snatch it. He rolled his eyes. "Give it here."

"Nope! Finder's Keeper's! My shirt now!"

"DG!" He laughed softly reaching under the pillow and getting the goods. "I like this shirt you know." She laid her head on her arms defeated as he threw it on. "You did make it for me." Leaning back over her he kissed her check before he whispered in her ear. "I have a hard enough time not touching you when all our clothes are on, Sweetheart. Besides we have to leave to eat. I don't think you want to do that without a shirt."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't want to go downstairs. You know they'll be waiting." She didn't want another verbal battle in the dinning hall. "Besides I'm all limpy." And people were going to work that one out.

"Limpy?"

She sighed reaching for her own shirt. "You're the one that said we had to be all proper about this. I don't think anyone seeing me wincing when I sit down is going to have any doubts about what's going on." A thought struck her suddenly as the fabric settled over her torso. Oh fuck.

Cain who had been considering this noticed the sudden worry on her face. "What?"

She grabbed her panties shimming into them quickly. "Ummm…" She had no idea how to put this. She grabbed her pants shoving her legs in them equally fast her eyes darting to the Tin Man. "What are you going to tell Jeb?" She was pretty sure the promise she had made him hadn't involved his father courting her.

He raised his eyebrow. "Jeb is aware of the situation, DG."

She looked at him blankly. "Don't you think one of us should tell him you're courting me?" There was no way she could keep this up if it was going to drive some kind of wedge between the two. Her stomach clenched at the thought. Why did she always have to be so impulsive? She grabbed the emerald off the nightstand quickly.

"He already knows."

She let the chain fall over her neck glancing back over at him. "He knows? How does he know? You can't just let the rumors inform him. Seriously, one of us should tell him in person." And she told Jeb asking his father about Anna would be uncomfortable. She thought this had it beat hands down.

Cain rolled his eyes. "I already told him." At her questioning look he elaborated with a smug smirk. "I told him after you tried to eat me."

"I didn't try to eat you! Let it go already!" Then her eyebrows came together. "That was before you said anything to me." Or you know kissed her senseless.

He grunted as he put on his duster. "And yet you still haven't told me what you were going to do."

And she wasn't going to. "Jeb isn't angry?"

"No, Sweetheart. He wasn't even surprised." His lips twitched. "In fact he told me I better be good to you. How'd you get him so protective of you so fast?"

At least that would prevent a few problems they didn't need. "No idea." She responded weakly.

He watched her move carefully as she headed to her boots that she had tossed next to the fireplace. "I don't think anyone will notice anything, DG. Especially with the way you've been running yourself down at your lessons." She heard a measure of frustrated pride in his voice over her stubborn persistence.

She wasn't sure he was right about that but her stomach was starting to remind her that she hadn't eaten in a while. She braced herself for familial impact as the Tin Man held out his hand to her. Taking it he squeezed leading her out of the room. "Don't worry I don't think they'll bother you anymore tonight. We're eating with Jeb and Raw at any rate."

She relaxed slightly running her thumb over his finger in thanks. "Do I want to know what you three were yelling about after I turned tail and ran?" Admittedly not her proudest moment.

He growled low in his throat. "I don't think you really do."

She bit her lip as guilt began to gnaw at her. "You shouldn't be getting in fights with them over me."

He stopped right before the outer doors and turned her. "Yes, I should be." His eyes were flashing oddly. "It's about time you let someone stand up for you for a change."

She stared at him taken aback. "You always stand up for me. You came after me when I was locked in the Tower. This is different though." These were more than her parents; they were the royal couple. She had a feeling they could make life unpleasant for him if they tried.

"It is." He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You don't know how to fight this. You can't use a stick."

"Always going after the stick aren't you?" She asked quietly pressing her face into his hand.

"Can't seem to figure out how you keep winnin with it is all." She smiled and his hand strayed down her neck. "You can fight Longcoats and Witches no problem, Darlin. You're parents are a whole different game. I will help you with this."

"Yeah but it sounds so much better when you throw in talking jewelry and ruling a country. You should add that to the speech of reassurance."

He snorted softly leaning in for a tender kiss. "That wasn't reassurance it was a promise."

Closing her eyes she sighed. "You're too good to me, Wyatt."

"Treating you the way you should be treated isn't me being too good to you. Besides-" His voice lowered as he bent down and kissed her under her ear. "-as far as I'm concerned you're part of my family now. And I'm going to treat you that way and so is everyone else."

She shuddered against him and he tucked her closer to his body. That was something she hadn't expected. Cain was rarely so open about what he felt. Hell, she'd thought calling her by pet names was a near miracle. And now he'd gone and let her slide right into his life next to him without a second's hesitation. She couldn't ever recall feeling so wanted before. Everyone else had sent her away somewhere and here he was trying his best to keep her as close as possible.

"Thank you." She whispered not knowing what else to say. His blue eyes locked on hers and she thought he might understand what she was saying. Placing a quick kiss on his lips she smiled. "Ready to go?"

In response he loosened his hold on her and opened the door. Placing a hand on the small of her back he guided her out as his thumb snuck up under the hem of her shirt. Bumping him she glared. It was so mean to tease her when she couldn't jump him out in the hallway. Smirking he kept his eyes straight ahead as they walked down the stairs.

Author Note: Hit that button! Work it out! And guys I can't respond to any of you about your reviews unless you leave logged in screen name. I always appreciate comments and sometimes need clarification on what you're talking about. So be kind and let me ask you questions back!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: My foot hurts from where I kicked the wall. Does anyone know where Raw is? I need him to fix it.

Raw was shooting looks at Cain. Those looks. The one's she'd been getting the whole walk to Finaqua. Except she knew the viewer knew. He must have been picking up vibrations or something. She suppressed a giggle when the Tin Man noticed and glared at him. Raw's lip twitched smugly as he poured Kalm some juice and handed him the glass.

The young viewer took the glass and asked innocently. "What Uncle Raw find funny?"

Jeb glanced over at the seers as she looked around the hall as if nothing at all were going on. She spotted her parents with Az and Glitch at a table across the room and looked quickly away picking up her own glass and sipping the sweet concoction. Raw rumbled good-naturedly. "Nothing. Eat food."

Kalm took a bite of his stew and chewed it in the most adorably thoughtful way. "Not understand why a mating funny." Oh no way. Total overshare!

Her drink went down the wrong way and she began to cough as Raw quickly placed a hand over Kalm's mouth. Pity the damage had already been done. Jeb's eyes snapped from Raw, who was whispering quietly into Kalm's ear, to them. She had her napkin over her mouth as she coughed but it wasn't doing much to hide the blush that was covering her face. Cain had gone motionless his ears burning as he shut his eyes and let out a slow breath.

The young man leaned back in his chair as he set his fork down. Suddenly his blue eyes were appraising her instead of his father. She managed to catch her breath and lowered the napkin. "For heaven sake!" She rolled her eyes at the scrutiny feeling annoyed and embarrassed at being, well, caught when she had innocently been eating dinner. Jeb raised an eyebrow in a disturbingly familiar manner and she felt herself twitch at the silent question.

Cain reached over and took the hand she had placed on the table. "Leave her be, Jeb."

The young man regarded his father with something that looked remarkably like glee sparking in his eyes. "Did I say anything?" Cain grunted disbelievingly as Jeb's eyes flickered down to her pendant. He hummed under his breath and she could see the wheels in his head turning quickly. "You know my fighter's saw you walk in with that on. A few of my better spies and I saw it on you yesterday."

He was silent for a long time his eyes hooded as he watched her. After a while Cain lost patience, she thought that was rather hypocritical of him considering he went into these strange thoughtful spells too. "Well?"

Jeb shook his head. "Were going to have to be careful none of the Longcoats get into the Guard once I reinstate it. They'll be loyal to her but I doubt my fighters will last long."

A cold chill went down her back and Cain tightened his hold on her hand even as he grunted in agreement. Raw rumbled next to him. "Let Raw be near when choosing. Can feel for you."

Jeb regarded the viewer gravely. "You sure? I've traveled with viewers in the past. That won't be comfortable for you."

Raw shrugged. "Will only be one at a time. Have felt much worse among many more. Safety important."

"Good. That'll make things easier once we hit Central City." Jeb turned to the Tin Man. "And you need to be careful too. They'll be after you unless she announces you as her future consort."

Cain huffed in amusement as her eyebrows came together. "I'll keep that in mind, Son."

"Wait. What?"

Jeb shook his head as he began to eat again. "One of them might not find the competition enjoyable."

Her jaw dropped in horrified disgust. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Afraid not."

She made a sound of absolute distaste before she began to eat again. That was so unappealing. She saw Cain shoot her a humorous glance as she finished her meal. After that they had a pleasant talk as the suns began to set. Jeb was obviously doing his best not to embarrass her any farther and steered the conversation toward what she should expect once they left Finaqua. Kalm began to fidget rather badly, bored by the planning, as Anna walked over from a different part of the hall. Jeb stood pulling out a chair for her as Kalm began to beg to go outside.

"Great idea, Fuzzy." She felt suddenly playful and stood up from the table transforming into her cat shape almost immediately. Raw let out a soft laugh as she crouched down her tail flicking and Kalm let out a squeal of joy darting toward the entranceway as he sensed the game she wanted to play. As she chased him out she heard Cain let out a sigh and a number of fighters shout in alarm.

Luckily no one shot at them as they bounded out. She made a false swipe at Kalm's back and he dodged left and headed to the large glass doors that led outside. She paced herself hanging back so she wouldn't outrun him amazed at how fast she could go if she wanted to. Four legs provided far more speed than the two she was used to having. As she stalked him she flipped an ear back and heard Raw following at a slower pace. It was so cool that she could tell who he was simply by listening.

Slipping out the door after the youngster she went down on her stomach and began to crawl forward quickly both her ears facing forward as she hunted her prey. Tail twitching she listened carefully for him thinking that with his head start they were fairly evenly matched. He could sense her coming and she could track him. She inhaled deeply and caught his scent inching forward letting her head nearly brush the ground.

Then she heard him over the railing as Raw followed them out and leapt over the low balcony landing silently on her paws behind him. She let out a snarl and he wheeled around startled his eyes huge before he dashed off across the lawns. She heard the older viewer laughing above her as she counted slowly to five and raced after his nephew.

Kalm may have been fast but she was faster. She was gaining on him quickly and was ready to tap his back when an enraged ear-piercing shriek cut across the air right above them. Her eyes darted up and what she saw made her body react without talking to her brain. She pounced Kalm her front legs going around his middle and her body curling defensively around his as they rolled across the grass and toward the reeds that surrounded the lake. She felt a sharp sting cut across her right shoulder as she hit the viewer but refused to let him go until they stopped rolling.

As soon as they skidded to a halt she sprang off of Kalm turning to face a creature she had thought was only real in stories before she realized she was in the Outer Zone. She heard Raw shouting far behind them but ignored him, he was too far away to help, and besides there was a really big pissed off griffon between her and him. The thing was at least as tall as Glitch at the shoulders. Placing her body in front of the young viewers she felt every hair on her body stand on end as the thing advanced on her hissing dangerously from its black beak. She assessed the situation and came to the conclusion that this wasn't good. In fact it was really bad.

Even as she thought that this could not possibly be happening she used her back leg to push Kalm farther back. She felt the emerald trying to tell her something as she took in the creature before her. It was almost pure white from where the feathers on its beak started to its feline tail. She hadn't thought any two animals could blend so seamlessly but this wasn't the first time she'd been wrong. It was impossible to tell where the bird portion ended and the cat portion began. She could however see her blood on its front talons. That would explain the burning pain in her shoulder.

While they weren't putting any extra distance between them and it she wasn't letting it get any closer as it puffed out it's neck feathers and clacked it's beak. She watched it carefully afraid she wouldn't be able to change back into her human form so she could use her magic before it ate her. As she was deciding on the best course of action she heard what sounded like a number of small whirlwinds behind her. She turned her head quickly and saw four more landing around them. Shit.

She didn't have a way out and she wasn't going to try to run with Kalm next to her. Fear rose in her and she decided to try to bluff her way out of the situation. She felt the seer move next to her side, shaking badly, as he picked up on what she wanted to do. Sucking in air she roared as loudly as she could at the one that had initially attacked her hoping it would back off enough to let her get Kalm out. It's eyes narrowed in confusion and it lowered its head assessing her. Reacting quickly she sent a loud thought to Kalm and felt him dart forward as she leapt straight at the griffon's green eyes claws extended.

The creature screeched and ducked its head under her airborne body. She managed to catch a paw full of feathers from the back of the griffon's neck as she sailed over it sending her tumbling over its wing and onto the ground behind it. She saw Kalm running past her out of the corner of her eye and hoping like hell that she had time she hurled herself back into her human shape throwing up a shield the second she could. Had she been a millisecond slower she would have been skewered.

The griffon's beak slammed into her shield inches from her face. Without hesitation she pushed the creature backward with a spell sending it tumbling back toward the others. "Back off, Feather Duster!" Kalm must have figured it was safer next to her because he was suddenly clinging to her like a leg warmer. Ok what? She'd had some as part of a Halloween costume.

_Don't hurt them!_ The thing had to be freaking out of its mind! _They're your allies!_

A warning shot went off in the distance and she dared to tear her eyes away from the birds long enough to see the Tin Man storming toward them his gun in hand followed closely by Jeb, all his fighters, her parents, Raw, Glitch and her sister. Well it was a party now. She turned back to her guests. The griffon she had hurled was getting back to its feet its features ruffled up angrily. In a deep and what she swore was a feminine voice it shouted at her. "How dare you attack a nestling!"

They talked? She blinked before what she said set in and anger and pain replaced her shock. "Attack? Are you crazy? We were playing!"

"Princess not hurt Kalm." The viewer insisted in a trembling voice against her waist. She wrapped her good arm around him thinking he shouldn't be shaking like a fuzzy maraca. She didn't appreciate the fact that these things had scared him so badly; all her protective instincts had been thrown into overdrive. The griffon clacked her beak again as the others shifted restlessly behind it. Suddenly a yellow ball darted out from behind one of their wings and zipped out in front of her face. She jerked her head back as the punk pixie she had met less than two days ago began to wave her arms frantically at the griffons her wings sparking in multicolored hues so fast she had to squint at her.

The leader watched the pixie then eyed her. "That's the one that killed the Witch?"

"She is, which begs the question of why you are attacking her." Glitch was all advisor as he snapped angrily at the griffon. "Has the Northern Guild lost all its honor in the last ten annuals?"

White feathers puffed out indignantly. The griffon, she was assuming it was the leader of the flock, responded immediately. "Had we lost our honor the Northern Palace and Crystal Range would have been lost long ago. We kept our word and the land safe as we promised the Queen we would before she vanished."

Cain moved next to her as he holstered his gun, she could feel rage radiating off of him in silent waves when he caught sight of the growing bloodstain on her back. Her mother stepped out of the crowd and addressed the Northern Guild directly. "For that I and my Consort thank you, Tula."

Green eyes widened when her mother was recognized. Five pairs of wings opened as they lowered their heads in respect. "Majesty, I am pleased you are well. We came as soon as the messenger arrived."

Her father's eyes darted to her and the yellow pixie that was hovering next to her face. "I thank you for that." She extended her had toward the palace. "Please come inside so you can rest after your journey. We can talk in the morning."

Tula lifted her head and her feathers finally relaxed slicking back down against her body. "Our thanks but we would prefer to rest out here. We do not enjoy being confined."

"Of course. Please relax. We will talk once the suns have risen." Tula lowered her head again and her violet-eyed mother turned and walked back to the palace arm in arm with her husband.

The fighter's began to disperse and Cain pulled her and Kalm a few feet away from the flock of white. Tula turned her head to her as the yellow pixie landed lightly on her feathered shoulder. "I apologize for the misunderstanding, Witch Killer. I assure you our loyalty is yours."

The emerald didn't need to prod her. "No worries. Can't say I blame you for attacking something you thought was trying to kill Kalm."

Cain was being dangerously silent as he glanced at the griffons before leading her back inside. As soon as they hit the patio he latched onto Raw and dragged him toward the staircase as Kalm continued to hold onto her. Once they were alone at the foot of the stairs he moved her hair over her good shoulder and tilted her head to the side. She saw him press his lips together in an angry line his blue eyes snapping as he took in the blood and ripped fabric of her shirt.

"Don't move I need to see how deep it is." He pulled the torn fabric away and she suppressed a whimper. "Can't see the bone. Can you heal her?"

Raw who had been watching as Cain inspected her cut sighed apologetically. "Must clean first. If heal now might cause infection."

"Is she all right?" Ahamo and Glitch had spotted them in the shadows and were walking quickly toward her.

She really didn't want any more people hovering over her at the moment. "I'm fine." She turned to Raw hoping to hurry him along so she could escape. "Do you need anything other than water and soap?" She had a feeling this was going to sting and just wanted it to be over with.

"No, DG."

Cain nodded and began to push her and the still clinging Kalm up the stairs. "Let's go then."

"She's bleeding!" Ahamo snapped. She heard the worry in his voice but it only made her want to get away faster before she exploded.

"I've bleed before."

Not one to be deterred Ahamo started up after them. "What happened?"

Ok she'd had just about enough of her parents today. Disentangling Kalm from her waist she attached him to the Tin Man and walked back down the few stairs they'd made it up her eyes flashing fire as she came up to eye level with him. "You know what? I have it under control. I don't want you following me, I don't want you hovering over me, and I sure as hell don't want you near me right now! Now go back downstairs and do whatever it is you do."

She saw a stubborn flash in his eyes. He turned to Raw and she knew he was about to question the viewer about what had occurred. She hissed in rage and her magic flashed darkly around her so hotly that he stumbled down two steps. She followed him talking in a level voice, the one that happened to come out of her when she'd hit her level ten melt down point. "Don't you dare try to bring my Viewer in on this, Ahamo." She didn't realize what she was saying but the emerald was fueling her magical outburst. "If I want you to know something I'll tell you. Otherwise I'm afraid you're shit out of luck." She saw Glitch fading back silently a he watched them fighting. From the look in his eyes she wondered if he knew how strained their relationship had become.

Ahamo was watching her warily as her magic pulsed. "DG." She turned her head when Cain called to her. His eyes were on her father even as he held out his hand to her. "Raw needs to stop the bleeding now." She stood fuming her head turning back to Ahamo. "Darlin, you're scarin the kid." Her magic flashed out of existence abruptly. She hadn't meant to scare Kalm. He'd been shaking since the griffons had dropped out of the sky at them.

Ignoring Ahamo she went back up the stairs holding her hand out to Kalm who hurled himself away from the Tin Man and back at her. She stroked his head gently as Raw and Cain followed her toward her room. "Sorry, Fuzzy. You ok?"

He nodded into her side. "Safe now." He peaked up at Raw. "Uncle Raw fix Princess?"

He smiled down at his nephew. "Yes. Be better soon. Will show you how to heal." Her lip twitched. Great she was going to be a guinea pig again. Figures.

Author Note: One guild down, three to go! Oh and so you know I have decided to re-edit my first two stories and post them on my live journal account. Not sure anyone really cares but hopefully my grammar problems will be fixed, yes they drive me crazy too, and I'm adding bits and pieces to them here and there. So if you get bored feel free to visit. The chapters should go up fairly quickly now that I've started.

feistyfox./


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Tin Man….Tin Man….Tin Man…. Crap I even tapped my toes together and it's not mine. Darn it!

"Owwww!" Cain tightened his grip on her good shoulder pressing her more firmly down on the sofa the viewer had sat her on. She'd managed to stay quiet for over five minutes as Raw cleaned the two gashes that ran down her back but this was ridiculous. "Could we speed this up please?"

"Sorry, DG." He said absently then turned his attention to Kalm. "Must be sure to get all dirt out. If closed in wound and infection starts, healing twice as hard later." Kalm nodded leaning closer.

Ok, the pain was making her snippy she couldn't help it. "Could we focus on the healing that should be taking place the first time?" Cain snorted.

"Bossy princess. Teaching cub important."

"Are you serious right now?" She turned her head so she could see him between the Tin Man's bare arms. As soon as they'd gotten in the room he'd removed his duster and rolled up his sleeves to avoid any bloodstains. "I'm bleeding to death and you're giving me a lecture about the importance of education? Can't this wait until I scrape myself or something?"

"Hush, DG."

She tilted her head up incredulously. There was no way they were ganging up on her. "Don't even take his side! I want to be fixed right this instant!"

"Will fix when done cleaning." The viewer stated stubbornly. She pouted dropping her head onto her hands that were propped up on the armrest of the couch. When had Raw decided that standing up to people was part of his personality? Damn her and her motivational speeches. "Being melodramatic." Raw added.

"I hate you both." She stated this with a great deal of conviction as the soap and water stung her again and she flinched. Wyatt wasn't letting her move all that much as the seer tortured her.

Raw rumbled good-naturedly at Kalm. "See? Females strange. Claimed Raw was under her protection because friend yet still says she hates him." She made an inarticulate noise of anger at this unjustified insult. Talking about kicking a girl while she was down. "Done cleaning now." She felt Cain shaking with silent laughter as Raw teased her.

She decided to remain silent to spite them pressing her lips together in annoyance. The viewer laid his hand on the first cut and she felt his healing gift flow into her. This time the sensation wasn't nearly as pleasant as the last time. Her fingernails dug into the upholstery of the couch as she felt her muscle and skin knit rapidly back together. She hissed at the unnatural process as Raw quickly moved to the next slash and repeat the exercise. When he was done she let her head rest on the sofa panting. Cain patted her good shoulder and let her go stepping back to give her room to breathe.

Raw let his hand remain on her for a brief moment longer and she felt a last wave of warmth sink into her washing away the lingering pain and mild bruises from where she had slammed into the ground. "Thanks." She mumbled staying still.

"Welcome." She felt him stand. "Time for Kalm to sleep. Much excitement and guilds arriving tomorrow." She turned her head so she could see him although she didn't lift it off her hands. "All will want to meet DG." She rolled her eyes not so excited at being gawked at any more.

Kalm yawned and nodded in agreement apparently not feeling her displeasure at this. "Yes, princess very brave. Everyone will like her."

She gave him a small smile thinking that was fairly unlikely considering she was having serious doubts that her own parents liked her. "That's sweet, Kalm. I'll see you tomorrow."

In a show of affection that took her by surprise the young seer leaned over and hugged her tightly around the neck. She froze momentarily before she patted his back. The little viewer purred at her. "Thank you for saving Kalm."

"I didn't really do anything, Fuzzy. The griffons were trying to save you from me."

He stepped away from her and toward Raw tilting his head. "Princess didn't know that." She opened her mouth to protest but the seers were already opening the doors.

"But-" The doors clicked shut and she was left protesting to the wood paneling.

Cain snorted sitting down next to her. "I don't think you're going to convince either of them otherwise."

She frowned at him twisting her head back over her shoulder. "But I didn't-"

The Tin Man's arm wrapped around her middle pulling her back to him while his other one wasted no time in ripping the stained shirt over her head. "You've never seen a member of the Northern Guild before have you?" She let her arms wrap around his neck as he hauled her into his lap sidetracked by his question and the sudden cold air that hit her skin.

"No." She answered him distractedly pressing closer to him as she shivered. "Cain, it's too cold in here for you to just rip off my clothes." Not that she particularly wanted to be dressed when they were all alone but…She looked over his shoulder toward the bedroom. "Let's go somewhere with blankets."

He kissed her shoulder letting his hand cover her side his voice dropping. "We'll get there." She shivered shifting so she could press her legs on either side of his. "Until then I'll keep you warm. How's that sound?"

When he put it like that and started running his hands down the inside of her arms? Just awful actually. She nodded suddenly unable to make her mouth form words when he looked back up at her face. He smiled and she found she enjoyed the fact that they were at eye level in this position. Leaning forward she caught the back of his head and pressed her lips against his wanting him again, as badly as she ever had before.

She felt his legs shift as he toed off his boots kicking them to the side. Holding onto her hips he kissed her as he carefully stood them up and she let her feet slip to the floor. Once he was sure she was stable he reached down and unbuttoned her pants as her hands flew to his vest. His kisses became more heated as she tore at the buttons and he pressed her more firmly against his hips as his hands slipped under the material of her pants and squeezed her bottom possessively. She broke the kiss in order to see what her hands were doing and gasped at him. "Is there a reason you wear this many layers? Because eventually trying to get you out of them is going to drive me crazy."

He snorted shoving the material of her pants over her hips until it slid to the ground in a puddle at her feet. "No more crazy than these lace ribbons are driving me." He ran one of his fingers around the upper edge of her panties causing her to shiver. "I'm not sure which is more appealing, you in them or out of them."

That particular comment caused heat to pool between her legs as the Tin Man studied her trying to make up his mind. He may have been conflicted but she wasn't. She finally got his shirt free and pushed it and the vest over his shoulders kissing his chest as she went. He shrugged out of it and she went for his pants while his arms were occupied. As soon as he was free again he caught her hands and pulled them up so he could kiss her fingertips. "Easy, DG. We have all night."

She tilted her head as his rapidly darkening eyes took her in. She had to be patient last time she didn't particularly want to be patient this time too. Her mind quickly analyzed the situation and came up with a solution. Managing to fake a shiver she pressed closer to him rubbing her nose against the base of his throat. "I'm cold. You promised you'd keep me warm but all you've done is taken off my clothes and looked at me in these _ribbons_ you seem to find so fascinating." He rumbled and she suppressed a smile thinking this was either far too easy or he was humoring her. Going up on her toes she breathed softly in his ear. "You're not going to break your promise are you, Wyatt?"

With a growl his hand went up her back and released the clasp of her bra before he lifted her out of the pile of fabric at her feet and set her back down next to it. She leaned back letting her bra fall down her arms and he quickly hooked his thumbs in her panties shoving them down to the floor. As soon as she was naked he grabbed her and yanked her over him as he sat back down on the couch. Sighing happily she arched back when he cupped her breast unconsciously pressing her hips against his pant covered thighs, the material causing the most delicious friction.

Attacking her neck he growled at her the stubble on his chin scratching her softly and sending her lust bouncing up a notch. "Are you using my honorable nature to your advantage, DG?"

He bit her shoulder and she gasped out an answer. "Possibly."

Chuckling softly against her skin he licked the place he had nipped soothing the spot gently. His hands glided down her body to rest on her hips and began to encourage her to rock against him harder. "Possibly?"

One of his thumbs dipped down and brushed her clit briefly. She moaned her nails digging into his shoulders. "Ok, definitely."

She saw him smirk and he brushed against her again pressing forward with his questioning. "Definitely what?" This really wasn't fair. He still had his pants on. He shouldn't be allowed to question her with this kind of advantage.

"Definitely taking advantage of your honorable and apparently teasing nature."

He hummed and kissed her. "As long as you're honest about it." Lifting her until she was on her knees he let her go long enough to push his pants down off his hips. As soon as she realized what he was doing she sank back down on him kissing his face as he took hold of her hips again. Guiding her down carefully he slid into her and she whimpered as he pulled her until she was flush against him. Breathing raggedly he held her still watching her face. "Am I hurting you, Darlin?"

Trembling she tried to lift up. "No." God this was killing her. "Please, Wyatt." He was filling her perfectly but she needed to move.

His fingers flexed. "Please what?"

"Let me move." His lip twitched and while his vice like grip on her didn't loosen he raised her easily guiding her into a different rhythm than the one they found before. As they moved his eyes glided over her body and she felt herself heating up even further at his obvious appreciation of what he was seeing. Her breathing began to hitch the moment he began to thrust back up into her as he pulled her down and she fought against his hands trying to move more quickly. The pleasant coil that she was starting to associate with utter bliss when it released was tightening and she wanted to fall over the edge again. "Wyatt!"

Growling he held on refusing to let her change the speed he had set. Leaning forward he kissed her briefly as she came down. "It'll feel better if you let it build, Sweetheart." She whined as her body began to quiver around his. With a groan he tightened his grip on her before twisting quickly and laying them out on the couch covering her body with his. Grabbing one of her legs he held her thigh against his hip pinning her against the cushions. She moaned at the sudden change in how he was pushing into her and arched up against him. She felt him begin to shake over her when he started moving again and began to kiss neck and jaw as her hands wrapped around his upper arms. Groaning he pressed his face into her neck and thrust into her harder than he had before swiveling his hips as he did. The unexpected jolt had her bucking as an orgasm rolled through her. The Tin Man continued to move inside her for a few more strokes before he let out a muffled cry against her hair and she felt his body weight settle over her.

Trying to catch her breath she let her leg stretch out over his calf as she ran a hand languidly over his hair. She felt relaxed and suddenly drowsy. His breath gusted against her neck in a warm wave as one of his arms moved down enough to cradle her side. "Alright?" She felt a soft chuckle bubble out of her at his somewhat breathless question realizing he had kept his promise.

Without moving he grunted out another question. "What's so funny?"

She shook with silent laughter for a moment before she answered. "Nothing…it's just…I never thought a Tin Man could double as a quilt." She felt him let out a sigh and burst into another fit of giggles. "You're like the man version of a Swiss Army Knife. What else can I use you for?"

Propping himself up on one elbow he looked down at her and she was dealt the eyebrow of exasperation. "I don't know what that means and I'm pretty sure I don't want to."

She smirked up at him. "You sure? Because-" He kissed her quickly cutting off her explanation.

When he pulled back she could see he was trying to hide his amusement. "I think I also promised we'd get to the bedroom." His eyes darted up then back down to her his eyes soft. "You're tired." She hummed in agreement teasing the skin behind his ear with her fingertips. It had been a long day.

Taking her response as a yes he sat up carefully and refastened his pants before he reached down for her. She held her arm out to take his hand but to her surprise he ignored it choosing instead to scoop her up before walking into their bedroom. For some reason his spontaneous display of affection caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach. He set her down on the bed gently and she looked up at him trying to sort her reaction out.

Shedding his pants at last he climbed into the bed next to her before wrapping them both in the blanket and settling down next to her, his arm slipping over her stomach. Turning on her side she let her back rest against his chest as she twined her fingers with his. She felt him relax as he pressed his face into her hair and she let her eyes drift closed.

When she opened them again the room was lit with muted sunlight that was trying to break past the curtains. Deciding that it was too early to wake up, or at least get out of bed seeing as Cain was still sleeping, she turned over tucking her head under his chin. He stirred slightly shifting so his body could wrap around hers more securely. Only he would try to protect her in his sleep.

She was on the verge of drifting back off when she heard a screech and a whooping roar almost simultaneously outside. The Tin Man jerked fully awake sitting bolt upright in the bed, snatching his gun from the bedside table, as she threw up a shield around them without thinking. Cain got swiftly out of the bed stepping into his pants. She started to follow him when he threw her one of his stern commands. "Don't move, DG."

She knew better than to get in an argument with him right now and he wasn't heading for the door only the window so she stayed still and quiet waiting. He crept carefully to the window lifting the hammer of the gun as he went. He reached out with his free hand and slowly drew part of the curtain back so he could see what was going on. Growling in annoyance he let the hammer fall back into place as he turned away from the glass.

Holding the sheet around her she sat up on her knees. "What is it?"

"The Southern Guild is here." She glanced at the curtains then back at the fuming Tin Man.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be if they hadn't decided to startle the flock of griffons." He rolled his eyes. "We'd best go down and introduce ourselves before the birds decide to declare war."

She was now _ever so slightly_ alarmed. "War?"

He grunted heading toward the wardrobe. "Get dressed, Sweetheart. I'll explain on the way."

Author Note: ….. you know what I'm going to say…….


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Tin Man refuses to submit to my will and become my property. Darn it! I need Daved McNorris to be my lawyer so I can sue for the rights.

"Wyatt?" She breathed out his name unsure of exactly what she was seeing. "What are they?" The newest guild had drawn some attention and not only from her. The fighters had come out to see them and were standing or sitting around the outside of the palace. She imagined it had been a long time since they had seen more than one guild at a time.

He glanced over at her as they stood on the balcony overlooking the lake. "Wolves."

She stared back down at the creatures Glitch and the royal couple were talking to skeptically. "Those don't look anything like the wolves on the Otherside." Granted she'd only seen them on discovery channel but there was no way. These things were not happy furry forest denizens. They had to be nearly as large as some of the bigger ponies she'd seen and there wasn't all that much fur on them. They had some sort of scales covering their bodies and their heads had a slightly reptilian look about them. They reminded her of very elegant gargoyles come to think of it, one's that ranged in color from light grey to dark green.

He shrugged continuing. "These guilds never did get on. Northern Guild prides itself on honor and patience where the Southern Guild relies on dominance and force of will." She could see how those values might clash.

Az walked up next to the Tin Man. "I forgot how fun it was when they all showed up at once."

He snorted at her subtle sarcasm. "Fun?"

Az shrugged. "Fun, dangerous. Take your pick."

She propped her chin on her palm as she leaned up on the banister enthralled by these new creatures. "I take it it'll be really great once the lawn gnomes arrive. And who are the Western Guild anyway?"

Raw rumbled behind her as he and Kalm stepped out into the early morning sun. "Our people Western Guild." She turned her head as her eyebrows shot up. Raw closed his eyes and hummed as he concentrated on something. "Arriving soon. Close to maze now."

"You can feel them from here?" She was amazed he was capable of such a thing.

The seer nodded with a small smile. "Easier to feel when so many together. They bring others with them. Old friends."

Cain turned his eyes away from the silent glare fest down below to Raw. "Meaning?"

"Papay with them. Can't tell how many."

She straightened up. "The Papay? Why would they be coming here?"

The older viewer shook his head. "Will have to wait until they arrive to ask. Too far for Raw to see."

Kalm caught his uncle's hand. "Kalm can see."

Raw looked down at the boy in obvious shock. "What Kalm see?"

"Loyal to Princess. Healed orchard. Sent some of their warrior to help her."

Her eyebrows drew together and Cain shifted next to her. "I only healed one tree."

Kalm shook his head empathetically. "Magic broke through spell Witch set." He closed his eyes for a long moment before they popped back open. "Trees slowly waking up again. Blooming as old spell dies… Spell like water seeping into dry ground. Takes time for all dirt to get wet but will."

Her sister's head whipped around. "You cast a long term diffusion spell?"

She glanced back at her sister and rolled her eyes. "You know I have no idea what that means."

Az was simply gaping at her. "How were you even capable of walking after doing that?"

Cain grunted. "When you're surrounded by questionably dangerous Papay it's amazing what you're capable of. As I recall she ran nearly a mile before she collapsed."

She let out an indignant huff. "I didn't collapse! You and Glitch, like, assaulted me!" She had nearly won. Pity they outweighed her and knew how to fight… and she had been dizzy and stuff. Ok so she hadn't even come close to winning. Damn it, she was still bitter about it.

Cain raised an eyebrow. "You were stumbling after us and bouncing off trees. You needed to rest."

"I only pushed off one tree! One! You guys were acting like I was about to die or something!"

Her sister interrupted them. "_She ran_?" Az looked between the Tin Man's cool blue eyes and her irked expression. "For a mile?" When neither of them denied it Az shook her head. "At least that's one less thing to worry about."

"What we should really be worried about is the lack of breakfast." She sighed sadly as she leaned back against the banister. Her stomach was complaining to her rather loudly over the lack of sustenance.

"For someone who failed to mention they hadn't eaten in three days you sure do complain a lot." Cain commented as he turned back to the drama below them.

"Shut it." She saw him smirk slightly at her and she started to contemplate going to find the kitchens herself. It wasn't like she couldn't make herself eggs. She had worked in a diner after all. She started to eye the doors seriously contemplating the best direction to try when a squawk sounded behind her. She turned her head over her shoulder in time to see one of the griffons snap its wings out angrily as a wolf lunged upward at its face.

Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have cared if they had a good tussle to get it out of their system. It might have helped to calm down some of the obvious angst between the groups but when the griffon had opened it's wings it had knocked Glitch flying and Ahamo had thrown himself over her mother to avoid getting knocked out. Chaos erupted on the lawns as Az screamed and the two combatants went rolling over the grass in a snarling tangle of feathers and scales.

In less than a second fighters had their weapons out and she saw Raw shove Kalm back toward the palace while roars and screeches of rage went up all around. The Tin Man let out a curse as Jeb lunged toward her parents intent on getting them out of the fray before it got any worse. She stared at the scene before her and made a decision about who was in charge at this particular moment in time. Once she decided she was, her magic flashed out in a dark pulse around her body and extended out over the group. She felt Cain try to snatch her arm but she was too fast for him.

She formed three dark shields as she started down the stairs. One flew up around Jeb as he was running and he bounced off of it hitting the ground as two others formed around an unconscious Glitch and another around her parents. She could feel her anger overwhelming her fear response as she got closer to the still fighting pair. The rest of the guild members, the ones that weren't locked in combat, had noticed her less than restrained display of displeasure. They had fallen back away from her many of them lowering their heads in either respect or fear as her magic and the emerald pulsed intensely.

As she approached the two that were clawing at each other she raised her hand and let out a blast of energy throwing them both across the ground and into the side of the palace. They hit with a thud falling apart as fighter's scrambled out of the way of the pair. She walked after them not at all regretful about the yelps of pain that erupted from them as they slammed into the unforgiving stone.

_Dear, this may not be the best way to go about this._

"Shut up and let me handle this." She muttered under her breath as the wolf staggered to its feet and the griffon shook its head wings tangled. Projecting her voice she addressed them shouting. "_What the hell do you think you're doing!?_" So possibly not the most princess like thing to do but she didn't care at the moment. She was a wee bit angry with the both of them.

The stunned griffon had the grace to appear ashamed and shrank back against the wall. The wolf wasn't so smart. It lunged at her and she assumed it was trying to intimidate her after what the Tin Man had told her about the whole dominance thing. She let her magic hit it again before Cain could shoot it. It had pissed her off but she didn't think it needed to die right yet. Dark shadows tangled around its feet and it skidded to a halt in front of her face first. Reaching down she grabbed its large pointed ear and twisted it up hard ignoring the rather prominent teeth the thing was sporting. It yelped again trying to twist its head after its ear. She narrowed her eyes at it deciding to drive home her point. "Listen here, Pooch, I'm the alpha dog here and if you think otherwise you and I are going to have a problem." She yanked at its ear once more and it flinched. "We clear or should I continue?"

It whined at her in a low rocky voice. "Point taken."

She let go of his abused ear. "Good." She straightened and turned back to her audience dropping her shields. "There will be no more fighting! Anyone else have any questions about that?" Silence was her only answer as her eyes swept over the crowd. She felt oddly self satisfied until she spotted Glitch still lying in an unmoving heap. "Raw! Anna!"

The dark haired medic raced out from behind the fighters as Raw, Cain and Az ran down the stairs. As Raw, Anna, and Az headed toward Glitch and her parents Cain broke away and walked purposely toward her as she motioned for Jeb to join them. She was still aware she had a rather captive audience. The Cain men were on high alert their eyes darting in every direction.

She saw the Tin Man's jaw clenched and she spoke quickly to Jeb. "The Western Guild is going to be at the edge of the maze soon. You need to send some of you're fighters to meet them." He nodded tensely and as he turned to issue the order she touched his arm. "They have some Papay with them." Turning back he gaped at her.

"It's better not to ask, Son. They won't hurt anyone."

"They're Papay!" He hissed.

"Now's not the time." Cain was watching the guilds and the fighters. All of them were tense and wary as the royal couple regained their feet and moved toward Glitch. "They weren't always dangerous. Bring them here."

Jeb sighed. "This is turning into such a lovely morning." Her lip twitched.

She shifted her weight wanting to go to Glitch. "Welcome to my world, Jeb." Cain grunted and Jeb shook his head as he walked off.

Once he was gone she lowered her voice so only Cain could hear. Now that the action was over she was at a loss as to what she should be doing. "What should I be doing now?"

His hand was resting on his holster as his eyes continued to jump from one person to the next. "Got me. Never saw anyone take down a wolf and twist its ear until it begged like a puppy before." She wasn't sure if he was amused or angry about that but he certainly wasn't surprised.

"So no graceful exit strategy?" Damn he was supposed to know what to do.

"I didn't think you did grace."

"Bite me." She replied pleasantly.

His eyes flicked to her hotly for the briefest moment. "Later."

She felt her cheeks flush slightly at that. Why did he have to be such an awful tease? Just then Glitch groaned and her head went around. While she wanted to go see if he was ok he was already surrounded by people. She doubted her presence was going to help calm him down any. She saw Raw push him back to the ground as Anna nodded, patted his shoulder and stood up. Az was hovering over his dreadlocks nervously as the viewer put a finger to the advisors forehead and hummed.

A few seconds later and they both helped him sit up as he rubbed his temples with his fingers. Anna walked by as this was happening and spoke softly. "He's fine. Just blacked out for a few minutes. Did a lot better than those two you broke apart." She swore there was a glimmer of glee in her eyes as she said that.

Slinging his long arm over his furry shoulder Raw helped him stand on his less than steady legs. Staggering toward the building they moved past her and her Tin Man unsteadily. Az trailed after them dark eyes flashing between worry and anger and she suppressed a smile. They were more alike than they weren't and as Az shook off the effects of the Witch it was showing a lot more.

Her mother and Ahamo walked up to her. "My Angel, It might be best to go inside for a time." Her violet eyes weren't reflecting anything.

As angry as she was with them she had to agree. But she didn't want to leave and have the two guilds attack each other as soon as she was out of sight. Cain snorted when he saw her eyes flick back to them. "Don't worry you made your point. I doubt they'll be fighting anytime in the near future."

She growled in the back of her throat but jerked her head. They walked back in silently, the tension between her and her parents palpable. As they passed through the doors she heard rustling and movement beginning on the lawns behind them. She must have made an impression on the guilds. As they were walking down the hall Kalm darted out from the top the top of a staircase and waved at them. "Uncle Raw say to come."

Worried she trotted quickly up the stairs and the young seer grabbed hold of her hand dragging her to the right. "Princes not worry. Everything fine." She slowed down and heard her parents and the Tin Man close behind her. Leading her into a nearby room she saw Glitch sitting in a brown leather chair with his head in his hands. Raw was observing him his head tilting back and forth while Az sat on her knees in front of him her hands on his arms.

Her mother moved past her and she heard concern in her voice. "Ambrose? Are you injured?"

"No." His voice sounded odd and he didn't look up. She shot a silent question at Raw.

"Merged when hit head. Has headache Raw can't fix. Must let it pass on its own."

She nodded in understanding as she weaved past them to the windows. She carefully closed the curtains so the room was plunged into shadows. She doubted Glitch appreciated the bright sunlight if his head was pounding. "We should let him lay down then."

Glitch raised his head and she noted that his normally pale face had a slight green cast to it. "There isn't time. The other guilds will be here within the hour. I need to be out there with you."

Az gripped his arms. "That's an hour you can rest then."

Ahamo nodded. "She's right. You won't be able to help if you can't focus. At worst we can wait to have any major discussions until tomorrow." The Consort shrugged. "We weren't planning on leaving for another two weeks at any rate. Having the Guilds relax for a day isn't going to hurt anything."

The advisor groaned putting his head back in his hands. "If they start fighting again-"

Cain's lip twitched. "DG took care of that. I have a feeling they're afraid to so much as look at each other funny after that."

Lavender eyes were suddenly on her. "Dorothy that was not the appropriate response to that situation."

She pressed her lips together. "Yeah it was. You don't scold a puppy for going on the carpet. You hit it on the nose with a newspaper."

The Queen pressed her lips together. "This isn't a farm Dorothy! This is a court! There are politics involved!"

She rolled her eyes and focused on her magic briefly calling a small bottle to her hand. Walking over to Az she handed her the bottle of aspirin. "It's an Otherside medicine for headaches. Give him two pills with a glass of water, they might help." Walking back across the room she stood in front of her mother. "One, my name is DG, not Dorothy. Two, I don't do politics and I'm not going to pretend to. I think everyone out on the lawns is now very aware of how I feel about the guilds fighting with one another and it only took me thirty seconds to make my point. I'm not going to waste my time and everyone else's dancing around subjects. It's not who I am and frankly I find it insulting to everyone involved."

Her mother was frowning. "This isn't how things are done."

She snorted, as if that mattered to her. "It is now." She saw her mother's eyes flash dangerously but she ignored this a thought sparking in her mind. Turning her head she asked the advisor a question. "Glitch, how long have we been in Finaqua?"

He groaned. "Five days. Why?" She locked eyes with Cain and smirked. "No reason. Feel better." The Tin Man rolled his eyes as she mouthed 'I win' at him. Oh Tequila was going to be such fun tonight.

Author Note: Sorry about the update time guys! Real life jumped out from behind a tree and tried to eat my face. An epic battle ensued and while it nearly destroyed me I managed to vanquish my enemy and return to the world of fanfiction. Next chapter should be up much faster unless it rises from the ashes like a phoenix… uho, where's my water hose?


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I have found McNorris. He may not have the hat but damn he can pull off a suit.

"This shouldn't count." Cain grumbled as she sat with her legs crossed in front of the fireplace. The day had been eventful to say the least. It was nearly midnight and this was the first time either of them had sat down since they had woken up. Not ten minutes after they had left Glitch Jeb's fighters had brought the Western Guild up to the palace. And, well, the Papay they had with them. Even the wolves had balked at the sight of them.

She had smiled when the leader of the small hunter party had trotted up to her and rubbed against her legs like a cat greeting its owner. She had seen Tula ruffle her feathers in shock when the thing hadn't begun to gnaw off her leg. Cain had been standing stoically watching when the leader had turned to the Tin Man and bestowed him with the same treatment before sitting down next to her feet. His eyebrow shot up and Raw chuckled softly and leaned over to him telling the man quietly that the Papay could smell DG all over him.

She nearly chocked on her suppressed laughter as he glowered at Raw as if it were his fault. The other Viewers had been downright pleasant. They ranged vastly in age and one young girl was nearly the same age as Kalm. Raw had to practically toss his nephew out from behind him to get the suddenly shy boy to say hello. Her parents had swooped in soon after and asked the Guilds indulgence and patience while Glitch recovered from his accident. She figured they must have either felt or seen what had happened from the surrounding Guild members because they had agreed easily enough as they dispersed to gather news and make contacts.

An hour after that and the Eastern Guild had arrived. Bearing spears and war paint they still had the ability to put her on edge. However her new friend the Papay, which had remained close to her since its arrival, made the turkey munchkins a lot less hostile. The rest of the day had been a huge lesson in networking as Raw or Cain whispered things about the O.Z. in her ear. And now here she was alone with the Tin Man at last.

She focused and shimmered a bottle of Tequila, two shot glasses, a saltshaker and a bowl of limes around her. "What are you talking about?" She figured she could borrow his razor to cut them into biteable wedges.

He sat against the tiled wall of the hearth and grunted. "Not like he connected by himself. Got knocked back into his right mind. Wasn't part of the bet."

She looked at him disbelievingly. "Are you trying to back out of this?"

He settled himself more comfortably. "Hardly. I'd just like you to admit that I would have won if not for the random griffon encounter."

She poked him in the chest. "No way, Cain! I won fair and square! Now hand over the razor."

"Why do you want my razor?"

She sighed dramatically. "So I can kill you." He raised his eyebrow. "I need something to cut the limes with. Otherwise this won't be as tasty." She opened and closed her hand several times. "Razor please."

He reached into his vest and retrieved it before slowly handing it to her. Her hand clamped over it but when she tried to take it he held on to one end. "What's a lime?"

She laughed giddily and tugged the closed blade away from him as she sat back. Reaching over she set the bowl in her lap and proceeded to cut them before the tipsiness began. Once she was done she cleaned the blade on her pants and closed it handing it back to Cain. "You ready to try to out drink me, Tin Man?"

He gave her a once over and she could see him trying to figure how much she could down if he considered her height and weight. "I will out drink you, DG."

She smirked and opened the bottle pouring the pale gold liquid inside the glasses. "We'll see about that." Licking her hand above her thumb she grabbed the saltshaker as he watched her oddly. "Have to make sure the salt sticks." With that she sprinkled on some salt, licked her hand a second time, threw back the shot, and bit the lime.

She coughed as her eyes watered. She hadn't done this in a while. As soon as she could see she shoved the salt at him and waited. He held it watching her with a bemused expression on his face. "What was that?"

She rolled her eyes and yanked his hand to her mouth. He couldn't even make a drinking game easy could he? Licking the back of his hand she grabbed the shaker back and sprinkled salt over the now moist skin. Sitting up she tossed the salt to the floor and handed him the glass. When her eyes finally went to his face she was startled to see his eyes had darkened dramatically in the last few seconds. She froze when his fingers brushed hers lightly, eyes on her face, as he plucked the glass from her hand.

Following her earlier example he licked the salt from his hand, poured the liquid back and bit into the foreign fruit. He sat silently looking down at the small glass with interest. "That's got a kick to it." He sounded rather pleased with the new taste.

She grinned and took the glass away refilling both of them. "That's why you use the salt and limes." She shoved the bowl closer to him. "Ready for round two?" She wanted to get at least another two shots in him before the Tequila started to take effect. She was so mean. He nodded and she licked the back of her hand again spreading salt over it. This was as fun as she thought it was going to be and it had barely begun. He followed quickly and they both downed another shot.

She could feel her body beginning to get warm from the effects of the alcohol and closeness of the fire as she sucked on a lime. Cain set his own lime down and leaned back as she poured another round. He eyed her knowingly as she handed him the glass. "I don't think so." She gave him an innocent, wide-eyed look. "And now I'm sure. If you're pulling out the eyes this stuff has a backlash. Am I wrong?"

"Would I pull a dirty trick like that?"

He chuckled. "In a heartbeat."

She pouted over at him as she shrugged out of her jacket. "Fun killer."

"Cheater."

She gaped at him. "I am not a cheater!" He grunted and leaned forward a gleam in his eye. Setting the full shot glasses carefully to the side he reached out and grabbed one of her ankles dragging her toward him. She yelped as he untangled her. He began to unbutton the bottom of her shirt and she stopped protesting choosing instead to watch him. Because honestly nothing ever bad had resulted in the removal of their clothing. His eyes flicked up to her and he nudged her legs apart before settling himself on his stomach between them his head hovering just above her belly button.

Sweeping the edges of her now mostly unbuttoned shirt away from her skin he leaned down even farther pressing his lips against her abdomen. She sighed letting her eyes fall closed as her head rested on the cool floor. Then she felt his tongue sweep firmly over her skin and her eyes snapped back open. Before she could sit up she felt his hand splay out around her now wet skin stopping her from moving.

Grabbing the shaker with his other hand she realized the Tin Man had changed the rules of the game. He sprinkled the salt over her and lowered his head lapping up the salt slowly before picking up the glass and downing the Tequila. She took it back, he didn't make things easy, he made them better. Eyeing him she tugged him up grabbing at the bottom of his shirt as she let her magic flash out and unbutton it for her.

He jerked up with a startled noise pressing his hands to the floor next to her sides as he glanced down at his chest. She began to snicker at his dumbfounded expression before she hooked her leg over his and rolled them over. Leaning down she licked his neck forcing him to tilt his head back. "I told you the layers had to go. But did you listen?" She nipped him once before she grabbed the salt and let it fall over him. Licking him she sat back up and grabbed her third shot before she chased it down with a lime.

He watched her as she threw the lime back in the bowl with a slightly tipsy grin. She was starting to feel ever so slightly fuzzy around the edges. His hands came up and ran under the shirt he had opened tickling her ribs. She wriggled letting out a squeal as he tormented her. His eyes were alight with humor as pulled her back down over him. He caught her lips with his while his hand went around her back to hold her closer to him. He tasted like Tequila and limes and Wyatt as their tongues tangled together.

Nibbling at her lower lip she moaned tangling her fingers in his hair before he gently leaned away from her. His eyes were shinning brightly as he looked at her. "Starting to get a little glassy eyed, Princess."

"Am not!" She sat back up reaching for the bottle unsteadily. There was no way she was going down after only three shots. "Going to win!" He chuckled softly as she refilled both the glasses and reached for the salt. Scooting down his body his chuckle turned to a groan as she sat on his hips and licked his chest before she covered the spot with salt. Lapping it up she sucked down more of the pale liquid before she returned to his chest peppering it with kisses.

She felt him take hold of her wrist as she occupied herself and kiss it carefully before he wet it and grabbed the salt. As he teased her skin in return she had to admit she was impressed with how well he was keeping pace with her. Then again it wasn't really in the man to back down from a challenge. She loved that about him. Then again she loved a lot of things about him. She felt the first three shots hit her then and stopped monitoring her thought process.

Maybe it was time to up the anti. Barley giving him time to swallow she refilled the glasses again this time aiming for his stomach. Swirling her tongue in a tight circle she blew on the spot delicately before dropping the salt on it. She saw his muscles contract spasmodically as he growled down at her. Feeling victory on the horizon she sucked it off of him downing her fifth shot without hesitation before sticking a lime in her mouth.

Reaching down to her he undid the last few buttons of her shirt before taking it off of her. He tossed it carelessly away and it landed on one of the nearby chair arms. His hands returned to her back where he found the hook of her bra and undid that equally as fast. It followed her shirt landing over it. Flipping them back over he nuzzled her neck and she sighed as he made his way down her body. "I'm impressed. You can hold your liquor, Darlin."

She grinned lazily down at him her body starting to feel loose and limp. She held onto a thought that was quickly slipping away. "I'm one up, Tin Man."

He pressed his nose against the base of her neck and inhaled deeply. "Not for long." Moving lower his hand snuck up under her left breast stroking the underside of it as he took the other one in his mouth and rolled his tongue firmly over her nipple. She gasped sharply arching off the cool tile floor and into him. Releasing her she saw him smirk before he grabbed the salt. As soon as it was on her his mouth returned teasing and caressing her sensitive skin. She began to whine and he pulled away throwing the shot back and ignoring the bowl of limes before he ducked his head down to attack her other breast.

This time he didn't even bother with the salt when he sat up. Instead he poured one more glass of Tequila, drank it, and looked down at her raising his eyebrow. Dazedly she took in his appearance. He was barely showing the effects of what they had been doing. She knew for a fact that she could probably take one or two more before she gave up. He looked ready to take her if she started again dead sober.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned her head to take in the bottle. Just in case he had somehow managed to drink something else when she wasn't watching him. She felt a chuckle run through him and turned back after a prolonged moment. She was starting to have trouble focusing. "The hell?" She managed.

His lip was twitching as he ran his fingers over her side. "I take it I win?"

She shook her head slightly a fog having taken up residence in her mind. "Win what?" He burst out laughing letting his head fall to her shoulder as his body shook. That was a little troubling actually. She couldn't remember a time when he had lost control like this. She put her hand on his head in concern. Perhaps he had gone insane? "What's funny?"

Her honest confusion made him laugh harder. He raised his head gasping and she blinked several times trying to figure out what was so funny. He leaned down and kissed her nose as he tried to talk. "You, Sweetheart."

Her eyebrows came together. "Oh." She said this somewhat vaguely having already forgotten her original question. Chuckles continued to escape him sporadically as he got off her and helped her to her feet. She swayed and he picked her up before she could fall.

Setting her on the bed he undid her pants as he smiled at her. "You are so much trouble."

She frowned at that feeling bad because she knew it was true. "I don't mean to be." He looked up sharply startled by her apologetic tone. "That's why I was leaving."

He helped her out of her pants, eyes on her, before he walked over the dresser and pulled out one of his clean shirts. She was staring at the pattern on the blankets, finding them fascinating, when he wrapped it around her. Looking back up she put her arms in the sleeves and he buttoned it carefully around her. "Why were you leaving, DG?"

She tried to concentrate on his question. "I'm not, I promised Az I would stay."

He cupped her face and she realized that was the wrong answer. He was watching her his blue eyes alert. "Not here. Why were you leaving your home on the Otherside?"

"Huh?" That was a silly question. She was pretty sure he knew that. "My parents threw me into that travel storm."

He sighed and she searched his face upset that she had somehow answered wrong again. Cain's eyes softened and he stroked her cheek. "Before that. You said you were leaving. That you had quit your job."

She fought for the information he wanted. "I was bored. I kept getting tickets from our sheriff. He was going to impound my bike or throw me in jail and Momster kept getting upset. I didn't mean to make her angry." She pressed into his hand as memory sparked. "The last thing I told her before the storm came was that I didn't feel at home with them. I think I made her cry." Her lip quivered. "But I was so frustrated with everything." She hoped that was what he had wanted. "Was that the right answer?"

His eyes flickered guiltily. "Yes." Leaning forward he kissed her forehead. "I shouldn't have asked you that right now. I'm sorry, DG. I'm going to get you some water. Bad enough you won't remember this in the morning. Don't need you with a hangover as well."

She watched him walk away and lay down with a yawn. Right before she fell asleep the Tin Man shook her and helped her sit up handing her a glass of water. He got into bed next to her as she drank it then placed the glass on the nightstand. He cuddled her against his bare shoulder carefully and she sighed contentedly as he stroked her back. "Thanks for the water." She mumbled. She thought, somewhere in the back of her mind, she would appreciate that tomorrow.

"You're welcome." He hesitated briefly. "I think we need to talk in the morning."

"Mmmk." She answered sleepily, snuggling closer to him. He was so very warm and comfy and she was very tired.

Author Note: Ahhh Tequila! The much-anticipated chapter. And like all alcoholic encounters it never goes quiet as planned does it? Oh how the honesty flows! Stay tuned for the morning after. Hopefully the water has prevented serious hangover nastiness. Because ick!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: David has taken my case. He is compiling files… I might be watching him bend over as he searches for them in his filing cabinet.

Her eyes felt gummy when she opened them. Then she snapped them back closed when the room swayed ever so slightly to the left. She groaned quietly as her arm snaked out from under the covers. The only thought she could manage to focus on was that she needed to brush her teeth. Unfortunately she had to get to the bathroom in order to do that. Wriggling out from under the covers she somehow managed to get her feet on the floor. She was going to give herself major points for that as she stumbled into the small room and shut the door as quietly as she could.

Reaching out blindly for the sink, since she hadn't opened her eyes again, she felt the taps and twisted the knobs. She continued to use her hands instead of her eyes as she searched for her toothbrush and some toothpaste. The moment she began to clean her mouth she felt better. She was rather relentless toward the bitter taste in her mouth and when she was finally ready to rinse she dared to open her eyes.

She frowned when she straightened and noticed she was wearing one of the Tin Man's shirts. She had no recollection of putting it on. She began to brush her hair shaking off the feeling of offness. Not like it really mattered that she was wearing his shirt. Setting the brush down she decided she wanted to go back to sleep for a few hours now that she didn't have that nasty sour taste in her mouth.

Padding back into the bedroom she crawled back under the covers, congratulating herself on not waking Cain up. She should have known better than that. As soon as she lay back down he rolled toward her, his hand catching the back of her neck as he found her lips. She whimpered in surprise but didn't resist as he pulled her against him. Placing a few soft kisses on her mouth he rested his forehead against hers as his thumb brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Didn't mean to wake you up." He hummed his blue eyes probing hers suddenly. Her eyebrows came together in confusion at the silent interrogation. "What's the matter?" He didn't say anything, simply leaned forward and kissed her again. She returned it hesitantly having the feeling that she had missed something. "Wyatt?"

His hand ran from her neck down her back as he drew her firmly against his chest. His hand continued to caress her body, finding her hip and sweeping her under him. He sealed his lips back over hers and she moaned into his mouth wrapping her legs around his hips quickly. Propping himself on his elbow he moved her hair away from her face with the other hand. Leaning down he placed a feather light kiss on the exposed skin above her ear before he whispered to her. "I love you, DG."

She froze beneath him her breath catching in her throat. No one had ever said that to her and actually, really, meant it before. Memories of false claims from her foster parents crashed over her and she began to shake as panic crashed over her. He couldn't possibly mean that. No one ever meant that. Not when they were referring to her. People told her that and then sent her on her merry way so they could either do what needed to be done with her out of the way or have her fix things for them. Then they disappeared until they needed her again.

Wanting to spend time with her, hold her, sleep with her was one thing. Infatuation and respect was something she knew they shared. She could understand that. She could accept that. She couldn't manage to come to terms with what had just been whispered into her ear. She pushed hard against his shoulders, her legs falling away from him. "Don't."

He held her firmly beneath him as she thrashed. His head came up so he could see her face. She caught sight of a streak of blue as she turned her face away. "Don't what, DG?" He caught her face and turned it back so she was forced to look at him. "Tell you the truth?"

"That's not true!" She snapped defiantly up at him. "You don't mean that!" She did not want to hear this. She shoved at him again and his eyes flashed.

Hand tightening on her face he slammed his lips over hers again and she whined, shaking against him. He drew away abruptly staring down at her trembling body. "Sweetheart-" She saw worry in his eyes suddenly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Get off." She wriggled madly trying to break free.

He tried to sooth her as he realized he might not have said the right thing. "DG-"

"Get off!" She was in full flight mode now and her voice had risen to near glass-shattering frequency. He moved off of her and she tumbled off the bed heading straight for the dresser. Snatching a pair of jeans from a drawer she tugged them on as she heard him getting out of their bed.

She heard him approaching her cautiously and scooted toward the door. "Darlin', of course I meant it. When have I ever lied to you?"

She ignored him not wanting to answer that question because then she would have to think about what it meant. In her experience professions of love of any kind were followed by hasty departures. She reached for the door tugged it open so she could make her escape. Cain caught her wrist and she twisted it, wrenching her body away as he held her. "No one ever means it!" She stumbled backward breaking free from him, racing past the furniture and into the hall. As the outer doors slammed shut she heard the Tin Man curse. She figured she had two minutes tops before he was dressed and after her.

Heart beating hard in her chest she turned left and darted up a set of stairs wanting to put distance between them. She ran down an unfamiliar hallway and up another narrow set of stairs before she darted into an indoor greenhouse she hadn't known existed. Breath hitching in her chest she looked around realizing for the first time that tears were streaming down her face.

Spotting a large, bushy yellow plant she hid behind it as she started to sob. Sinking to the ground she buried her head in her arms and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. A man she was seriously considering spending her life with, that she trusted completely, had told her he loved her and she had what? Thrown him off of her and run away? And then started sobbing hysterically. No 'I love you too', no making love, no sweet kiss, not even a happy smile. Nope she had screwed it up. Somehow she had managed to scare him so badly that he was going to take off.

"Spitfire?" She cried harder. Because only she would get caught, god knows where, in a giant palace, bawling, by her father that she was currently at war with. Was there no privacy _anywhere_ in the O.Z.? Could she not have a nice emotional breakdown by herself, brush of her pants, and go apologize before the Tin Man disappeared? No, of course not.

"Go away!" It sounded very commanding around the tears and sniffling.

He moved closer and kneeled down in front of her. Did no one listen? "DG? What happened?"

"I fucked up! Now go away!"

She felt his hand on the top of her head and curled up tighter. Ahamo made a worried sound right before he wrapped his arms around her. She was crying so hard she couldn't even push him away. "It's ok, Spitfire." He held her, murmuring soothing things to her as she cried and despite herself the sobs started to ease off. There was something eerily familiar about the contact and it almost frightened her. Ahamo continued to hold her while those annoying hiccupping jags made their appearance. She sat against him unmoving, staring blankly at the bush next to them and cursing its inability to keep her hidden.

The Consorts concerned voice floated over her. "Are you ok?"

She pushed away from him, staring at the soft ground, and nodded as his arms fell away. Her hands were in her lap and she again noticed that she was wearing Cain's shirt. Guilt swamped her as she used one of the sleeves to wipe away the tears that were still on her cheeks. Sniffing she decided that she was utterly screwed up in every way. Maybe if she told the Tin Man that he would forgive her for running out on him. Maybe he wouldn't run out on her.

"What do you mean you messed up?

"I said I fucked up actually. I think that's a bit worse on the badness meter." She picked at the sleeves of the shirt as she croaked that out. "Big surprise either way. Messing things up is a trend of mine."

"I'm sure that's not true."

An ironic smile flitted over her face. "Yeah it is. Probably a good thing you stayed on this side of the rainbow. Might have given you a couple dozen heart attacks by now if you'd raised me."

She heard the smile in his voice. "You say that like you've been thrown in jail or something."

She ducked her head and he groaned. "Please tell me you weren't ever thrown in jail."

"Only the one time." She may have borrowed Gulch's personal car. Once. _Supposedly. _He never could prove it. He'd only been able to hold her for a couple hours actually.

"What did you do?" She glanced up for the first time and saw delight sparkling in his eyes.

Her lip twitched. "Nothing the Sheriff could prove." He chucked softly his eyebrow quirking up. She rolled her eyes. "I stole his car for a couple of hours. Hid it in an abandoned barn."

"Whose car?"

"The Sheriffs."

He burst out laughing, charmed by her story. "What happened after you got thrown in the big house?"

Her smile fell and she shrugged. "Popsicle picked me up and we went home." That wasn't the whole story really. She'd been scolded to within an inch of sanity. Because despite the fact that Gulch couldn't prove anything, her foster parents knew it had been her without a doubt. They'd been fairly disappointed with her and that had stung more than the tongue lashing had. She'd pretty much stayed out of trouble after that, other than the tickets of course.

Ahamo finally stopped laughing and noticed her faraway look. "DG…" She refocused on him pulling out of her past. He sighed his eyes conflicted. "If, if you really want to go back I can have your sister open a travel storm for you."

"You know I don't have anything left there. What would be the point?" She stood up brushing off her pants. "I need to go." She met his eyes briefly and hesitated. "Thank you."

He said nothing, and when she left he was still sitting where she had left him. It took her a few minutes to retrace her steps because she took a wrong turn at some point but eventually she found her suite again. Opening the door quietly she slipped in and saw Cain pacing in front of the window. She was startled that he was still here. She shut the door and locked it as she pressed her back against it. The Tin Man heard the soft click and whirled around. She cast a silencing spell as she stared at her bare feet.

"I'm sorry." She licked her lips. "I know I said I wouldn't go anywhere without you. I just… No one ever… I thought…" She stopped and took a deep breath curling her toes.

Cain had been moving slowly across the room as she spoke and stopped in front her. She couldn't bring herself to look at his face as he reached out and drew her against him. He didn't say anything and she sighed pressing her head against his chest. He was probably afraid she was going to bolt again if he pushed. It occurred to her as they stood there that she had found a certain kind of security in the fact that he had the memory of Adora to hold onto. Because how could he take away something he could never really give her?

She had told him she couldn't be Adora for him and she had meant that. She couldn't be and frankly she hadn't wanted to be. He associated a lot of things with her. She had no doubt in her mind that he thought of his wife when he saw his son. He connected his past and his family with her. As long as Adora was in his mind she figured she could deal with running a close second. It was safer for her that way. She wouldn't have to feel that gut wrenching feeling off loss when he decided to leave. Despite the fact that she was in love with him she had never deluded herself into thinking he had that particular feeling for her.

He stroked the back of her head. "You gonna tell me why you ran?" She shook her head firmly, burying her face in his neck. He sighed and she felt even worse about the whole incident. "We need to talk."

She made a sound of protest but he picked her up before she could pull back and carried her back into the bedroom. Setting her on the bed he knelt down between her legs holding her in place. "I didn't tell you that to scare you." Yeah, she figured that one out on her own, but he'd scared her all the same.

"Then why would you say that?"

He reached for her face again. "I told you because I don't want you to feel like you're all alone." She shook her head but he forged on. "I want you to feel wanted, DG. And not because you're the princess, or the heir apparent, or because someone's programmed to feel that for you. I love you. Just for you and all your crazy quirks."

She pressed her lips together unable to respond to that. She was conflicted and confused. He was watching her with such honesty and she didn't know what to tell him. "Talk to me, Darlin. We both know you don't have a problem runnin' that mouth." His lips had twitched up at the corners and she felt her stomach knot slightly.

She searched his eyes feeling tired and hurt. "How long until you leave, Cain?" All she wanted to know was how much longer she was going to have him.

His hand twitched and his eyes sparked with uncertainty. "Leave? I told you I wasn't going to leave you. Why would I leave?"

"You told me you loved me." His jaw clamped shut. She felt her shoulders slumping and ran a hand through her hair. "Did I say something last night?" She was confused as to what had brought this on. "Did I do something wrong?" Obviously the Tequila had been a huge mistake. She was never drinking again.

Cain growled suddenly and she jerked backward. The only thing that kept her from bolting again was his tight hold on her legs. "I'm going to kill your parents." His eyes were flashing with rage. His sudden, extreme anger confused her further. That and his death threat had no context in their current conversation. "DG, if I were going to leave I would have said goodbye."

She eyed him uncertainly, waiting for the inevitable. "Ok."

He took a calming breath and she briefly thought he might be counting silently to ten. "Has everyone that's told you that left?"

"Yes." She wavered briefly when his fingers tightened spasmodically around her thighs. "You're angry."

"Not at you." She reached out carefully and ran her fingers through his hair as he glared across the room at the window. Turning back to her he caught her wrist and pressed a kiss to her fingertips. "You didn't do anything wrong." He caught her eyes before he continued. "And when I say I love you it doesn't mean I'm about to leave you. I can't promise that won't ever happen because it might. But I promise I'll do my best to stay with you. Do you understand?"

She searched his face for a long time before she nodded. The Tin Man smiled slightly kissing her hand again. "If I kiss you again are you going to run off?"

She felt her sense of humor returning at his promise. "Depends."

A predatory gleam appeared in his eye as he stood up and she scooted farther back on the bed. He leaned over her catching her arms and pressing them into the soft mattress as he settled himself over her. "Depends on what exactly?"

Her eyes sparkled. "How good you're going to make me feel."

Leaning down he bit her ear. "With only a kiss?"

She laughed softly, teasing him. "I _suppose_ I could let you do more than that."

He smirked down at her and suddenly he was all confidence as he reached for her pants. "I don't need more than that to make you scream for me."

Author Note: Leave me one. Cause honestly I could just not write a smutty sex scene in the next chapter. Up to you really….


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I accidentally spilled coffee on David's suit! Alas! We need to go to his house so he can change. This might take a while.

As he flicked the button of her pants open she tilted her head up at him. He was watching her with emotion radiating from his eyes. When he began to draw her jeans off her legs she found herself trembling slightly. She bit her lip trying to get her emotions under control. It wasn't like they hadn't done this before, but suddenly this was new and entirely different to her.

Once her pants hit the floor with a soft whoosh he moved back up her body pushing his shirt over her ribcage as he placed light kisses on her side. Sighing from the unhurried way his warm hands were moving over her she reached down for him. Maybe if she let herself sink into the sensation and taste of him she could stop thinking for a while. She tugged on his shoulders eager to have his mouth on hers.

Responding to her silent plea he continued to push the shirt up and she raised her arms as he removed it completely. Once it was out of the way he pressed his lips gently against hers. She pushed up intending to deepen the kiss only to have him draw away from her as soon as she did. "Wyatt." She whined softly threading her fingers in his hair.

He hummed softly in response kissing her cheek with equal care before he rubbed his nose against the underside of her jaw. "Going to show you." His hands continued to roam over her body as he sucked at her pulse point.

She gasped out a question before he could distract her any further. "Show me?"

He raised his head and kissed her in the same tender manner as he watched her eyes. His voice rolled over as he made her a promise. "What it means to have someone love you." She began to tremble again, fighting her instinctive urge to run. But he'd said this didn't mean he was going to go. His eyes dilated slightly and he rested his forehead on hers, his eyes analyzing her again. His hand came up to run through her hair as she clung to him a little apprehensively. "Will you let me show you?"

Taking a steadying breath she nodded. He smiled softly and stood up long enough to take off his own clothes before he returned to her mouth tracing her lips carefully with his tongue. Feeling a cross between lust and fear she moaned into his mouth and he flicked his tongue inside, tasting her slowly. It was almost as if he were savoring her. Breaking away he kissed the side of her mouth before he began to move down her neck. Soon his strategically placed kisses were being followed by gentle nips as he moved ever lower.

He'd always taken his time with her but this was driving her crazy. His mouth and hands were turning her into a quivering mess and he'd barely touched the parts of her that tended to drive her crazy. In fact he seemed to be avoiding them as he mapped her with his lips. He had her gasping his name nearly continuously as he moved down past her belly button and she suddenly realized his intentions. Trying to catch her breath at the very thought she clutched at the sheets as he looped his arm around her thigh and parted her legs before meeting her eyes.

Whimpering softly at that particular gleam in his eye he kissed her right above her curls. "Only a kiss you said?" She gripped the sheets tighter unable to get her brain to form actual words. She hadn't thought he would take her teasing quite so literally. Then again this was Cain so- Her thought was cut short when he pressed his lips between her legs.

"Wyatt!" Her hips jerked up involuntarily when his tongue darted out to lick her folds. His grip on her tightened holding her in place as he took his time tasting her. Focused on his task he never let her get used to one sensation as he changed the pace and force behind his lips. Bringing her to the edge he lifted his head briefly so he could see her. "Ready to scream for me?"

She made an incoherent noise, turned on by the fact that his head was where it was, and he smirked lowering his head and latching onto her clit. He sucked hard and she arched at the sudden onslaught of sensation. She let out a shout, unable to help herself as he threw her into an orgasm. Rubbing her leg where he had been holding it he kissed his way back up her belly as she gasped. "You are so damn gorgeous, DG."

The only thing she managed as he found her lips again was to wrap her wobbly legs over his thighs. He groaned and thrust into her before rolling them on their sides so one of her legs was trapped between his hip and the mattress. She cried out again falling over the edge a second time as spots exploded behind her eyes. The Tin Man growled as she clamped down around him with her inner muscles and the hand he had on her hip tightened as he held her hard against him.

Before she had come all the way down Cain had begun to move inside of her. She gripped his upper arms and buried her face in his neck as he drove her higher yet again. She moaned her entire body quivering. The arm he had between her and the blankets held her closer to him while he pressed inside of her. "Oh God, Wyatt, can't."

Shifting his hand slightly he positioned it so his thumb could brush her center. Hissing he speed up. "Yes you can. Come with me. One more time." He grabbed her neck and forced her eyes up to his right before they fell apart together. Her body went stiff and she clutched at him her voice hoarse as she called to him yet again. He let out his own satisfied shout right before they collapsed together.

She wasn't sure her heart would ever return to its resting rate after that. With a grunt of effort the Tin Man used his arm to roll them over so she was on his chest. She didn't protest, because frankly, she wasn't sure she could move. Cain's hand snaked up to the back of her neck and tangled in her hair as he filled his lungs. She could hear his heart beating hard in his chest and was glad to know she wasn't the only one that was still recovering.

"Ok…"

Cain grunted below her in question.

"Feeling the love."

He snorted, his fingers running over her scalp. They lay quietly for a time before she regained control of her legs and stretched out carefully over the Tin Man's body. Turning her head she caught sight of the scar on his shoulder and ran a finger over it carefully as she studied it. She heard him turn his head and laid her hand down flat over his shoulder. "You're all kinds of brave aren't you, Darlin'?"

She twisted her neck so she could see his face. She searched his blue eyes; she certainly didn't feel brave after what had happened this morning. With the running away and all. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you were alone." Her eyebrows came together and he kneaded the muscles in her neck as he watched her. "How afraid of us were you once you realized we weren't going anywhere?"

Her eyes widened slightly, the soft glow of a moment ago diminishing. There was no way he could possibly have put that together. There was no way he could know how petrified she was that if she let up on the jokes, or the magic, or the world saving that they would realize how totally uninteresting she really was. Then they would all leave like everyone else. He was right; she had been terrified of them and the damage they were bound to cause her in the end. How could he possibly have known that?

"You let us in anyway." He had been studying her face. "Why? Why would you do that when you thought we would all leave you?" She knew in that instant that while he may have understood why she was afraid he couldn't understand why she had opened up so very easily with the history she had.

She hesitated thinking of a way to make him understand. "Why'd you let me in, Cain?" She felt him shift slightly below her as he cupped the back of her head. "Why'd you come back for me in Central City? You didn't even know me." His fingers tightened slightly. "I wasn't the princess then. I was just some strange slipper that stumbled across you and managed to slow you down. Not to mention the fact that I yelled at you not two hours after you got out of that suit."

She saw the flash of surprise wash over his eyes. "You saved me, DG." Something in his eyes told her he wasn't only talking about getting let out of the iron maiden.

"So? You think you three didn't save me? How is it different?"

His lip quirked up. "The difference is that you somehow managed to sneak in the back door when I wasn't looking." Then he turned serious again. "You let me and the other two walk right in the front without so much as a knock."

She pressed her lips together briefly. "You… you had defenses." He raised an eyebrow. She looked away briefly. "How do you build a defense against dreams and your parents?"

He grunted and let his head fall back as he contemplated that. She let him think that over as she sat up. His eyes went back to her as she got off of him and slid toward the edge of the bed. His arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her back before her feet managed to swing over the edge. "Hey!" She giggled slightly as she thumped back against his chest.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" She heard that teasing tone in his voice before he tickled her ribs and she flailed about laughing.

"I've had my way with you, Tin Man! Now I have other things to do!"

He growled indulgently wrapping her in a tight hug. "That's how it is then? Take advantage of me and then leave me alone and naked in bed?"

"Weeeelll…next time I could leave you alone with your hat."

She felt his arms tighten then he burst out laughing. He leaned in and kissed her, disbelief evident in his voice. "My hat?"

Rubbing against him she grinned impishly. "Fine, I'll wear the hat then."

"My hat?"

She snickered and pulled away again. "Don't pretend that doesn't intrigue you." His eyes were shinning a little too brightly all of a sudden. "Now let me go. You got me all sticky."

His hand ran over her back as she scooted away. "We'd best get you clean then." She reached back and grabbed his hand pulling him after her into the bathroom. One very distracting bath later and they emerged clean but breathless back into the bedroom.

Magicking up some more clothes she swatted his hand playfully away. "You make it hard to focus on getting dressed."

"You complainin'?"

She rolled her eyes as she slipped on her pants. "If I didn't think Toto was going to kill me for skipping I would be encouraging you to keep me undressed for as long as possible. As it is I'm pretty sure I'm _way_ late." She jerked her thumb at the door. "Do you want him to come knocking this time?"

Cain eyed the door then reached for his own pants. "I suppose some fresh air wouldn't kill us."

She grabbed the emerald off the table as she finished dressing. "Cool, cause I'm blaming you for making me late."

He stopped buttoning up his shirt. "What?" His eyebrow was raised in a manner that clearly stated he didn't think so. He should be happy she was warning him in advance.

"I have to blame _someone_!"

He rolled his eyes. "Haven't you heard of personal responsibility?"

"Please. I'm a princess. I get to _blame_ people now."

"And you've chosen me because?"

"You're handy?" He adjusted his holster as he watched her unblinkingly. She sighed dramatically. "You have a gun and can threaten him with it should he back sass you?"

"I don't think so."

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult? It's not like I can tell him the truth."

"I do not make things difficult." As if.

"If that's how you feel I'll tell him I was late because you told me you loved me, I fled in fear, then came back and you made me orgasm three times. Does that sound better?"

He crossed his arms and glared at her. "If you think that you can bluff your way into blaming me-"

"Bluff?" She turned and opened the doors. "You wish." She had no problem telling Toto that if it would get her out of trouble… And freak Cain out. That was an added bonus. Before she made it to the second set of doors she had been caught and pressed against the wall by an incredulous Tin Man.

"Are you out of your head?"

Flushed with victory she kissed his cheek. "What's it gonna be?"

He glared down at her ignoring the sweet kiss. "Are you _blackmailing_ me?"

She met his eyes, loving how frustrated she'd made him. "I am."

He growled at her, straightening up to his full height in a ditch attempt to get her to back down. She just smiled serenely and ran her finger along the outer edge of his ear. His eyes flicked briefly and she felt him shudder before he grabbed her hand. "Trouble."

She shrugged. "Through and through. And you said you weren't going anywhere so you might as well get used to it."

"You know it's illegal to blackmail a Tin Man."

"Once again-" She pointed to herself. "Princess. I am the law baby." He shook his head trying to find a way out of this. He open his mouth twice before sighing heavily and letting his head drop. "Awwww! Don't look so sad! At least I'm your princess, right?"

He huffed as he raised his head. Reaching out he cupped her cheek. "Mine?" His blue eyes had gone from annoyed to questioning.

Nuzzling against his callused hand she smiled nervously. "Thought you knew." It hadn't occurred to her that she hadn't told him that before. Cain was so good at reading her she had assumed he simply picked the thought from her mind. He smiled before leaning forward to cover her mouth with his. She moaned softly before he leaned back his eyes warm.

"So I'll tell Toto you kept me from lessons because of a long, boring talk on security procedures." He groaned as she slipped out from under his arm and practically skipped to the door. "You can totally make that crap up on the spot, with all your experience guarding the Mystic Man."

"DG-"

"I think it's an excellent lie."

"You've got to be kid-"

"And you said I was bad at that!" She had a feeling she was going to pay for this latter but it was worth it.

"That's because you are-"

They walked down the stairs. "And yet you're going along with it."

"You are _blackmailing_ me-"

"So consider it a lesson in politics. Mother will be so proud."

"I refuse to be used as lesson material in pol-"

She darted a glance at him. "You are better at teaching me other things."

He spluttered and had he not been wearing his hat she was sure she would be able to see his pink ears. "That is not something we should be discussing in public-"

"I was talking about the pixies and the wolves but if your mind goes straight to the bedroom I don't see how that's my fault."

He opened the garden door for her despite how badly she was provoking him. "Unbelievable, you are the most frustrating-"

"Morning, Toto!" The Tin Man's jaw clamped closed and he glared at her.

Toto walked over to them looking unhappy. "Princess DG, you are almost an hour late. These lessons are important. What kept you?"

Putting on a fake apologetic face she asked for forgiveness. "Sorry! Cain was telling me about my security once we get to Central City and I got distracted. It's my fault. Won't happen again."

She waited for her teacher to take the bait and when he did she nearly crowed in triumph. She knew how to play the shape shifter. Only the thought of getting the heat kept her amusement to a smirk as Toto turned his back on her and faced Cain. Then he started to scold the Tin Man. Utterly priceless. "You really need to get her here on time. You know she gets distracted. There's plenty of time for you to tell her about that after her magic lesson." She stuck her tongue out at Cain and crossed her eyes when he directed his icy glare past Toto's shoulder and onto her. "Her magic is as important to her safety as her guards."

Cain grunted in response and as her teacher turned back around she hung her blank expression on her face. "Are you ready to continue on with elemental magic."

"Of course, Toto." She responded obediently.

Cain locked eyes with her. "I'll be back at noon, DG. Then we can finish discussing your _safety_."

Damn. She might be in trouble.

Author Note: Since you guys were all nice about the reviews and the blackmail (girls gotta do what a girls gotta do)… Hope you liked it. Leave me some more and see what the Tin Man has up his sleeve. I'm also starting to think I may be breaking this up into two stories, as it is getting longer than I anticipated. Soooo Tin Armor is probably going to end when they hit Central City. Thought I should let you know. Hope to hear from you!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Click! Go away! Busy with the suit. Geez people! (also Tin Man doesn't belong to me.)

She was dizzy and wind blown. Very wind blown. Mostly because she had been trying to control wind patterns, which were as erratic as Glitch's thought process had been. They liked to listen for approximately three seconds before frolicking off elsewhere to do their own thing. Wind was, like, the free spirit of the elemental world. When she had pointed this out to Toto he had casually remarked that they should get on rather well. She had glared and started muttering about dogs that bit you in the butt and ADD magic.

Three hours in and she wasn't the only one losing patience. "Don't let it slip through your fingers!"

She glared. "It's wind, Toto! Explain to me how to grab it and maybe I can make some progress!"

"Convince it to listen!"

"It won't pay attention long enough!" The water tricks had been so much easier than this. "What do you want me to do?"

Toto crossed his arms. "Try harder."

She let out a frustrated screech. This was equivalent to bashing her head against a brick wall. Her temper was steadily climbing and the fact that she had literally made no progress compelled her to blow something up. Even her most tragic attempts at magic in the past had produced some results, even if they weren't the ones she had intended. "I'm trying as hard as I can but you won't tell me what to do!"

"Did you think everything was going to be easy for you?"

She snarled at him. She was starting to hate that word. Easy had no association with her life. "I am so sick of people saying that!" As soon as the words tumbled from her mouth she felt her magic flash out and the grass all around her went up in raging flames. Letting out a startled shriek she waved her hand toward the lake and a wave rose up and over her before falling when she let go of her hold on it. In less than a second she was drenched in icy water but the flames had gone out.

She stood blinking water out of her eyes as smoke rose up around her. "Very good, Princess!" Toto called out happily.

She looked at him vacantly as a drop of water rolled down her nose. "Good?"

He rubbed his hands together. "Now you can call fire."

Mother Fu- "Are you telling me this had nothing to do with wind?" She shouted.

"Of course not. No one can master wind until the other three main elements are under their control." He said this as if it were common knowledge. "I had to get you upset for you to access fire. Frustration tends to help."

Her eyes narrowed and she began to stalk closer to him. "You tricked me?"

"Don't get so angry. You did a fine job controlling the fire once it started."

"Toto! Look at me! I'm soaked! Again! Not to mention the fact that I don't even know how I did that in the first place!" Admittedly she was still yelling. "And you said I had to keep this stuff under control! What if I accidentally set someone on fire!" She began to wave her arms erratically. "There's no guarantee I'll be near the freaking lake next time! You're crazy you know that?"

He simply looked at her. "It's nice to know you listen to me. Are you still angry?"

"Can't you tell!?"

"Call to it again."

She was so annoyed she stomped her foot, but she did as he said. Fire erupted where her boot hit the ground. The flames flashed up to coil around her body. But to her astonishment it didn't burn her. It felt more like a caress as it engulfed her, drying the water that soaked her skin and clothes. She felt her anger diminishing as the flames coalesced in one of her hands flickering orange and red.

Toto stepped in front of her and inspected her outstretched hand critically. She could feel his magic washing over her and it tingled briefly. "You should be able to control it now."

She stared at the small fire that sat in the palm of her hand. Before she could ask any questions something small and brown darted through the flames so fast she couldn't register what it was. Toto jumped back and she let the fire die out immediately as she searched for whatever had disrupted her lesson.

Before she could find it something landed on her head. "Hey!" She swatted at it, visions of giant O.Z. bugs attacking her, while she ducked and heard a soft thrumming as she straightened back up with her arms raised protectively in front of her face. Cracking one eye open so she could target the menace she found herself staring at a small, hovering, brown and violet hummingbird. She'd stumbled into an Alfred Hitchcock film. This was so wrong. "Ummm?"

"Was it necessary to interrupt your sisters lesson, Princess?"

Her jaw dropped. "Az?" The small bird, which was apparently her sister, alighted on her finger. Folding her tiny wings she began to preen. She giggled at the sight. "Oh my god! You're adorable!" Az looked up and poofed her feathers crossly. "I mean…vicious! Yes, vicious and perilous!" Nodding her minuscule head in a satisfied way she let her feathers settle back down then extended a wing.

When neither she nor Toto budged her sister moved her appendage more forcefully. She turned her head in the direction she was pointing and spotted her mother standing on the patio. She did her best not to cringe at the sight of her statue like pose. "I take it she wants to see me?" Her sister nodded. She stopped herself from swearing out loud. Leaning close to the little bird she whispered urgently. "Az, could you find Cain and tell him to come find me? Fast?"

The hummingbird tilted her head but nodded before taking off. She zipped off in a blur of brown disappearing into one of the large windows. She sighed, really not wanting to talk to her mother. "Lessons are done for the day, Princess. I'm sure your mother needs to speak with you as well." And with that Toto abandoned her taking on his own animal shape and trotting off around the palace.

She walked up to the patio as slowly as possible without looking as if she were dawdling. Reaching the top step she watched the Queen carefully. "Mother?"

Her melodic voice floated over the space between them. "I need to speak with you before negotiations with the guilds begin, Dorothy." Again with that name.

Her eyes darted to the door behind her mother's flowing lilac dress hoping to spot a familiar fedora. "Sure, Cain should be here in a minute than we can go."

The Queen frowned at that. "I would rather speak to you alone."

Her stomach dropped. "Why?"

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow was raised. "Your father told me he found you rather upset this morning."

"Oh." How to get out of this one? She really had no good ideas. She'd never had to lie to Momster and Popsicle about things like this before. "It was nothing."

Her mother looked at her for a long moment. "Very well. In that case we should begin to discuss how we're going to introduce you as the heir apparent."

That was it? She wasn't going to push her on this? Or question her any further? She wasn't sure how to feel about that. Was it normal for human mothers to be so dismissive of their daughter's emotional breakdowns? She somehow doubted it but the Queen had already breezed onto the next topic. "Won't the emerald be enough of a clue?"

"Dorothy, you will need to be introduced formally. Once we're settled at the palace in Central City a ball will have to be held. Although I very much doubt it will be as grand as it should be for such an announcement."

"A ball?" That sounded awful. "Couldn't we send out flyers?"

The Queen looked scandalized at the very thought. "By the Stars! That would be unacceptable. The people need to see you and not only because you will rule them. You killed the Witch. You and your friends will be honored at the ceremony before the people that will attend."

It kept getting worse the more she talked. "We can begin lessons on government in a few days once your magic has stabilized, but until then you need to meet with Ambrose in the evenings so he can begin to teach you Ozian dance steps." Crap, crap, crap. "And Azkadilla has volunteered to teach you court customs."

"That's so sweet of her." Her mother appeared to miss her subtle sarcasm.

Violet eyes watched her. "Go with them after lunch. The sooner you begin the easier it will be for you once we reach the Shinning City." Apparently satisfied that her daughter was going to go to her new lessons the Queen turned, her violet dress fluttering, and disappeared back inside the building.

Well that was just lovely. She turned back to look over the shore and spotted a few griffons on the far side of the lake. Every now and then, for the briefest moments, she really missed her simple life back in Kansas. She may have hated working in that crappy diner but at least she didn't have to worry about standing up in front of hundreds of people. Most likely in a horridly fluffy ball gown.

As a gust of wind blew her hair back she sighed softly. There wasn't any turning back at this point. The only thing to do was suck it up and learn what she had to. She'd go at this the same way she's gone about paying for her tuition. Work hard until she collapsed then get up again and start over. She'd worry about being paraded about like a trophy when the time came-

"DG!" Fingers pressed into her ribs as the harsh bark sounded right next to her left ear. She shrieked and jumped several feet in the air. Before gravity reclaimed her she heard the Tin Man laughing hysterically behind her.

Spinning around she lunged at him. "You suck!" Still laughing he blocked her flailing punch. When she swung at him a second time he caught her arm and spun her around so her back slammed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move, trapping her in a bear hug.

"You done?" He was still chuckling as he asked her his arms not budging a millimeter as she struggled.

She went still with a huff of irritation. "Are you satisfied that we're even now?" True she could have used magic to get away but that would have ruined his fun and seeing as Cain needed to have some fun she figured she's play nice today.

"Not even close. That was too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Not fair!"

Leaning down he breathed into her ear. "Neither is blackmail." When she pouted he let her go and kissed her cheek. Still smiling he glanced over at the woods. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

She absolutely did. "I can't."

He raised an eyebrow and she gave him a weak smile determined to make the best of the situation. "Glitch is going to be teaching me to dance this afternoon."

"That sounds entertaining."

A real smile flickered over her face. "Yes, I'm sure watching me break his toes will be great fun for you to watch. Even better than going to the movies."

His forehead crinkled. "The movies?"

"You people are so repressed." Grabbing his hand she dragged him toward the doors. "If I'm going to be your entertainment this evening I need sustenance. If you're good and stop scaring me I'll make you popcorn before the show starts."

"Popcorn?"

"You have to have popcorn if you're going to the movies."

"Words are coming out of your mouth and yet they make no sense."

She grinned deciding to go cavewoman as they walked into the dining hall. "Feed now! DG hungry!"

He rolled his eyes as they walked to a table in one corner pulling out a chair for her. "Looks like sandwiches today. If you're hungry then eat." As he said that reached out to the center of the table and picked one up, placing it on the plate that had been positioned in front of his chair. Bumping his shoulder she grabbed her own before sitting back.

"So do you know how to dance?" She bit into her sandwich as she looked over at him.

He grunted an affirmative as he chewed. She perked up and he eyed her warily as he swallowed. "Don't much care for it."

She shrugged. "As long as you can save me from any creepy guys at the ball I won't make you dance ever again." Popping another piece of food in her mouth she chewed quickly wanting to get the whole thing over with.

"Figured it was only a matter of time before that happened. Let's hope Glitch does have perfect rhythm. Maybe he can pass it on to you."

"Ok, what does that mean? Where did this perfect rhythm thing come from?"

Cain wiped his mouth with his napkin as he took in her now crumb covered plate. "You finished?"

"You're not going to tell me?"

He stood up without answering her question. "Ready to dance?"

She walked out of the room with him and they headed for Glitch's lab. "Come on! Now I know there's a story! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

He walked calmly down the stairs his coat swishing slightly as he descended. "I'll tell you if you explain why you tried to eat me."

Her mouth fell open. There was no way he was doing what she thought he was doing. "Are you joking?"

"Nope."

"_You're trying to blackmail me back?"_

He smirked his eyes darting to her. "I didn't say that."

She gaped at him as he knocked on the wooden door and waited with his arms crossed. He was totally self-satisfied. Darn it! He knew she wasn't going to be able to resist asking about it. She made a whining noise in the back of her throat and he grinned at her. Before she could start wearing him down the door opened and Glitch's head appeared.

He smiled tiredly at them. "Hello, Doll. Cain." Opening the door wider he let them in.

Pausing right inside the threshold she put her hand on the advisors pale cheek. "You ok?"

"Wouldn't you know having the two halves of your brain connect is a less than pleasant process? I'm afraid I didn't get much rest last night."

She felt guilt well up in her. Glitch had been suffering and she had been cashing in on her win over Cain. "Sorry, Dreads. Do you want to do this tomorrow?"

His lip twitched at the nickname. "No, I have a space all cleared for us. Besides your sister made us a music box and I want to see how well you dance."

As the gangly man led them back between piles of metal she shook her head. "Answer; not very."

She heard a feminine giggle up ahead right before her sister came into view. "You can't be that bad, Deeg."

"Wanna bet?" She had a very vivid memory of the few school dances she had attended. There was a reason she spent her time with machines instead of in dance studios. She took in the sight before and had to suppress a snicker. Az was standing on a beautifully constructed island. It was a wooden dance floor that practically gleamed it was so waxed and was surrounded on all sides by piles of rusted metal and grease. Off to one side was a long metal table with a strangely carved box sitting on top of it. She assumed that must be where the music was going to be coming from.

Cain grunted stopping along the outer edge. "Nice mix of hobbies you have here, Headcase."

The advisor shrugged. "There was plenty of room and DG is comfortable around all the parts and smells. It'll help her relax." She cast him a startled look. That was downright clever. She hadn't thought about that but it made sense. Plus, no one else would be able to see how bad she was going to mess up with the mountains of cover all around them.

Az walked over to them as white magic flared in her hands. As she reached them she held out a pair of silver slippers to her. "Put these on instead of those boots. They're practice shoes. Glitch and I will show you the first dance while you watch so you know what it should look like." Her sister gave her an encouraging smile. "Ready?"

She stared down at the shoes in her hands. "I guess. Do they have to be so…shiny?"

Cain chuckled as Az put her hands on her hips. "Watch and learn little sister. This is going to be fun." And with that her sister snapped her fingers and a soft melody began to thrum out of the box across from them. Glitch bowed gracefully at the waist as Az curtsied and they were off. Ten seconds in and she decided fun probably wasn't the word she was going to be using. Sitting quietly on the floor she pulled off her boots as the couple spun elegantly around the floor. She really hoped Glitch was going to be able to walk when this was over.

Author Note: Hit me! I mean…review me! Or the story…whichever!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: No hope for that suit now… Pity.

"Sorry, Glitch!" She jumped out of Glitch's arms yet again as she crushed his toes. He flinched not even trying to stop her from putting space between their feet anymore. She gazed at him apologetically. "My bad." She was trying to do this. Really she was. Only she was bad at it, in a major way. Scuffing her new silver shoe she sighed throwing her head back so she was staring up at the wooden rafters. "Should I go get Raw?"

"I don't think they're broken, DG. At least not yet." That didn't make her feel all that much better.

"I would have thought you'd be better at this." Az decided to throw in from the sidelines. She had managed to conjure up a few chairs for her and Cain as Glitch tried to teach her the steps to this dance. Her sister's head was propped on her hand as she watched her stumble about in the advisors wake.

"Apparently we can't all be terribly graceful. I think I got the short straw when it comes to dancing."

"It doesn't make sense." Az continued. "After all our parents are both excellent dancers and I certainly never had a problem." She rolled her eyes at that and started pacing along the edge of the dance floor. "Didn't you have some sort of dancing lessons on the Otherside?"

"I wouldn't call what we did dancing per say." She muttered. She doubted anyone in the O.Z. would classify what she and her classmates did at prom as 'proper' dancing. She rather thought it would give either Glitch or Cain a stroke if they found out the kinds of dances she had learned. Probably not princess approved learning material. Although they were considerable more fun than waltzing.

"What would you call it?" Az asked curiously. Her head had come up as she watched her pacing around the wooden island of evil.

She glanced over at her sister and saw Cain's eyebrow raised. She might be willing to tell her sister that if they were alone. "You know what? Doesn't even matter." The Tin Man was now watching her suspiciously. "Ready to try again, Glitch?"

He grimaced at her as he extended his hand. "Your sister might have a point." She took his hand now deeply worried that she knew what was going to come next. "Perhaps if you show me the kinds of dances you know we can work from there."

Her eyes darted to Cain before going back to the advisor. "No thanks. This seems to be working fine." She was sure mister uptight would appreciate the bump and grind, not to mention the fact that she had learned it while in the presence of unknown males. Yup, he'd have a conniption fit.

Her dance partner sighed dramatically. "Tell that to my toes. Come now, one little dance from the Otherside. It could be fun."

"Why are you pushing this?" She hissed under her breath. "Not like I could do those dances either."

His toffee eyes started to twinkle. He knew something was up now. Taking her hand he spun her out and she did her best not to fall as she stumbled out gracelessly. "I'm sure you could do them fine, Doll. Why not give us a show?"

He spun her back and she thumped into his chest. "No way."

He turned his head toward their small but adamant audience. "Wouldn't you love to see her natural rhythm, Cain?" The Tin Man grunted as he stretched his legs out in front of him, blue eyes flickering with interest.

She had to physically restrain herself from hitting Glitch. "I hate you."

He laughed merrily placing his hand on the small of her back, guiding her in a tight circle. She couldn't for the life of her figure out how he and Az had made this look so flawlessly simple. She watched their feet as they waltzed doing her best to avoid his toes. "Don't look down." She tilted her head back up and immediately stepped on his foot. He winced again but continues to guide her around the floor. "Remember back, back, left." She frowned in concentration counting silently in her head.

As they made their way around the wooden floor he whispered to her. "You can relax. This isn't meant to be painful."

"Tell that to your toes, or my pride." He shook his head, grinning, before spinning her out once more and bowing over her outstretched arm.

"Was that so bad?" He teased gently.

"Yeah it was." She was thoroughly embarrassed by her display. "You think Toto could teach me to magic my feet to dance right?"

"That might help." Cain grunted. She sighed as her shoulders slumped.

"Don't worry, Doll." Ambrose encouraged optimistically. "I'll make sure you don't make a total fool of yourself no matter the number of toes it costs me."

"Thanks so much."

"Besides-" He continued on unperturbed by her listlessness. "There won't be that many people there at any rate." She straightened feeling a little better. If that was the case they might get over her sudden appearance and she could simple melt into the background or cut out early. "Only a few hundred at most."

She blanched the color draining from her face. What the hell was his definition of many? That was more people than the entire population of her hometown. There were going to be _several hundred_ people watching her? Staring at her? Judging her? She put one hand on her face and one on her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

She heard a chair creak as Cain stood up. "Good job, Zipperhead." Beginning to pace again she tried not to think about what the advisor had told her. "You couldn't ease into that could you?"

Glitch shot him a disbelieving glance. "This coming from you? You're one to talk about easing into anything. And how was I supposed to know that was going to surprise her?"

"Stop being overly dramatic." Az cut in. "Deeg, settle down. You might as well get used to the idea of large functions. It's part of being in the royal family."

She sucked in air through her nose and nodded trying not to panic as one of her worst fears sprang into existence. This was almost as bad as thinking Cain was going to leave. She didn't like crowds, or big parties, or the idea of being the center of attention. "You're right." She would worry about this when they got to the city. Forcing a smile she turned back to the advisor and assumed her pose for the begging of the waltz. "No biggie. It's going to happen so I need to focus on the dancing thing."

Az smiled and Glitch beamed but the Tin Man was watching her totally unconvinced. They went over the steps once more before Glitch called a halt. "That's plenty of progress for the day. We can pick up from here tomorrow."

"And come down here for lunch. We can start on etiquette as well."

She nodded as she slipped off the silver shoes and reached for her boots. They were really so much better, and she could run in them and stuff. Cain offered her a hand and hauled her up, refusing to let go of her as they headed to the door. She belatedly realized as they walked back up the stairs that she had forgotten to make him popcorn. She'd fix that tomorrow. "Have fun watching?"

He hummed rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "You did fine when you and Glitch were talkin'. You need to stop thinking so much."

Easy for him to say. Even if he was probably right. She was about to tell him that at least she had a few weeks to learn when searing pain ripped through her head. The emerald flared filling the hall with green light as her magic lashed forcefully outward. She ripped her hand away from Cain clutching at her forehead as she screamed in agony.

"DG!" She lurched to the side, thrown off balance by the unexpected assault, and nearly toppled down the stairs before the Tin Man caught her around the waist hauling her back. They tumbled to the cool marble floor as she screeched. She vaguely heard Cain shout for Raw and Glitch before her body stiffened and her magic merged with the emeralds.

_Something is wrong!_

Her body convulsed and her vision was filled with orange light. She could hear the roar of flames around her as the acrid smell of smoke filled her lungs. She blinked dazedly as the heat nearly overwhelmed her. She felt as if she were about to burst into flames herself. Fighting for air she looked around for a way out and saw a break in the dense cloud of smoke to her left. What she saw nearly made her heart stop beating.

She recognized Central City sprawled out far below her. She had somehow ended up on a window ledge of one of the towers in the middle of the city. She was a dozen stories up and from here she could see walls of fire sweeping mercilessly across the city. Muffled screams drifted up to her perch and she felt horror grip at her insides. The Shinning City was burning.

She didn't understand what was happening. Even the Witch hadn't been so crazy as to set the Capital on fire. Twisting hard she felt something pining her to the ledge and she fought to break free.

_You must stop this!_

She couldn't have agreed more. But she didn't have the power to stop this type of disaster. Even with the emerald helping her. There was too much and it was out of control. "How? What am I supposed to do?"

_You need to-_

Apparently she wasn't meant to find out because a second later she had been thrown to the muddy ground. She groaned as another flash of pain tore over her but she forced her eyes open all the same. She was lying in a heap at the feet of a tin suit. She gasped struggling back. Looking frantically around for the cabin the only thing she saw were trees and in the distance a trampled area of open ground. What the hell was going on? Where had the city gone? Where was she?

_Get up! _

She heard a loud clank and her head snapped back around to the iron maiden. The front was now open and suddenly before her there were two dead men. One's head had been split open like a melon and was oozing blood over the mossy ground while the other had a hatchet buried deep in his chest. She froze at the grizzly sight before her, horrified, before she felt herself jerked forward yet again.

Disoriented she fought to get to her feet against the wave of pain only to be held flat down. She felt anger rise in her right before she heard a soft clatter to her left. She stilled on what she recognized as a worn leather sofa. Her breath was coming in short pants as she caught sight of movement in the doorway of a rather memorable room. Between her and the bathroom she noticed an all too familiar bed cover in rumpled green blankets.

She sensed the emerald assessing the situation. _Be calm. This isn't real. You are being summoned._

She had no idea what that meant and she certainly wasn't about to calm down. Soft rustling continued for several minutes before she saw the edge of her old jacket being held in someone's hand. Her breathing became more erratic as a silhouette emerged from the small room and she was tossed into yet another place.

This time she found herself in the same room she'd been in when Lylo had tried to read her and her head was throbbing as painfully now as it had then. She lay on the rough stone panting as clipped footfall echoed around the now empty room. The only other sound was the soft bubbling of the tank. "Princess?" She shuddered as the familiar voice oozed over her. "I know you can hear me, Majesty."

_You are not really here. You are still in Finaqua. He can't see you._

The hair on her neck stood on end as a battered Zero walked into her line of sight. His pale blue eyes were moving around the room carefully. He was worse for wear. His hair was dirty and his uniform was torn and bloodstained. She felt her stomach drop when she realized it was most likely the blood of the men in front of the suit. "I must beg your forgiveness for such a _hostile_ message." She shook harder as he passed within inches of her prone body. "Believe me I have no intention of hurting you. All I wanted was to speak with you privately for a few minutes."

Lucky her. She waited silently as he continued. "I wish to offer my congratulations over your defeat of the Sorceress. She always was overly ambitious. Her reach exceed her grasp but you are _so_ much stronger." She bit her lip at the hunger she heard in his voice. "I'm sorry it took me so long to contact you. I'm afraid I was trapped in a rather uncomfortable situation. But now that I'm free I wanted you to know you have my absolute loyalty and that of my men. We'll be waiting for you in Central City."

Shit, that wasn't good. "And to prove myself to you I give you my word that we will remain hidden until you arrive. No need to give ourselves away is there?" He chuckled softly under his breath. "I do hope to see you soon, it would be a pity for the city to burn. Don't you agree?"

Before she could even think about opening her mouth she was flung forward yet again. She moaned as her head throbbed and her body went limp. She felt as if her magic had been forcefully wrung from her body. "DG!" She whimpered turning her head away as she tried to curl up into a ball.

She heard movement all around her as the Tin Man held her down. Raw rumbled next to him. "Let go now. DG back." She felt his hands loosen and turned on her side, propping herself on her elbow before she threw up. She felt Raw's gloved hand reach around her and slid her across the floor even as his gift washed over her. She lay shaking, her arm curling up over her head as she tried to readjust to being in her body.

"What happened to her?" She heard Jeb ask as a set of small cool hands moved her arms.

Anna laid her palm over her forehead. "She's got no fever but she's sweating."

Batting the hands away she struggled away from the help and staggered to her feet. She was surrounded on all sides by concerned people. She felt the emerald hit her chest and wrapped her fingers around it as she staggered, disoriented, into the wall. "How much was real?" Her voice came out as a croak and every eye locked on her.

_The summons was uncontrolled. The images you saw were all real except for the first. That I believe was a desire. The man that called to you is not stable. I have never seen a summons like that before. It was disjointed and filled with unnecessary imagery._

Unstable? Understatement. Big, giant, huge understatement. "Fuck." She cursed quietly closing her eyes. She stood trembling against the wall as her mind tried to think of a solution to this.

"Spitfire?" She lifted her head and saw Ahamo watching her with obvious concern. He wasn't the only one. Az was fidgeting nervously next to a twitching Glitch while Jeb stood motionlessly behind them both. Anna was crouched next to her medical bag as her Mother's purple eyes swept over her. Raw stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. When she met his compassionate eyes she knew he had seen at least part of what she had.

Turning back she locked eyes with the Tin Man. This was about the best way she could tell him first. There was no way they were going to have private time now. "He's going to burn Central City if I don't go back soon."

The group shifted and her mother snapped. "Burn Central City? Who would do such a thing?"

She never broke eye contact with the Cain. "He summoned me. At least that's what the emerald told me. He's crazy, Wyatt." She licked her lips. "We need to go. We need to stop him."

"Summoned you?" Az cut in. "No one could summon you unless they had access to something you owned and to the Tower…" She trailed off apparently realizing they'd left the place completely unguarded.

"Who was it?" The Tin Man's eyes were ice. He already knew. He simply wanted confirmation. "Who was it, DG?"

She let go of the emerald and answered. "Zero." Jaw clenched he nodded as Jeb snarled a curse behind him.

Author Note: I am sooooo sorry this chapter took so long. The last week of my internship was crazy busy and I had to write a paper for it. So big apologies but hopefully this will make up for it! Leave me one!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Tin Man has never been mine.

She stood silently next to their window watching the Tin Man pace. She had a feeling she wasn't the only woman in the palace watching a Cain let out some frustration. The emergency meeting they had called had been organized chaos. Apparently Zero had made an impression on more than just the Cain men. She'd never seen so many angry beings in one room before, and her parents didn't even know who the man was.

She'd watched pale and silent from a chair in the large dining hall as one of the wolves growled raising its hackles and Redcap tightened his grip on his spear. Jeb's eyes had turned to blue fire and she saw his fighters checking their weapons without discretion. It seemed they were all very aware of their leaders feeling on the Zero subject. It probably didn't help that he had an army of Longcoats at his back either. She had a feeling Jeb wasn't the only one holding a grudge after ten annuals of civil war.

The guilds had agreed, after relatively little debate, that they would return to the city the day after tomorrow. Most of the decision had been based on her magic level. Whatever Zero had done to her, and no one had taken the time to explain it, it had drained her. Not to mention the fact that it had hurt like a mother. Her body was still throbbing form the assault. Az had been behind her through most of the meeting with a hand on her shoulder keeping her up and providing moral support. She had listened quietly as ideas were swapped, and having no experience making battle plans had remained that way.

Very little of what was said surprised her. However when Ahamo and Cain teamed up to calm the raging guilds she nearly fell out of her chair in shock. The vehemence with which the guilds were ready to storm the city nearly overwhelmed the Consort and the Queen. The Tin Man had barked at them aggressively and they had backed down somewhat. Even Jeb had raised an eyebrow at his behavior but had done nothing to gainsay his position.

While she always knew Cain was pretty much the alpha male she'd never seen him take control like this. True, he'd told her he'd led men into battle before but she had never actually taken the time to think about that, too much had been going on. When they had been traveling he had pretty much followed wherever she ran off to. Watching him now she had to admit that if he had done this to her she may have balked for a few moments before doing so. Sure she still would have run off, but she would have seriously thought about the consequences for at least two seconds.

As soon as the Tin Man had the guilds listening Ahamo jumped back in after a brief glance at his icy eyes. The meeting had gone much more smoothly after that and now here she was watching him trying to wear a hole in the rug and keep quiet about the pain radiating up her back. She was starting to get worried. He had barely spoken to her since she had snapped back to reality four hours earlier. Hell, he'd barely looked at her after he knew she was breathing.

"Wyatt?" He never stopped moving as he grunted at her. And he still wasn't looking at her either. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Uhuh, and pigs could fly.

She pressed her lips together trying to figure out how to go about approaching him. This was her, so she might as well go with what she knew. Blunt it was. "No you're not. The man that killed your wife and the mother of your son is on the loose and about to destroy Central City." He jerked to a stop facing the wall. "No one would be all right about that."

She saw his shoulders stiffen. "I told you I'm fine. I don't want to talk about this."

This was going to be fun. She braced herself for a fight. "Well I do."

His voice was cold. "That's too bad, Princess."

She frowned. He'd used her birth rank as a title instead of a pet name. "Wyatt, don't be this way. I'm worried about you."

"I don't need you to worry about me." The hair on the back of her neck stood up at his tone. He was trying to shut her out. She'd been on the receiving end of enough cold shoulders to recognize what was happening. She wasn't sure if she wanted to rant or panic. She went with ranting because it was more familiar.

Stalking over to him she grabbed the front of his jacket and held on tightly. "Tough!"

His blue eyes sparked as he took hold of her wrists trying to get her to release her death grip. "Let go, Princess."

"Why so you can say goodbye?" Her breath hitched as his eyes flickered guiltily and her fears were confirmed. She let him go taking a step away as she spat his own words back at him. "So promising to do your best to stay with me lasted as long as it was convenient for you? A whole twelve hours. That's a better run than any of the others. Maybe the next time someone tells me they love me I'll get them for a whole day!"

She saw her words hit him like a slap to the face but she was on a role now.

She glared at him. "You're the same as everybody else." Without breaking eye contact she let her magic smash the bedroom doors open. It would be better for her to destroy them than hurt him. "You want to leave? Go on. You think I don't know what you want? You may still be called Tin Man but we both know that isn't true don't we? You left your badge with Adora. What else did you leave at her grave, Cain? How many times can you let him live? If you want him before we get there you have to leave now don't you?"

She saw him falter for the blink of an eye while his hands tightened. Did he think she was that stupid? That she wouldn't understand? "DG-"

"You won't live through this, Wyatt. Not if you go by yourself." His hands dropped and she walked back to the window so she wouldn't have to see him go. She hated herself for breaking her promise to Jeb. He wouldn't forgive her for this but then again she wouldn't be able to forgive herself for this either. "I told you I wouldn't trap you and God know you've already given me more than anyone else ever has. You should go now before anyone realizes you've left. There are horses in the stables. I'll tell Jeb you said goodbye and that you love him." She could lie for him, if only this once.

She heard the bedroom doors shut softly and put her hand over her face as her body shook softly. He hadn't even said goodbye. How pathetic was her life? She should have known better. She should never have let herself get close to him because now there wasn't anyone left to pick up the pieces. So much for taking him while she could have him. What had she been thinking?

She couldn't stop him either. She had no right to try to keep him from doing what he wanted. If she didn't let him go now he'd resent her as much as she resented her birthright. She refused to keep him that way. She very much doubted she would ever see either Zero or the Tin Man alive again after today. And she'd never told him how she felt. Her hand fell from her face and she hugged herself tightly. It would have been wrong to tell him now. It would have been another way to trap him. She couldn't do that.

Suddenly two arms wrapped tightly around her arms pulling her backward. She gasped softly her body going stiff. "I left my anger at her grave as well, DG." He pressed his face against her neck before sighing a little ruefully. "Admittedly not all of it."

"You came back." She wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question.

"I never left." He nuzzled her collarbone as she tried to process that.

"Why?"

Straightening he turned her away from the window. Cupping her face he brushed her hair from her eyes. "Because you and Jeb are far more important to me than he is."

Bottom lip trembling, she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck while she frantically pressed her lips against his. He made a startled noise in the back of his throat as he caught her, stumbling into the bed. The back of his legs hit the mattress and they tumbled backward landing on the already tousled quilt. Rocking her hips against his she didn't give him time to orient himself with their new position as she tore at his clothes. He growled against her mouth when she ripped two of the buttons off his vest.

She had never in her life felt relief like this. All she wanted to do was have him sink into her and rock away the residual fear of a few minutes ago. He had kept his promise. He hadn't cut and run and something inside her had loosened drastically. She felt him tug at her shirt and she broke the kiss off long enough for the fabric to be torn away before her mouth returned to his. He nipped at her lower lip as one of his hands splayed over her upper thigh shoving her harder over him.

Moaning into his mouth she ground onto him even as he pushed them up into a sitting position. "Too many clothes, Sweetheart." In response she grabbed at his already torn vest dragging it off his arms as he reached for the fastening on her pants. Tangled they shook free and he pushed them up long enough to shed the rest of their clothes before he grabbed her and quickly tossed her back on the bed. The second he was next to her she wrapped her legs around his waist tugging him over her body.

Pressing another hard kiss to her lips he pressed into her quickly and she whimpered in pleasure, tightening her legs around him. Groaning softly he pulled his face away as one of his arms shot out so he could brace himself against the headboard while the other curled under her back and around her shoulder. Squeezing him with her internal muscles he growled again before he began to move.

She cried out when he thrust back into her hard and fast. Her eyes slammed shut and she tossed her head back involuntarily exposing her neck to him. Moments later and she felt his mouth latch onto her pulse point sucking hard. Gasping in what air she could manage she dug her fingers into his lower back as sensations overwhelmed her. Grunting he speed up refusing to let her adjust to the pace he had set. All she could do was react to him as he moved in and out of her driving her higher and higher.

Then faster than she thought possible he had her at the edge and she twisted her neck so she could kiss his jaw. "Fall with me." His head jerked to the side, blue eyes flashing rebelliously, as he pressed a heated kiss to her mouth driving her head back into the mattress. She held back tunneling her fingers through his hair and jerking him back enough so she could pant out a demand. "Wyatt."

His lips twitched. "Stubborn damn woman." He kissed her again twisting his hips and she felt him begin to shudder and let go with a shout. The Tin Man slumped over her as his arm fell away from the headboard. Shaking she let her eyes fall closed and her fingers run over his shoulder as he lay on top of her breathing heavily.

She cracked open one eye and regarded the top of his head indulgently. "'Stubborn damn woman'? Very romantic, Cain."

He huffed over her, shifting his weight slightly and she winced. At least he didn't notice as his eyes were still closed. She was still sore from whatever spell Zero had used on her. Still she had to admit her work out with Cain made her feel better. "I think if I tried traditional romance on you I'd get laughed at, DG."

She poked his ribs. "I think there is a pretty sizeable gap between traditional romance and 'stubborn damn woman'."

He opened his one eye and she turned her head so they were nose to nose, knowing her own eyes were sparkling. "You're bossy too." She gaped at him and he grinned grabbing her, she assumed, to get her closer. Instead she hissed when he jostled her back and he let go, worry on his face, as he sat up. "Did I hurt you?"

She rolled her eyes at him as she tried to stretch out. "Did any of the sounds I made indicate that you hurt me?"

"DG." He growled.

She sighed not particularly wanting to return to this subject. "I don't know how but that summoning spell made all my muscles seize up. You actually made me feel a lot better." His eyes swept over her and she grabbed his hand. "I promise."

He sighed softly nudging her hip. "Turn over on your stomach." Complying she flipped over and felt his hands skim over her back carefully. "Where's it hurt?"

Twisting her neck she twitched slightly. "Cain, that's sweet but you don't have to. I'm sure a hot bath will loosen me right up." She was still finding it rather odd that he would want to give to her so willingly.

His eyes fell on hers and she squirmed at the intensity of his stare. His hands settled on her lower back and began to knead her muscles firmly. She groaned appreciatively and he got comfortable beside her as he worked her muscles loose. "You're allowed to let someone else take care of you every now and then, Darlin'."

She closed her eyes and buried her face in her crossed arms feeling exposed in more ways than one. "I know, but it's not fair when you won't let me take care of you back."

Cain's hands stopped moving. "The way you don't take care of me when you help me sleep or make me clothes?" She frowned down at the mattress. "Or maybe when you make me laugh and listen to me talk about my past? Or even talk me out of very stupid ideas?" She heard the smile in his voice as he continued. "Which really in itself should highlight how bad they must be. I think all those things constitute taking care of me."

"Oh." His hands started to rub her again as he snorted quietly. She really hadn't thought about it that way before. She simply did those things because they seemed to be the right things to do at the time. Was that why Cain did them? Because it made him feel good to make her feel better? She relaxed more fully into the sheets and let herself enjoy what he was doing.

After a while his hands became more caressing and she felt herself drifting off. As soon as her breathing leveled out she felt him shift around the bed as he untangled the quilt and pulled it over them as he lay down next to her. Shifting groggily she turned resting her head on his shoulder. His arm went around her back and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry about what happened, DG. I know what Zero can do." He took a deep breath holding her closer. "It scares me. I don't want him to hurt my family again. I don't want him anywhere near you or Jeb."

She was sorry she couldn't promise that either of them would be out of the line of fire this time around. "It'll be ok, Wyatt. Jeb's got his fighters and I have my magic. And you have your gun. Plus we have all the guilds with us." Time for some optimism. "Besides…He has to be better than a ball right?"

The Tin Man let out a strangled bark of laughter. "Only you would see a renegade Longcoat general as a step above a ball."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to wear a corset so shutty."

"You do realize that once the rebellion is gone your mother is still going to throw that ball don't you?"

She sighed snuggling her face into his neck as she whispered conspiratorially at him. "I'm lighting the corset on fire." It was a matter of principle. And breathing, don't forget breathing.

Author Note: Ok so probably two or three more chapters in this one. Then a sequel (cue dramatic music) But I'm going on vacation for a week and I'm not sure there will be internet. So either there will be and you'll see a chapter in a few days or I will post the last of this story when I get back on the 12th. Hope you liked this one, let me know! All you have to do is hit that little button and tell me your thoughts!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Tin Man is not mine. I wish it were. I will be searching for a way to make it mine. But until then, it is not mine.

She woke up very early the next morning. Gray light filled the room and she assumed the first sun was only just rising. Her head was still on the Tin Man's shoulder though he had rolled onto his back in the night. They had curled up together over the blankets the night before and for the first time she let herself look at him for longer than ten seconds. She was usually so eager to be touching him that she simply grabbed him and let biology take over. Cain was the patient one and had shown that again and again as he tried to slow her down.

As she gazed over his chest and spotted a scar she had never seen before she wanted to investigate him more thoroughly. They'd been together numerous times and she was hit with the realization that she had no idea where he liked to be touched the most. Well ok, she knew where he liked to be touched the _most_, but really… For the first time she understood his motivations in taking his time.

And they had to leave the next day. She had a feeling they weren't going to be alone much once they left Finaqua. With that thought her curiosity took hold of her completely. She wondered if he'd let her do what she wanted as she reached out and ran a finger delicately over the newly discover scar. Before she finished tracing the thin line his hand had snapped up and covered hers as he muttered groggily. "What're you doing now?"

She paused startled by how quickly he had moved. "I never noticed this scar before."

He grunted incoherently letting his hand fall back to the mattress as his head fell twisting toward hers on the pillow. His eyes were still closed and his breathing evened out again. She bit her lip as she tried to suppress her laughter at his response. She wasn't even sure he had woken up in the first place. Shifting she leaned over him pressing her lips over the small portion of shiny skin and he shuddered.

This time his hand moved to the back of her neck and squeezed gently. She was pretty sure he was awake now. Lifting her head she rested her chin on his chest and smiled into his sleep filled blue eyes. "You know, I didn't think it was possible but your eyes are bluer right when you wake up."

He blinked at her and she threw her leg over his hip as she draped herself across his body. His hand slid down to rest between her shoulder blades as she rubbed her nose under his jaw. Rumbling quietly his other hand moved to her hip and she felt him preparing to flip them over. Reacting faster than he could in his barely awake state she grabbed the errant hand, pinning it next to his head, while she readjusted her weight so they rocked back to their original position.

The Tin Man stilled, relaxing slowly underneath her as she kissed his Adam's apple. "Getting into trouble already?"

Running her fingers in the soft hair behind his ear she moved her face so she could look down at him innocently. "I'm exploring, not getting into trouble."

The hand he had on her twitched and a slow smile spread over his face. "With you it's the same thing." She pouted in response but he leaned into the fingers she was rubbing his scalp with and sighed contentedly as his eyes fluttered shut. "Down and to the left."

She grinned and her fingers trailed to the base of his skull. He sighed softly and she rubbed a little more firmly when she realized she found a sweet spot. After a few minutes she kissed the tip of his nose and started moving down his body searching for more places that would prompt the same response. By the time she got past his neck and he could move his head again she saw him watching her fixedly.

Resting her arm on the mattress beside him she pushed up slightly and began to inspect the numerous scars that dotted his arms, chest and stomach. Cocking her head as she touched him she had to ask. "Did something find you to tough to eat, Tin Man?" She ran a finger over a series of small marks that arced over his rib cage. "What did this?"

He chuckled softly catching her hand. "A dog. Came after me when I was on a raid my first year as a Tin Man."

She raised an eyebrow. "And that's funny because?"

He cleared his throat pressing a kiss to her palm. She watched him puzzled for a moment when he didn't answer then glanced back down at the mark. A huge grin spread over her face and he made a grab for her free hand when he knew she recognized her discovery. Managing to avoid him she dug her fingers into his ribs. He twisted below her trying not to laugh as she tickled him. She _never _would have guessed that he was ticklish. Gasping for air as he laughed he wrapped his arm around her in desperation and flipped her under him.

She giggled and thrashed as he wrestled her arms to her sides, pinning her down. His blue eyes were shinning as he huffed down at her. "That's enough of that."

"You're cute when you're being tickled and at my mercy."

"At your mercy?" He stretched her arms up higher with a smirk. "DG, which one of us is trapped beneath the other?"

She laughed happily kissing him. "You act like that's some kind of punishment for me." Then she sighed wistfully rubbing against him. "Buuuuut, I was having fun before you so rudely interrupted me."

With a grunt of amusement he rolled back so she was straddling him again. "Far be it for me to interrupt your fun, Princess." His eyes ran over her. "The view isn't bad for me either." Pleased with the compliment she preened slightly and he smirked at her. "What are you plannin' to do to me?"

Grinding her hips against him he grunted as the hand that he had on her back fell to her thigh holding her in place. "I haven't decided yet."

Gritting his teeth as she continued to rock gently over him he growled. "You'd best get to decidin'."

Tilting her head at him she considered her options. While she was sure teasing him would be fun she really just wanted to make him feel good. After all he was so good at transforming her into a pile of goo she thought it was only fair that she should be able to do the same thing. Leaning down hesitantly, unsure of what she was doing, she pressed her lips against his stomach as she moved her body slowly down his.

She heard his breath hitch and he stilled under her as she moved farther down. As she dragged her arms down his thighs to help steady herself, one of his hands tangled in her hair, his fingers stroking her scalp encouragingly. Pushing away her apprehension she traced him with one finger and he stifled a groan his fingers tightening. "DG…"

Encouraged by that particular use of her name she lowered her head and kissed the underside of him. She heard him swear quietly, and looking up at him under her lashes saw him staring raptly down at her. A spike of heat tore at her and she smiled slowly at him as she moved her mouth up. Finding ways to make him squirm was easier than she thought.

After several minutes of this he tugged on her hair and catching on to his silent request she took him into her mouth and sucked gently. Muttering her name under his breath she felt his whole body tighten as she began to bob up and down. She found herself enjoying the sounds he was making immensely. In fact she felt herself getting wet listening to him plead to her. "DG…" His other hand came down and caught her upper arm but she shook him off. "Sweetheart, I'm going to-" She sucked harder and he let out a strangled shout bucking under her.

His hand held her hair tightly and he hit the back of her throat as he came. She coughed sitting up and swallowing instinctively. Cain's hand slid back to her neck as he panted and she slid back up his body watching his face. His eyes were closed and she wasn't entirely sure she had done that right as she analyzed the strange salty taste in her mouth. Laying back over him she waited for him to come back to himself.

He opened his eyes lazily and she smiled nervously. "Did I do that right?"

He choked out a laugh wrapping his arm up over the back of her head and pulling her lips against his. Rolling them over he rubbed his cheek against hers. "Darlin'-" His hand crept down between her legs and he began to stroke her deftly. "You couldn't have done that wrong." She sighed, spreading her legs for him as he dipped his fingers inside of her. Crooking them up he dragged them along her upper wall and she moaned. "So wet this morning."

Clutching his arm she whimpered his name, pushing up against his hand. Shifting his weight over her he stared down at her face as his hand massaged her. "I love seeing you like this." Her eyes shot up to his as she panted. "I love seeing your skin flush pink when you come for me."

Arching sharply when his thumb pressed against her clit she began to shake as an orgasm rolled over her. The Tin Man bent down over her and whispered in her ear as he continued to stroke her, prolonging her pleasure until it was almost painful. "That's my girl. Scream for me, Princess." She was helpless to deny the man anything.

Taking his hand away at last he rubbed her shaking thigh as she lay among the blankets. She felt his lips on her forehead as he lay down next to her tucking her head under his chin. Turning she nudged her leg between his and cuddled against him. "Was a good way to wake up." She muttered into his neck.

He grunted in amusement before relaxing back into the bed with a yawn. "In that case go back to sleep so we can wake up again later."

She laughed breathily into his skin. "Best idea you've ever had."

He hummed reaching blindly for the blankets. It seemed her hopes of spending the day in bed with Cain weren't going to hold however because not five minutes after they were firmly snuggled beneath the quilt there was a knock on the outer doors of their room. She groaned wrapping her arm around his neck and holding onto him as he let out a litany of curses.

"Who is it?" He snarled at the doors as he brushed her hair out of her face.

There wasn't even a pause at the Tin Man's obviously displeased tone. "Jeb. We need to talk."

Cain pushed himself up in surprise accidentally knocking her sideways. She let out a squeak as he dislodged her. He got out of the bed without hesitation. "Just a second, Son."

She glared half-heartedly at him as he headed to the dresser. "Don't mind me."

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Get dressed, DG."

She snickered as she tried to untangle herself from the blankets. "What, isn't this proper attire to entertain your son in?"

His head went around to her as she shook her leg, hopelessly caught. Seriously how were blankets this tricky? It couldn't be right. "You've got to be kidding." She made a noise to indicate she had heard him as she tried to pry herself out of the bedding. This was all his fault for hurling her uncaringly across the bed in the first place.

After a minute or so of helpless struggling on her part Cain came over dressed as he had been on the road and picked her up, blankets and all, tossing her on the bed. "How do you manage to loose to a blanket?"

"Don't judge me!" He rolled his eyes and grabbing a corner she hadn't noticed yanked hard and had her free in less than three seconds. "Huh…" She glanced down at her now free self. "You're good."

He simply stared at her and she shoved him aside so she could get dressed. Throwing on the first set of clothes she could find she followed Cain through the now smashed doorway of their bedroom and into the sitting room as he opened the door for Jeb. The young man nodded briefly to her and she spotted dark circles under his eyes right before she heard soft clicking on the marble floor by his feet.

Her eyes went down and she spotted the same Papay that had followed her around so closely when they had arrived. She crouched down as it approached her and saw the Tin Man's hand stray toward his gun. Jeb made an impatient noise and moved past them all as he shut the door behind him and headed toward one of the chairs slumping down. "He won't hurt her."

She held out her hand and the creature stepped up to her hand nudging it slightly. She smiled and scratched his face gently. "Good morning." The Papay made a chuffing noise and she stood up heading toward the couch. When she sat down the Papay jumped up next to her curling up and leaning its body up against her leg. Cain's eyes flicked between her new friend and his son as she laid her hand on the creatures scaly head.

Jeb rubbed his hand against his forehead. "Raw said he'd take care of her from now on. Something about a life debt. I honestly didn't catch most of it."

Her head snapped up from her inspection of his scales. There was no way that meant what she thought it meant. "You mean he's my new personal body guard?"

The young man sighed tiredly. "Yes."

She opened her mouth then closed it. She turned her head and stared down at the Papay who was regarding her with his bulbous black eyes. "You sure about that buddy? Cause really, I'm trouble. Just ask the tall grumpy guy over there."

The Tin Man grunted and the Papay wuffled as it butted its head against her leg. "If you're sure then I'm glad. You're way better than a stuffy griffon. Plus you totally rock the scales better than those wolves."

The farmer's scales flared out at that and she assumed that was a positive thing when Jeb let out a short laugh. "Raw said to tell you to call him Decon. That's what his name means but it's too hard for humans to pronounce in their language."

She simply blinked down at the Papay thinking that this was already turning out to be a strange day. Did other royals get non-human guards? Then again most of her days in the Outer Zone were strange so never mind. She and her new bodyguard sat inspecting each other as Jeb and Wyatt talked. The Tin Man was leaning against the hearth as Jeb glanced toward their bedroom. "What happened to the doors?"

Cain ignored this as Decon sat up slightly to see what he was talking about. "Why does she need a new bodyguard?"

Jeb rested his head back in the chair and regard his father. "What do you mean a _new_ bodyguard? Look you might have been protecting her but you're far too close to her to stay objective. Besides if she announces you as her consort you'll be the one that needs a new bodyguard. The country can't have one of the royals throwing themselves in the line of fire."

The Tin Man narrowed his eyes. "You can't expect me to sit on the sidelines-"

"I doubt that will ever be a problem with your luck." Jeb stood up and began to pace about the room. She took note of his posture; he looked ready to drop. "And you need to take off your ring." Her eyes dropped sharply away from the two men. "You should know better. She can't claim you even if she wants to while you're wearing that."

Her eyebrows knit together and she was about to ask what he was talking about but Cain beat her to the punch. Grunting he glanced down at his hand and darting a look at her removed the ring from his finger before catching Jeb by the shoulder as he passed by. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Jeb tried to shake him off. "No time."

The Tin Man sighed and held him still. "I realize I'm your father, and as such don't know anything, but you need to rest."

"I'm fine." He insisted stubbornly.

She had a strange urge to laugh at that. My that sounded familiar. Cain sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Son, if you're not at your best then you're going to get hurt." She heard anxiety in his voice and saw the two men looking at each other. Jeb was startled by this sudden display of parental concern. She suddenly felt out of place and tried to make herself disappear into the couch. "I can't loose you. Please go sleep."

The young man nodded hesitantly. "Ok, Dad." She saw relief and affection spark in Cain's eyes when Jeb called him that. She figured it wasn't something he heard often enough from his son and her heart went out to both of them. Before Jeb could leave the Tin Man caught his arm and held the ring out to him. The resistance leader looked at the silver band for a long moment before taking it. With one last nod to her he left clutching the ring in his hand as he shut the door behind him.

Cain stood staring at the closed door for a long time. Eventually she stood up, careful not to disturb her new guard, and walked up behind Cain wrapping her arms around him. She decided to stay away from the ring thing for now. Laying her head on his shoulders he reached up and held her arms against his chest. "He loves you, you know."

"It's just hard." He admitted quietly.

Kissing the back of his neck she tried to reassure him. "There's this saying on the Otherside that goes, 'Nothing easy is worth having.' Thing's will get better. He just wants you to be proud of him."

Lifting her hand to his mouth he kissed her knuckles. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"Welcome. Ready to take me down to Tutor?"

He nodded before urging her back toward the bedroom. "Get the emerald, then we can go." Kissing his cheek softly she smiled at him. Hopefully once this whole Zero thing was taken care of things would get better for everyone.

Author Note: Ok sorry about the update time! I had that other plot bunny attack me and had to get it down. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave me one! Tin armor should be wrapped up in the next week or so. Hopefully…I'll do my best…


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Tin Man isn't mine.

"What do you mean no lesson? What's wrong with you?" She was not pleased with this news. "If I'm going to have to deal with a crazy person I wanna know how to zap him!" To emphasize this she stuck her fingers out so they looked like guns.

Toto simply gazed back at her impassively with those dark eyes of his. "After that summoning spell he hit you with I'm not going to risk draining you any farther. It would be even worse to have you encounter him exhausted than unprepared."

Her jaw dropped. Where was the Tin Man when she needed him to back her up? Once they had made it to the patio and it was apparent Decon was firmly attached to her ankles he had left to talk with Ahamo about battle plans. She had stared at him as if he had said he was running off to become a professional ballerina and he had rolled his eyes and pointed to her teacher. Then after considering her Papay seriously he had told her to wait for him in Glitch's lab if he wasn't back in time to pick her up.

"You say that as if those are the only two outcomes! You can't leave me out on a limb, Toto! I need your help with this!"

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I've discussed this with your mother and we agreed this was the best course of action."

Hell no they hadn't. Her magic began to stir darkly around her fingers. "You discussed _my_ training with my mother?" He opened his mouth edging backward. "You know what? Nevermind, don't bother." With that she turned on her heel and stormed back inside. This could not go on any longer. She didn't care if it was upsetting, uncomfortable or awkward. This thing between her and her parents needed to end or she was going to have to kill one of them.

Once she walked in the doors she tapped her foot agitatedly and her poor Papay began to circle her. She had no real plan and no idea where to find her parents. At least Cain was with Ahamo so she wouldn't technically be going anywhere without him. In fact she would be going _to_ him. Putting her hands on her hips she took a deep breath trying to calm down before she looked down at her guard. "Do you happen to know where the Queen might be?"

Decon chuffed and shook his head in what she assumed was a negative. She sighed glancing around the hall. This was so frustrating! She needed to learn and she was being blocked for no reason that she could understand. How was she supposed to help when she had no teacher? Then her eyebrow quirked up. That wasn't entirely true now was it?

Maybe this wasn't as big a deal as she had thought it was. And hadn't Cain specifically told her to go to an empty lab? A place where she would be alone and unwatched? Other than her new bodyguard of course. A small smile tugged at her lips as she headed toward the lower levels of the palace. Decon roved ahead of her his claws clicking quietly on the cool marble under their feet as he checked ahead of her for signs of danger.

Reaching the advisors lab she opened the door and he ran in before her his scales flat against his thin body, head low to the ground. The strange mandibles around his mouth vibrated as his head swayed back and forth for several seconds. Then as quickly as the display started it ended and he stood straight loping into the room without hesitation. "I take it that's the, 'Nothing wants to kill, kidnap, or eat me' signal?"

He made that same strange wuffling noise as he approached a giant pile of metal sniffing it inquisitively. She shook her head before weaving her way around the piles toward the dance floor. It was magic time and the practice area was hidden from view. Catching sight of the silver shoes on one of the chairs Az had conjured she hesitated before walking over and putting them on. While she was sure her sister could buff out any scuffmarks she made with her magic she'd rather not test her patience.

Once she had the sparkly things on her feet she padded to the center of the wooden floor as Decon leapt lightly onto one of the padded chairs flopping down carelessly. "I'm going to be doing some magic so don't worry if anything weird happens ok?"

In response the farmer laid his head on his paws, black eyes fixed firmly and suspiciously on her. She was really glad his eyes were black and bug like instead of electric blue because she had a feeling he and the Tin Man had some stuff in common. Oh well, time for her guard to learn that leaving her to her own devises was a bad plan for his mental health. Really he should think of this as his entrance exam. No multiple choice questions here, all practical application! Grabbing the chain the emerald was attached to she held it up at eye level. "I need your help."

_With?_

She rolled her eyes at the stones tone. "My teacher won't teach me. I figured you would seeing as I'm your chosen one and all."

_When you put it like that…._

She huffed at the necklace. "Could we get on with this please? I'm kind of on a tight time schedule here."

The emerald lost its teasing tone. _Very well but I have a feeling what you want to learn is going to be unpleasant for me to give you._

"Meaning?"

_You want a massive amount of information in a limited amount of time. While I approve of the idea it is going to hurt. I will have to force a number of memories into you very fast. It may also have some side effects._

She was silent for several seconds. It didn't matter if there were side effects, she needed the knowledge the emerald could give her, consequences be damned. Squaring her shoulders she nodded firmly. "Give me what you've got."

_Brace yourself._

She wished it hadn't warned her. The moment she spread her feet apart she was assaulted with a massive amount of data. It felt as if the emerald had slammed a sword into her head and was twisting it deeper and deeper as green light flared out from the emerald to engulf her body. She heard Decon let out a worried bark as she fell to her knees with a shriek, her hands flying out to the floor to stop her descent.

Gasping she started to shake as the light slowly contracted forming an intense halo around her. She lost track of time as pain and flashes of memories that weren't hers sparked in her mind. Finally, when she wasn't sure she could take any more the magic stopped and her elbows collapsed out from under her. Her body hit the floor with a soft thump and she sucked air into her lungs squeezing her eyes shut as she convulsed.

She felt something nudging the side of her face and groaned pathetically. That was without a doubt the most painful thing that had ever happened to her. Her head was throbbing and she felt as if she had literally been hit by a truck. A really big one covered in spikes, which had then reversed and run her back over a second time. It was a really rude truck.

The light touch on her face ceased and the emerald spoke to her quietly. _I am sorry about that. However you now have what you need. The pain will fade soon. Then you may go over what I have given you._

That was great but she would rather the pain fade right now. Then someone had to go and make it worse. "DG?"

The Consort's voice carried over the piles of metal and she cracked an eye open. She saw Decon dash off toward the sound and groaned. Why couldn't she have another hour or so to sit here in agony alone? Wasn't it enough that she had a worried Papay hovering over her? Suddenly another voice, much closer than the first cut over the lab. "DG!"

Her eyes fell closed again. Decon had found the Tin Man. What a traitor. They were going to have to work on their communication. She heard several sets of feet clipping swiftly across the dance floor. She wanted to curse the noise because the sound of their boots in her ears resembled a marching band in full swing. "Spitfire?" A cool hand touched her face as her father's worried voice grated over her. "Open your eyes! Now!"

Nope that was a bad plan. "Could you maybe turn the volume down there, Ahamo?"

"What did you do?" Cain asked immediately. He was always assuming it was her wasn't he? Just because it usually was didn't mean he had to immediately jump to that conclusion.

She groaned at the sound. "Made a poor life choice. Now leave me alone while I die."

"Tell me what happened." She wasn't sure if even the Tin Man knew if he wanted to be worried, angry, or worried. She managed to get her eyes open again and tried to glare at him from her terribly awkward position on the floor. The pain was making her pissy. Cain was hovering almost directly over her face while Ahamo had crouched down on her left. As she opened her mouth she saw his blue eyes widen and his hand flew down to her face tilting her chin up so he could see her better. "What the hell?" He breathed out.

Ahamo glanced up at her face and away from his inspection of the rest of her body. Her father stared at her. "DG, you didn't."

"Not in the mood for riddles!" She snarled and her head pounded. "What's the matter with you two?"

Cain simply looked down at her tilting her head slightly. Ahamo sighed. "Your eyes are green."

Despite the pain, or possibly because of it a strained laugh managed to escape her. "Side effects? This had better wear off you stupid thing!" Not that she didn't like green eyes, just not on her thanks all the same.

_And you had the nerve to call me a diva? I told you appearance matters and yet you still won't change the necklace I'm in._

She gave up. She admitted that the stone had somehow outmaneuvered her. But everything hurt too much for her to care. "Fine! Alright, you win! Fix my eyes and I'll get you a new setting to sparkle in!"

_Relax it will wear off by nightfall. But don't think I won't remember that._

She whimpered then, closing her apparently green eyes. "Stupid, tricky…." She twisted dislodging the Tin Man's hand as she tried to push herself up. "Better have been freaking worth the pain."

"Pain?" Cain caught her as she toppled sideways, his arms wrapping around her protectively as she trembled.

The Consort shook his head in annoyance. "That was foolish. Why didn't you ask Tutor to teach you whatever it is you wanted to learn? It's safer and painless. That's why you have a teacher."

Cain growled down at her and she flinched at the noise even as she snipped back at him. "Why don't you go ask the Queen?" Ahamo's eyebrows drew together and his forehead crinkled and she rolled her eyes. "As far as I know I no longer have a teacher. She barred me from lessons! I won't sit idly by while a madman comes after me and the people I love!" She felt Cain's arms tightened slightly. "The emerald said it would help me and I accepted the consequences!"

Her father's jaw dropped. "She what?"

She turned her face away in disgust. "I need a quiet place to sort through what it gave me. Are you done with your meetings?"

"We are." Cain rumbled as he dragged her up. "Let's get you back to your room."

She pressed her lips firmly together as he helped her stand so she wouldn't scream. This felt ten times worse than whatever Zero had done to her and she had volunteered for it. That was so messed up. Ahamo walked out with them shooting her concerned, if not panicked glances, as Decon zigzagged before them in agitation. Once they were to the top of the stairs she was fighting back tears as every movement felt like she was tearing muscles.

Ahamo gave her a once over when he turned up a second flight of stairs she'd never explored and told her he'd be by to check on her come nightfall. He also told Cain he would send Raw to their rooms immediately. She nodded in thanks as the Tin Man supported her. She wasn't sure how she managed to make it to their room but eventually the Tin Man was leading her to the couch. She sank down painfully every part of her body protesting as he helped her lay down.

She hadn't made a sound the whole way up but her breathing was become erratic as the pain started ebbing and spiking. She wasn't going to try this emerald learning thing again for a long ass time if it always hurt this much. She saw her bodyguard sit down in front of the hearth. "DG?" The Tin Man's voice was soft.

"Hurts." She managed. "Had to." She risked looking up at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He nodded sitting next to her on the floor. He leaned against the cushions and wrapped his hand around hers. "Focus on breathing. Raw should be here soon. Hopefully he can at least dull the pain."

She did what he said as his thumb ran over her knuckles. He was staring at her face as her eyes drifted open and closed. "How green are they?" She wanted to focus on something other than her body and she didn't have enough concentration to dive into those memories yet.

His lip twitched upward and his hand strayed to her face. "About as green as the grass outside, Darlin'."

She managed a small breathy laugh. "Weird."

"Looks nice but I like the blue better."

She smiled over at him. "You're sweet."

He tossed his hat on the table next to them. "Don't tell anyone. Might ruin my reputation."

Before she could reply there was a brief knock on the door. Decon sprang to his feet and skidded across the slick marble floor as Raw rushed in. The viewer paused briefly as her guard slid to a halt, clearly annoyed that he had nothing to attack, before making his way to the couch. "DG in pain."

She groaned in agreement. Raw shook his head as he leaned over her and placed two steepled fingers on her forehead. He began to hum softly and warmth spread out from where his fingers rested lightly on her skin. She let out a long breath as the pain faded to a dull ache and her body went slack. "Thank you." She sighed quietly. "Again."

The viewer chuckled softly. "DG is welcome again."

Lip twitching she felt Cain's hand return to hers and squeezed it. She really wanted to go back to bed, it was way more comfortable in her opinion. "Do you think-" As she tried to finish the sentence the memories the emerald had given her began to race through her mind. She felt her eyelids begin to flutter as she processed what she had been given. While the method may have been painful she was now starting to think it might have been worth it. She was now in possession of a number of spells she hadn't even known were possible for her to perform. This was truly awesome.

At first she tried to slow down what she was seeing but after a moment she realized that this wasn't a DVD you could rewind or slow down. In fact the more she tried the more discomfort she experienced. So instead she did something she rarely if ever did. She let something else take control for a few minutes. As soon as she did she _felt_ herself learning the spells.

The moment they stopped she sat straight up her hair flying forward. "Oh no way!"

Cain had jerked back to avoid getting head butted. "What's got you so excited all of a sudden?"

Turning to him she grinned with total impishness. "It so isn't going to take us three more days to get to Central City." And if that was the time frame Zero was working on he was going to be in for one hell of a surprise.

Author Note: One more chapter and this one's over! Sorry it took me so long to get this posted I had to move back to college. That's tiring… But by now you now what I'm going to say soooooo.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Please refer to all other chapters I have ever written…Ever.

She had somehow managed to fix the doors to their bedroom after Raw had left and now she and the Tin Man were lying quietly in the bed as she recovered. He had settled down behind her and wrapped her up in his arms. This she decided, other than the dull annoying pain, was really comfy. Wriggling around she turned over and tucked her head into his neck. "This is nice."

He sighed in agreement running his hand through her hair. Small tingles sparked where his fingers ran over her head. "Wouldn't mind stayin' like this for a while."

"I always wanted to do this on a beach." She flashed to the brochures of Australia she had and the plane ticket she had stashed under her mattress for over a month. One of the biggest draws for her had been the endless sandy stretches that flowed off into the distance. She'd never seen the ocean before. It had been on her top five things to do before she died.

"Lay on a bed?" He asked jokingly.

"No." She poked him in the ribs. "Go to one with a hot guy."

She could hear the confusion in his voice. "Am I making you too warm?"

She burst into a fit of giggles rubbing her face against him. That was absolutely adorable. Sometimes she wasn't sure he had any idea how attractive he was. Barely breathing she gasped out against his neck. "That means you're handsome, Cain."

His fingers twitched spasmodically and he flipped her over on her back as she continued to laugh. Worried that he was going to try something she squeaked batting at him. "No tickling, Tin Man!"

Catching her face his eyes sparkled as he hovered over her with a slightly cocky grin. "You think I'm handsome?"

Still giggling she wriggled against him teasingly. "Like you don't know!"

Closing the few inches between them he kissed her. "You never told me you thought so." He prompted encouragingly against her lips.

Pulling back she let her head rest on the pillow as she held the back of his head brushing the soft hair she found there. "I think so."

Now terribly pleased with himself his smile grew and he seemed to be deciding on the best course of action to take now that he was aware he was the most attractive man in existence. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at him. She loved this, she loved that he had become so open with her, she loved that he was literally playing right now. Even with everything that was going on, with the fight they had had the night before and the fact that she had gone and done magical fireworks less than two hours ago without talking to him first he was happy. He was happy because of her and Jeb. Because he had a family again. She caught his hand as he bent down to kiss her neck. She had a family again; he'd made a place for her in his. The thought made her press closer to him as a small shudder ran over her.

Cain had never made a secret of how he'd felt about her. And oddly enough he'd never pushed her about how she felt either. That made her feel incredibly safe around him. She had been so close to telling him last night but they'd gotten _distracted_. Gathering herself she tugged on his hand to get his attention. Growling playfully his hand slid down her side to rest on her hip before he looked up at her eyebrow raised.

Meeting his eyes she blurted it out before she could panic. "I love you."

Startled, he stared down at her for so long she began to fidget. Maybe her delivery had been wrong? She wasn't sure, she couldn't remember saying this to anyone except her roboparents before and that was different. "You what?" He finally asked.

Fingers twitching where they were still wrapped in his she answered steadily. "I love you."

Suddenly a soft smile stole over his face and he laid his head down on the pillow so their foreheads touched. Relieved that she hadn't said that wrong she relaxed as he stroked her face. "DG-"

A knock on the outside door interrupted whatever he had been about to say. Closing his eyes in annoyance he held her close for a moment before helping her sit up. Before they got off the bed she slid into his lap and grabbed his face kissing him soundly before hopping off. "Later, Wyatt."

Before she could get away he grabbed her hips dragging her back between his legs. Sitting on the edge of the bed he held her against his chest he looked up at her face seriously. "I'm not sure we're going to have a later, Darlin'."

Her heart contract and she wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his neck. "Don't say that."

He sighed holding her close. "I don't want to lie to you. You've been lied to enough." She nodded in understanding although she didn't feel any better. He kissed her head. "I love you too, Princess." He whispered softly. "And when this is over you and I are going to find a way to get away for a few days… Assuming we're both still breathin'."

She huffed torn between amusement and worry. Raising her head she pecked him on the cheek. "You romantic you."

Lip twitching he stood and held onto her hand as he headed for the door. Opening it for her his eyes flicked up before he moved his hand from her hers and placed it on the small of her back guiding her out. As she entered the room Cain shut the door behind them as he greeted the Consort calmly. "Ahamo."

Her father nodded as he sat down in the chair Decon wasn't lazing in. "Cain." Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. What was this? Was she crazy or hadn't these two been out for each others blood less than two days ago? "Are you feeling better, Spitfire?"

"Uhhh, yeah." Ahamo smiled dimly before turning his attention to her bodyguard. Decon simply stared back unruffled by the Consort's attention and with a yawn tucked his head against his body and fell asleep. Good to know they were all friends here. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the lot of them. "Did Raw tell you the plan?"

A soft, 'mhhhm' was her only reply as he sat impassively staring at the farmer. She sat on the couch stretching her legs out in front of her. She really expected a more enthusiastic response. "I'm going to need cover while we walk into the city. This is going to drain me and the guilds aren't going to be in sight."

The Tin Man stood behind her and began to rub her neck with one hand. "All the better. Besides I told you I'd take care of you while you got used to your magic."

Suddenly Ahamo's eyes sharpened and landed on them. "Do you think Zero is going to let us make it into the Palace?"

Cain's hands never paused in their firm movements. "Yes. He wants her crowned. He wants her safe and protected. It's us he wants dead. But for now he'll let us live if it means keeping the locals away from us while she gets settled."

"You mean I should be worried about our people?" This statement baffled her and she tilted her head up trapping his hand.

"We'll be fine with Jeb's men around us."

Her eyebrows came together. "I don't understand. You said they wanted the Queen back."

"He's worried they'll be too enthusiastic, DG." Her eyes went back to her father who sounded the opposite of enthusiastic. "Not that they'll hurt you intentionally."

Ahh. Trampled to death by the natives. Not the way she wanted to go out actually. Good thing she had all those big strong men as buffers. She suddenly had a strange mental image of herself being a part of a game of bumper bowling. Shaking it off she noticed the unusual way her father was holding himself and the way his eyes had gone distant. She cocked her head at him. "Ahamo?"

"Hmmm?"

She began to fidget as a sudden and unexpected spike of concern hit her. While she had no previous memories of him this wasn't normal, free wheeling, Consort-like behavior. Their fight was suddenly thrown to the back burner, as she stood up and creped toward her father. She couldn't help her automatic response to people in distress. Laying her hand tentatively on his she crouched down next to the chair. Forcing down a lump in her throat when he looked down at her she heard Cain move behind them. "Let's walk, Scales."

Decon chuffed imperiously at the order but stretched out before leaping lightly from the furniture and following the Tin Man from the room. Not sure if she was grateful or angry at being left alone with the Consort she wrapped her fingers between his thumb and fingers and clasped it gently. "Are you ok?"

He laughed weakly. "I can't believe you're asking me that."

She glanced down feeling guilty about prying and went to pull away. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business-"

He gripped her hand as she stood so she couldn't get away. He followed her holding her hand and squeezing it. "Sometimes I wonder how you and Azkadilla ended up so good. The Lord knows your mother and I tried to sabotage you at every turn."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. We made a lot of mistakes."

She shook her head. "I told you before it wasn't a mistake for you to stay."

Taking hold of her shoulders he held her at arms length. "Yes it was. It was a mistake to leave you. It was a mistake to try to control your life. It was certainly a mistake to lie to you." He looked so troubled. "I've been worried about you. You never did tell me why you were crying."

She grimaced at him. "I had a minor panic attack." Then she gave him a real smile. "But I'm all better now!" His lips quirked up when she gave him a double thumbs up. She turned serious after that. "So, what's your issue? I'm open for counseling sessions for the next hour or so."

Sighing he let her go sinking back down. "You don't need to be worrying about me right now."

She frowned and perched herself on the edge of the short table in the center of the furniture. Putting her elbow on her knee she propped her face on her palm. "Down to about fifty-nine minutes."

He mimicked her posture staring back at her. She decided to try a different tact. "So what's up with the muttonchops? Is that popular here or is a throw back to your carnie days?"

His face fell off his hand in shock. "What?" He laughed out.

"They're way creepy."

He pointed at her his eyes dancing. "They're stylish."

"If you say so, Chewy."

His eyebrows came together. "Did you just compare me to the furry guy from Star Wars?" Her face split into a huge grin. "How did the last movie end?"

"What!" He had to be kidding. There was no way he hadn't seen the last episode of Star Wars. "You didn't see it?"

"I got blown over a few weeks before it came out." He sighed wistfully. "One of the very few things I missed from the Otherside."

"And you think Az getting possessed and me getting sent over is sad? Missing the last episode of Star Wars? Now that's tragic."

He shook his head in amusement. "You're the only one on this side that could understand that. Tell me about it when we get to Central City?"

Surprised that voluntarily spending time with him didn't seem so bad she shrugged. "Sure, Ahamo, although it might take awhile." Hoping to mend some bridges she went out on a limb. She figured the Queen might like the Princess Leia angle. "You think I should start at the beginning so Lavender can get into it to?" Her father flinched. So that was the problem. "You two get in a fight?" She probed softly.

"It'll pass, Spitfire. They all do." His eyes clouded over.

Her stomach sank to her feet. She had an inkling over what it had been about. "You got in a fight about me." She stood up running her hand through her hair. How was it she had gone unnoticed for fifteen years and suddenly she was the source of all this drama? She rather preferred being a wallflower if this was the result of attention. "About what? The emerald? Me being Queen? The magic lessons?"

When he spoke his voice was firm. "It doesn't matter. You've made your choices and they were yours to make. We won't interfere with that."

Suddenly the easy conversation that had been flowing between them vanished. Her anxiety reappeared with a vengeance. "The way you didn't interfere before?" She asked tensely.

Ahamo stood up again clearly as frustrated as she was. "I realize that was a mistake-"

"One you didn't have to live through!" She shouted at him. She hadn't meant to shout. She clamped her mouth shut and looked sharply away. Once she was under control she spoke again in a more reasonable tone. "That was unfair. I know it hasn't been easy for you either."

To her surprise Ahamo exploded. "Would you stop worrying about me!" Her head whipped around. "I made my decisions knowing what they would mean! Knowing what they would cost me! Knowing what they would cost my wife and my family! You're allowed to be angry with me, DG! I left you!" She stepped back unnerved by his bluntness. "I left you alone with robots I knew I was going to eventually take you away from in favor of your sister, who clearly wanted me dead, and your imprisoned mother! You have to have some sort of feelings about that!"

She gaped at him momentarily. "I told you I can't remember-"

"You don't have to remember me to know your parents are dead and it's my fault! You don't have to remember to know you trust a man you met less than a month ago more than me, your father! It was my job to protect you from everything and I have very clearly failed at that! Instead of protecting you I let you and your sister get attacked, terrorized, and tortured then sent you away."

She blinked back tears. "I told you it was better that you picked them."

He continued to push her. "Why? Why is it better that I picked them, Spitfire?" She could tell this had been eating away at him for some time.

She thought it was obvious. "Az was always better. She was supposed to be the Queen and rule. You wanted to stop the Witch and get her back. She was more important than me. Why would you come to the Otherside?" She felt no anger over this. It was simply one of those things. She would have stayed for her sister too.

But for some reason when she said this it was as if she had slapped Ahamo straight across the face. "More important?" There was no anger in his voice and he wasn't yelling anymore. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into a tight, desperate hug. "You've always been as important to me as them."

She slumped in defeat as he held her. "It doesn't feel that way."

"I'm sorry." He gripped her shoulder. "I'm so very sorry, DG."

Relaxing she simply stood there unsure of what she was feeling. She was still angry with him for the things that had happened but he had been so afraid for her, for her sister and her mother. She knew, from experience, what people would do if they were afraid enough. And he was trying to talk to her, which was more than she could say about her mother. Even if he was lying about what she meant to him. Slowly she raised her arms and hugged him back. "I know."

Stepping back reluctantly he gave her a weak smile. "If you'll let me I'd like to try this father thing again."

She rolled her eyes. "You realize I'm almost twenty-one?"

He shrugged and she felt the easy banter return as quickly as it disappeared. "You're never to old for me to criticize your boyfriends."

"Hey!" She mock pointed a finger at him. "Leave Cain out of this."

He grinned. "Too late for that, Spitfire. I'm starting to think we're not going to get rid of him." To her embarrassment she felt herself blushing and scratched her nose to try to hide it. He eyed her knowingly. "You're planning on making him your consort."

She looked down at her hands. "We haven't _actually_ talked about it."

He made a soft sound and patted her wringing hands. "For what it's worth I think he's a good man."

Her eyes darted up to his face. "I thought you didn't like him."

His lip twitched. "You can't blame me for trying to keep my baby girl to myself for a while." She rolled her eyes but he continued. "Does he make you happy, DG?"

She felt herself relax a the thought of the Tin Man. "Yes."

"Then that's all that matters to me."

She gave him a lopsided smile. "Thanks, Ahamo."

Nodding he bobbed his head toward the door. "Let's go find him then. We have some guilds to organize before this shindig starts."

Heading toward the door she looked over her shoulder at the room wishing it a silent farewell as they exited. She had a brief powerful wish that she never had to leave as the door closed softly behind them. This was the first place she had ever truly felt at home and now she was leaving. When she turned back to the hallway she saw Cain leaning against a wall in his duster and hat nearby talking to Jeb and she realized something. It wasn't the palace that had made her feel at home. The knot that had been forming in her stomach since she began to accept the fact that they were really going to abandon Finaqua faded away.

Jeb spotted them first and nodded to her respectfully. He looked much better than he had this morning, the dark circles beneath his eyes gone. "Multiple travel storms? I didn't think you could do that."

"Neither did I but the magical jewel of mystery knows all."

He grinned and the Tin Man quirked an eyebrow as he pushed away from the wall. "The head of every guild has been informed of the plan. They'll be in place within a few hours waiting for our signal. So assuming we can make it the next few days to the ball-" His eyes started dancing as she glared daggers at him. She really hated that part of the plan. "-we should be able to stop Zero and his followers without a problem."

"And then I'm burning the corset."

Ahamo and Jeb gave her odd looks as the Tin Man smirked. "Is your magic strong enough to do this?"

They started walking down the hall. "I'll need a boost from the emerald and Az but combined I think we can manage. We were always stronger together."

Ahamo asked something she had been wondering about. "You're magic is dark. Won't it clash with your sisters?"

"I asked the emerald that already. They should meld together if I concentrate hard enough. But like I said, I'm going to be pretty useless once I set us down."

Jeb grunted. "We'll get you in."

By this point they'd made it to the lawns. Guild members and resistance fighters were scattered across the lawn waiting for them. While her mother, Az, Glitch, Raw, Kalm, and Toto stood near the glass doors. She had everyone's attention immediately. It was only then, when a hush fell over the crowd that she noticed small specks of light flittering between feathers and feet. The pixies were coming along for the ride as well.

Walking to the banister she saw Az step up next to her out of the corner of her eye. Their group would be the last to leave. Projecting her voice she addressed her people. "You know the plan and you know yourselves. Let's not waste time on pretty speeches or encouraging words. Let's take the Outer Zone back! Form your travel groups!"

Snarls, hoots, and shouts of approval rose up as the odd assortment of men and creatures quickly split up and bunched together in tight bands. Her sister's hand slipped into hers as the emerald began to glow. As black and white magic twined around their joined hands the wind started to pick up. Soon ominous dark clouds began to gather over the once sunny shore and lightning flashed. Focusing her will on the magic she could feel Az doing the same as the emerald fueled them. The wind began to pick up and the windows in the palace shook and shattered over them as the wind howled.

Hunkering down the wolves waited tensely as the griffons held their wings close to their bodies. Seconds later funnel clouds began to form and rocketed down to the groups sucking them up with a roar of sound and a spray of earth. As the last of the guilds vanished into the sky she felt their combined magic weaken.

Throwing the last of what she had into the spell she and Az formed one last travel storm. Falling from the sky the vortex nearly deafened her as it picked up the resistance fighters and warped in on itself heading toward the balcony. Pushing away her fear she tugged the towering tornado at them and closed her eyes feeling Az tighten her grip as another familiar hand wrapped around her free one.

When they hit the ground with a thud a few minutes later Cain had her wrapped in his arms as they skidded several feet. Opening her eyes she saw trees and disgruntled looking fighters all around her family and friends. Staggering to his spindly legs several meters away Decon shook himself off with an angry snarl as two pixies were hurled from his back.

A familiar feminine voice floated up from the back of the group as Cain helped her to her feet. "Did we make it?"

Looking over she saw Jeb lifting Anna off the ground. Kalm scrambled over to a nearby bush and shoved the branches aside. Pointing past it he glanced excitedly over his shoulder at them. "Central City there!"

Gathering around the young cub they all looked past the tree line and down the sharp embankment. In the distance they could very clearly see the sun reflecting off the Shining City. Cain grabbed her hand in his. "Good job, Princess."

Glitch spoke up near them. "We need to go. The sooner we get into the Palace the better."

"Let's move then!" Jeb fell into leader mode. On second thought he was never not in leader mode. His fighters jumped to obey and his scouts headed toward a likely looking way down.

Following them she held on to Cain's hand firmly. A new palace and a new adventure. At least this time she knew all the players in the game. The Tin Man glanced over at her giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled up at his face and mouthed three words to him that she had been fighting for so long. Smiling back at her she saw the sentiment was returned before she turned her attention to the steep trail in front of her. But even as she picked her way down the rocky path she saw the Tin Man square his shoulders and his jaw clench. She came to the conclusion that it might be her turn to be the protector in this odd relationship they had formed. Oddly enough that thought didn't scare her at all.

Author Note: Done! All done! The end of Tin Armor is here! It's always a bittersweet moment when I finish a fic but a sequel is coming. It won't be up as fast as this one since classes have started but it will go up! Now leave this fox one last review for old times sake and have a good one! You know I will what with this sense of accomplishment and all. ;)


End file.
